Coming Home To You
by kfruitcup93
Summary: Emma has been on Regina's mind since Neverland. The problem is the blond never made it back from Neverland. But Emma is now in Regina's dreams claiming to be real. Regina dares to hope it is, but can she help Emma get back to Storybrooke? Will the Emma that returns be the same? SQ
1. Chapter 1: The Memorial

Disclaimer: I do not own Once Upon A Time or the characters I will assuredly abuse. If I did then Snowing would be less obnoxious, there would be far less Rumbelle abuse and there would most definitely be Swan Queen. Not this playing around with it and torturing SQ shippers everywhere.

On another note I am human and do not have a Beta so there are bound to be mistakes (though I try to edit). Please either ignore or point them out. Thanks!

* * *

"Henry Mills we are going to be late if you do not hurry up."

Henry nearly falls down the curved stairs in his haste to meet his mother at the door. His hair a mess, and tie hanging undone around his neck. "I can't get my tie knotted properly."

A small smile tugs at Regina's lips as she regards her son, "Come here." She grasps the ends of his tie and begins to knot the tie with confident fingers. It has been a long month since they returned home from Neverland. Very little in Storybrooke itself has changed since the mixed band of heroes and villains returned successful from their quest to return Henry home safely to Storybrooke.

 _"You know, we make a pretty good team Regina."_

 _"Do be quiet and focus on the task at hand Ms. Swan."_

Regina straightened Henry's hair and gave him another once over before nodding her approval. Her son no longer shied away from her touch now that he believed she was working hard to change and become "good" in his eyes. After all she did team up with her arch enemy Snow White and the Savior Emma in order to save him. Not to mention she hadn't really threatened his father Neal since they returned, not seriously anyway.

"Come on, your grandparents are going to want to see you before they begin this ridiculous memorial service. Grab your coat, it's cold out."

"It's not cold!" Henry dutifully grabs his coat anyway, "You just think it is 'cause you are wearing a dress."

Regina rolled her eyes and followed Henry out the door, "My wearing a dress has nothing to do with the temperature outside young man." The pair drove to the cemetery in comfortable silence.

 _"Regina I can see you shivering from a mile away, come here. Take my blanket. I promise it's as clean as it can be considering it came from Hook's ship."_

 _"And then listen to you whine about the cold? I think not."_

 _"I don't get cold easily, and if you are really so concerned we could just share it."_

Regina trailed behind Henry slowly after he took off at the sight of Neal and Hook standing and talking quietly not too far from her family's own mausoleum. She was in no hurry to speak with the love sick men that Henry deemed important in his life. The pair had been little help in Neverland with their constant bickering over a certain blond who had shown no sign of wanting their affections.

 _"Come on Emma, if you had to choose one of us who would it be?"_

 _"I wouldn't choose either of you! If I had to choose I would choose Regina, she at least seems to remember that we are here on this damn island for the only man I have room for in my life, Henry."_

As a crowd began to gather in the cemetery Regina finally spotted Gold. The man certainly looked worse for wear, though better than he had since they returned from Neverland. Pan and his shadow had hitched a ride without anyone noticing until they had returned to Storybrooke. In the midst of their grief he attempted to recast the Dark Curse and remake into Storybrooke his own Neverland that would never run out of magic.

Gold stubbornly took on Pan, refusing help from anyone. The resulting battle of magical beings was nothing short of epic if one understood the magnitude power that was being thrown around. The final confrontation ended in town square, with Gold stabbing Pan and himself in the back with the Dark One's dagger. Regina watched Pan melt away and be absorbed into the dagger herself.

 _"Pan is too strong to just rush in and take him on head on Ms. Swan. We need a plan."_

 _"Ok so the plan is, you and I team up- link magic or whatever. We go in, beat the shit out of Pan and rescue Henry. Then we go home with our son. Simple and easy to remember."_

"Mom, Grams and Gramps are almost ready to get started." Henry informed his mother, wandering back to her side with Neal in tow.

"Regina." Neal nodded in greeting. The brunette nodded silently not wanting to converse with Neal. Any conversation with the man nearly always turned into an argument over his time with Henry or about Emma. "Henry's coat is starting to look a little small, I wouldn't mind taking to get him a new one this weekend."

"I am perfectly capable of clothing my own son Mr. Cassidy. I have been doing it for nearly twelve years now." Regina said, eyes sweeping over Henry's coat critically. The arms were a tad short.

"It's not like that mom, it will be more like," Henry paused thinking for a second, "manly bonding time. Neal says he will help me find a leather coat like Emma's."

Regina was careful to keep the grimace off her face at the thought of Henry running around Storybrooke in a red leather coat. "You may get a black coat. Don't you dare come back in red leather."

 _"I'm surprised you're not off with the pirate. What with your shared love of bad leather coats and all."_

 _"First of all my taste in leather coats is amazing. And he is off with Tinkerbelle catching up. Second I wanted to see how you were doing. You looked shaken up when we found you and Tinkerbelle earlier."_

David stepped forward, clearly intending to speak since his wife was unable to speak through her tears. "I want to thank you all for coming here today. As many of you know my daughter was one of a few words preferring to let her actions do the talking for her. Which was probably a good thing since she inherited my speaking skills."

Regina wrapped an arm around Henry and held him close to her side. This memorial was taking the place of a funeral. After all there was no body to burry. This one was particularly hard for mother and son. They had lost someone important to them both. Regina suspects the memorial has forced Henry to face the fact that Emma Swan was truly gone.

"What many of you don't know is that, a month ago she died saving the lives of twenty people. My-self included."

 _"Regina take Henry with you and run to the ship. Tinkerbell should have the Lost Boys who want to leave aboard by now. Tell Hook to get to set sail."_

The crowd gathered around a modest headstone that Mary Margret arranged as a marker in the graveyard. It felt as though the entire town had gathered for the ceremony. Somehow in two short years Emma Swan had managed to touch the hearts of nearly everyone in Storybrooke. Regina supposed much of it had to do with Emma being the Savior, however the blond's care free attitude and penchant for marching to the beat of her own drum was appealing. After one got over the frustratingly cocky attitude and perpetual tardiness.

 _"And just what are you going to do?"_

 _"Stall them of course." Emma sent the pair of brunettes a wicked grin that hid her unease. "I'm also going to find Mary Margret and David and get them to the ship. No need for them to stay and live in some tree house when Gold can provide a cure for that poison back in Storybrooke."_

"I am proud to call Emma my daughter." David took his wife's hand and ducked his head, floundering for something else to say. What else could he say? He didn't actually know his own daughter all that well. They didn't talk much until the curse broke. And after that he was so wrapped up in his wife he barely paid much attention to his only child. There had been no time.

He regrets that now, more than anything. "She was a true hero."

 _"It looks like Hook is bringing the ship around the far side of the cliff. We can jump on deck from there as long as he stays close enough."_

 _"I don't think I can make it, take your mother and go. I'll keep the Lost Boys busy."_

 _"Not a chance. We are all going home."_

Mary Margret touched the headstone sadly. Life was cruel, her daughter had just come back to her. Saved her, saved everyone like she was supposed to. Emma was the Savior; a hero. It had made up for missing the first twenty-eight years. They were supposed to get their happy ending, learn about this person who their daughter had become. Emma shouldn't have died so soon, not like so many other heroes.

 _Emma all but flew through the jungle, gaining on Mary Margret and David. Her feet ate up the distance as she made for the edge of the cliff. The Lost Boys weren't too far behind her, Pan's shadow even closer. The Jolly Rodger was within jumping distance, however Hook had started to steer the ship away from the cliff face. Readying it to go through a portal via magic bean._

 _"Jump!"_

 _David and Mary Margret jumped together, tumbling onto the deck. Mary Margret screaming at Hook to throw the bean in the water. The portal opens quickly, the ship getting pulled away faster now. Now even farther from the cliff._

 _But Emma can still make it, she knows she can. Digging deep for one last burst of energy Emma miraculously picks up speed ready to take the leap at full speed._

 _An arrow catches her in the calf._

Regina frowned as she finally registers her son moving out of her grasp. Henry having moved to stand closer to the grave stone, tears dripping down his face. Neal is standing next to him now, saying something Regina can't quite hear. Not that she is paying much attention, too lost in her own memories to hear what else the citizens of Storybrooke had to say about their precious Savior. A woman they barely knew.

 _Emma stumbles, nearly falling off of the cliff rather than jumping._

 _Regina comes on deck in time to see Emma in the air, arms out stretched. There is no way she was going to make in on deck. Panic seizes the brunette with unexpected force. After all they went through, the blond was going to miss her ride home? The ship was fully caught in the pull of the portal now. There was no slowing down or going back now. Maybe the blond caught hold of the side of the ship?_

 _"Emma!"_

Not that she could claim to know the blond sheriff very well either. But Regina did know that Emma wouldn't have been comfortable with her funeral turning into a public spectacle. If anything the blond had a modest quiet energy that Regina couldn't help but admire although she would never admit it aloud. A small pang of regret for not getting to know the sheriff better during their time in Neverland hits Regina hard. There they had finally put aside their differences and came together as mothers trying to save their son. And discovered that they actually made a pretty good team. It was a bond that Regina found herself missing more often than not.

"Mom." Regina snaps out of her thoughts at Henry's voice. Emma hadn't been on the edge of the ship, all Regina could see when she had leaned over the edge was the green magic of the portal swallowing them whole. "Do you think there is a chance Ma could still be out there?"

"Henry, your mother missed the portal. Had she fallen through it, she should have appeared in Storybrooke with us." Gold interjected calmly, "She missed it and fell into the ocean in Neverland. The magic sustaining Neverland ran out when Pan died. Neverland is gone. And so is everyone who was still on the island when the magic ran out."

Rumpelstiltskin fingered his cane, he himself had been unconscious at the time of Emma's jump. After stubbornly taking on Pan solo he ended up unconscious aboard the Jolly Roger. Maybe if he had been awake he could have done something. Maybe he could have saved the blond sheriff and saved his grandson this pain. Rather than be the one who crushed hope of her survival. At least he managed to finish the job when they returned home.

The crushed look on Henry's face tore at Regina's heart. She pulled a beat up ipod classic from her pocket and pressed it into his hand, "We all think Emma would have wanted you to have this Henry."

Henry smiled and stared at the ipod, "Emma almost never went anywhere without her music."

"I don't know that I would call what Ms. Swan listened to music Henry." Regina would have been happy to never hear Emma's odd mix of rock, alternative, country, metal and something Emma called techno ever again. However Henry had shared Emma's like of the music and for him Regina promised to tolerate the noise. "Snow found her headphones as well."

Henry's smile widened a bit as he plugged them into the ipod, "These are the ones that doubled as portable speakers. Let's hear what she was listening to last." He cranked up the volume and pressed play. Emma had evidently turned off the ipod in the middle of a song as it started:

Singing Amen, I, I'm alive  
Singing Amen, I, I'm alive

If everyone cared and nobody cried  
If everyone loved and nobody lied  
If everyone shared and swallowed their pride  
Then we'd see the day when nobody died

And I'm singing

Amen I, Amen I, I'm alive  
Amen I, Amen I, Amen I, I'm alive

* * *

Song: If Everyone Cared by Nickelback

I've got quite a bit of plot written out but I'm not too sure about the story so feedback will be very welcome!


	2. Chapter 2: Secrets

Can I just say how ecstatic I am that I got a response at all? I really wasn't expecting anything till later chapters. Ya'll rock.

Songs that inspired me for the chapter: Here Without You by 3 Doors Down, Photograph by Nickelback

* * *

 ** _3 Months After Neverland_**

Two years ago if someone had told Regina that she would one day be spending her whole day with Snow White and the father of her son packing up Emma Swan's belongings; she would have laughed in their face. However that is exactly what she found herself doing on a rainy Saturday. With the intention of taking Emma's meager belongings back to her basement no less.

Henry had been excited when Mary Margret and David told him they were expecting. Until he realized that the new baby would obviously have to have a nursery in Emma's old room. The blonde's room hadn't been touched since Neverland except for Mary Margret rummaging around for one thing or another that Emma had previously borrowed from her. Regina understood that he wasn't ready to let go of his birth mother yet, not when it felt like he had just found her. And thus she found herself agreeing to store Emma's belongings in her basement.

Regina was discovering however that Emma Swan was a woman who kept many secrets about herself. Even from her roommate of two years.

"Emma has a guitar?" Henry asked the room as he pulled a battered guitar case out from under the double bed. "I didn't know she could play guitar."

Neal dropped to his knees next to Henry and opened the case, "Yeah she was really good when we first met. Played all the time. She taught herself to play, she always loved music."

Henry nodded, eyes roving over the well-loved acoustic guitar, "Ma was always humming some song or another. It was always easy to sneak up on her at the station cause she almost always had her ear buds in when she was doing paperwork."

"Was this when she wasn't patrolling the down blaring her noise at inappropriate volumes from her patrol car?" Regina asked as she opened the drawer in Emma's night stand to find chewing gum, the brick of a walkie-talkie that she and Henry had used to communicate during Operation Mongoose, and half a pack of menthols. Emma was a smoker?

Her son snickered, "It's called music mom. There are other kinds besides classical."

Henry took the guitar down the stairs to add it to the pile of boxes containing the clothes Emma kept in the dresser. Regina didn't know how many tank tops and skinny jeans Emma owned, but the blond had amassed quite the collection.

"I didn't know Emma even had a guitar." Mary Margret murmured, "and I thought she quit smoking." she added as she watched Regina toss the menthols into the rubbish bin.

"Emma has always smoked, at least for as long as I've known her." Neal added his two cents while Henry was out of the room, "Looks like Emma had two guitars, this one is electric." He pulled out the second instrument from under the bed. "Guess she finally got around to buying that Stratocaster she had drooled over when we were together."

Regina pursed her lips and reminded herself that the reason she was here was for Henry, not to learn more about the blond who had worked very hard to keep her life private. If Regina was pushed she would have to admit that Emma was turning out to be more interesting than she had let on. However being a very private person herself Regina was almost uncomfortable going through her belongings like this. Discovering more about Emma without her permission.

Although Regina was curious, she most certainly didn't know the Emma that smoked and played guitar. The Emma she knew listened to questionable music, was more sensitive than she liked to let on, had a history of running when things got messy emotionally and had a fear of abandonment a mile wide. The brunette caught Mary Margret's eye and realized that the other woman didn't know any of this about her daughter and roommate. Did Mary Margret really never get to know her daughter?

"Are we ready to tackle the closet now?" Henry asked as he returned to the room.

"Yes dear, why don't you make up a wardrobe box this time." Regina turned to the closet and was unsurprised to discover Emma's collection of leather coats hanging amongst flannel and some admittedly nice blouses. There were even a couple of dresses lurking in the back hidden from sight.

She and Henry made quick work of packing the hanging clothes away as Neal made up yet another box for what little knickknacks Emma had left.

"You know, Ma has less stuff than I thought she did." Henry admitted, freeing a small amp and a couple of chords from the bottom of the closet.

Regina wasn't surprised, she strongly suspected that Emma really only kept what she could fit into her bug. Easier to run when everything that was important to fit in one car. Everything else was easily replaceable. "You're forgetting that Emma moved around a lot Henry. It is easy to move when you don't have a lot of things."

"Do you think Emma wanted to leave Storybrooke?"

Chocolate eyes softened as they landed on her son, yes she did think that perhaps Emma had wanted to leave Storybrooke. The blonde was bound to have been itching to move. It was the longest she had spent in one place for a long time. But this time she had a reason to stay, "I don't think she would have ever left you Henry. Not after you found her and convinced her to stay."

"Shoot!"

The tense moment was broken by Mary Margret dropping a shoebox, its contents spilling out all over the floor. Regina rolled her eyes and gracefully dropped to her knees to begin picking up what looked like post cards.

There must have been several dozen postcards covering the floor now. Each one relatively unremarkable except that they specifically stated a city and a state. Some had dates on them, others nothing. There was no evidence that they had ever been sent anywhere, nor had Emma received them from someone.

"Emma collected postcards?" Henry asked, flipping through each one interestedly.

Neal shook his head, "Not really, these are how she kept track of where she lived. Each one is a place she lived. See look at this one," he held up a postcard labeled Crawford County, Arkansas. "On the back she wrote the dates she lived there."

"And Emma said she wasn't sentimental." Mary Margret uttered softly as she picked up the digital camera that had also fallen out of the box, "I do hope we didn't break this."

"Hey, Neal its a picture of you and Ma!" Henry snickers, "I can't believe Ma wore glasses like that." He pointed to the thick black framed glasses that flared out into points creating a shape similar to a tear drop. "You guys look happy."

Neal smiled tightly, "I like to think we were. It was just us, the bug and the open road then."

Regina plucked the camera from Mary Margret's limp fingers. The woman looked torn between needing to cry and needing to empty the contents of her stomach. She packed the camera back into the box it came from and finished gathering up the post cards that littered the floor. Henry had found a few more pictures he was questioning Neal on.

"Who is the woman in the picture with Ma here?"

"That's Lilly. She was Emma's best friend."

Their voices faded as Regina carried the last box containing the meager amount of personal items Emma owned down the stairs to add it to the small pile. Seeing just how small the pile was reaffirmed Emma's inability to set down roots in one place. Despite staying for her son and taking on the role of Sherriff, the blond still managed to retain the ability to leave town within a few hours.

The brunette waved a hand over the pile of belongings and watched the purple smoke engulf them as they were transported to her basement. When Henry was done they needed to head to the Sherriff's station next and clean up Emma's old office. In order to get the town council off of her back Regina had promoted David from deputy to Temporary Sherriff, telling herself that when someone more qualified came along she could remove the shepherd from duty without having to hold another election.

David acting as Sherriff was something that Regina most certainly disapproved of. The man was as bull headed as it came, obviously a trait he had passed along to his daughter. Emma at least was smart enough to pick her battles and knew when to dig her heels in. David however did not and did not relate enough to the people he was supposed to be protecting. He postured more than he policed. With a population of somewhere between three and four thousand people it was unrealistic to believe that one person could police them all. It had only worked before because they had all been cursed and as such had been kept in line.

"Mom are you ready to go to the station now?"

Regina smiled at her son, "Of course Henry." She followed him out the door, happy to leave Mary Margret in the hands of Neal.

While Storybrooke was generally a sleepy town Regina had to admit that David did need help at the station. Once the curse broke families began moving and rearranging, many had been broken up curing the curse and reconnected, moving into housing that suited their needs better. Once families settled down and new housing projects had been approved and started old feuds slowly began to bubble to the surface. David's response had been many long speeches about working together to get home to the Enchanted Forest and reminding the people he was married to the beloved Princess, Snow White.

So the Mayor hired Tinkerbell as deputy to get actual police work done. The blond was actually competent and turned out to be far more adept at chasing down the Lost Boys who caused trouble around town. Regina didn't know what to do about them, they had formed a tight nit gang and ran rampant through the town. The teenage boys quickly picked up on the idea of tagging and their colorful graffiti was now spotted about the town.

Regina eyed one such piece on the station itself with distaste. She and Henry entered the station to find David hunched over one of the desks in the bull pen filling out his paperwork.

"Gramps!" Henry chirped, happy to see his grandfather wasn't on patrol and would be able to help them out.

The man in question straightened up with a smile on his face, "Hey Henry! Regina." He nodded in greeting to Regina as he slung and arm around his grandson's shoulders. "I've got a couple of boxes we can put Emma's stuff in on her desk already. You take your time ok?"

"David, you have graffiti on the southern wall. Do take care of it today." Regina said as she led Henry into the Sherriff's office. David frowned but refrained from commenting and left the bull pen to see the graffiti for himself.

Regina eyed Emma's old office critically. She had expected more of a mess, however was pleasantly surprised to find that the mess was really confined to the stack of long overdue paperwork stacked haphazardly on the desk and on the file cabinet. Everything else was just light clutter covering the surfaces of the room.

Henry sat himself in the office chair behind the desk and snatched a piece of paper off of the desk that looked unimportant. He balled it up threw it at the trashcan hiding in the corner of the room. His aim apparently was no better than his birth mother's as it fell short of the can and rolled to join the other paper balls on the floor.

"Henry if you are going to emulate Emma your feet should be on the desk dear." Regina shook her head, it was uncanny how alike the two were sometimes.

Henry allowed a smile to curl his lips upwards, "I wish we didn't have to do this mom. This was Emma's space. Look she's even got some more pictures here." He jumped to his feet and pulled the pictures from the shelf behind the desk down and handed them to Regina.

Chocolate eyes examined each picture curiously before tucking them away into a box. The first was one of Henry grinning at the camera like a cheeky monkey with a whip cream mustache no doubt caused by the hot chocolate he was drinking.

The next one was the same as one Regina had just seen hanging on the wall in Mary Margret's apartment. It was a blatant attempt at a family portrait. David and Mary Margret stood on either side of Emma, their arms wrapped around her in half hugs. Emma's hand however rested firmly on Henry's shoulders as he stood directly in front of her. Regina couldn't help but notice that Emma's smile was more of a grimace then one of happiness. The portrait must have been Mary Margret's idea of family bonding time. Next to it in the same frame was Emma and Neal standing next to each other with Henry happily squished in between his birth parents.

Following that was an older more faded and beat up photograph. This one starring Emma in her early to mid-twenties and a tall brunette Regina didn't recognize. The pair were laughing carefree as they sat on their own motorcycles.

"Neal says that's Lilly." Henry pointed to the brunette in the picture, "She and Ma had been friends for years before they met. Lilly joined the army shortly after he and Ma started dating. He doesn't know what happened to her after she enlisted."

Following that was a candid shot of herself and Henry walking down main street arm in arm smiling at each other. Regina didn't know when or how Emma had gotten a hold of this picture but the realization that she had been included in this collection of pictures struck her as strange. It was obviously a collection of images representing the people whom Emma considered family, and she had been intentionally included. After all there were already plenty of pictures of Henry.

How could she have thought that Emma was trying to steal Henry away when she obviously was including Regina in her family? The brunette had thought that Emma was insincere in her attempts to include Regina in family activities such as hikes and dinners at Granny's before Neverland. Why hadn't she tried to make things work sooner?

"Are you ok?" Henry's voice was soft, not wanting to startle his mother who so clearly was affected by the pictures.

Regina's eyes snapped to her son, "Yes of course. Come on its getting late, we need to finish quickly." She quickly put the photo in the box with the others and opened Emma's desk to remove anything that looked like a personal item. Henry just smiled knowingly at his mom and opened a drawer to help. The faster they finished the faster he could get home to his mom's left over lasagna.

* * *

 _Daniel was smiling at her, his hand in hers. Today her mother was visiting some dignitary who was just a few towns over, and that meant Regina could spend the day with her beloved. Regina wasn't particularly paying attention to what Daniel was saying about the flowers in the field that was just on the other side of the trees. It was unimportant. What was important that he was there with her._

 _He led her by the hand through the trees with sure steps. It was beautiful out, the wildlife vibrant and rich with color. When Regina finally came to the field, the sight of it took her breath away._

 _"...gina."_

 _The brunette paused, Daniel was still talking animatedly about the flowers. Perhaps it was just the wind._

 _"Regina."_

 _Everything seemed to still, the color slowly bleeding out. Regina backed away, could her mother have come back and found them early?_

 _"Daniel we must go back."_

 _She turned to face him only to discover he was gone._

 _"Daniel!"_

 _"Regina!"_

 _A firm hand grasped her bicep and spun her around. Regina jerked backwards when her eyes met piercing green instead of Daniel's soothing blue. The world around her had turned into shades of gray. Everything frozen except for the woman whose eyes bore intently into her own._

 _"Emma?"_


	3. Chapter 3: Dreams

So sorry this took so long to post. I started my new job and between that and school I have been so busy I just didn't have the time to write down what was going on in my head! Disclaimer in chapter one.

Anyway no beta (any volunteers?) so any and all mistakes you see are mine.

* * *

 **3 Months, 2 Weeks after Neverland**

Regina scowled into her morning coffee. For the past two weeks sleep had become a rarity for the brunette. Only managing to gain a handful of hours of sleep before she woke up unable to drift off again. She knew exactly what was keeping her up at night, exactly who to blame.

Emma Swan.

The damn woman was determined to torment Regina from beyond the grave it seemed. Every night since the woman's belongings were moved to her basement Emma started to appear in her dreams. It was odd, no matter what the dream had been before, everything seemed to freeze and turn grey. The only thing in color was herself and of course, Emma. The most disturbing thing was their conversations, well not so much conversations as Emma calling her name and cursing. That is until last night.

The dream had started out similar to many others; however this time it had been most assuredly was a nightmare.

 _Backed against her precious apple tree Regina snarled at the group of 'heroes' in front of her. Precious Snow White and her Prince Charming. The insipid seven dwarfs and Snow's favorite werewolf Ruby formed a half circle around her. From the corner of her eye she could see Granny with the nuns and even Dr. Hopper joining the circle to complete it._

 _She had no way out._

 _"It looks as though your magic is gone now Regina." Snow announced proudly, "my grandson saw to that."_

 _The brunette scratched at the leather cuff on her wrist to no avail. It wouldn't budge._

 _"You have no way of stopping us from executing you for your crimes now!"_

 _"Should we burn her and her tree like the witch she is?_

 _"Just take off her head and be done with it!"_

 _"Do it!"_

 _"Do it now!"_

 _"Regina."_

 _More bodies joined the circle surrounding her. It seemed as though all of Storybrooke was in attendance for the now public execution of their former Queen._

 _"I'm trying to be good now Snow, don't you believe in second chances?" Regina eyed David's sword cautiously._

 _Snow smiled wickedly, an expression Regina couldn't recall ever seeing on her face before. "Oh but Regina you had your second chance in the Enchanted Forest. Remember? I let you go. And what did you do with that chance? You squandered it."_

 _"You're not my mom anymore."_

 _Regina's heart clenched painfully. That was Henry's voice. Ten year old Henry stood between his grandparents now, "You let my real mom die in Neverland!"_

 _"No, Henry I didn't. What happened to Ms. Swan was out of my control-"_

 _"Regina!"_

 _"Lies! You always lie to me!" Henry now held a bow and arrow in his grasp._

 _"Henry!" He was notching an arrow to the string and pulling it back, "Henry, listen to me. It was an accident, you have to know that."_

 _Color started to bleed away from her surroundings._

 _"Admit that you let Emma die in Neverland!"_

 _Henry released the arrow when Regina shook her head, mouth opening to continue to tell him that Emma's death wasn't her fault. The brunette closed her eyes; if she was to die at her son's hand she would do so with grace._

 _"Why do you always have to make this difficult Regina?"_

 _Regina's eyes popped open at the sound of Emma's familiar voice. The mob was gone; Henry and his cold eyes and angry blame had disappeared. She groaned audibly, she almost preferred facing the angry mob over facing Emma Swan. The feeling of being in control of her dream washed over Regina, almost as though she was near waking but wasn't quite there yet._

 _The blonde twirled the arrow Henry had sent her way between her fingers looking rather exasperated. She stood before Regina looking the same as when the Mayor last saw her Sheriff. Looking a little worse for wear the blond still sported the cream sleeveless shirt, skinny jeans and boots she wore in Neverland._

 _"Can't you haunt someone else's dreams?" Regina snapped, secretly pleased Emma had interrupted this particular dream._

 _"I'm not haunting your dreams." Emma insisted frowning, "Well not in the way you are thinking."_

 _Regina rose to her feet paying little mind as the scene changed around her subtly. "You are dead; you keep appearing in my dreams and in my thoughts when I'm awake. That is haunting me."_

 _A smile spread across Emma's face, green eyes lighting up mischievously. "So you think about me huh? Must happen often if you're this annoyed by it."_

 _Scoffing Regina crossed her arms and leveled a glare on the blond._

 _"I am alive Regina. I'm trying to come home. To Henry and you- Storybrooke really." Emma ran a hand through her hair in frustration. "I met this guy; he says he's a Dream Walker. He connected us, said something about there already being a strong connection so it's stronger than normal. Evidently I'm not supposed to be able to do this without him guiding me- anyway back on topic._

 _"I'm in the Enchanted Forest, I don't know how to prove it to you but I am. I need your help. I don't know how to get back to Storybrooke." Emma started to speak faster, the dream was fading quickly now as Regina felt herself begin to wake up. "There are no beans anymore. And evidently there are no more portals. You have to know something, or maybe Gold? He tried to jump realms didn't he?"_

 _Emma was suddenly so close Regina could feel the heat radiating off of Emma. The blonde had always been so warm. She grabbed Regina's arm to keep her in place. "Please Regina-"_

Regina had woken with a start after that. Her bicep cold as if Emma's had had really been there and she missed its warmth. The entire dream had felt far too much like a real exchange with Emma, down to the too familiar manner in which Emma managed to get off topic in the middle of a monologue.

Lips pursed Regina considered the dream exchange carefully. It wasn't unheard of for people to communicate through dreams. After all Henry and Aurora had communicated with each other between Storybrooke and the Enchanted Forest. But they had both previously been under sleeping curses. However it did prove that the communication in dreams could transcend realms.

That was all assuming she wasn't simply dreaming after all.

"How do I live without the ones I love?  
Time still turns the pages of the book it's burned"

Regina turned at the sound of her son's adolescent voice singing along to some song that only he could hear. Sometimes she hated that ipod, Henry tuned out the world far too often. She was afraid he was sinking into a depression that she couldn't help him out of. The boy listened the ipod near constantly.

"Place and time always on my mind  
And the light you left remains but it's so hard to stay  
When I have so much to say and you're so far away."

The brunette climbed the stairs to stand in the doorway to Henry's room to watch Henry move around the room with pictures in his hands. The two images were from Emma's office; the one of Regina and Henry on the bench and one of Emma and the Lilly woman.

"I love you, you were ready  
The pain is strong and urges rise."

Henry had yet to notice his adoptive mother standing in the doorway at a loss for what to say that could possibly help him. He threw the pictures on the bed frustrated that he couldn't find a good place to put them.

"But I'll see you, when He lets me  
Your pain is gone, your hands untied- "

"Henry." Regina moved into the room and put her hand on his shoulder. He ripped the earbuds from his ears and turned to face his mother, eyes watery with unshed tears. "What's wrong?"

"I don't have any pictures of Emma."

Regina frowned, "What do you mean? There are still a few in the basement."

"Grandma's family portraits you mean? Emma was forced to take those. And those are the only ones I have of us together." Henry scowled, "Emma was in Storybrooke for a year and a half and I don't have a single picture of her here actually enjoying herself and being happy."

"Oh Henry." Regina pulled her son into her arms and hugged him close, having no words to say that could comfort him. The pair stood together in silence soaking in the comfort the other offered.

"Do-" Henry hesitated half a second before deciding to just go ahead, "Do you ever wonder what it would have been like if Ma had made it back from Neverland?"

Regina blinked slowly, unsure what kind of answer Henry was looking for. Of course she had thought about it. It was a question she had asked herself many times in the past three and a half months.

She and Emma had reached a new level in their complicated relationship in Neverland. They went from tolerating each other to what- friends? Maybe more? Regina wasn't sure. She hadn't been blind to the lingering looks the blond gave her. The brunette couldn't be sure of their meaning however.

"Could we have been a family?" Henry asked slowly, unsure of the conflicting emotions he saw in his mother's gaze.

Sure the pair definitely had become more comfortable with each other both physically and emotionally after the ordeal. It hadn't been uncommon for Regina and Emma to share a bedroll during the night to keep warm. Regina had even found the blond to be a good listener when Regina needed to vent, despite her reluctance to do so. Emma's concern for her well being was something Regina was unused to receiving. After all who was going to care for the Evil Queen?

But could the three of them have been a family unit? Regina found that she wasn't entirely opposed to the thought, but it was easy to be open to an impossible idea.

"I don't know Henry. Things certainly would have been better." Regina cupped his cheek and offered a small smile. "Ms. Swan and myself were certainly learning to get along."

He returned the smile, "You guys were badass when you teamed up."

"Henry!" Regina scolded, "That language is unacceptable in this house." Neal was turning out to be as bad as an influence on Henry as Emma was.

"Sorry Mom."

"You should finish getting ready, Mr. Cassidy will be here shortly to pick you up and take you for that ride in the death trap." Regina gave Henry a small push towards his closet.

Taking the hint Henry began selecting clothes for the day, "Ma's bug isn't a death trap. Neal even had Dean at the shop check it out and make sure it was safe."

"It is a death trap." Regina insisted firmly and left Henry to get ready on his own.

Soon after Henry was off with his biological father. He was sporting the black leather coat Neal had gotten him a few weeks back. Regina supposed Henry was clinging to any part of Emma he could. He was certainly becoming a strong willed and stubborn individual just like his blond mother.

Lips pursed Regina found herself driving to the Pawn Shop, thoughts still revolving around the woman who was haunting her dreams. Last night's dream was especially vivid, and there was something about it that bothered her. A Dream Walker was an incredibly gifted and rare individual. But that was as much as Regina knew about them.

The tinkle of the shop bell drew Gold to the front of his store and face to face with a pensive ex-queen.

"What can I do for you Regina?" The man still did not look very good. Whatever magic he used to destroy Pan had certainly taken its toll on the imp.

"Is it possible for Emma Swan to still be alive?"

Gold frowned, "If she is alive then she would be in Neverland, and the magic sustaining it should have run out the moment Pan died. Even if it didn't run out right away it would be long gone by now." He cocked his head to the side as he studied Regina's face, "Do you know something I don't dearie?"

"Could she have fallen into the portal and ended up somewhere other than Storybrooke?"

Gold considered the question carefully, searching Regina's face for a reason to answer. "Has something happened recently to make you think Ms. Swan is alive?"

Regina hesitated; dealing with Rumpelstiltskin was never a straight forward task. She could see the gears turning in his head, trying to figure out a way to benefit from this conversation in some way. She was saved from answering momentarily as Belle entered the room.

"Rumpel, where did you want- oh! Hello Regina." She smiled warmly at her fellow brunette and clasped her hands in front of her. "What brings you by?"

"I'm wondering if there was a possibility Ms. Swan could have fallen through the portal on our way back from Neverland and ended up in say the Enchanted Forest rather than Storybrooke." Regina smiled sweetly at the couple, "Rumpel here was just going to offer up the information freely isn't that right?"

Gold carefully refrained from sneering at Regina when Belle beamed in approval at him. "Yes of course. It is possible, however extremely unlikely, that Ms. Swan did end up in the Enchanted Forest, or any other realm for that matter assuming she did fall into the portal. Portals are extremely touchy magic that is why that it was so important that we used the compass to guide us to and from Neverland.

"Ms. Swan however did not have the compass in her possession when she missed her ride. If we assume that she did manage to fall into the portal and did not die, then yes. She could have ended up in the Enchanted Forest." Gold fixed Regina with a curious stare; if Belle made him play nice maybe her presence could persuade Regina into doing the same. "I told young Henry that there was no chance because it seemed kinder to let him believe Ms. Swan was dead than holding onto hope with no proof of her being alive."

Regina's heart skipped a beat. The woman in her dreams had a minute chance of being real. Not some figment of her imagination manifesting itself in her dreams. "And that brings me to my next question, what exactly is a Dream Walker?"

"That information will have to cost you dearie."

"What's your price?"

"No it won't- you said you would stop making deals Rumpel." Belle and Regina spoke at the same time, both fixing the man with intense gazes.

Gold stood a little straighter under their scrutiny and pointedly ignored Belle as he addressed Regina, "I suggest a game of sorts. It is high time we really saw what you can do with your magic now. Participate in my game and I will tell you what you want to know."

"What are the rules to this game?"

"No!" Belle cut in moving to stand between Gold and Regina, hands on her hips. "I can tell you what a Dream Walker is Regina. Information free of charge, no need to play this game of his."

The desperate pleading look in Belle's eyes made Regina pause. What was going on behind closed doors that had Belle interfering with Gold's deals? This was more than her crusade to reform the Dark One. Regina made a mental note to get to the bottom of what was making Belle so desperate at a later time.

"Belle-."

"No, I told you before. No more deals. No more manipulating people, you are supposed to be trying to be good now remember? For me and Baelfire." To her credit Belle held her ground as Gold's face twisted in anger. Regina gathered magic to her hands ready to stop Gold should he become physically violent. However he simply turned sharply on his heel and marched into the back room without a word.

Belle turned to Regina apologetically, "I'm sorry you had to see that. He just hasn't been the same since Neverland. I don't know what to do about him."

"It's quite alright." Regina waved off the apology, "Old habits are rather hard to break. Making deals was most certainly a bad habit of his."

The younger woman nodded, "Anyway you want to know about Dream Walkers right? I've read about them quite extensively. They are incredible people with no magic themselves. Rather they are able to use another magic user's power to insert their consciousness into dreams. The most skilled Dream Walkers can manipulate the dreams themselves and even insert themselves into it."

Regina considered the information, "Do you think they could create lines of communication between two magic users? Even if the two people are in different realms?"

"It is entirely possible. Dreams are not limited to realms, and we have already proven that we can communicate through them across realms." Belle continued happy to share her knowledge. "Although it hasn't been proven that a Dream Walker can do such a thing, there are accounts of people who claim to be connected to another and share their dreams-." Brilliant blue eyes lit up as they trained on Regina. "Is Emma coming to you in your dreams Regina?"

Regina nodded slowly, "She has been for the past two weeks or so. The color seems to just, melt away in my dreams. Everything goes gray and then Emma appears and she tries to talk to me but I generally wake up soon after she appears."

"What made you come in then?" Belle asked genuinely curious, "What you are describing matches the descriptions others gave of their dreams as well."

"We finally spoke last night." Regina admitted carefully, "She felt real. And she told me she had landed in the Enchanted Forest, and that she made a deal with a Dream Walker to connect us." She waited for Belle to tell her that she was crazy, that it was just silly nonsense and she should just go back home and get some quality Swan free sleep.

"Regina, there is a chance that Emma could be real in your dreams. I don't know how you could prove it but it is very likely that Emma is alive out there." Belle beamed at the older woman, "I bet Henry is excited-"

"He doesn't know. And he won't know ever." Regina cut across Belle sharply. "The last thing I want is to raise his hopes that Emma is coming back to him. He believes her to be dead; and dead she shall be until she steps foot back into Storybrooke."

Regina made her decision right then, if Emma was really alive and communicating with her through dreams then Regina would talk with her. After all it couldn't hurt anything if she continued to do so, at least until she found out if it was simply her subconscious telling her that she did actually miss the stubborn blonde woman who was missing from her life.

"I will be back when I confirm whether or not Emma is truly alive. If she is, then she is going to need help getting back home."

"Good luck Regina." Belle called after the brunette as she left the shop quickly and entered her beloved Mercedes. Regina had a lot to think about between now and later that night. The most important being; finding a way to confirm that Emma was the real Emma in her dreams. Not just some trick her mind was playing on her.

However first things first, Regina pulled out her cell phone and began dialing.

"Sidney? I need you to do something for me."

* * *

The lyrics Henry was singing belong to the song "So Far Away" by Avenged Sevenfold.

Please leave a review and lemme know what you think!


	4. Chapter 4: Birthdays

Alright, so I totally meant to have this chapter out yesterday but it kind of took a life of its own and came out much longer than I was expecting it. But I'm happy with the way it turned out! On a side note between now and the next two weeks or so I may or may not post another chapter, simply because finals are upon me and I need to pass my classes this semester! Fear not I already know what I want to do with the next 5-6 chapters!

Disclaimer in Chapter 1. And still no beta, I try to catch the mistakes but hey I'm only human.

* * *

 **4 Months After Neverland**

 _"Dear lord Regina, I'm in the middle of a bloody forest. How the hell am I supposed to find a mirror so you can reassure yourself that this is real?"_

 _"That is not my concern Ms. Swan." Regina huffed crossing her arms, sitting across Emma in yet another dream._

 _This time Emma interrupted more of a memory then a dream. Regina and a 7 year old Henry had been eating dinner happily. Henry had been telling her all about how his first day of second grade had gone. Now he was gone, instead replaced by his birth mother who seemed determined to make her presence in Regina's dreams a regular occurrence._

 _Fingers ran through blond hair tiredly as Emma regarded Regina thoughtfully. In all honesty she couldn't blame Regina for being so skeptical. She would be hard pressed to believe that the person in her dreams was real without solid proof. However the argument over finding a mirror in the land of never ending forest was one the pair had visited many times without real resolution._

 _"Regina there has to be another way to prove to you that I am real." Emma griped playing with Henry's abandoned fork. "You cannot have Sidney watch mirrors all the time and I cannot look after this stupid doctor wannabe and the boys and looks for a mirror in a forest, which is overrun with ogres by the way. It's hard enough to stay alive."_

 _"The boys?"_

 _A small smile pulled at the corner of Emma's lips, "Yeah. Two of them: Nathan and Peter. Nathan is Henry's age actually; he's eleven just like Henry. And Peter is only five. They are the reason I'm alive actually. They saved me when I first got here and brought me to the doc."_

 _"Henry turns twelve today Emma." Regina said gently, unsure of how dream Emma would react. "You've been gone for four months now. He thinks you are dead."_

 _Emma frowned, "What do you mean he thinks I'm dead?"_

 _"Exactly that. Rumpelstiltskin informed us all of the near impossibility of you surviving when you missed the portal." Regina could still picture the fear that had flashed across Emma's face when her fingers failed to find purchase on the railing of the Jolly Rodger. "We assumed you remained in Neverland which would have been destroyed when Rumpelstiltskin finally killed Pan in Storybrooke."_

 _"The twat is really dead?"_

 _Brown eyes rolled in exasperation, "Do you have a hearing problem Ms. Swan? I saw Pan get absorbed into the Dark One myself, effectively killing him."_

 _"Good." Emma chewed on her lip, "So everyone thinks I'm dead?"_

 _Regina nodded, tired of repeating herself. Dream Emma was very much like the real thing. Exasperating and exhausting to talk to._

 _"Henry will flip when he gets his birthday present from me then." Emma chuckled picturing her son's face when he would get one last gift from her._

 _"What are you talking about?" Regina was undecided if she liked that mischievous spark that shone in emerald pools._

 _"Look this can be proof that I am alive right? I ordered Henry's birthday present through Belle months ago. Before Neverland." Emma explained excitedly, "You can't possibly know this cause I didn't tell anyone but Belle. You can't claim this is some projection of your subconscious nonsense. I got him a book series, Belle should bring it today even if I'm not there. I mean I already paid for it and everything."_

 _Regina studied Emma carefully; she had to admit that the blond was right. Emma already purchasing Henry's birthday gift was something she hadn't known. And it would prove that Emma was alive only if Belle did deliver said gift to Henry today._

 _"I will accept this as proof, as long as Ms. French brings this gift to Henry today."_

 _Emma was starting to fade as well as the rest of the room._

 _"Great! Then you'll start looking for a portal or ways to create a portal that don't involve ripping out hearts? I do plan on bringing several people back to Storybrooke with me."_

 _Regina could feel herself waking up and found that she didn't want to._

"Regina."

 _"What do you mean several people?"_

 _Emma's voice was drifting away along with her visage._

 _"Oh, the boys, the doc, and a couple..."_

"Regina."

The brunette woke with a jerk and lashed out at the hand shaking her shoulder gently. "Ouch!"

Bleary eyes cracked open and focused on the source of the sound grumpily. "Sidney? What the hell are you doing here?"

The dark skinned man held up his hands in careful surrender. Moving slowly backward as not to startle his mistress. "You asked me to get you the pictures you asked for before you left the office today." He gestured to the envelope he had placed on her desk.

Regina sat up straighter, she had fallen asleep. At her desk. In the office. Crap. "Yes, I did. Thank you Sidney." She pulled the envelope closer to her as she dismissed the man and began to peer inside.

Instead of leaving Sidney sat down in the chair on the other side of Regina's spacious desk. "Regina, is something wrong? You don't normally sleep in the middle of the day. Much less at the office."

"I am fine." Regina snapped eyeing the man; usually he was good at taking her hints to get lost. But this time the earnest look on his face told her that she was going to have to be more direct.

"Is this about Emma?" Sidney pushed further, his desire to be useful pushing him to stay despite the warning signs. "I know you're not sleeping well. Is she the cause of that? Is that why you wanted those pictures of her?"

Chocolate eyes narrowed dangerously on the man, "That is none of your concern. Now get out, I have work to do."

Sidney sighed but rose to his feet to do as he was bid. He pause in the doorway and turned back to Regina. "You can tell me anything Regina. I won't judge you, and I would do anything to help you. Even if it means searching the mirrors for a glimpse of Emma Swan for the rest of time for you."

Regina rolled her eyes at the man's back as the door closed and focused instead on the thick envelope he had left behind. Despite the pathetic manner in which the man pinned after her, the reporter did have his uses.

She up ended the envelope and allowed the contents to spill over her desk. Dozens of pictures littered the immaculate surface. All of which she had ordered Sidney to take nearly two years ago now. When Emma Swan had first arrived in Storybrooke and Regina spent most of her time trying to find a way to get her to leave for good.

Ironic. Regina had wasted so much energy trying to get the blond to leave Storybrooke. And now just two months shy of two years, she found herself hoping that the blond was very much alive. Alive and able to do what it took to come back to Storybrooke.

Regina spent the rest of the afternoon pouring over the pictures with a critical eye. Any blurred shots ended up in a separate envelope that she pulled from her desk. The others got sorted, and resorted, then sorted again until she weened down the pile into only four photographs. Three of the selected pictures then were placed into picture frames and then into a box for Henry. The last Regina stared at as she sat back into her chair.

The image of Emma Swan in the act of mutilating her precious Honey Crisp tree with a chainsaw had been forever captured in Sidney's photograph. Regina remembered that day clearly, it was the same day she realized that not only was Emma Swan and incredibly stubborn woman but she might have found the only person who wasn't afraid to stand up to her either. Other than Rumpelstiltskin of course.

To her surprise Regina realized that she very much wanted that back. Emma had never been afraid to call Regina out on her shit. She had always treated Regina as, well, Regina. Even after the curse broke and Emma learned that everything in Henry's book was real. That Regina was the Evil Queen she had continued to treat Regina the same.

The brunette shook herself from her thoughts and put the picture away. There was no point in dwelling on the impossible. She began to gather her things just as Henry burst into her office.

"Mom! Are you ready to head over to Grams?"

"You need to knock before bursting into rooms Henry." Regina chided, straightening his messy hair. "And yes I am as ready as I will ever be."

"Sebastian said you were alone." Henry said as if that explained everything. "It's not like I interrupted a meeting."

"The polite thing to do is knock." Regina put on her coat, "Besides what if I had been wrapping your birthday present? You would have ruined the surprise."

Henry's eyes immediately scanned the room looking for the mentioned gift. They landed on the brightly colored box quickly and lit up. He scrambled over to the table and snatched it up a huge grin on his face. "Can I open it?"

"Not yet." Regina steered him out the door. Nodding to her secretary Sebastian she guided Henry to the car. "Come on we don't want to be late for your own birthday dinner at Snow's."

The ride over was filled with Henry's chatter about his day and his excitement of having his family gathered together in one place for the first time since Emma's memorial. Regina herself wasn't particularly looking forward to spending the rest of the evening with Snow White and Charming but she was sure she would be able to find enough creative ways to insult them to keep herself occupied.

Dinner had been surprisingly tense for such a happy occasion. Gold and Neal, it seemed, where not fighting that particular night and instead had joined forces and spent their meal time giving Regina knowing looks. The brunette assumed that Gold or Belle had mentioned her inquiries about Dream Walkers and portals to Neal. If that was the case then the man was most assuredly interested in knowing if it was true. If Emma could still be alive.

Snow and Charming were oblivious to it all. Snow was coming along in her pregnancy now three months along and positively glowing with joy. Charming was ever the boastful father, going on and on about how he was going to teach his child this or that. Henry was the first to chime in and tell his grandfather that he couldn't do any of that if the baby didn't have a place to sleep first. The nursery was will a work in progress upstairs.

"I'm working on it Henry. Promise." David assured his grandson clapping a hand onto his shoulder, "Being the sheriff is just demanding a lot of my time right now."

"It's a good thing then that the Sheriff's department is going to be expanded then isn't it?" Regina added, "The idea has been approved by the council and plans are starting to be made. However it is still many months out, since someone did not get his budget reports to my office so that I could prepare a new estimate in time for it to be reviewed along with the rest of the proposed plans."

David flushed, "The budget paperwork was harder than I thought it was. I didn't give enough time to get it done."

"Mom says that paperwork is like homework. It should always be done early so that kind of thing doesn't happen, Gramps." Henry added making Regina smile. "Not even Ma turned in her budget reports late."

Mary Margret frowned, "I thought Emma was always late with her paperwork. That's why you kept ordering her to stay late at the station to finish it." she turned to Regina, "You even showed up here with documents in your hand once and ordered Emma to finish it that night."

"I did. But those were case reports, and other miscellaneous things such as supply checks and such." Regina sipped her water and turned to Henry, it was his day and they should be focused on him. Not reminiscing on how much of a better Sheriff Emma Swan was than her idiotic father. "I do believe it's time for Henry to open some gifts?"

Henry grinned and nodded his head enthusiastically, jumping up from the table to race to the pile of gifts sitting on the couch, pausing only to hit play on the familiar ipod sitting on the dock. As the group moved to join him Neal grabbed Regina's arm and held her back.

"Is it true?"

Regina rolled her eyes, "Is what true? That Emma actually did some paperwork on time? Yes I assure you it is."

"No. Are you communicating with Emma, is she alive?"

His earnest stare nearly made Regina feel sorry for the man. "I do not know." She pulled from his grip and escaped the flood of questions threatening to bubble from his mouth by retreating to Henry's side on the couch.

Henry was ripping open a obnoxiously colored birthday gift Regina could only assume came from Snow and Charming. She did not even try to stop the frown that pulled at her lips when he revealed the sword sized just right. Brown eyes glared accusingly at the pair who were oblivious to anything other than Henry's overjoyed whooping.

"Every prince should know how to wield a sword Henry." David informed him with a large grin. "It's time you had your very own to practice with."

A scathing comment was right on the tip of Regina's tongue but she bit it back, "If you are going to insist on teaching my son sword play then perhaps you should have started with wooden swords?"

"It's blunt mom, look." Henry showed her the blade eagerly. "I can't cut myself or anyone else with it."

"You can still break bones and seriously injure someone with a broken blade Henry." Regina eyed the blade critically. It was as he said, dull and useless as a cutting instrument.

"I'm sure David can handle teaching Henry the finer points of sword play safely Regina." Neal added before presenting Henry with his own gift.

If looks could kill, Neal would have turned to ash under the weight of the glare Regina leveled on him in that moment. Never before had Regina wished Emma was there with them celebrating quite so much. The blond would have at least been on her side and would have disapproved of David teaching Henry how to use such a weapon. Regina resolved to have a talk with Henry about the sword and when it would be appropriate to use such a thing in private. When she couldn't be ganged up on and have her attempts at parenting thwarted.

More sounds of joy were heard as Henry chattered on about the newest Marvel Superhero game his biological father just bestowed upon him. Regina just knew what he was going to play that game the moment he got home now.

The next gift Henry opened was the one from herself. She held her breath as his gleeful expression sobered and he carefully took the pictures from out of the box. When he turned to face his mother her heart nearly broke seeing the tears brimming in his eyes.

"You found more pictures of Emma." Henry's voice nearly cracked from the emotion, "And she is actually happy in them." He smiled widely at Regina and launched himself at her, wrapping his arms around her middle in a fierce hug. Regina held him close to her and kissed his head as he murmured words of thanks into her chest.

Snow stood up from her chair and picked up one of the pictures, a smile brightening her face as she studied the first picture. She didn't know how or who took it but it was a fantastic typical Emma Swan at work picture. The blond was reclined in her favorite chair, feet up on the desk in a manner that never ceased to earn her a lecture from Regina. She was clearly listening to her ipod as the cord for the ear buds was tangled around her hand. Throwing off her shot at the trashcan.

Next was a shot clearly taken from a distance. Emma and Henry were huddled together at his old castle. The picture couldn't have been taken more than two months after Emma arrived in Storybrooke. The pair was engrossed in his storybook. Mother and son finding a way to bond despite Emma's disbelief that the stories were true.

The last photograph was one Regina hadn't been aware of Sidney ever taking until it appeared in the pile on her desk today. He had taken it just after Emma had pulled Henry and Archie from the mine shaft. The woman was covered in dirt and stood side by side with Regina as they checked him over for injuries. Reassuring themselves that the ten year old was okay. The picture had been taken from behind Henry so it displayed the women's faces clearly. In that moment Sidney had caught the obvious love and worry that shone on both mothers had for their shared sone. Regina knew she had ruined that moment soon after by telling Emma to go do her duties as deputy but she was glad that Sidney had caught it while it lasted.

"I have more when you are ready to see them Henry." Regina murmured, "I just thought that these are the ones you would like framed in your room to go with your other two."

"Thank you mom." Henry smiled widely and kissed his mother's cheek gratefully. He finally turned back to the couch and picked up the last gift, pausing when Gold stopped him to share with Henry his gift to him.

The song on playing from Emma's ipod suddenly caught Regina's attention as Henry questioned his grandfather on the limitations of picking any item from his pawn shop as his birthday gift.

Don't be afraid  
I've taken my beating  
I've shared what I've made  
I'm strong on the surface  
Not all the way through  
I've never been perfect  
But neither have you

So if you're asking me  
I want you to know

She watched Henry turn his attention to the last package. Mary Margret was telling him it had just shown up on their doorstep this morning. Addressed to him, but sent to her address. He shrugged and opened it quickly.

When my time comes  
Forget the wrong that I've done  
Help me leave behind some  
Reasons to be missed  
Don't resent me  
And when you're feeling empty  
Keep me in your memory  
Leave out all the rest  
Leave out all the rest

Belle hadn't showed with the gift her dream Emma told her about. Regina couldn't stop the feeling of disappointment that welled up within her. Dream Emma was just a manifestation of her grief. She had wasted far too much time and energy in pursuing this fantasy. It was time to put it to rest.

Forgetting all the hurt inside  
You've learned to hide so well  
Pretending someone else can come  
And save me from myself  
I can't be who you are

"Mom!" Henry pulled Regina's focus away from the song playing and back onto him. He waved a peice of paper at her and began reading from it.

 _"Henry,_

 _"My name is Lilith Page. But I go by Lilly. I know this is probably really weird but Emma will tell you that I'm not some stalker. I'm her best friend. I'm sorry for not contacting you sooner, but Emma insisted that I didn't until she had a chance to tell you about me first to keep this from looking like some creepy stalker kind of thing. Well Swan has awful time management skills and hasn't contacted me in a while so this is me reaching out._

 _"Swan tells me you're a big Marvel fan. And since she doesn't know anything about comics I feel it is my duty as your almost godmom to correct you and bring you back to the side of the light. DC comics. I've heard so much about you from Emma and can't wait to meet you when I come to visit Storybrooke in a couple of months for her birthday._

 _"Have a fantastic 12th birthday Henry!"_

Henry finished the note and passed it to Regina for her own inspection. Along with the note was a picture of Emma and this Lilly woman smiling victoriously at the camera as they supported a cuffed man between them. On the back of the picture was a small note: Emma's 25th Birthday, caught a huge score!

"Fantastic." Neal grumbled, as Henry flipped through the Batman comic that accompanied the note. "If Lilly is anything like I remember, if we tell her that Emma is dead then she is going to want to look into all the details and want to know why."

Regina waved him off, "We will worry about that later. That is a discussion for another time."

There was a knock at the door, and David moved to answer it.

"I didn't know Emma had a best friend outside of Storybrooke." Snow murmured, "I know Neal talked about her when we moved all of Emma's stuff out but Emma had never breathed a word about her when she lived here."

The smart remark about truly knowing Emma died on Regina's lips when David's voice carried into the room, "Everyone is over here Belle. Henry will be excited when you tell him why you are here."

Chocolate eyes fixated on the town's librarian, who was carrying a rather small box in her hands. Was that-?

"I'm so sorry I'm late. It took longer than planned to lock up the library tonight." Belle's accented voice filled the air happily. She paused in her journey into the room to kiss Gold's cheek then continued to stand before Henry.

She presented the box to the birthday boy with a smile, "I am sorry that I am only the deliverer of your present Henry." He ripped into the box with wide eyes pulling out a small seven book series. "Emma was so excited when we ordered this for you."

"The Chronicles of Narnia." Henry read aloud, tears once again forming in his eyes. "Emma kept telling me that I was like the Lucy character in this series, always believing even when no one would listen to me."

Belle smiled at him, "That's right. She thought you would love the series. And wondered if you were going to read it in the order it was written or in chronological order. Personally I think it reads well no matter what order."

Henry sat on the couch stunned, holding Emma's last gift in his hands reverently. Tears streaming down young cheeks as his emotions finally got the better of him. Regina ached to comfort him but her shock held her in place.

Dream Emma was right.

Dream Emma was real.

Emma was alive.

* * *

Click on that little button below and tell me what you think! You know you want to.


	5. Chapter 5: Belief

**Funny how two weeks turned into four right? I'm sorry about the delay, really I am. But you know real life gets in the way sometimes. On another note I forgot to credit the song in the last chapter, it was _Leave Out All The Rest_ by Linkin Park. **

**Anyway this chapter was such a pain in the ass despite my looking forward to it. I do believe it's acceptable now and hope that it satisfies anyone's need for our missing blonde.**

 **Still no beta, all mistakes are mine. Disclaimer is in chapter one.**

* * *

The sensation of being on the outside looking in was one that Emma Swan was very familiar with. From a young age she had been exposed to this feeling over and over again. In the good foster homes this is always how it felt after the first few nights, when her new parents and family would stop trying so hard to include her in everything. In those fleeting moments when they forgot she was even there and had fallen back into their routines. Routines that did not include the lost blond.

Although the pain that accompanied that sensation had lessened over time. It still hit Emma like a freight train when she wasn't prepared for it.

Until Falicier.

 _"As a Dream Walker, I can put you in contact with anyone. No matter how far away they are."_

 _"What if they are in a different realm?"_

 _"That is not an issue. I will just have to guide you when you want to speak with them."_

Maybe it was because he had given her the power to step into the picture now. To step into the dreams of Regina Mills and no longer be just a spectator that it didn't hurt anymore. Emma didn't really care about the details, Falicier made the connection between them and now Emma could talk to Regina any night she wished.

So long as Emma had the magical strength to do so.

 _"You have an abnormally strong connection with another person." Falicier's face scrunched in concentration, "The Evil Queen?"_

 _"She's not evil, but yes Regina." Emma's heart soared, "She's in the other realm. In Storybrooke. Can you connect us?"_

 _"Of course."_

After the first month of failed attempts at communication Emma and Falicier nearly called off the deal. Emma was ready to convince the boys to leave with her and find someone who actually knew about magic. Someone who could help. Then they made contact, sort of. The pair had been able to locate Regina's dreams irregularly. The dreams were hazy and the pair couldn't stay long, but it was enough to give Emma hope and keep to her end of the deal.

Then about two months into the dream walks Emma drifted off while thinking of Regina, and unconsciously used her own magic to activate the connection Falicier had made between them. And suddenly it worked. Emma was able to reach Regina; and not just reach her and make subtle changes to the dreams. No she made it stop, took control and put herself in it.

Admittedly it only lasted for a moment. But it was long enough for Regina to stop and see her, really see her for the first time in two months.

She wasn't looking in on a scene powerless to do anything anymore. Now that painful feeling of looking in without belonging was only felt for a moment when approaching Regina in her dreams.

 _"It just takes a push." Emma told herself, as she extended a hand to touch the hazy barrier that always surrounded herself in Regina's dreams. "Just a little bit more." Emma focused on Regina as the world seemed to fade around her. Her focus solely on the brunette who stirred emotions within Emma that both frightened, and exhilarated her._

 _"Regina."_

 _The brunette visibly stiffened from her place at the sink where she had been washing dishes. Why Regina dreamed of such a mundane task perplexed Emma but this time her entrance into Regina's dream had been so fast that she hadn't had the time to learn the context._

 _"Emma?"_

 _Emma frowned and crossed the room with quick strides, "Regina, hey are you ok?"_

 _Regina spun around just as Emma reached her, the blond couldn't identify the emotions swirling in the chocolate eyes boring into hers. She was too stunned that Regina was even allowing her to see them even in a dream._

 _A cool hand touched her cheek and Emma realized this was the first time that Regina initiated physical contact of any kind while in a dream. "Regina?"_

 _"You're alive."_

 _It wasn't a question, a statement. Emma offered a crooked grin to the shorter woman before her. "I told you so."_

 _Chocolate eyes rolled, "That will be the only time you get to say that to me Ms. Swan."_

 _Oops they were back to Ms. Swan now. "Come one I'm allowed to say it at least once." Emma grasped the hand that was cupping her cheek and used it to lead Regina into her dining room. "How was Henry's birthday? Did he like his gift?"_

 _Emma's heart flipped when Regina's gaze watered a bit, "He loved it, he cried. Your parents cried. Your gift was the one I think he loved the most."_

 _Emma's heart soared, "So happy tears?"_

 _"Very happy tears." Regina confirmed, "Everyone was surprised that you thought so far ahead."_

 _"Yeah well when it takes FedEx months to get anything to Storybrooke you gotta plan ahead." Emma defended herself, "So my parents were there? Who else was?"_

 _"Henry wanted it to be just a family dinner. Family has become very important to him." Emma smiled at Regina, from the sound of it she and Henry were making fabulous progress in repairing their relationship that had been so strained and nearly broken by herself when she came to Storybrooke. "He convinced Rumpelstiltskin to attend dinner at Snow's. And of course Mr. Cassidy was there as well."_

 _Emma's smile widened, "Only Henry could convince Gold to have dinner with Snow White and Prince Charming. What did the kid get for his last birthday before he becomes a teenager?"_

 _"Mr. Cassidy got him some new video game, Rumpelstiltskin has opened his shop to Henry and will allow him to pick out any one object that he wants. Your parents got him a sword." Passion and irritation that danced in Regina's eyes at the memory forced Emma to bite her lip to hide her laughter. Although she didn't think Henry should be playing with swords the reaction Regina still had to the thought made her want to chuckle. How could she have ever thought that Regina didn't have Henry's best interests at heart?_

 _"And this Lilith Page person sent Henry a letter and a Batman Comic."_

 _Emma opened and closed her mouth several times. How could she have forgotten Lilly? Oh yeah she broke a curse, got sent to another realm, battled giants and dragons, and soon after embarked on a journey to Neverland that she never returned home from. Her calf suddenly ached, a reminder of part of the reason she never made it home._

 _"Lilly is a friend. We go way back." Emma offered by way of explanation, "We email semi regularly and I have told her how to reach me. I told her about you, and Henry. But not anything about what makes Storybrooke special you know?" Regina nodded, "What was in the letter?"_

 _"She introduced herself, wished Henry a Happy Birthday and mentioned that she would be visiting Storybrooke on your birthday." Regina scowled arms crossing over her chest. "We must find you a way back to Storybrooke before she comes."_

 _"Of course I will get back before then. You can search for a way from Storybrooke and I can- Regina?" The woman had frozen with the scowl on her face. The brunette along with the surroundings faded away rapidly._

Emma groaned as she realized Regina had woken up in Storybrooke before they finished talking. But for the first time since Emma Swan had arrived in the Enchanted Forest, she woke up feeling the beginnings of hope blossom. Not even the uncomfortable stiffness that accompanied waking on the forest floor put a damper on the good mood that accompanied the fledgling feeling of hope. She supposed it was ironic that her once enemy was the source of that hope. Regina finally believed that she was alive, and had agreed to help her find a way home.

Emma could only hope that the brunette was able to find something on her end. Green eyes trailed over the thin forms of her current traveling companions and charges as she was forced to admit to herself that she hadn't been doing all that well on her own. If anything she had handicapped herself and made it even harder to leave. However the small chance she had now was because of three in front of her. Four if you counted the dog.

The blond's fingers pushed equally blond hair out of the face of the smallest of the trio. A little boy named Peter snuggled up to a wolf hound larger than he was without a care. He and his older brother Nathan had been the ones who pulled Emma out of the lake she had appeared in when first arriving in the Enchanted Forest.

 _"Emma!"_

Emma could still hear the panicked scream of her name that had ripped from Regina's throat. It had been the last thing she heard before she fell into the glowing green waters of the portal. She figured that the scream would be the sound that haunted her for the rest of her life.

In the four long months since then Emma had brushed with death several more times. Between the battle for survival against the infected arrow wound from the lost boys, starvation, ogres, and the "friends" of the Dream Walker, Falicier; the blond counted herself lucky to be alive.

"Mmm Emma?" Green eyes riveted to a matching pair as Peter opened his eyes sleepily. "Breakfast?"

"Not yet Tiger." Emma offered the five year old a small smile as he rolled out from under the blanket and spring to his feet.

 _"Nathan there's a lady in the water!"_

 _"What?"_

The little boy who was moving to relieve himself on a tree was the reason Emma hadn't died in the lake. If he hadn't spotted her Emma was sure she would have drowned. His older brother Nathan had hauled her to shore and the pair ran off to retrieve their guardian. A thin dark skinned man who called himself Dr. Falicier.

He was the Dream Walker Emma eventually struck a deal with. But first the man had to save her life as her body battled the infection that had set in from the arrow wound in her calf. Emma had no idea how long she had been in the portal, nor did she have any idea of how long she spent in a fever induced delirium.

 _"Now boys help me get her to camp. She is going to be the key to our survival."_

The trio had successfully gotten Emma back to their pitiful camp and nursed her back to health. The young boys immediately captured Emma's heart. Nathan being the same age as Henry, endeared him to her even more. At the time she wasn't sure she would ever see her son again.

"Morning Emma." Nathan grumbled, rubbing sleep out of his pale blue eyes. "Peter!"

The five year old bounced back into view, berries from the nearby bush stuffed into his cheeks. "Mmmfft?"

"Chew and swallow before you choke." Emma chided as Peter tried to decide between spitting the food out or swallowing it.

The two were orphaned during the war that Regina and Snow had raged in Snow's attempt to reclaim her throne. The boys' mother had died of an illness a couple of years after Peter was born, and their father had been a blacksmith fiercely loyal to Regina and had been killed for making swords and repairing armor for her soldiers. Peter was fortunate to have been in the cellar of their home when the small squad of Snow's soldiers rode into town.

Nathan however had been there to watch his father get run through before help from other townsfolk had arrived. Emma didn't know what happened in detail but she suspected that Nathan had struggled with the soldiers who made him an orphan and that was how he got the scar that marred his young face.

 _"Peter likes you because you remind him of our mother." Nathan announced as he threw stone at the lake attempting to skip it across the surface._

 _Emma glanced sideways at the boy who had aged far beyond his years. "And what about you?"_

 _"I don't know yet." he admitted softly, "But I do like you better than Dr. Falicier. You actually care what happens to me and my brother."_

Emma shorted through their packs and grimaced when she found the dried chimera meat. It really didn't look all that good, but that's what was on the menu that morning. She wished she was good enough with a bow to kill one of the deer she had seen making their way through the woods the other night. Or better Emma wished she had her gun. That was a weapon she was far more comfortable with.

She kicked Falicier's foot, "Wakey wakey. Its breakfast time." She dropped his portion of meat onto his stomach and turned to the boys. "Chimera for breakfast!"

"Again?" Peter whined, making a swipe for the berries Nathan had stolen from him.

"Yup. Eat up." Emma sat herself cross legged and kept Falicier in the corner of her eye.

 _"I know you aren't from here." the lanky man sat cross legged next to Emma's head. She was nearly recovered from portal jumping and her infection. "I can help you get home, but you will have to do something for me."_

 _Green eyes rolled and fixed him with a hard look, "How can you help me jump realms?"_

 _"I'm a Dream Walker, I have many abilities. Trust me." A bright smile meant to reassure Emma spread across the man's face._

 _Emma glanced to the two boys who had been taking turns at her side. Peter was curled in his elder brother's lap. Nathan stared at her from over Peter's head, he gave an nearly imperceptible nod._

 _"What do I have to do?"_

Sometimes Emma found herself wondering if she really should have believed a eleven year old when he silently told her to trust this Dream Walker. However it had worked out rather well so far. In exchange for helping Emma get home she had to bring him and another person she had yet to meet with her. And provide what little protection she could to their little band of misfits.

Falicier was not a fighter, and Peter was too young. Nathan was older and more than strong enough to wield a sword and shoot a bow but one boy wasn't enough to navigate the Enchanted Forest safely. Not when there was more than just other ill willed travelers about. Ogres for example were Emma's least favorite creature to have come across again.

"We need to move on today." Falicier informed Emma as the boys fought over the berries.

"Why? This place is good, stream nearby food easily available."

Dark eyes glittered as Falicier spoke, "I spoke with my friends on the other side. Ogres will be moving through here in two nights. There is an abandoned village a day's journey north of here we can stay at that will be safe."

Emma just nodded and began gathering their things. The man had never been wrong, and it only took one ogre encounter after Emma ignored him to convince her never to ignore it again.

"Balto." the wolf hound's ears perked up and she tossed her uneaten meat at him.

"We are moving again?" Peter asked, berry juice covering his face.

Emma couldn't stop the smile that spread across her face at the sight. "Yeah Tiger, get your stuff together." She laughed as Balto jumped up and began licking Peter's face. The boy squirmed and shrieked as the wolf hound cleaned his face of berry juice.

"Enough we must move now." Falicier cut in, his own things nearly packed.

Emma rolled her eyes but whistled sharply calling Balto off of Peter. She turned back to her bag and fingered the red scarf that had been Regina's in Neverland.

 _"I can't believe you cut yourself on a tree branch Ms. Swan."_

 _"Oh please we are sharing a bed roll now, you can call me Emma." Emma shot back as the brunette wrapped her scarf around Emma's arm as a make shift bandage._

 _"Only because it's warmer that way."_

Emma briefly wondered if Regina missed the scarf as she tucked it safely away and turned to help Peter pack up his own belongings.

"Emma, Balto is on alert." Nathan said grabbing the short sword he had claimed for his own.

Emma's eyes shot to Balto to see for herself that the wolf hound had gone still as his hackles raised and lips pulled back from his teeth in a silent snarl. Now that their camp had gone deadly silent Emma could hear the crunch of leaves and twigs as someone approached them.

As quietly as possible Emma grabbed a pair of twin daggers and moved to put herself between Peter and the unknown person.

All Emma could see was a flash of white cloth and brown hair before Balto lunged forward.

"Emma!"

"Wait!" Emma shouted, stopping Nathan from sprinting forward but unable to stop Balto in midair.

Balto whimpered as he was shoved off of the fallen woman by the rough boot of another. Emma shoved Peter towards Nathan and rushed forward to catch the second woman by the arm before she tried to run the wolfhound through.

"Emma? What are you doing here?"

"Mulan?"

* * *

 **Any and all feedback is most welcome.**


	6. Chapter 6: Company

Hello wonderful readers! For those of you that are still with me thank you for your patience! Writers block coupled with real life problems can be such a pain! For those of you who are new, welcome! Don't expect regular updates, college coupled with job, family, and other responsibilities tend to get between me and the whole writing thing.

If you have reviewed this story check your inboxes! I wrote a ficlet as a thank you to all you lovely people while I was stumped.

* * *

Things finally seemed to be coming together for Emma Swan. Regina believed that she was alive, and would be searching for a way to get the blond home. She had joined up with two old friends whom she trusted. The group had traveled slowly all day to get to the village Falicier had spoken of that morning. It was in remarkably good condition for an abandoned collection of buildings, only two of which looked as though as ogre had walked through them.

Now with a fire roaring in a hearth and a roof over her head Emma let herself relax a bit. She stroked Peter's hair as he slept in her lap and let her mind wander over the events of the day.

"Emma, what are you doing here?" Mulan had freed herself from Emma's grip and took a step back to help the brown haired woman to her feet. Emma now recognized a very pregnant Aurora and gaped as the brunette got to her feet. "Aren't you supposed to be in Neverland?"

"You- you're pregnant."

"Yes I am." Aurora smiled patiently at Emma as she tried to get herself together.

Mulan finally sheathed her sword but kept an eye on Balto, whose teeth were bared in a silent snarl, "Tell your animal to back off."

"Emma, what is going on?" Nathan's young voice reminded the blond that she wasn't along as she told Balto to stop.

The blonde tucked her weapons away and ran a hand through her hair, "Nathan if I knew what was going on I would tell you but I don't." She beckoned him and Peter closer, the five year old preferring to stare at the two new women from behind the safety of his brother. "Nathan, Peter, these are my friends; Mulan and Aurora."

"Yes well that's all very nice and all but we must get moving." Falicier cut in as though bored with the situation already. "We have a village to get to and I must speak with my friends again tonight."

Emma scowled at him, "We can wait one damned moment before we go anywhere. We were moving only because you said that ogres were coming this way."

"That's true, they are coming." Mulan glanced over her shoulder as though they were right behind her. "We are only a few days ahead of them. We are trying to get somewhere safe."

"Then you can come with us." Emma smiled, "We can get caught up as we walk."

Aurora did most of the talking during their journey. Mulan content to add to the story only as needed. Or to interrupt to guide Aurora safely through the forest. It was obvious to Emma that Mulan had feelings for the pregnant brunette, but she wasn't sure that Aurora felt the same.

The blonde learned that after she and Snow White had escaped from Cora and Hook; Mulan and Aurora had gone on to wake Prince Phillip from his own sleeping curse. Soon after Mulan had parted from the happy couple and found herself wandering the Enchanted Forest without real purpose for some time. Eventually she found herself in the company of Robin Hood and eventually Neal. Much to Emma's surprise she had helped Robin get Neal to Neverland where he had been captured by Pan and forced into being the prize in Pan's twisted treasure hunt that forced them to deviate from their ultimate goal of rescuing Henry.

Mulan had then made her way back to Aurora and Phillip, to tell them that she had decided to join Robin Hood's band of Merry Men. Emma had noticed the slight frown that crossed Mulan's face when Aurora recounted seeing her friend again after so long apart. Emma was sure that Mulan hadn't gone to tell Aurora that, but when faced with the pregnant form of her love interest, it had been the only thing she could think of.

At this point Aurora had become too emotional to continue telling their story and Mulan had explained the rest rather tersely. She had only traveled a few days before she heard the news that ogres had swarmed the area the expecting couple were inhabiting. Concerned she had turned back to check on her friends. What she found on her return was utter destruction.

The castle Phillip and Aurora had taken residence in had been obliterated. Phillip had been killed defending his home and lady love. Aurora fortunately remained for the most part unscathed and once Phillip was buried agreed to travel with Mulan and the pair had been trying to track down Robin Hood and rejoin his camp ever since.

"Come on Peter, let's go see what's left of this place." Nathan called his brother from the doorway drawing Emma out of her thoughts.

Peter scrambled out of her lap excitedly and ran off to join his brother. "Take Balto with you." Emma called after them, the wolfhound would do an excellent job of dissuading any unsavory characters from trying to take advantage of the boys wandering around alone. "And don't leave the village."

Nathan rolled his eyes but whistled to call Balto to them. The wolfhound trotted to him and followed the boys out the door.

"I was under the impression that you only had one son Emma." Mulan finally commented, dark eyes examining Emma closely. "But it looks as though you have two. Neal failed to mention that before."

"They defiantly got your hair." Aurora beamed from her place nestled against Mulan's side.

Emerald eyes narrowed in momentary confusion. It had never struck Emma before how much the boys resembled her. And she certainly had stepped into some sort of guardian or motherly role since meeting them. Suddenly Emma could picture them with her back in Storybrooke. A family dinner including the boys, Henry and Regina.

Would Henry like the idea of brothers? He had been an only child all of his life, one whom she herself had given up at birth. Emma certainly didn't want to make him feel like she was replacing him with two boys she handpicked. But the blond was certain that when they all got to Storybrooke that she would be unable to let the boys go. They were stuck with her.

"You're thinking of Henry. He's my son with Neal, he's the one whom we went to Neverland to rescue." Emma saw the questions start to form in Aurora mouth and cut them off before they could be asked, "Yes he made it back to Storybrooke with the rest of the group. I missed our ride last minute."

 _Snow and David landed on the deck of the Jolly Roger heavily and out of breath. David collapsed from exertion in his weakened state._

 _"Throw the bean Hook! We need to get underway now!"_

"So Neal was successful in helping your rescue attempt?"

"I wouldn't say helpful," Emma thought that Neal was more of a pain in the ass than anything but his prior knowledge of Neverland and the way Pan and the Lost Boys operated had been appreciated. "But he did make it to Neverland in time to rescue Henry."

"Then Nathan and Peter?"

"They found me half-conscious in a lake, right after I fell through a portal trying to get home in Neverland." Emma stared hard at the flames in the hearth unable to meet the eyes of her friends.

 _She was so sure she could make it, despite the ship pulling away. It would just mean a little more effort._

 _Then pain._

 _Sudden piercing pain in her calf causes Emma to stumble and lose some momentum. But she doesn't stop, she can't afford to. Her family is on that ship. She can't lose them again._

Emma absentmindedly ran her thumb over the bumpy flesh of the raised scar the arrow had left behind. "I almost made it."

Sometimes Emma could swear she still felt the wood of the side of the Jolly Rodger scraping against her fingers as she fell. Unable to find purchase.

"Where you there with your parents? How are they doing? Not still visiting that room are they?" Aurora asked with genuine interest.

 _"I was poisoned Snow, and I found a cure. But it means I cannot leave the island without dying. I can't go home with you."_

 _"Why didn't you tell me sooner? I would have told you that l would stay here with you, because I can't bear the thought of being without you."_

 _"Snow, I didn't want to force you stay with me."_

 _"Charming, I would happily stay here with you and build a hut in the jungle. And live there with you fighting off poisoned arrows and Lost Boys for the rest of my life. As long as you were with me."_

Sudden bitterness swelled within Emma at the mention of Snow White and Prince Charming. "I don't know. I only am in contact with Regina and we don't talk about them." Because Emma didn't want to talk about them.

Silence permeated the room as Mulan and Aurora shared looks as Emma lost herself in her thoughts. It was obvious to them that something happened between Emma and her parents. But they weren't going to push if Emma didn't want to talk. Instead they settled for enjoying the warmth of the fire with a roof over their heads as Emma mindlessly played with the red scarf in her hands.

Falicier entered the room with great flourish, swinging the door open wide and allowing the green smoke that had accumulated in the room with him to sweep into the next. Emma wrinkled her nose at it and him.

"God that reeks! Shut the damn door." Emma covered her nose with her hand and gestured angrily to the door.

Falicier raised a thin eyebrow at Emma but closed the door, "We must find a man named Robin Hood. He travels in a group, and in that group is a woman who will be able to get us all to Storybrooke."

"How can you be sure about that?" Emma scowled, "The last time you had a lead we ended up with a dog rather than a portal."

It wasn't long after Emma had struck her deal with Falicier that they had gone off in search of their first hope for a portal. Falicier had spun a tale based on rumors that a man in a small city on the coast, had managed to convince some mermaids to guide his ship across realms. The trip was wasted, the man had already gotten himself killed by someone who didn't take kindly to being lied to. And Emma hadn't been able to walk away from the cargo of live wolf hounds who were trapped and starving on board.

"My friends are certain that this time the woman can help us." Falicier insisted, trying to win over Emma with what she supposed was supposed to be a convincing smile. "Besides the powers that be want this woman to travel with us to your land. You will help me convince her to do that."

"And why would I do that?" The last thing Emma wanted to do was to drag someone to Storybrooke that didn't want to go.

"Because of our deal." Falicier's smile widened and Emma's stomach dropped. "I held up my end of it. Now it's your turn to hold up yours."

If her experiences with Rumpelstiltskin had taught Emma anything, it was to never back out on a deal with a magical being. Even if that did mean having to possibly kidnapping a woman to another realm. "Fine."

"What deal?" Mulan asked, her arm wrapped firmly around Auora's waist. Her free hand coming to rest on a dagger on her belt.

"He was to put me into contact with Regina in Storybrooke so I have a better chance of finding a way back." Emma fingered the red scarf Regina had left her and watched Peter jump over roots as they walked. "I've finally convinced her that I am alive and not some ghost haunting her. She's looking for a way home on her end."

"How?

"My dear, I am a dream walker." Falicier grinned in what was supposed to be a reassuring way, "It was a small matter to connect Emma here with the Evil Queen. After all they already have a bond that can transcend realms. It made my job all that much easier. The hardest part was establishing communication."

Emma narrowed her eyes at Falicier but kept her mouth closed. At the time he had told her that all Emma would be able to do was talk to Regina, she wouldn't be able to interfere with the brunette's dreams, at least not without his guidance. And he certainly hadn't mentioned anything about being able to touch the woman. Emma was pretty sure that she wasn't supposed to be able to do all of that on her own without him.

The narrowed eyes and thinning of Mulan's lips silently told Emma that she did not like Falicier. Whether it be because of the man's character or his being a Dream Walker, Emma didn't know.

"So you are looking for Robin Hood now."

The blond nodded, "Yes apparently we are." Not that she particularly wanted to search for an animated fox that steals from the rich to give to the poor. "That is a new development."

"It so happens that we are searching for the man as well." Aurora smiled widely, everything was falling into place it seemed. "Mulan here knows him and has a rough idea of where to find him." The warrior nodded in affirmation but kept silent.

"Well that is fortunate." Falicier's smile made Emma's skin crawl. "I expect that you will be sticking around then. Perhaps we could offer much safer company for one who is as far along as you are." He gestured to Aurora's swollen belly and left the house without another word.

"I do not like him." Mulan stated, grip firm on the dagger on her belt. She looked at Aurora who had already dismissed the man. "However he is right, it would be far safer for Aurora if we stuck together."

Emma nodded, "The boys too. Peter is only five and Nathan is only twelve, not even a teenager yet. Even if he can wield a sword he shouldn't have to."

"Emma!"

It was as though talking about the boys that it summoned them. The door flew open again and the boys returned, Peter riding in on Balto's back like he was a horse rather than a wolfhound. Emma smiled and accepted the boy into her arms again when he jumped at her.

"There is a forge here like Papa's! Nathan says he is gonna sharpen all the swords now."

"Is that so?" Emma looked to Nathan who was seating himself at the table on the far side of the room.

"Yeah. Are there forges where you come from?"

Emma was soon engrossed in the task of telling Peter all about Storybrooke, and that no it didn't have a forge but it had many other things. Like schools, and hospitals. That she was sure Nathan would be able to find something else that might be similar. Maybe he would like working on cars? Mechanics worked with their hands just as much as a blacksmith would.

The blond could see the wheels turning in Mulan and Aurora's heads. Storybrooke would be a far safer place to raise a baby. Maybe even start a family. Emma was willing to bet that she would be bringing those two, well three, back with her. She talked until Peter fell asleep and soon put him to bed.

Deciding to get some air Emma went outside, it was warm in the Enchanted Forest. Briefly she wondered if the seasons fell the same as they would in Storybrooke. Or if the weather was totally different. Were summers longer? Or was fall around the corner? Emma figured if she was going to be in this realm she better find warmer clothes.

"Emma?"

Emma was pulled from her thoughts as Nathan sat himself next to her on the ground. "We want to stay with you, if that's ok."

"What?"

The twelve year old shifted almost uncomfortably, "We-, Peter and me, we want to stay with you Emma. Take us to Storybrooke with you."

"Of course I will." Emma's heart melted a bit in her chest, she couldn't ever dream of leaving the two behind. "You and Peter are stuck with me. I wouldn't leave you behind for anything." She surprised even herself with the amount of conviction in her voice.

"Peter wants to stay with you of course." Nathan fidgeted and looked away, scratching the scar on his face.

"What about you?" Emma asked gently, the boy was defiantly old enough to know who he would want to live with. Or at least the kind of person he would like to live with. Emma knew when she was his age.

"I've decided that you're ok." Nathan shrugged, "You aren't our parents but you care." Nathan fidgeted with the ring he kept on a chain around his neck, it was still too large to wear on his finger. "This was my Papa's, he made it himself when he finished his apprenticeship and became a full-fledged black smith. He never wanted me to become a smith like him. He wanted me to become a squire to one of the knights who served Queen Regina. He said I had potential to be more than just a smith, and being a squire meant I had a chance to become a knight."

Emma wrapped an arm around Nathan's shoulders and let him continue after a moment of silence. "I want to learn how to read."

A smile tugged at the corner of Emma's mouth, "Yea?"

"I can't become a knight anymore. You said there wasn't knights in Storybrooke." Nathan's gaze was fixed firmly on the ground. "But I can learn to read and write. Become educated like the nobles right? Make something of myself that would make Papa proud."

"Then we will defiantly teach you how to read Nathan."

But first they had to find a way back to Storybrooke.

* * *

I didn't like this chapter much; not much happened but some stuff had to happen. So tell me what you think, what parts did you like (or dislike)? You know you want to.


	7. Chapter 7: Hope

What's this? A second update within a week since the last one? The world must be coming to an end!

On a side note I did have someone read these chapters before I posted them just to make sure they weren't too far out there in left field. However that person has sadly lost interest and from here on out it really will just be me. If it really gets away from me make sure to let me know!

* * *

 **5 Months After Neverland**

Books of all shapes and sizes were sorted into sloppy stacks that were scattered around the room under the Mills family crypt. Regina flipped through a thick volume in her hands, not really focusing on the words on the page in front of her.

A month ago Henry turned twelve years old. The very same day she learned that Emma Swan was in fact alive and tromping about the Enchanted Forest with a Dream Walker, two small boys and two other women. It was surreal to say the least. The biggest problem before Emma now was finding a way home.

That was what brought Regina to where she was now. Emma foolishly made a deal that she did not completely understand. Now instead of finding a way to bring one person from the Enchanted Forest over, Regina had to find a way that would bring over many people and be feasible for Emma to actually perform the magic herself from her end. Regina immediately recruited Belle for the task of researching more on the Dream Walker that Emma referred to as Dr. Facilier.

 _"Look the deal was that he made a connection between us and help get us all back to Storybrooke; and I would do him a favor." Emma grunted, her happiness that Regina finally accepted the truth dissipating with the brunettes incessant questioning._

 _"And just who do you think you are bringing to my town Ms. Swan?"_

 _"The boys, this quack of a doctor, Aurora and Mulan. Aurora is pregnant by the way." Emma added as she counted the people off on her fingers. "We are currently trying to locate Robin Hood and his band of Merry Men. There is a woman in their camp I have to bring to Storybrooke too."_

This doctor was more than a Dream Walker Belle had revealed, having done more research on her own since Regina first entered the Pawn shop asking questions. The connection that had been forged between Emma and Regina was undocumented. According to Belle, Emma shouldn't have as much power in Regina's dreams as she did. She really shouldn't be showing up as often in person either. The two women decided that Emma was probably using her own magic to hi-jack the connection made by Facilier and communicate with Regina independently. Not that Emma understood what Regina was saying when she tried to explain this to the blond woman.

 _"And just why are you doing what this Doctor Facilier says Emma?" Regina eyed the blond who still looked the same as she did when Regina last saw her. She wondered if Emma had changed much since then._

 _Stormy green eyes fixed on Regina and held her in place, "Because I struck a deal with him. And after Rumpelstiltskin I've learned not that it's best to follow through on deals made with people who wield magic."_

Belle had been sworn to secrecy after Regina confided in her that Emma was alive. Regina was adamant that the number of people who knew Emma was alive be kept as small as possible. Only the people who had to know, would know.

This meant Henry was still blissfully ignorant of the true fate of his biological mother.

 _"You can't keep me from him forever Regina." Emma argued fiercely, nearly nose to nose with an equally stubborn brunette._

 _"I will not give Henry false hope that you might be able to return to us!" Regina bit back, "He is coping with the thought of you being dead. If I tell him that you are alive he will become obsessed and will never let it go. He inherited your stubbornness in spades."_

 _"That was probably nurture not nature Regina."_

 _Regina rolled her eyes at the blond, "If it turns out that there is no way to get you home then I have to be the one to tell our son that you're alive but he will never see you again."_

 _Emma stared at Regina incredulously._

 _"What?" Regina snapped angrily._

 _"You called Henry our son."_

Regina and Belle had gathered all the books related to portals, curses, and magical forms of travel from the library and brought them to the secret room in her family crypt. There Regina and Belle began pouring over the books when they had the time. Mostly when Neal was working in the library giving Belle a day off or when Henry was busy with his grandparents or father leaving Regina free to do her research in private.

The Dark Curse was certainly out of the question, Emma would never consider such an option. Killing the thing she loved most? Emma was more likely to offer her own life than to take the life of someone she loved. Magic beans were out of the question as well. The shrunken giant Anton hadn't been able to harvest a successful crop since his first one had been destroyed. Not to mention Regina no longer trusted beans as a method of travel. Using a looking glass as a portal might have been an option, but Regina didn't know the spell and neither did Rumpelstiltskin. If he had, she would never have been manipulated into casting the Dark Curse in the first place.

As the preset alarm on her phone went off Regina sighed and slammed her current magical tome shut in frustration. It wasn't the first time since embarking on this research mission that she wished that Jefferson's hat hadn't been destroyed. Not that it would have been an ideal method of travel. Someone would have to travel to the Enchanted Forest with the intention of staying there forever. No she needed a different kind of portal that was similar to a magic bean but far more reliable. And it had to be something Emma could control or navigate successfully without help.

The brunette left the crypt and tried to shift her focus to the new task at hand. Storybrooke's political atmosphere had changed since the curse was broken, but the real changes had only really gone into effect when she and Snow White had left for Neverland to rescue Henry.

Since the unlikely pair left the town at the same time the people had a hard time finding someone else to lead the town for an undetermined amount of time. King George had tried to take control by declaring his Kingly status and instead had been rebuked by the townsfolk. Instead a town council had been established and the new political body took control of the town. They had meetings once a week, and now Regina had to push many of her ideas for the town through them first.

There was one such meeting today, David had pushed rather adamantly that the impending arrival of Lilly Page was a matter of town security and instead of coming up with an solution himself and presenting it to council he wanted to brainstorm with the political body. Forcing Regina to suffer the opinions of those she strongly considered imbeciles.

"Regina?"

The brunette turned, surprised to see Sidney Glass in the cemetery with her. "Sidney, what are you doing here?"

"I was looking for you. Your secretary said that you would be here." He offered a knowing smile. "Visiting Emma again?"

She scowled at the man. Emma wasn't dead, not that he knew that. But ever since she had told him to stop looking for the blond he had been frustratingly adamant in helping her "grieve" for Henry's other mother.

"What do you want? I have somewhere to be." Regina kept moving towards her car, Sidney was going to have to walk and talk quickly.

He scrambled to keep up with her, "I just wanted to see if I could discuss running an article on the Lost Boys with you. Perhaps over lunch?"

Regina reached the black Mercedes and opened the door, wanting nothing more than to be rid of the man. "Not today Sidney. Make an appointment with Sebastian." She gracefully slid into the car and scowled at the man when he caught the door before she could close it.

"Regina, look I know that since Emma's death everyone has been focused on Henry or Snow White and David, but if you need to talk to someone-."

"I do not need to discuss Ms. Swan with anyone." Regina cut him off and jerked harder on the car door. This time he released it and allowed her to drive off without further comment.

She drove silently, taking the calm that silence offered her to organize her thoughts and reign in her frustration that was already nearing its limit for the day between Sidney and the lack of progress with her research.

 _"If anyone can find a way to travel between realms it would be you Regina. I believe in you."_

 _"I can't guarantee I will be able to find you a way back."_

The knowledge that Emma believed in her was something Regina held close to her blackened heart. Emma had little reason to believe that Regina would actually follow through on her promise to help the blond home. After all, most of the time they had spent together involved Regina trying to kick Emma out of Storybrooke and Emma stubbornly refusing to go. On autopilot Regina parked her car and made her way into Town Hall.

"So nice of you to join us Regina." David's voice brought Regina out of her thoughts and forced her to focus on the room.

Chocolate eyes swept the room doing a silent roll call. She was indeed the last to arrive. The council was essentially made up of Snow White's former Royal Council. The Lucas women were present to represent the vast majority of the small town's population. Grumpy and Doc were there to represent the dwarfs and those who were of some kind of trade. Marco had refused the seat after the last time had led to losing his son. Blue of course sat in for the fairies much to the displeasure of Tinker Bell who was not counted as a fairy in Blue's eyes. Belle and Neal were present as well, sitting in for Rumpelstiltskin who owned half of the town but couldn't be bothered to attend meetings. Not that Regina would complain, Belle was far more pleasant to deal with and Neal was fairly spineless when it came to political matters.

King George had elected himself head of the council initially on the grounds of representing the royals and being the only one with actual leadership skills. But once Snow had returned from Neverland he had been booted from his chair as soon as possible. Regina hadn't felt bad for the man at all but there were some days when she would have preferred to deal with him than a hormonal Snow.

Then of course David stood at the front of the room, his seat on the council guaranteed only because he was acting sheriff. Not that he knew he was still considered only temporary in the eyes of the payroll. Regina couldn't wait until Emma returned and hopefully brought some competence to the seat.

"I have still arrived on time. I do have other responsibilities to deal with Sherriff." Regina took her seat and waved David on. "Well do get on with it. This meeting was called because you wanted it."

David blinked, thrown off balance after expecting Regina to take command of the meeting like she normally did. He cleared his throat and paused for another moment, hoping that it would pull the brunette out of her thoughts and to the meeting. "Alright well as many of you know, we are expecting and outsider to come to Storybrooke next month. Emma's childhood friend Lilly."

"David what has you so worried about an old friend of Emma's showing up?" Ruby asked crossing her arms, the action mirrored by her rather surly grandmother. "So what if she shows up. She just wants to meet Henry right?"

"Well yes-."

"I closed my diner cause some stranger is planning to come visit?" Granny asked crossly, "There has to be more to this meeting that that."

"If Lilly comes to Storybrooke and finds out Emma is dead she is going to want to know why." Neal spoke up saving David from having to bumble through a response, "We cannot just say that Emma is dead and not tell her how."

 _"Lilly is a stubborn cuss Regina. If she shows up in Storybrooke before I get back she is going to want to know where I am."_

"And why not?"

"Grumpy think about it." Snow interjected on behalf of her husband, "Would you really tell an outsider that Emma traveled to Neverland to rescue her son and on the return journey was wounded as she jumped off a cliff, so she missed the boat and fell uncontrolled into a portal?"

"I guess not sister."

"Why don't we just put a barrier up around the town to keep all outsiders out? Like Belle did when you all went to Neverland." Blue looked around, the idea had merit.

David was nodding in agreement, "That would keep any other friends Emma might've had from looking for her as well."

Regina fought the urge to curse the lot of idiots in the room. "You cannot just put up a barrier to keep everyone who isn't from the Enchanted Forest out of Storybrooke. That will only create problems, not solve them." Belle shut down that idea quickly. At least someone had common sense.

"And why not?" Grumpy demanded hotly, "Cause it sounds like a damn good idea to me sister."

"Because you idiot we have an economy." Regina finally spoke up leveling Grumpy with a harsh glare. "If you shut off all of Storybrooke's borders how are we going to get supplies? Conduct trade? You will end up closing down the cannery, which is our biggest source of revenue for the town, and put all those people out of work. How will we get groceries? Are you offering to sail a ship outside the town line and fetch them yourself?"

"What if we only did it for Emma's birthday?" David asked.

Neal shook his head, "Lilly would just come back a different day. And the next time we won't receive any warning."

"Could we become self-sustaining? Grow our own food and such?" Ruby presented the idea as a middle ground on which to stand.

"Not quickly enough." Regina really wanted to strangle the lot of them, except for Belle, she wasn't spouting out nonsense. "Even if we could how would we produce specialized things like medicine? Or hospital equipment?" Regina's gaze moved to Snow. "New textbooks for the schools? We simply cannot do it all."

"So what do we do?"

"We come up with a story."

Regina could've kissed Belle for presenting the smartest and most obvious solution to the table. Why David couldn't have come up with this himself and presented a story to the council instead of forcing the group together. This meeting shouldn't be happening. It shouldn't be necessary. If Regina could just find a way to get Emma home then there would be no need for a cover story to tell this Ms. Page.

"You want us to come up with a story to feed to Lilly and get the whole town in on it so she doesn't suspect anything?" Granny asked curiously, the idea had some merit to it. "What kind of story?"

Belle nodded, a smile gracing her face now, "Yes! The closer the story is to the truth the easier it will be to remember. And the more believable it is."

"So what's the story sister?"

"How about something along the lines of Henry going missing and Emma going into the forest to search for him but never returning?" Neal offered, "Obviously Henry comes back but Emma doesn't and it's been so long we just have presumed her dead."

Chocolate eyes rolled as Regina sat back in her chair. She really did have better things to do. More books to comb through, dinner to cook for Henry, there was most assuredly a pile of paperwork to go over since she had spent the day playing hooky in attempt to find Emma a way back.

The meeting wrapped up without Regina being fully aware of it until Belle touched her arm. Most everyone had left the room now, Neal was talking with Snow and David by the door. Tears were pouring down Snow's cheeks. Briefly Regina wondered what had set the pregnant woman off.

"Have you had any luck yet?" Belle asked, glancing over her shoulder to make sure the trio was too engrossed in their own conversation.

Regina shook her head, "None. I haven't found anything yet. But there are still so many books to go through."

"I'd ask Rumple but he hasn't been himself lately." Belle chewed on her bottom lip worried, but before she could say more Neal interrupted.

"Ask Papa what?"

"Nothing that concerns you Mr. Cassidy. Now if you excuse me I have to go prepare dinner for Henry." Regina brushed past him in attempt to make it to the door.

Neal however reached out and snagged her arm, "Wait. I want to know something."

Regina closed her eyes and counted down from five as she gathered the last remnants of her patience. Giving into the temptation of blasting Henry's father through the wall would be a bad thing. "I suggest you let go of me before you lose that hand. Then you and captain guyliner can have something to bond over other than Emma."

"Funny. She's exactly who I wanted to talk to you about." Neal however did let go of Regina but placed himself between her and the door.

"Well I don't want to talk about her. We have done that enough this afternoon I think."

"I asked you before, on Henry's birthday if Emma was alive and you said you didn't know." Neal insisted on pursuing this topic. "Do you know now?"

"Emma is dead Mr. Cassidy. It would be best if you accepted that fact and helped Henry work through his grief. Perhaps doing something not Emma related will help." Regina suggested coolly. Henry was going to have to move on and acclimate to an Emma free environment if she couldn't find a portal or transport of some kind. And if she could get Neal to give Henry that first push then it would be all the better for her.

This time when she moved to sweep past Neal he didn't try to stop her. Regina managed to make it all the way home and prepare dinner without any more interruptions. It wasn't until later that evening did Emma cross her mind again.

Henry was sprawled out on the sofa, headphones on and a book left open on his chest as he slept. It was a pose Regina could picture Emma in quite easily. The brunette had quickly learned in Neverland that Emma would starfish in her sleep until she joined her in the bedroll. Then quite quickly Emma turned into a koala and Regina would find herself wrapped up in Emma's strong arms and surrounded by her warmth.

A smile tugged at Regina's lips, he looked comfortable enough to let him be. Just this once. She kissed his forehead and gently picked the book up off his chest. It was the one he picked from his grandfather's shop. Only Henry would pick a book out of a shop full of objects potentially loaded with magic.

She flipped the book over with the intention of marking the page for him and froze as she skimmed the page on reflex.

A dangerous emotion began to bubble in the pit of her stomach as she reread the page more closely. Re-examining the illustrations to make sure she wasn't seeing things.

Regina had seen this pendant before. It was in Storybooke.

And if what the book said was true.

It was Emma's way home.

* * *

As always let me know what you think! Ya'll broke a review record for a single chapter with the last one. Maybe I should do another ficlet for my lovely reviewers? Anything in particular you guys would like to read?


	8. Chapter 8: The Pendant

**I'm alive! Woo so much to say. Firstly the ficlets; I have decided on a system that when I write ficlet (B) and sent it to reviewers I will take the previous ficlet I sent out to them (A) and post that for everyone to read. So if there is one posted that means there is another one already waiting to go. Reviewers will always get them first. Dig it? Cool.**

 **Now that I have finished stressing over a 250 word paragraph that could decide my academic future and actually wrote and submitted the damn thing I was able to write this up. Enjoy my dearies!**

* * *

Regina Mills considered herself to be a woman who was able to think and act rationally for the most part. Self-control was something she prided herself in, and was a skill she felt she had mastered over the years. However there was a small list of people that could cause her to lose her composure: Snow White, Rumpelstiltskin, her mother Cora and of course her son Henry. After all a Queen must never lose face in front of those who serve her lest she appear weak.

But now as she stood within a level of chaos in that not even Henry would have been able to duplicate as a toddler Regina found that she needed to add one more name to that list. Emma Swan. The brunette rubbed her temples hoping to alleviate the headache that had been building since midnight.

At first Regina had been willing to let Henry crash on the couch, not an activity she allowed him to do very often when he had a perfectly fine bed upstairs. But she hadn't been able to fall asleep herself last night and so began her search for the pendant. She knew she had seen it in Storybrooke but she would be damned if she could just remember where. She had searched her vault fruitlessly and moved her search back to her home. After ripping apart her room, going through all her jewelry twice and depositing the contents of her closet on the bed and the floor she admitted that it wasn't there.

She then woke Henry up and sent him upstairs to minimize the disturbance she would cause him as she repeated the process in her home office. Its once immaculate organization destroyed by her frenzied need to search the place for that damn pendant she rediscovered in Henry's book.

"Mom?" Regina blinked and turned to see her son staring at her in disbelief the middle of her mess. "Is everything ok?"

"Of course sweetie." She smiled at him, even as he tilted his head to the side just a bit as he considered her. Just like Emma.

"Are you sure?" He pressed concerned his mother was definitely acting out of sorts. "You've been off since my birthday."

Regina smiled at him and led him out of the room. "I'm very sure. I was just looking for something." The way for your other mother to get home. "Come on let's make you some breakfast."

Henry regarded his mother silently as she moved about the kitchen, her exhaustion screamed at him from his perch on the other side of the island. In fact now that he thought about it she was tired, a lot. And had been since Emma's memorial. Wasn't that a symptom of depression?

Was his mom depressed? Did she grieve for Emma more than he realized? Henry frowned at his mother's back. He wasn't stupid, when she and Emma had come for him in Neverland even he could tell that something had changed between them. The two women in his life had even formed a friendship of sorts before Snow White tricked Regina into killing her own mother. That bond had most definitely intensified by the time they reached him. Maybe they had been better friends than he thought and she missed her more than he realized.

It never really occurred to him before that Regina might miss Emma like he did. Henry knew his grandparents missed her, despite their joy of having a new baby they still grieved for the one that they lost. But his moms had been at each other's throats for a long time; can you miss someone that you fought with and hated for longer then you had been friends with? Eyeing the defeated sag of Regina's shoulders Henry decided that it was entirely possible.

"So what were you looking for? Maybe I can help." Henry decided that he was going to try to do better by his mom.

Regina set his plate of eggs and toast in front of him and sat next to him as she waited for her coffee. "Don't worry about it Henry. It's just some magical artifact that has come to my attention."

Henry eyed his mother in a way that told her that he didn't quite believe her. She hoped that he wouldn't revert back to his pre Emma ten year old self and start screaming at her that she was lying to him again.

Instead he let it go with a shrug, "Did you check your vault?" Regina mentally cringed at the thought of the state of her vault. That had been the first place she looked last night. It currently looked like a hurricane followed by an earthquake had ripped through the underground room.

"I did."

"What about Gold's shop? All kinds of things have ended up there."

"That is a good idea Henry. I'll check there after I drop you off at school." And hope that Belle is minding the shop and not Gold. Regina left the rest of her thoughts unspoken and collected her coffee. The Millses lapsed into comfortable silence that lasted for the duration of the meal. Both too consumed by their own thoughts to carry on a conversation.

Soon after breakfast the pair were ready for the day. Henry ready for school and Regina ready to resume her search for the pendant and stop by the office to pick up some of the paperwork she had allowed to build up as she searched for a way to get Emma home. The drive to school was short, Henry quietly singing along to the songs on the ipod he had plugged into Regina's sound system.

"Bye mom!" Henry darted out of the car nearly as soon as she parked it against the curb.

"Henry, wait you left the ipod." Regina trailed off as she lost sight of her son. She rolled her eyes, his need to rush head first into things had to be genetic. She certainly never taught him that.

 _A hundred days have made me older  
_ _Since the last time that I saw your pretty face.  
_ _A thousand lies have made me colder  
_ _And I don't think I can look at this the same.  
_ _All the miles that separate  
_ _Disappear now when I'm dreamin' of your face._

She shook her head and continued on to the pawn shop. Surprising herself by singing softly along to some of the songs that continued to play through the stereo. Henry was plugged into the ipod far too much if she was slowly learning the songs as well. Perhaps a day away from it would be good for him.

 _I'm here without you baby  
_ _But you're still on my lonely mind.  
_ _I think about you baby and I dream about you all the time.  
_ _I'm here without you baby  
_ _But you're still with me in my dreams  
_ _And tonight girl, it's only you and me._

Regina supposed she should be glad that Henry had come up with a playlist on the ipod that didn't grate on her nerves too badly. She would never admit it out loud but she was glad that Snow had found the ipod had the idea to gift it to her grandson. Sometimes it was like the ipod was imbued with Emma's magic. The songs seemed to cycle to ones that were perfect for the moment, or just ones that were so typically Emma that it hurt.

 _The miles just keep rollin'  
_ _As the people leave their way to say hello  
_ _I've heard this life is overrated  
_ _But I hope that it gets better as we go._

Pulling up to the pawn shop Regina killed the engine and the music. Determined to focus on her current task and not the unnervingly accurate lyrics to the songs on the ipod. The brunette was more than a little relieved to find that Belle was the only one behind the counter when she let herself into the small shop. "Ms. French, just who I wanted to see."

The shorter brunette smiled wearily at the Mayor, "Regina, what can I do for you?"

Henry's book hit the counter in front of Belle with a soft thump, "I found Emma's way home." Regina flipped through the pages until she found the preferred one and pushed it towards Belle. "This pendant, it can be used to make portals for the wearer. I know it's here in Storybrooke, I just cannot find it."

Belle read the book, looking more energized as she reached the bottom of the page. "Regina this is brilliant. Do you think Emma has enough control of her magic to do this?"

"Perhaps not. But I'm sure she'll make it work through sheer stubbornness." Stubbornness was something Regina knew Emma had in spades.

Belle's amused smile only grew as she gestured for Regina to follow her to the back room. "Come on let's have a look to see what we can find. I'm sure it's not out front so let's take a look at what Rumple has back here."

The former monarch followed Belle behind the curtain that separated the front shop from the back room. As she passed through the curtain Regina paused to take in the room, eyes fixated on the last spot her mother had been before she died. The brunette hadn't set foot back into this room since she had been tricked into killing her own mother. Since she had held the woman who birthed her as she died.

 _"Sure she was a bitch. But she was also your mother. You are allowed to grieve for her."_

Gods she was a fool for refusing to listen to Emma. The blond had told her that she would probably have to set foot in the back room of the Pawn Shop at some point in her life. That it would be easier to come to terms with her mother's death and Gold's subsequent survival if she did it on her own terms. Emma had of course been the one to point out that Regine would not be able to avoid it for long. The town often found itself in some form of crisis.

Emma hadn't judged her when she buried her mother in the Mill's family mausoleum. The blonde had been rather supportive in her own awkward way. Waiting outside rather patiently for Regina to emerge and offer condolences. She had been the only one to do so.

"Regina?" Belle's gentle voice pulled Regina from her trance. Their eyes locked and Regina could see the regret and beginnings of understandings glittering in those blue orbs. "I'm sorry I didn't realize- this is where she died isn't it? Your mother?"

"Yes." Regina's tone was cold and made no room for further comment. This was not a topic she wished to discuss with anyone.

Belle nodded once, wisely keeping further comments about Cora to herself. The pair began the tedious search through disorganized plethora of magical objects and benign nick necks in silence. Regina was fine with the silence, she didn't know how to classify Belle yet. She wasn't just an acquaintance, she had become Regina's sole confidant regarding Emma. And had earned her trust. But could she go so far as to call the quiet librarian a friend? Regina didn't have much experience with friends.

"Regina, do you know what happened in Neverland between Rumple and Pan?" Belle asked suddenly breaking the suffocating silence.

Regina glanced up from the box of assorted jewelry to search Belle's face. The question came from so far out in left field that the brunette wasn't sure what kind of response Belle was really searching for. "I know that they fought. And Pan played games with Rumpelstiltskin's head. But other than that no. We didn't chat much."

"I see." Belle's attention shifted back to her own pile. "He just hasn't been the same since he returned with you all. On some days he is like a completely different person. On others he has reverted back to the Dark One." Her tone became bitter, "Then once in a while he acts like the man I know he can be. But mostly he is just off in his own world anymore. Balefire minds the shop more often than he does anymore."

"Perhaps killing him with the dagger had an unforeseen consequence?" Regina offered not really knowing how to respond. Was she supposed to comfort Belle? Was Belle reaching out as a friend?

"Maybe. Ruby says I should just give space and let him come to me when he is ready." She sighed heavily, "I just don't know how much more time I can give him. It feels like he is pulling away from me."

"Ms. Lucas isn't exactly known for her luck with relationships."

"I know but- oh my god I think I found it!" Regina's head snapped up to stare at the pendant in Belle's hand. Sure enough the silver arrow head shaped pendant lay nestled in her palm.

An unexpected bubble of true hope burst to life within Regina's chest. There is was, Emma's way home, Henry would be so happy so see his other mother again. And Regina had to admit that she would be relieved to put this whole episode behind her and return to what could be considered normal in Storybrooke.

"Now we just have to get it to Emma right? And you'll instruct her on how to use it and get home?" Belle asked brightly offering the pendant for Regina to take.

"So explain to me then how Emma will be able to make a magical pendant work from beyond the grave."

Regina whirled around to glare at Neal Cassidy. A scowl so like his father's etched deeply onto his face as he entered the room uninvited. "Get out Mr. Cassidy."

"You lied to me last night." Neal ignored her demands, "You told me that Emma was dead. Now I hear that she is alive! Where is she?"

Regina sneered at the man, temper short from lack of sleep. "Obviously she's in another realm. Now get out before I make you."

"This is my Papa's shop, you wouldn't dare. Not when Henry would be so heartbroken to learn that you lied to him. _Again._ " Neal challenged her fury blazing in his eyes. "And you." He turned to Belle who looked as though she couldn't decide between stopping the fight or to let the fight play out. "You were in on this? How long have you known? How long have either of you known?"

"Neal we really weren't even sure that Emma was alive. Regina didn't get confirmation until last month." Belle tried her most soothing voice, moving slowly to get between Neal and Regina. Perhaps allowing the two to fight wasn't the best idea.

"A month! You've known that the mother of my son has been alive for a month!" Neal was turning red now. "Where the hell has she been all this time? Why hasn't she reached out to me?"

Chocolate eyes flashed dangerously, "Henry is _my_ son Mr. Cassidy. You are nothing but a sperm donor. Emma's whereabouts are none of your concern either." Regina wanted nothing more than to blast Neal into a wall right now.

"The hell it isn't!" Neal clenched his fists, never before had Regina seen the resemblance between Neal and Rumpelstiltskin quite so clearly before. Their faces twisted in the exact same manner when they were furious. "What am I supposed to tell Henry then? Oh I'm sorry bud, but Regina won't tell me where your mother is. She would rather you think that Emma was dead!"

"You won't be able to tell him anything without a tongue Mr. Cassidy." Regina sneered darkly at the man, "Should I remove it for you now?"

Neal's furry spurred him forward, forgetting that Regina could easily destroy him with her magic. The former queen's wicked smile egged him on further, why did this woman stand between him and Emma? Between him and his son.

"Neal that's enough!" Belle placed both hands on his chest and shoved him backwards as hard as she could. He stumbled only a few steps before regaining his balance. "Regina is right to keep this from Henry until we are sure Emma can make it back to Storybrooke. It will only save him from further heart ache if he learned that Emma was alive but could never come back to him. I know you're angry but think about Henry. He comes first right?"

Neal sobered a little at that, "Of course he does."

"Good then we agree that you will leave here and never speak a word of what you were never meant to hear." Regina made a shooing motion with her hand, eager to be rid of the man. Perhaps she should find a way to modify his memory to ensure that he said nothing.

"I have more questions!" Neal stubbornly refused to move from his spot near the doorway.

Chocolate eyes rolled in irritation. She really didn't want to have to deal with Neal right now. "Not right now. We have more important things to do." Like figuring out just how she was going to get the pendant from Storybrooke to the Enchanted Forest.

"No!" The fire returned to Neal's eyes. "I will not let you run around and avoid me. I want you to tell me just what your relationship with Emma is. Why would she reach out to you for help getting home? Why wouldn't she let us all know she was alive?"

"My relationship with Emma is none of your business." If looks could kill Neal would have been a smoldering pile of ash on the floor of his father's shop. "And as to why Emma reached out to me and not you I would say it's fairly obvious. She trusts me to help her get back." Regina went for the throat trying to crush Neal into leaving before she really did turn him to ash. "Her trust in you was shattered when abandoned her to rot in jail."

Neal's face twisted with his pain. "I had to do that. So she could fulfil her destiny and break your god damned curse!" Belle placed her hand on his arm and tugged gently, trying to pull him away from the volatile monarch. But he shook her off; he wasn't going to leave until he had his answers. "What is your relationship with Emma? I saw the two of you in Neverland. After we found Tinkerbelle."

Regina eyes narrowed, just what was it Neal thought he saw? She and Emma had talked, and Regina had gotten... overwhelmed. And Emma in an unusually calm manner had let Regina vent and then ignored all concepts of personal space and held her.

 _"Regina, you didn't ruin your chance at love. There is always another chance. You are a different person now then you were then. There is someone out there who accepts you for who you are now and forgives you for what you have done as the Evil Queen."_

Emma's words had been soft and sure. There had been no hesitation when she spoke and the look she had given her, it was intense. But the whole moment had been ruined by Neal bursting through the bushes demanding Emma's attention in some trivial matter. The brunette scowled at Neal, she didn't want to remember how good it felt to be held by someone who cared again. Not when that person had been ripped away from her again.

"You two looked like you were going to kiss." Neal kept pushing, "And you kept sharing a bedroll nearly every night. What was going on between you?"

Regina couldn't answer that question even to herself. She had no idea where her relationship with Emma stood. The troublesome blond had missed her ride back to Storybrooke before they could really talk about it. Could they have been more? Did Regina want to be more?

"What did you do to make her turn on her own family? She should have gone to us first. Where you two-" Regina flicked her wrist in Neal's direction, finally done with his squawking. His face reddened as his mouth continued to move in a desperate attempt to yell at Regina.

"Shut up!" Regina commanded firmly, "Enough with your prattling Mr. Cassidy. Any relationship I may have had with Emma is none of your business. Now as far as everyone outside of this room is concerned, Ms. Swan is dead. And she will remain dead to until she returns to Storybrooke. If you tell anyone otherwise you will never see Henry again. Am I understood?"

Neal nodded, still red faced and angrier than a hornet. Regina flicked her wrist again giving him back his voice. "Take the pendant if you're sure it will work. I'll settle it with Papa if he wants to know why it's missing."

"Thank you Baelfire." Belle touched his arm again, the tension and anger finally leaving him to be replaced with exhaustion.

Regina only nodded and turned on her heel to march out the back door of the shop. She couldn't stand to be in that room any longer. Belle followed behind her, not ready to end her part in bringing Emma home.

"Do you have a plan to get the pendant to Emma?" Belle asked as the door slipped shut quietly behind them.

The brunette shook her head and stared hard at the pendant in her hand. Now they had the reverse problem. Transporting something from Storybrooke to the Enchanted Forest. She had been so consumed by her search that she hadn't spared a thought to what would happen next.

"Well, I have an idea."

* * *

 **I'm not gonna lie, the whole Neal / Regina interaction was irritating me so much that when I finally got to this version and found it passable I went with it. So lemme know what you think!**

 **Anyone else ready for characters to start dying? Tell me who you love and who you hate!**

 **Song: "Here Without You" by 3 Doors Down**


	9. Chapter 9: Wolfstime

I found my notebook thankfully so I have all of those wonderful little details once again in my possession. *waves planned chapters in air* I also know exactly how many chapters stand between Emma and Regina being reunited in one way or another. :)

* * *

 _"Emma."_

 _There was something about the way that Regina said her name that had Emma's heart racing just a little faster than normal. The blond offered a crooked smile as she walked into Regina's line of sight._

 _Regina was sitting with her knees drawn to her chest, blanket thrown over her shoulders as she faced the fire. She looked almost vulnerable in that position, and it pulled at Emma's heart to see the strong brunette like that. Emma recognized their camp from Neverland, the bedroll she shared with Regina was a ways from the rest. Despite the improvements in the relationship between Regina and Emma's parents things had continued to be tense so the former Queen distanced herself from them._

 _"Regina, are you about to tell me that you get cold even in dreams?" Emma offered the brunette a hand with a teasing smile._

 _Chocolate eyes rolled, "Perhaps." Regina took Emma's hand and used it to get to her feet, letting the blanket fall to the ground behind her._

 _Emma led her through the jungle to their favorite spot, a clearing with a view overlooking the ocean. "I won't tell anyone that you dream of sleeping with me Regina. That can be our little secret." She chuckled as Regina slapped her shoulder lightly. "I couldn't reach you last night."_

 _"That would be because I was too busy finding your way home." Regina couldn't keep the news to herself any longer._

 _The blonde stared at Regina in silence for a moment, trying to gauge her seriousness. "You mean you're still looking or..." She couldn't voice the possibility that Regina managed to find a portal._

 _"It was Henry that discovered it, even though he doesn't know it. It was in his book. There is a pendant that can create a portal home for the wearer. It is powered by light magic only, your magic Emma." Regina grasped Emma's hands with a smile. "You should be able to hold it open long enough to get all the people through that you need to. You can come home Emma."_

 _Emma smiled so widely her face hurt. She couldn't believe it, she was going to get out of this eternal camping trip. God she was so happy she didn't know if she wanted to kiss Regina or cry in relief. Could she kiss Regina? Would it count even if they were dreaming?_

 _"Emma?" Regina pressed when Emma failed to respond. Had their connection broken? She had more she needed to tell the blond._

 _An undignified squeal escaped Regina's lips as Emma surged forward suddenly. The blond wrapped strong arms around her waist scooped her up into the air. She wrapped her arms around Emma's neck for support. "Put me down!" Emma laughed and spun her twice before giving into the command._

 _"That is probably the best news I have heard since coming to Storybrooke Regina. Thank you. Oh my god I don't know what I look forward to more. A proper shower? A cheeseburger? No wait a real honest bed! And maybe more comfortable clothing. Oh I know, my glasses. It would be great to see everything again." Emma gushed, when was the last time she smiled this much? She couldn't remember. "So where is the pendant? How do I get it?"_

 _"It was in Gold's shop. Ms. French has been assisting me and remembered that in Ariel traveled between Storybrooke and Neverland to bring us Pandora's Box to capture Pan." Emma snorted, that had been an awful plan that didn't even work properly. Regina raised an eyebrow but continued on, "Ms. French was able to convince Ariel to bring you the pendant."_

 _Emma's brows furrowed, "Regina, how is she going to find me? I don't even know where I am."_

 _"I took one of your watches and enchanted the hands to point in your direction." Regina played idly with the blond hair tangled in her fingers. Neither she nor Emma had made a move to end their embrace and Regina was quite enjoying being held again._

 _"You made an Emma compass." Emma snickered, "Have you been listening to the "I will always find you" speech from David and Mary Margret?" Regina's face sobered at the mention of the happy couple. "Regina?"_

 _"Emma, there is something you need to know."_

 _"What?" Regina's serious face was starting to make her panic now, "Has something happened to them? Is someone in the hospital?"_

 _"No." Regina shook her head, how to tell Emma that her parents were expecting another child? There was no good way to break the news to someone who had been given back as a child when another baby was introduced into the home. "No. Nothing like that. Snow is pregnant."_

 _Emma stiffened, face turning to stone. Her whole demeanor changed with the news and she let go of Regina, breaking their embrace to turn and stare at the ocean. "Emma-"_

 _"No." Emma ran a shaky hand through her hair, "Regina I don't want to talk about them. Or how their pregnancy makes me feel." She took a deep breath, "Frankly the only ones in Storybrooke who I'm concerned about are you and Henry."_

 _Regina frowned a bit but didn't push. They could address Emma's living situation later, hopefully before the blond made it home._

 _The blond turned back to Regina quickly, eyes wide, "Regina, has Henry ever wanted a sibling?"_

 _Chocolate eyes narrowed at the abrupt change in topic but went with it regardless, "When he was five he was obsessed with the idea of being a big brother. He demanded that he have a little sibling to look after." A slow smile crept across Regina's lips at the memory, "He wanted a little sister so he could be the 'really cool' protective big brother."_

 _"Do you think he would want a sibling now?" Emma rubbed the back of her neck worried, "I'm going to be bringing back Peter and Nathan with me. I hope to adopt them if they still want to stay with me." Emma really needed Regina's support on this, she knew Henry best. She raised him. The brunette would be the one who would have an idea of how Henry would react._

 _Regina softened at the admission, it spoke of Emma's own childhood fears of not being good enough. She knew that the blond had been to so many foster homes and group homes that at some point she probably felt that she was just a stand in for families that were having trouble conceiving on their own. Until they did, and back into the system Emma went._

 _"I think that he might struggle with it at first, but he would come around to the idea." Regina could see the confliction in the emerald pools locked on her._

 _"I just don't want him to think I've replaced him or anything while I was away."_

 _At Regina's silence Emma frowned and reached out to the brunette, surprised when she didn't move at all. Emma groaned audibly as Regina started to fade away, she grabbed at the brunette's hand as though that would keep her sleeping for a little longer._

"Peter you need to be quiet, Emma is still sleeping." Aurora's gently chiding voice pulled Emma fully into consciousness.

"She's not sleeping, she's talking to Gina." Peter announced smartly, sounding extremely close. Emma cracked open an eye, a smile spreading across her face slowly. God how would Regina act to being called that? Peter would probably get away with it, he was cute enough.

She shifted onto her side and reached out to snag Peter around the waist. He shrieked with laughter as Emma hauled him close to her front, snuggling with the smaller blond. "And how did you know I was talking to Regina?"

"You sleep through everything when you're talking to Gina." Peter squirmed freeing himself from her grasp. "But now it's time to get up! Mulan is coming back."

"What you don't want to be my eyes anymore?" Emma asked sitting up and grimacing. God sleeping on the pathetic lump of straw that passed as a mattress in this world was painful. Yeah she really couldn't wait until she had her own bed in the loft again.

"It's boring." Pater informed her seriously, "You don't even want to know about the cool stuff the merchants sell in the shops."

Emma rolled her eyes, her contacts had long since dried out and been tossed. This meant Falicier and the boys had to be her eyes when observing people or things that were more than fifty feet away. Balto had been great and making up for her lack of sight with his exceptional hearing, but Emma had insisted that Mulan take the wolfhound with her in the most recent follow up on Robin Hood's whereabouts.

Falicier had holed himself up in one of the huts in the newest abandoned village the group was squatting in. For two days green smoke had leaked out from under the doors and once Peter had been so frightened by the noises it took Emma an hour to sing him to sleep. However once he finally emerged from his smoky hovel he had announced that his friends on the other side knew where Robin Hood was currently camped, and that it wasn't too far from their current location.

Mulan had been elected to go see if it was true because she was the only one who knew what the man looked like. Not to mention Aurora was so far along in her pregnancy it was no longer feasible for her to travel. The warrior and the savior had argued that Mulan had to go, and take Balto with her. Aurora would be fine with Emma and Nathan watching over her. Not to mention there was a populated town only an hour's leisure walk away. Faster if the distance was covered at a run. Should Aurora go into labor help wouldn't be too far away.

"Can we go to the shops today?" Peter looked up at Emma with wide eyes, the kid had learned the power of the puppy dog look quickly. However the only one it affected was Aurora. Pregnancy hormones made the woman soft.

Immune to the adorableness Emma stood up and stretched her sore muscles, "We went yesterday, you even convinced the apple cart lady to give you an apple for free. We don't need to go again." She ruffled Peter's hair as she passed him, glancing out the window to gauge the time. Looked like midafternoon outside. "Where is your brother?"

Peter made a face, "Outside cutting logs. He's angry again today."

"You didn't lose his ring again did you?"

"No!" Peter fished the ring in question out from under his shirt to prove to Emma he still had it. "I'm wearing it 'round my neck properly."

Emma offered the boy a smile, "Good. Now come on there is something I want to tell you and your brother together." Peter shrugged and ran outside to find Nathan, Emma trailing behind.

"Nathan, Nathan, Nathan, Emma's up!"

The preteen paused in mid swing of his axe to see where Peter was calling from. Emma eyed the pile of logs that had tripled in size since yesterday, shouldn't Nathan be exhausted by now? How was the kid still going? Nathan dropped the axe and turned to face the other two blondes. Sweat pouring down his face and breathing hard, "I can see that Peter."

Emma leaned against a tree and squinted at Nathan, he was being unusually gruff lately. Maybe it was just teenage hormones? Just what Emma needed, hormonal pregnant women and hormonal teenagers. "I want to tell you both something."

"What is it?" Nathan sat himself on the remainder of his log and scowled at Peter who jumped onto his back.

"I spoke to Regina today, she found us a way to Storybrooke." Peter cheered loudly and even Nathan cracked a smile at the news. "When we get there I know you guys want to stay with me. And I want that too. But I also want to adopt you both."

"What does that even mean?" Nathan asked crossing his arms, ignoring his brother who was clinging to his back like a blond koala.

"In the eyes of the law I become your family." Emma offered a crooked smile to the pair of boys she felt like were her own already. "I would be your parent."

Nathan's mouth hardened into a thin line, Emma could have sworn his eyes flashed yellow for a brief second as he spoke. "You aren't our mother Emma. You cannot replace her or our father."

Emma flinched at the harshness of his tone, "I'm not trying to replace them Nathan. I don't want you and Peter to be orphans anymore. It sucks."

"And what would you know about it!" There is was again that flash of yellow in Nathan's eyes. "What would you know about not having your parents around? About having your world turned on its head and suddenly having to be the one who takes care of your younger brother?"

"Everything. I'm an orphan too." Emma supplied, finding that since Pan forced the initial admission from her in Neverland it was easier to say. "My parents gave me up at birth. And I ended up in the foster system. That's where kids go without parents, the idea is that some people will come along and adopt those kids." God why was she telling him this, why couldn't she stop talking? "I had lots of "families" and somewhere good. Others bad. But they all gave me back. I looked after the younger kids until they got adopted, and consoled them if they came back.

"So Nathan, I do have an idea of what you are going through. And I don't want you to have to go through it." Emma continued, closely watching the pair of boys she had come to think of as her own. Silence stretched between them as they waited for the other to speak first.

Peter whispered something in his brother's ear that snapped Nathan out of his trance. "Does this mean we are going to become Swans?"

Emma shrugged, "If you want. You don't have to take my name."

"Swans are cool!" Peter announced, smile spreading across his young is face.

"Don't expect to be called 'Mother' or anything like that." Nathan said gruffly getting back to his feet, completely ignoring his brother on his back.

A smirk tugged at the corner of Emma's lips. God Nathan was really heading towards the moody rebellious teenage stage of his life quite quickly. "Of course not."

Nathan bent over to reclaim his axe, clearly intending to continue chopping on his log. Emma reached out and plucked Peter off his brother's back to keep him far away from the swinging blade, "Emma! I wanna stay with Nathan."

"Not on his back while he is swinging an axe." Emma shook her head, boys. "Nathan why don't you come eat something when you are done mutilating that log?"

Emma set Peter down far enough away from Nathan that she considered it safe and accepted his grunt of acknowledgement silently making her way back to the cabin to check on Aurora and eat something herself, assuming they had enough. Maybe she should check the traps Mulan had taught her for any rabbits or squirrels. When she arrived at the cabin however Emma found Aurora humming to herself as she set about making stew out of a freshly caught rabbit.

"Oh Emma you're back!" She smiled brightly at the blonde.

Emma nodded, Aurora was practically glowing. That pregnancy glow thing wasn't a joke. "You shouldn't have checked the traps alone. I would have gone with you."

"No, you would have insisted that I stay in the cabin and do nothing while you did it yourself." Aurora corrected light heartedly, "Between you and Mulan it's amazing I'm allowed to get up and walk around outside."

"It's not our fault you look as though you are going to pop any day now."

"Nonsense, I think I still have another moon cycle to go before the little one is ready to greet the world." Aurora's smile widened as she laid a protective had over her swollen belly. "What was it like?"

"What was what like?" Emma plucked a knife and a stick from the table and began whittling it to a point just to keep her hands busy.

"Giving birth."

The blonde paused, thinking back to how painful it was to give birth to Henry in jail. There had been no drugs. No hand to hold. It was exhausting and cold and it when he was finally there, it had been all she could do not to look at him. Because she knew that if she did, she wouldn't be able to go through with giving him up.

"It was exhausting." Emma finally managed, tamping down on the emotions that bubbled to the surface when thinking of giving up Henry. "And painful, but it's worth it."

At the time giving him up had been the best, it gave him his best chance. And damn did the kid luck out. Regina had been the one to adopt Henry, and although the kid had been struggling to appreciate that recently Emma knew it had been the best thing for him. It had probably been the best decision Emma had made in her whole life.

The frizzy haired brunette smiled again and rubbed her belly, stirring the pot over the fire thoughtfully. Many moments of comfortable silence stretched before she spoke again. "Do you think Mulan will help me raise the child?"

Emma nearly laughed at the absurdity of the question, "I think you would have a harder time getting her to stop helping you raise the munchkin. I've seen how she looks at you Aurora, that girl is smitten for you."

"Are you referring to the same look you get on your face when you talk about Regina?"

The blonde frowned at Aurora, "What are you talking about?"

The wooden spoon waved in the air as Aurora struggled to find the right words, "You just get this looks when you talk about her, which isn't often. At first I thought it was because you were still tired after you had talked to her. But you get the same look when you are thinking about her. Or fingering that red scarf. Is it hers?"

Green eyes remained fixed on the floor, "Yeah it is." Was she smitten with Regina? Emma knew she cared for the temperamental monarch. She most definitely was attracted to Regina, and missed her company. Perhaps more than she had ever missed Neal or even Lilly when she was younger. "I'm not smitten with her though."

Aurora just gave Emma a knowing smile, "But you want to court her."

"Court her?" Emma made a face, "That sounds so, so old fashioned." But maybe she wouldn't mind taking Regina on a date. A real date. "Speaking of Regina, she found a way to get us to Storybrooke." Emma had to change the topic before it got too heavy. She really didn't want to get into her dating life with the pregnant woman who so far today seemed to be holding steady with her emotions.

"Oh?"

Emma launched into her explanation of the amulet and how it was being transported from Storybrooke to the Enchanted Forest. Just as she finished explaining how she was going to get it from Ariel the boys returned. Nathan looked calmer than before, having finally worked out his aggression on the poor log.

The rest of the day passed quickly. Peter hopping about with too much energy, running out the front door and back several times looking for Mulan. Nathan was equally restless but he hid it better, bouncing his leg on the ball of his foot all through the meal. Even Falicier had shown up without Emma banging on the door of his hovel. Normally she was the only one who would go near the place when the green smoke made its appearance. Emma was sure the good doctor had turned it into a pot shack and all he was doing was getting high in there.

The afternoon gave way into evening and eventually even Peter ran out of energy and fell asleep surprisingly easily. Nathan opted to take a walk instead of settling down for the night. Aurora however was out like a light as soon as Emma convinced her to sit still long enough.

Left to her own devices Emma settled herself in the kitchen, watching the flames flicker and burn in the hearth. Not even aware of her own fading consciousness as she habitually reached out for Regina through their intangible connection.

Regina was sitting astride a massive black horse, chatting animatedly with a young man astride his own chestnut mount. Emma couldn't recall Regina ever looking so young or carefree before in her life. But maybe that was because she had met Regina after the darkest times of her life?

 _"Regina!"_

Emma started to push her way through that haze and into Regina's dream. They hadn't finished talking earlier, maybe she could convince the older woman to tell her a story about Henry's childhood tonight. Or maybe one from her own past.

 _"Regina come on, I know you can hear me."_

 _"Emma?"_

"Emma!"

 _The blond smiled at Regina who offered her own small one in return. Emma could feel her own smile growing wider as she approached Regina and her horse._

"Emma!"

 _Regina frowned down at Emma, "Is something wrong? This doesn't feel right."_

"Emma please!"

 _"What are you talking about Regina-"_

The sensation of falling jerked Emma out of her dream just as she hit the ground. "What the hell?"

Emerald eyes snapped to Aurora's tear streaked and panicked face as the other woman began babbling. "I'm sorry it was the only way to wake you- you have to get up. There's a wolf- Nathan, god Falicier. And Peter he went outside!"

Emma scrambled to her feet, adrenaline beginning to pump through her veins. She snatched the short sword Nathan normally carried and ran to the door and flung it open to see what was going on outside.

Falicier was on the ground covered in blood, a large russet wolf standing over him. Head tipped back as it bayed to the night sky in its victory. It only occurred to Emma then that there was a full moon hanging in the sky, or at least a very full one. And then suddenly Nathan's aggression made sense, the energy, and the eyes flashing. The sudden strength the preteen seemed to possess.

Nathan was a werewolf.

Why hadn't he changed before?

"Nathan!"

Emma's eyes shot to the source of the cry. Peter stood not between herself and the wolf. He was crying, staring at his brother in utter shock. Oh god how much had he seen? Emma turned back to Aurora eyes wide, "Go to the cellar now!"

The blonde didn't bother to see if the pregnant woman acted on her command, she was already in motion. Sprinting towards Peter as fast as she could. His cries finally attracted the wolf's attention. Emma flung herself between the wolf and Peter as it lunged, curling around the boy protectively.

A hoarse scream of pain erupted from her lips as claws shredded her shirt and bit into the skin of her lower back. She tumbled forward, trying not to squash Peter as she fell but making sure her body stayed between him and the out of control werewolf.

Emma clenched her teeth as the wolf's heavy weight landed on her back. She prepared herself quickly for the pain of teeth tearing into her flesh. Maybe she could roll off Peter and take the wolf with her. Give him a chance to run for the cottage and join Aurora in the cellar.

As the idea comes to her the wolf's weight is knocked off of her back suddenly. Emma whips her head around to see Balto and the wolf engaged in a snarling mass of fur and teeth. God bless that wolfhound. If he was here that meant Mulan wouldn't be too far behind. The blond turned her focus back to Peter.

"Go now! Hide in the cellar with Aurora." Emma snapped, harsher than intended but it had the desired effect. Peter took off like a rocket, not needed to be told twice.

Back aching Emma struggled to her feet and started to Falicier, she couldn't do anything to help Balto with her sword. She was more likely to end up killing her only ally than helping. Adrenaline kept the pain radiating from her back at bay, she could feel the blood soaking into her trousers and leaking down her legs. Every movement hurt.

Grunting with the effort Emma seized hold of Falicier's lifeless wrists and began dragging his dead weight towards the cottage. Had it always been so far away?

"EMMA!"

She knew that voice, and never before had Emma been so glad to hear it. Green eyes snapped up to see Mulan running towards her, sword drawn and the metal glinting in the moonlight.

She opened her mouth to tell Mulan that the wolf was Nathan, instead another scream of pain bellowed from her lungs. Pain exploded from her back anew and the wolf ripped it open from shoulder to hip.

God it hurt.

Emma dropped to her knees, vision swimming. Everything was going black at the edges.

She could hear more sounds of people shouting, but she couldn't make out the words. Balto and Nathan were still engaged in their fight right over her.

Everything was cold.

And then black.

* * *

I can't read your minds! Leave a review!


	10. Chapter 10: The Unknown

Hey all I got the next installment for you! And yea it's been 10 chapters so here is a Reminder/Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN ANYTHING... unfortunately. However I do wish to nominate new pro SQ writers to replace the current ones. Anyone else having mixed feelings about the 5B premier on Sunday? Anyone else wishing that they will see five sassy black muse ladies serenading Regina in hell? Say your in love with Emma, Regina. Say it!

Anyway I have a beta now! Thank you Becky'sGirl for jumping onto the crazy train. So if there are any mistakes, well you can still blame me I suppose.

* * *

 **6 Months After Neverland**

It's been a month since Ariel took the pendant with her into the ocean on her way to the Enchanted Forest. One month since Regina last talked to Emma.

 _I miss you  
_ _So, so, I do  
_ _I miss you  
_ _So, so, I do  
_ _I miss you  
_ _So, so, I do_

Today was supposed to be Emma Swan's thirtieth birthday.

 _I miss you so_

And Regina was no longer sure if the blonde was still alive.

 _I just woke up from a dream today  
_ _Time gone by but you still look the same  
_ _Felt so real to have you back with me  
_ _It's just too bad it's just another dream  
_ _Give me just one wish..._

Emma was supposed to have been back by now damnit.

 _If I could give it all away  
_ _I'd do it just for one more day  
_ _I thought I had the time to wait  
_ _Now it's too late to tell you  
_ _That I_

The brunette took a deep breath as Henry sang softly in the passenger seat next to her. Two years ago to the day he stole his teacher's credit card, hopped on a bus to Boston and nearly gave her a heart attack when she discovered he was missing. But that same night he returned with his birth mother and their lives hadn't been the same since.

 _I miss you so much  
_ _God knows I do I  
_ _I miss you so much_

The last time she had spoken to Emma the woman had been so happy to hear that she had a way home at last. Emma had revealed she had plans to expand their family when she got back. Well her family, and had expressed her concerns about that to Regina. The brunette had never been so frustrated with Henry slamming the front door upon his return home from school in her life.

 _After dark, laughin' in the rain_  
 _Silver heart locket on a chain_  
 _Well pictures fade and silver turns to grey_  
 _But the best of thieves couldn't take my love away_  
 _Give me just one wish..._

But then Emma had come back that night, she came back like she always did. But she hadn't stayed long enough to exchange more than a few words. That had never happened before. And Emma had only woken up once before Regina, and her waking hadn't looked painful before. Since that night Regina's gut had twisted with the uncomfortable feeling that something was dreadfully wrong in the Enchanted Forest. Something had happened to Emma.

 _If I could give it all away  
_ _I'd do it just for one more day  
_ _Trade it in for one more moment  
_ _Tell you what I never told ya  
_ _All the things I left unsaid  
_ _I meant to say before you left  
_ _I thought I had the time to wait  
_ _Now it's too late to tell you  
_ _That I_

Had Ariel not found Emma yet? It is possible that Ariel simply had not reached the blond yet. Depending upon how far inland she was, it was certainly a possibility that was the case. But Regina didn't know. And not knowing something bothered her greatly.

 _I miss you so much  
_ _God knows I do I  
_ _I miss you so much_

"Henry, Mr. Cassidy will pick you up in a couple of hours and take you to Granny's for dinner ok?" Regina reminded her son as she pulled up to the cemetery.

Henry wanted to spend some time alone with Emma on her birthday. That was something Regina understood so she drove him to the cemetery without complaint once school was out. "I know mom." He gathered his things quickly. "Thank you. I love you."

Regina couldn't help but smile as Henry clambered out of the car. He had become more affectionate in the past month, professions of love and caring actions becoming more frequent. The brunette couldn't decide if that meant he was healing or if he was scared he would lose her too. Either way Henry was being more open with her, and that had to be a good thing.

She watched him travel up the path until he encountered his grandparents leaving. Regina shouldn't have been shocked to see them there. Today was the day their first born had come into this world. And it was also the day she had ripped away their happiness before they could do more than name their child.

The brunette turned away and began to make her way back to the office, Henry would be in safe hands. She on the other hand had other things to worry about. To her knowledge Lilith Page still had not shown her face in Storybrooke. She was supposed to arrive sometime that day according to the letter she had sent Henry with his birthday gift. There hadn't been any further correspondence from her. Although if she had called Emma's very dead cell phone or emailed her, Regina wouldn't know.

"Madam Mayor!" Regina arched an eyebrow in silent question as her easily excitable secretary fidgeted at his desk. "Mr. Glass is already waiting for you in your office. He wouldn't wait outside for you even though I told him you were gone."

"I see. Thank you Sebastian." Regina swept past him and into her office to see the reporter nosily going through the papers she had left on her desk in her haste to pick up Henry. "Didn't anyone ever tell you it's rude to stick your nose in places where it doesn't belong?"

Sidney jumped, looking only slightly guilty at being caught red handed. "You have been digging into Emma Swan's past."

"I have." Regina nodded, reclaiming her seat as Sidney scurried away from the desk. "What of it?"

"She is dead."

"But her childhood friend Lilith Page is not." chocolate eyes narrowed as Sidney took a seat in the chair opposite her desk. The man intended to stay awhile. "She is supposed to arrive sometime today in search of Ms. Swan. I want to know more about the potential trouble she could cause if they really were as close as Mr. Cassidy suggests."

"Maybe she read the article I wrote in memory of our deceased Sheriff and left town without a fuss." Sidney offered, his smile curving upwards at the thought of having a part to play in avoiding trouble.

"I doubt it."

The smile was gone. Regina crossed her legs and sat back in her chair to observe Sidney closely. "What are you doing here?"

"I've told you before Regina, I'm worried about you." his simpering voice grated on Regina's ears. "First you have me search for months for evidence of Emma Swan in my mirrors. And now you want me to keep track of that fish as she travels in the Enchanted Forest? While I will do as you ask, I must know why. It's obvious you haven't been sleeping well and you do know that you can talk to me. Don't you? I want to help."

"You can help by doing as I have asked of you without question." Regina snapped leveling the former genie with a dark look.

He surprisingly held her gaze. "I could get rid of her for you."

"What?"

"I could get rid of this Lilith Page for you. Like I did the King."

Regina stared at him, forcing her expression into a neutral one. Sure killing Lilith Page would be simple, easy even. But what would Emma say, if she were to ever find out that she had her oldest friend killed? The blond would probably be devastated.

Assuming she was still alive.

"You will not suggest such a thing to me again." Regina hissed venomously, "What would Henry say if he ever found out I allowed you to kill the only link he has to his other mother's past? He has been trying to learn more about who she was and I do not see the harm in that."

"Yes my Queen." Sidney ducked his head in submission, his momentary backbone gone. "I only wished to help you-."

"Get out." Regina cut him off, she had enough of him to last a week.

"Re-"

"Get out!" Regina demanded more forcefully pointing to the door to her office. "I have better things to do than to listen to the ridiculous drivel spout from your mouth today."

Sidney fled the room without another word, perhaps sensing that Regina was at her wits end today. Pushing her when she was like this normally ended in death, or a state that made one wish for death.

The brunette resisted the urge to scream and vent her rage. Why couldn't Emma have just made it onto the ship in Neverland? Why didn't Snow and Charming wait just another ten seconds to make sure that Emma would make it onto the ship before telling Captain Guyliner to cast off? Regina couldn't believe how much trouble the blonde caused her when she wasn't even in the same realm as her.

Emma was supposed to be here, in Storybrooke. Attempting to placate her with bad jokes and reassurances that she could handle Lilly. Emma was supposed to be trying to skive off work because it was her birthday. Regina knew that the blonde would have roped their son into some hair brained scheme to get out of work. And, not that she would ever admit it out loud, she missed Emma rolling about the town with her music cranked up to an unacceptable level. It had become part of her normal, and Regina wanted it back.

"Mayor Mills, Mr. Nolan is here to see you now." Sebastian poked his head into the office, slightly wary of Regina's mood.

Reinga took in a deep breath, taking a moment to mentally prepare for her actual planned meeting of her evening. "Send him in Sebastian. Thank you."

David entered the room cautiously, like a skittish animal. Regina rolled her eyes, the man really should be more confident when speaking with her one on one by now. After all he had been playing sheriff for six months now.

"There haven't been any Lilly sightings yet today."

Why did everyone have to start with that? "Perhaps Ms. Page and Ms. Swan share a lack of punctuality. Now let's get down to business."

David took a seat and for his part took the ass chewing from Regina quite well. And actually interrupted to ask relevant questions about the paperwork that had fallen into a worse state of incompleteness under his time as Sheriff. His weekly reports were dry, and often half-finished when handed into her. Regina didn't know what she hated more. Emma's late but complete reports or her David's incomplete and punctual reports.

"Now in regards to the expansion of the sheriff's station. The new computers will be installed later this week. And the uniforms will be arriving next Wednesday. These are going to be required Charming, no more running rough shot with those pistols under your jacket."

David scowled, how had he let the uniform bit slip into the plans and renegotiating of the employment contracts? "I do not think the uniforms are necessary."

"They are. They represent a sense of authority and power." Graham had never had a problem with his uniform, even if he was under a curse. "That is something you seem to need when dealing with the peasants."

"I do not need a uniform to make them respect me."

"Oh? Then what happened two weeks ago while you were dealing with a violent dispute between Mace Tyrell and Daron Martell?" David flushed, "You confronted them and tried to talk them out of fighting by preaching about harmony and working together. If Tinkerbelle's report is correct they then turned on you."

"How was I supposed to know that they were your soldiers during the war in the Enchanted Forest?" David protested. Once the feuding men had stopped arguing long enough to realize David was there they had turned their fists in his direction. Tinkerbelle had shown up not long after it became a two on one brawl and evened the odds quickly.

The brunette arched an eyebrow, "Their previous allegiance does not matter." Although it would have been smarter if Tinkerbelle had been the one to respond to the call. Both Mace and Daron had lost family in the war and they blamed Charming for the destruction of their home village.

Their story was common knowledge and rather important for local law enforcement officers to know. Especially when it involved them. For once Regina missed Emma's more laid back but effective method of sheriffing the small town. But then again, Emma would also have happily reminded the feuding men that she had a gun and was allowed to use it.

"The Sheriff cannot be getting into brawls in the street and then letting his attackers walk!"

David flinched, "That was my call to make, besides they haven't fought since then. Let's just move on."

A scoff made its way past Regina's lips, "As you wish. Who do you nominate for the open deputy positions?"

David scratched the back of his neck, "Well Sean Herman for one."

"And the other three positions?"

"I don't know yet." David refused to meet Regina's incredulous gaze. He had been the one to make sure there was more money in the budget for more deputies, and hadn't followed through on it. "Look Regina there is still time before this all goes into effect, I will have the names for you before then."

"They have to be trained, I will not allow armed untrained thugs to run around my town in uniform." Regina hissed, "You were supposed to know who to nominate by now. And present me with a working schedule for the extra man power. Perhaps you aren't suited for the position of Sheriff and I should find someone else. I'm sure you can go back to your old job at the shelter."

"Look I've just got a lot on my plate right now Regina!" David finally cracked, "I've lost my daughter, had to relearn how to handle my pregnant wife who bursts into tears anytime she sees anything that reminds her of Emma. I have to be strong for Snow and our new child and this town. I'm doing my best!"

"Funny how you suddenly remember Emma when you need a convenient scapegoat for your inadequacy." Regina sneered at him, her own temper flaring.

David jumped to his feet, red in the face with anger, "How dare you Regina. Snow and I visit Emma's grave every week. We have not forgotten her, but we also do not have the luxury of being so heartless that we can just move on with our lives. Unlike you."

The brunette felt like she had just been slapped and seriously considered sending David through the far wall. How dare he accuse her of not caring about Emma's "death"? Whatever Regina was about to say died on her lips as David's work cell went off and he answered with a gruff "Sheriff speaking."

At the same time her own cell went off, Henry's face flashing across the screen of her smartphone. Regina frowned and turned her back on David to answer the call from her son.

"Henry I'm in the middle of a meeting with David right now Honey." Regina began clutching to what was left of her patience. Although it looked like her meeting as over as David was heading towards the door still on the phone.

" _I need you to pick me up from the station mom_."

* * *

Reviews are ambrosia for starving authors. Please feed me!


	11. Chapter 11: Lily

So I could not tell you why but this chapter just would not come to me this time! Ugh!  
If you got a ficlet in your inbox in the past week keep a look out for the full version when I post it! It's far better (I think) and actually reveals the baby's name.

Thanks to the lovely Becky'sGirl for beta-ing this!

* * *

"Hey Emma. It's me again." Henry Mills dropped his back pack at his feet and stared at the headstone in front of him. "It's your birthday today. But Grams and Gramps already told you that."

"It's been six months now. Summer break has come and gone and school has started again. Mom says that if I get all A's on my report card she'll let me pick out a new video game."

Hazel eyes fixed on the flowers his grandparents had left on the grave. He knew they visited weekly. Sometimes he went with them, but most of the time he didn't. Henry hated the cemetery, he would rather keep Emma's memory alive by remembering her through her music. Or love of leather jackets, which he had to admit now were really cool.

Maybe he could go into law enforcement like Emma and save a bunch of people too? Henry reached out and traced the letters engraved on the tombstone lightly.

 _Emma Swan_  
 _Beloved Mother and Savior_

He stared at the headstone for a long time. The words didn't fit, he hated them. Hated what they meant. Emma was dead and it was his fault. If he hadn't let himself get kidnapped by Greg and Tamara then Emma never would have gone to Neverland after him. She never would have been shot. Maybe he should have tried to convince her to come back to the ship with him and his mom, or looked for a different way to get his grandparents aboard without having to split up.

"You weren't supposed to die Emma. We were supposed to be a family!"

Henry kicked the ground angrily and sat, pulling his knees up to his chest to scowl at the headstone. Grams said that talking to the headstone made her feel better. But to Henry all it did was frustrate him. Neal managed to escape death when he fell through a portal, why couldn't Emma? There was no denying that between the two Emma had always struck him as more resourceful.

He reached into his backpack and pulled out the pack of cigarettes he bought from an older kid at school. He didn't know if it was Emma's preferred brand or flavor or whatever but maybe she would like them anyway. He pulled it out and fumbled with the lighter.

"You look too young to be smoking."

"Hey!" Henry jumped to his feet as the cigarettes and lighter were plucked from his hands. He whirled around to come face to face with a tall woman with dark hair. "Those are mine."

"And I'm sure your parents would be thanking me for taking them from you." the woman pocketed the cancer sticks and crossed her arms fixing Henry with a searching look. "What's your name?"

"I'll tell you mine if you tell me yours." Henry shot back, mirroring her stance aggressively. He didn't want to deal with this today. He just wanted to sit with Emma.

Dark eyes traced Henry from head to foot before flicking to the headstone behind him. Recognition flared in those eyes, "You're Henry. Emma's kid."

Henry frowned knowing he was at the disadvantage. The woman offered him her hand and a tight smile, "I'm Lily. I sent you a letter and a comic. I suppose this explains why Swan never got into contact with me."

He shook her hand, surprised at how firm her grip was. Emma always told him to pay attention to a person's handshake. It would tell him a lot about them. Why hadn't he listened? While he was excited to be meeting someone who knew his ma for a long time, she was still a stranger to him.

"I'm sure Emma would disapprove of you smoking." Lily continued, "I doubt she encouraged it. After all she kept trying to quit. Especially after she met you."

Henry fidgeted, uncomfortable under the weight of Lily's gaze, "She never said anything about it."

Emma had been careful to never smoke in front of Henry, but he knew that she did anyway. There were too many cigarette butts appearing in an old coffee can outside the station for her not to be. And sometimes, but very rarely, did she smell like she had just been outside having a cigarette when Henry got to the station after school. The smell was hard to miss, but Henry had ignored it in lieu of spending time with his birth mother.

"Doesn't mean she wanted you to take your chances with cancer." Lily turned to the headstone and examined it critically. "Who came up with this?"

"Her roommate, Mary-Margaret." Henry supplied, remembering that Lily probably didn't know anything about magic. And that he had agreed to retell the lie that Neal had come up with to keep Lily from sticking around too long.

"Doesn't suit her." Lily grumbled shoving her hands into her pockets. "It should be some song lyrics or something funny. Maybe a one liner or more appropriately: "Here lies Emma Swan, an idiot". 'cause that's what you are, Swan. An idiot for dying on me."

"Why are you here?"

Lily snorted, "I'm here for this idiot's birthday. I haven't seen her in over two years now."

"No- I mean what are you doing here? At the cemetery." Henry pressed, glancing to the sedan that could be seen on the other side of the hill.

"Oh. Some bloke named Spencer said I would find Emma here. Clearly the asshole has a twisted sense of humor." Lily sat on the ground and made herself comfortable. "So how did she die?" She was clearly intending to make this conversation last.

Hesitantly, Henry sat as well, keeping his backpack and a good five feet of space between them. "There was this man Gregory Mendel. He was convinced that my mom had killed his father years ago. Before I was even born. He came to Storybrooke demanding answers that mom couldn't give him. Because she hadn't killed him. And he got angry. He kidnapped me. Took me into the woods." Henry turned his gaze to his feet, it was easier to talk without looking at the woman who had known his ma for so long.

"There are several hunting cabins in the woods. Ma came searching for me when they realized I wasn't being held in Storybrooke. She never came back."

"What about you?" Lily considered the boy carefully, unsure if he was telling the truth or not.

"Mom found me. A search party finally found the cabin. They were looking for Emma too." Henry's voice cracked with emotion. The story was close enough to the truth that it hurt, Neal had said that was the point. Real emotion would cover the bits of the story that were lies.

He glanced at Lily who was focused on the headstone before her. Eyes narrowed and teeth chewing on her lower lip as she thought over what he had said silently. Henry hoped that she bought the story. Finally she spoke, "That's some story."

Henry nodded, choosing to remain silent. He had nothing left to add after all.

"So Emma just disappeared into the woods?"

"Yeah. The sheriff is pretty sure that if Emma was alive, she would have come back by now. He says that there are wild animals and stuff that could have gotten her. You know like if she had gotten hurt or something and wasn't able to fend them off."

Lily nodded and stood up abruptly. "Alright then kid." At being called kid for the first time in months Henry whipped his head around so fast to stare at her that his neck cracked. "Since Emma isn't here to accept her birthday present, I think you should have it instead."

She turned on her heel and started back towards the sedan with sure strides. Hazel eyes stared after her, bewildered, before deciding to follow. Henry grabbed his backpack and scrambled, nearly tripping, in his haste to catch up.

Lily popped the trunk and pulled out a long case. She opened the clasps as Henry approached and flipped it open. Inside lay the coolest guitar Henry had ever seen. The body of the guitar that wasn't covered by the pick guard was carved into the image of a dragon breathing flames with a woman wielding a sword below it. Henry nearly laughed at the sight of it. It just seemed so right to him. After all Emma did slay a real dragon once. Emma didn't tell her best friend about that did she?

"When we were kids Emma and I used to joke that we would be each other's knight in shining armor. We'd ride in and slay each other's dragons." Lily said running her fingers over the dragon relief. "What we were really saying was that we would always have each other's backs and help the other no matter what it took. Kid your mom was always there for me. And sadly I didn't always return the favor. I wanted to remind her of that we did as kids, and to tell her that it still stands today.

"I think you should have the guitar instead now. Maybe you have your mom's talent for it. You never know." Henry took the guitar carefully, afraid he would break it. "You know, I would love to be able to tell you more about your mom if you're interested?"

"Yes!" Henry latched onto the offering without hesitation. No one except Lily would be able to give him insight into Emma's life when she was his age. Not his dad, who could only speculate and fumble through stories he could barely remember Emma telling him. "That would be awesome."

Lily grinned and for a moment Henry could see the woman who was in the picture she had sent him. Her smile was infectious and he found himself smiling as well. "So kid, where can we get a good burger around here?"

"Granny's is the best." Henry put the guitar back in the case carefully and removed it from the car, intent on walking. The diner wasn't that far really.

Lily fell into step beside him, content to walk rather than drive. "So what do you want to know kid?"

"Well I know how Neal and ma met." Henry started slowly, "but I don't know how you and ma met."

"We met in a quick mart when we were twelve." Lily smiled as she thought back to that moment. "Swan was trying to be smooth in her attempt to steal her dinner that night. Let me tell you kid, you cannot shove a box of pop tarts into your coat and expect no one to notice.

"Anyway, I see her and so does the store clerk. I decide then that I'm going to help her out. I grab a cart and nearly run her over with it, and- shoot what did I say- well I don't remember exactly what I said but it made the situation look different. And when the clerk was out of ear shot I showed Emma the credit card I had. Yes it was stolen, and no you should never steal a credit card or get one with fake information." Lily shot Henry a sideways look, "Though I hear you've already done that."

Henry offered a smug grin in response, "So we buy our food and find a place to crash for the night. We get talking and end up finding out that we were both orphans, and had both recently run away from our foster homes. And right then we unofficially decide that we are going to stick together. We were lucky really that it did happen. We ended up in the same group homes, or in foster homes close enough to each other that it didn't take much to see each other. Up until we were fifteen that is."

"What happened when you were fifteen?" Henry pressed, he wanted to know everything. It had never occurred to him before to ask Emma about herself when she was alive. And now he regretted it, especially when there were so few people who could tell him about her.

"That is a story for another time." Lily paused, "Is that Granny's?"

They were at Granny's already? "Yup." Henry led the way into the diner and grinned at Ruby and Belle who were laughing together in a booth. He waved hello and followed Lily to a booth by the window.

"Hey there Henry!" the second waitress at Granny's greeted him warmly before turning to Lily, "You must be new in town, my name's Tiana and welcome to Granny's. Is there anything I can get you?"

"Henry here says the burgers here are good."

"The very best!"

"Can we get two? With bacon?" Henry glanced to Lily for approval and grinned when she nodded.

Tiana scribbled down their order, "Back in a flash!"

"So tell me Henry. How did you find Emma?" Lily asked curiously, it was her turn for a story after all.

Henry launched into his tale excitedly. He detailed how he stole Mary Margaret's credit card to pay for an online service that could find out who his real parents were. He recounted his utter joy of finding out his mom was actually living in Boston. And finally walked her through the steps of getting a bus ticket and using it to get to Boston. Lily laughed with him as they pictured the look of shock and panic on Emma's face when she opened the door and ten year old Henry invited himself into her apartment declaring his status as her son.

"Oh god you really are Swan's kid aren't you?" Henry beamed at the older woman. "But man it sounds like you've got everything she wanted you to have when she gave you up. You're a lucky kid."

"I think I'm starting to realize just how lucky." Henry admitted softly, picking at his food that had come while he was talking.

"You know, if she hadn't given you up I probably would have been your god mom." Lily mused, "But then you might have been a totally different kid and not as awesome as you are now."

"Why did she give me up?" Henry couldn't help but ask. Emma would only tell him that it was for his best chance but he didn't understand. "Emma said it was for my best shot."

Lily sobered at the question, it was the same one every orphan asked themselves hundreds of thousands of times. "Henry, you were born in jail. Your mom was flat broke with nowhere to go. No way to provide for herself much less a baby. I'm sorry to say that your dad left her there, no contact, nothing. She couldn't even get ahold of him to tell him that he had a son. She had no family to send you to until she got out of prison." Henry wanted to laugh at how wrong that was. Their family had been in Storybrooke the whole time, just waiting for the curse to break.

"And back then Emma was a very angry person. She was angry with the world. But she was also terrified of being a mother." Lily offered a small smile. "Neither of us had a good role model of what a mom should be like. Hell, we were both still kids ourselves. Sure I was in the army and she had been living on her own with Neal for a while, but we were all still so young."

"She could have found a way to make it work!" The insistence flew from between his lips before he could stop it.

Lily nodded in agreement, "Yeah she could have, and I would have helped her. But she knew that she would never be able to give you everything that you deserved. What Emma wanted for you was everything she never had as a kid. She gave you up as a baby because that was when you would have the best chance of being adopted. And it would be your best chance of getting everything. And frankly it looks like you got it kid."

Henry shrugged noncommittally, everything had worked out in the end right? He did find Emma and brought her to Storybrooke. She broke the curse and then not long after he found out his dad was still alive. And now his dad was living in town with them too.

"Henry!"

He whipped his head around to see Neal bursting into the diner looking both panicked and relieved. "Hey Neal."

"Where have you been? You were supposed to be at the cemetery!"

Before Henry could respond Lily had gotten to her feet and jumped between the father and son pair. "Neal Cassidy?"

"Yea. Who the hell-" Neal fell backwards from the force of the punch Lily delivered to his face.

She followed him, refusing to allow him a moment to recover. "I have been waiting twelve years to do this."

Neal managed to avoid the next punch, "Fuck, Lily." He groaned as her foot landed squarely in his stomach. "Goddamnit stop! Let me explain." This was turning out exactly how he feared running into her would.

"Cut it out!" Henry shouted at the pair, not knowing what else to do. The rest of the diners had scrambled out of the fighting area at the first punch.

Lily ignored the people around her as Neal finally found some fight in him and took a swing at her. "Explain what exactly? How you left my best friend an utterly devastated mess?" Crack. Neal howled in pain, his nose was definitely broken now.

"By bose!"

"Break it up!" someone had called the sheriff's department and how the deputy was making quick work of separating the two fighters. Not that it had been much of a fight.

Henry could only stare in shock as his father struggled to sit up from his position on the floor. Lily was being cuffed by the newly arrived Tinkerbelle, and taken to the cruiser parked out front.

"Dean, would you scrape Neal off the floor for me and take him to the station?" Tinkerbelle asked as she re-entered the diner.

"Only for you." the mechanic winked at the blonde and grabbed Neal by the arm, hoisting him to his feet with ease. "You, buddy, owe me a slice of pie for this."

Tinkerbelle turned to Henry and said, "Come on you better call your mom and tell her to come get you from the station, Henry." Henry gathered his things and followed her out to the cruiser. He clambered into the front seat and called his mom during the short car ride. Tinkerbelle was next to him calling David at the same time.

Lily was silent, as she allowed herself to be led into the holding cell in the station. Only once the door was closed behind her did she finally speak.

"I guess I should tell you that you aren't supposed to solve your problems with violence kid."

"Is this one of those 'do as I say and not as I do' situations?" Henry asked smartly, before disappearing into Emma's old office and retrieving the rubber band ball he had left in the clean out. David never removed it either, in fact he rarely used the office, claiming to prefer his old desk to Emma's and only going in there to access the file cabinets.

He watched without comment as Neal was frog marched into his own cell next to Lily's. Henry and Tinkerbelle tossed the ball back and forth in time with Neal and Lily arguing with each other.

"You're a complete bastard you know. I told you before I left that you had better take care of Emma. Instead you knock her up and leave her in prison!"

"You don't know what you are talking about!"

"Oh don't I? You weren't there when I found her in Tallahassee. God she was a wreck, waiting for you!"

"I had to leave her ok!"

"There are better ways to break up with your girlfriend than to call the cops and get her sent to prison for a crime you committed!"

Henry stared at his father in shock; he hadn't known that Neal had been the one who called the cops. He knew that Neal hadn't shown up to the meeting with the fence, but him being the one who set her up and called the cops was totally different.

"I concur." Regina announced as she swept into the room, David hot on her heels. "Henry, are you alright?"

She relaxed minutely as he grinned at her and jumped up to hug her, "Yea mom I'm fine. I told you on the phone."

She accepted his hug and scrutinized his form, double checking that there were no visible injuries. Chocolate eyes then swept over to the occupants of the cells and hardened.

"What the hell makes it ok to fight in Granny's?" David asked gruffly crossing his arms and puffing out his chest.

"She started it!" Neal pointed to the woman imprisoned next to him. Lily rolled her eyes, unimpressed with his childishness.

"And would have finished it." Lily offered, "But the lovely deputy over here saved your sorry ass. You should thank her."

"You're lucky I don't have you charged with assault!"

"Enough." Regina cut in, placing a hand on her son's shoulder and fixing them both with a stern glare. "Sheriff, hold them overnight for being imbeciles and brawling like children in public and endangering impressionable children."

"You can't do that! Papa won't let you!"

"What are you, six years old Draco?" Lily snarked, reclining on the cot looking rather comfortable with her situation.

"Regina!"

"What is it Mr. Cassidy? You wanted to take my son out to dinner on Ms. Swan's birthday and I allowed you that because Henry wanted it as well. Instead you engage in a brawl and behave as though you are a child."

"You can't leave me here."

She smiled darkly at him, "You forget, Mr. Cassidy. This is my town you're living in. And today is not the day to test me. After today you should consider yourself lucky if I allow you to see my son again."

"I like her." Lily told Henry with a grin on her face, "I can see why Emma did too."

Regina narrowed her eyes as she considered Storybrooke's newest visitor, "If memory serves correctly, Miss Swan spent her first night here in that particular cell as well."

"Just one more thing to share with her," Lily remarked, meeting Regina's gaze.

"Henry get your things and go wait in the car. I'll be along in a moment." Regina gave him a small push towards the backpack and raised an eyebrow when he picked up the guitar case as well but said nothing.

When he was gone Regina turned her attention back to Lily, "Miss Page, just what are your intentions in regards to Henry?"

If Lily was surprised Regina knew who she was without introduction she didn't show it. "I just want to get to know the kid." Lily shrugged, "He's Emma's after all. And from what he tells me; she went missing because of him and you."

"Emma is dead." David cut in, fighting to keep the pain out of his voice.

"There is no body. Henry told me." Lily snapped back, "In order to declare someone dead without a body they must be missing for seven years. For all you know, Emma could be wandering around lost in Canada or something. She never did have the best sense of direction in nature. I don't know what kind of operation you are running here, Sheriff, but I'll do you a favor and find Emma."

Regina narrowed her eyes; it seemed that Neal was right. Lily was going to be a bother for the foreseeable future. That was not something she was looking forward to.

"Enjoy your stay in Storybrooke, Miss Page."

Regina turned on her heel and left David to deal with Neal's complaining. Henry offered her a smile from the car, "So I met Lily at the cemetery today."

Regina sighed and motioned for Henry to get in, "How did that go?"

During the ride back Henry regaled Regina with his story of the day, leaving out the bit where Lily took the cigarettes from him. She didn't need to know about that. Regina was surprised that Lily had given Henry the guitar meant for Emma, when at the station she announced that she was going to find the blond.

That night Henry left the iPod playing on the dock again. Regina curled up on the couch in one of Emma's old t-shirts that she had liberated when she went through her belongings a month prior. The brunette found it easier to sleep with it; she could close her eyes and imagine she was surrounded by Emma's warmth.

 _'Cause everything's so wrong_  
 _And I don't belong_  
 _Living in your_  
 _Precious memory_

It had been a month since she last talked to Emma, and during that month it felt like a piece was missing, something she didn't realize was there until it was gone. But tonight it felt like it was back Regina wasn't sure if she imagined it or not.

 _'Cause I need you_  
 _And I miss you_  
 _And now I wonder..._

The brunette started to drift off, holding onto that intangible piece and hoping that Emma would come to her tonight.

 _If I could fall_  
 _Into the sky_  
 _Do you think time_  
 _Would pass me by_  
 _'Cause you know I'd walk_  
 _A thousand miles_  
 _If I could_  
 _Just see you_  
 _Tonight_

* * *

Song in this chapter is _1000 Miles_ by Vanessa Carlton.  
Remember reviewers get ficlets first. And the joy of knowing they made me smile like an idiot at work.


	12. Chapter 12: Awake

I know it has been so long! I'm sorry, really I am. I hadn't intended to make you lovely people wait this long. So Thank You (those of you who are still here) I appreciate you! At least this one is super long in comparison to the last one. For those of you who followed my twitter kfruitcup did you like the teasers?

BIG thank you to Becky'sGirl for patiently enduring all of my sentence fragments and half written (and poorly written) sentences. Oh and for bearing with me as I wrote this in non sequential chunks.

Content Notice: Dipping is mentioned in this chapter but is is NOT encouraged or endorsed in anyway.

* * *

 _Making my way downtown_

 _Walking fast  
Faces pass  
And I'm home bound_

Familiar lyrics floated quietly around Emma, making their way through the darkness and seeping into her.

 _Staring blankly ahead  
Just making my way  
Making a way  
Through the crowd_

Her fingers itched to tap out the music of the piano herself. She knew this song. It was one of the first she had taught herself to play.

 _And I still need you  
And I still miss you  
And now I wonder..._

Did the blond leave her iPod on again before falling asleep on the couch again? Why hadn't Henry woken her up? He usually shook her awake during his midnight water trips. The kid really needed to keep a bottle of water on his night stand or something.

 _If I could fall  
Into the sky  
Do you think time  
Would pass us by  
'Cause you know I'd walk  
A thousand miles  
If I could  
Just see you..._

Regina. Shit, did she have an early morning meeting with the brunette? Was this her alarm?

 _If I could fall  
Into the sky  
Do you think time  
Would pass me by  
'Cause you know I'd walk  
A thousand miles  
If I could  
Just see you  
If I could  
Just hold you  
Tonight_

Emma stirred, trying to drag herself to wakefullness. Her back was going to be aching after spending the night on Mary Margaret's lumpy couch again. Then pain.

Excruciating pain.

There was no other way for Emma to describe the sensation tearing through her body. This wasn't the kind of pain that normally came with sleeping on the couch. It was so much worse. Emma had thought once that she could handle pain, but nothing could have prepared her for this.

 _"Get her up on the table quickly! I need water! And bandages!"_

Dimly Emma became aware of her surroundings as she woke slowly, her shredded back aching even before she moved. Emerald eyes flew open as something cold was dropped onto her back, ripping the blonde to complete consciousness. She hissed audibly as it spread, and tried to move away from it.

"No don't move, you're going to hurt yourself," a calm, accented voice told her. "It's ointment to help you heal."

Emma couldn't see the speaker, but it sounded like a woman. This wasn't Mary Margret's apartment. Reality crashed into Emma, she was in the Enchanted Forest trying to get home. Where were Mulan and Aurora? What about Peter or Balto? God, Emma would be relieved to even see Falicier right now.

"Your recovery has been rather slow, but hopefully it will speed up. If you stay conscious this time."

Recover from what? Oh yes, her back was ripped to shreds by a werewolf. No. Nathan. Nathan was the werewolf. Emma's brain churned sluggishly, slowly becoming aware of what was going on around her. Her back ached, but she could still feel. That was reassuring, but not being able to move her limbs was slowly becoming worrisome.

"Out long?" Emma finally croaked, voice hoarse from lack of use.

"How long were you sleeping?" Emma grunted in the affirmative, eyes flicking around the room looking for something familiar. "It's nearly been a full moon cycle since you were attacked. And you've been in and out of consciousness for the past fortnight. You are far better off than your friend, though."

 _"This one may be a lost cause here."_

 _"Do what you can for him."_

"Falicier?" Another croak, Emma could barely recognize her own voice.

The woman finally moved into her line of sight, she was tall and slim. Red hair pulled back into a loose bun to keep it out of her way as she worked. "He's finally showing signs of improvement. Not as much as you, he's not out of the woods yet. But he's not quite on death's doorstep anymore."

The blonde lacked the strength to speak anymore, the pain radiating from her back was exhausting and the reprieve the cream was providing just enough relief that it wasn't unbearable to lie still. She allowed her eyes to slip closed as she listened to the woman continue to move around the room.

She didn't know when she dozed off but this time when Emma woke up she was surrounded by familiar faces talking quietly.

"Her wounds are magical by nature, and do not want to heal." The redhead was speaking again. Mulan and Aurora were too focused on what she was saying to notice emerald eyes watching silently from the cot on the other side of the room.

Emma felt the cot shift and looked for the source. Peter had crawled into the cot next to her and was curled into a small ball. She found the strength to lift her arm and rest her hand on his head. Stroking his hair in light passes as he slept, she turned her attention back to the other women in the room.

"Do we have to worry about her changing like Nathan did?" Aurora asked, looking to her warrior for answers.

"The full moon just passed and there was no change, but that could have been because she was unconscious." There was a pause, "But her body could have attempted to change and that's why she became strong enough to really wake."

Like Nathan did. Did, that was past tense. Nathan was dead then. Emma closed her eyes trying to remember exactly what happened that night after she sent Peter away. Balto had been fighting the wolf, and Emma had been trying to drag Falicier to safety. Nathan must have broken free of Balto because he had resumed his attack on her while her back was turned. Emma could remember hearing Mulan coming to join the fight.

Had she been able to tell Mulan that the wolf was actually Nathan? Did Mulan kill the wolf without knowing it was really Nathan? Emma couldn't recall being able to say much. The warrior had brought people back with her, which Emma was sure of. She had heard their voices shouting in alarm as they realized what was going on.

"Do we need to be concerned about Robin?" Mulan's voice was edged with a mixture of concern and aggression.

Emma's eyes snapped open body tensing. Was Robin a threat? Had she been sleeping while a threat walked among her friends? A pathetic whimper of pain escaped her lips as she tried to move into a sitting position. Failing, she only managed to roll onto her side. The movement and sound woke Peter and the five year old rolled over quickly.

"Emma! You're awake!" She offered the boy a pained smile and pulled him close, cuddling the five year old, who suddenly burst into tears.

Peter's cry attracted the attention of the other occupants of the room. Aurora waddled over as quickly as she could, Mulan close behind her.

"I'm here Peter." Emma murmured stroking his back in what she hoped was a soothing manner.

"You were still like Papa and Nathan." Peter wailed burying his face into her chest, tears soaking the thin blanket that protected her modesty. "There was a lot of blood." Emerald eyes widened and sought out Aurora and Mulan in horror. What had he seen? "You wouldn't wake up."

"I'm awake now." Emma tightened her hold on his shaking form.

Aurora sat on the edge of the cot gingerly, swollen belly making the movement look awkward. "Emma, how're you feeling?"

"Like someone ran a cheese grater over my back." When Aurora pursed her lips in confusion Emma simplified, "My back hurts."

"That's to be expected." The red head's accented voice sounded from behind the blond somewhere. "Let me find- ah! Here it is."

The red head moved back into sight with a bowl of damp plant matter and a cup. She set these to the side and regarded Emma critically. "You certainly look better than earlier. Do you think you can sit up?"

"I tried once." Emma looked pointedly at the top of Peter's head as if to silently explain why she hadn't tried again.

"Peter, sweetie can you let go of Emma? We need her to sit up." Aurora cooed, gently prying the smaller blond away from Emma. She was going to make a wonderful mother.

Mulan silently offered Emma a hand and helped pull her into a sitting position. Emma bit back the groan of pain this time but couldn't keep the grimace off of her face. "You've given us all quite the scare Emma." Being pulled up made Emma aware of the stinging pain in her shoulder.

"You can't get rid of me easily." Emma offered, too exhausted to be embarrassed by her partial nudity. Regina could confirm that, the brunette had tried for a year to chase Emma out of Storybrooke.

The blond was pulled from her thoughts by a warm hand on her shoulder, "I have something to help manage the pain if you're willing." Emma just nodded and turned her attention to the bowl the woman was offering.

"Take a pinch and put it in your mouth. Preferably between your lip and teeth. Suck on it but don't swallow, spit into the cup." This time Emma grimaced from displeasure as she took a quarter sized pinch of the moist plant matter. This sounded just like dipping, something Emma had tried before and didn't like it.

However she did as she was told and was pleasantly surprised by the familiar menthol taste that rushed to greet her. It was comforting to finally have familiarity with something, even as minor as a taste. "What is this?"

"Shredded Kratom." The woman offered, "It is a plant easily found around these parts. It's really important that you don't swallow, the juices can make you very sick."

Emma hummed in understanding and accepted Peter into her lap. He sat with his back pressed to her front and played with her hands quietly, his tears dried up. Emma was concerned about him, this subdued behavior was the opposite of the boisterous child she had grown to think of as her own.

"Who are you?" Emma finally asked, spitting into the cup. The plant's effects certainly worked quickly, the ache in her back and shoulder had already started to lessen.

A wry smile spread across the red head's lips. "My name is Zelena. I'm a midwife and amateur healer. I'm traveling with Robin and his band of misfits."

"She's the reason you didn't bleed out." Mulan offered in her calm sure voice. "She has been overseeing your recovery, and Falicier's."

Emma nodded in understanding, "And what about Falicier?"

"He hasn't regained consciousness yet. However his fever finally broke a few days ago." Zelena turned back to her things, "Speaking of him I should go change his bandages. Your wounds on the other hand should breathe a bit I think."

Emerald eyes tracked the woman as she bustled about, seemingly comfortable with the heavy silence that fell over the group as they waited for her to leave. After a few more minutes of silence she swept from the room, arms laden with her supplies.

 _"The woman we need to take with us will have fire for hair."_

"Fire for hair." Emma murmured as the door closed behind her. She turned to Mulan, "Falicier said that the woman who was going to help us get to Storybrooke would have fire for hair."

Mulan nodded, "She certainly fits the description. It's almost a shame that he is not awake to tell us who he meant."

A frown etched across Emma's face, "What do you mean?"

"There is another woman in Robin's camp who has 'fire for hair'. When I found Robin and the Merry Men, they had split into two groups. Zelena was part of the group that was traveling with Robin. We came straight here, but one of the group split off to gather the rest and tell them to join us here." Mulan paused to allow Emma a moment to let the information sink in. "A fortnight ago the rest of the group joined us. With them was another woman, her name is Ariel. She claims to have come from Storybrooke and has something for you."

Emma's heart started thumping wildly in her chest, she remembered Regina telling her about Ariel. The mermaid should have the pendant that would get them all home! She had to be the one Falicier was talking about.

"Help me up. Let's go talk to her." Emma insisted, nudging Peter gently to get him off of her lap. "Is there a shirt or something I can wear?"

"Should you be moving around?" Aurora asked, struggling to get to her own feet to keep up with the blonde. Peter bounced out of the room in search of a shirt. "You were laid out unconscious not even a day ago."

Emma waved her off and took Mulan's offered hand, "I'll be fine. This Kratom stuff really works. Besides it's only a quick trip outside."

"We can bring her here." Aurora tried again as Peter returned with a hopefully clean oversized shirt that should hang loose over Emma's back without irritating her wounds.

"Can we go see Nathan?" Peter asked hopefully, "And Balto?"

Emma's brows furrowed in confusion, but she nodded and took the shirt from him. Balto didn't die in the struggle too did he? Emma hoped not, the wolfhound was an excellent companion and Emma loved him to bits. Aurora sighed in defeat and helped Emma get the garment over her head with some struggle. It hurt to move her arms and shoulders too much.

"Your wounds were sewn closed Emma. You must be careful, reopening them could do a lot of damage and set back your recovery." the brunette informed her softly as Emma leaned on Mulan for support as they began their slow journey to the door.

"I'll be fine," Emma offered through gritted teeth. If it wasn't for Mulan's help Emma was sure that she wouldn't be walking anywhere yet.

Once they stepped outside, Emma immediately saw the difference the Merry Men had made on the dilapidated village. Life had been breathed back into it. Homes had been repaired enough to be livable. Men and a few women moved about doing their own things. The air was filled with the sounds of their voices and laughter, the sounds of cooking fires roaring in their pits. There were even the sounds of dogs and children playing.

"The Merry Men have become more of a pack of survivors than a band of bandits," Mulan offered by way of explanation, as a young girl no older than Peter raced by. "The woman, Ariel, has been talking a lot about Storybrooke. Many families are interested in traveling there with us if you can take them."

"Don't these people know Storybrooke only exists because of the Evil Queen's curse?"

"Their opinion of Regina is different." Mulan guided Emma towards the woods rather than further into the village. "Here they think that living in a world without ogres is a blessing rather than a curse. To them, being left behind was the real curse. And I cannot say that I disagree with them. When Regina cursed the land, she took the monarchs and many strong warriors with her. That left many of the people here without the protection an army would have provided.

"While time was frozen during the curse, when it started there was mass chaos." Emma frowned, she had never considered what the curse did to the Enchanted Forest before. Her only concern had been what happened in Storybrooke. "Many people have died, many more do every day. Ogres and other creatures that lust for blood are running free and unchecked."

Peter stuck close to Emma's free side as they made their way through the trees. She considered what Mulan was telling her as they went. She had seen much of this herself already, both when she had fallen through Jefferson's hat and now. "Are you saying I should bring them to Storybrooke with us?"

"If you are able."

Emma offered a noncommittal grunt, she didn't sign up for this. All she wanted was to go home. And now Mulan was subtly asking her to what, help give these people a better life? It was almost too much, but Emma already knew that she would agree. It would help them, and frankly it was the right thing to do if she had the power.

They finally made it to a small clearing, one that Emma recognized as the one Nathan had been chopping wood in the day before he died. Peter finally left her side to sit next to a mound of rocks that were laid out under one of largest trees. That hadn't been there before. Emma realized that Nathan had been buried under those rocks.

"Many of the Merry Men did not want to bury Nathan. However, one of the men, John, helped dig the grave and hauled the rocks over from the stream." Mulan informed Emma softly, helping her settle on a log as close to the grave as they could get. "People from these parts do not bury monsters."

"Nathan wasn't a monster. He was just a boy." Emma insisted, unable to tear her eyes away from the grave. "What about Balto? Did he survive?"

Mulan nodded, "Yes, he's been chained up though. Robin has been firm about that. Too much wolf in him."

Emma scowled darkly, Robin was beginning to sound like someone she would very much like to punch in the face. "Will you go free him please? I don't care what Robin thinks, Balto helped to save my life, he doesn't deserve to be chained up."

The warrior nodded and seemed to understand Emma's need to be alone with the grave and Peter. The boy had withdrawn into himself since his brother died, and maybe Emma would be able to help draw him back out. Mulan drew her dagger and thrust it into the log next to Emma, silently communicating her natural distrust of other people providing aid in time should a situation arise while she was away.

"I will return shortly. Then we can go see Ariel." She spun on her heel and marched off.

Emma eyed the dagger, doubtful it would do her any good. She was exhausted and only able to move because of the plant in her mouth. Hopefully she wouldn't need it.

"Peter come here." Emma reached out to the little boy who was crying again.

As she wrapped her arms around him she was at a loss for words. What could she possibly say that would help lessen the pain of losing a sibling? What could anyone say to a child who might've seen their only sibling killed? Emma suspected that Peter saw far more that night then he should have. More than anyone should have to see.

"Do you want to tell me why you're crying?"

Peter shook his head furiously, wrapping his tiny arms around her and hiding his face against the skin of her neck. With no words of solace to offer without knowing what was bothering him now Emma settled for humming and rubbing his small back. Slowly he began to settle, but wouldn't release his grip on Emma's neck.

Emma was content to hold him for as long as it took, getting lost in her own thoughts. What if she had lost Henry like she had lost Nathan? The blonde couldn't imagine being stuck in an impossible situation where she couldn't do anything to protect her child. Losing Henry after getting to know him and having him in her life would probably end her. Not to mention Regina.

God, Regina. She would probably know what to do to console a five year old. She would know just what to say. The blonde closed her own eye as she realized she hasn't spoken to Regina since that night. What must the brunette be thinking? Was she worried? Did she assume that Emma was actually dead this time? No matter how exhausted she was tonight, Emma was determined to reach out to Regina again.

"You must be Emma."

Emma's head snapped up, squinting as she made out the form of a man among the trees coming closer. She tightened her hold on Peter and addressed the stranger, "Who are you?"

The man got close enough for Emma to see him clearly. He was handsome in a rugged woodsman sort of way- which she supposed was appropriate since that is exactly what he was. "My name is Robin Hood."

"Well, Disney got the fox thing wrong," Emma mused, reaching casually for the dagger Mulan left behind.

"Sorry?" He noticed Emma's movement and held up hands up open in front of him. "I'm not armed or anything. I just saw you and thought we should talk."

"About what?" Emma gave the dagger a small tug and fought to keep the frown off her face when it failed to come free. She was as weak as a kitten.

Robin's gaze flicked to the grave and then Peter, before back to Emma. The blonde tensed and pressed Peter closer to her body. The boy squirmed and twisted around in Emma's arms.

"Peter, I need you to do something for me." Emma didn't take her eyes off of Robin as she spoke. She didn't have to look to know that Peter was listening. "I need you to run and get Mulan. Tell her I'm ready for her to take us to meet Ariel now."

The five year old sensed the serious tension building thickly between the two adults and decided not to argue, despite wanting to stay. "Ok Emma."

Only when Emma couldn't hear Peter's feet making their way through the trees anymore did she say, "What do you want to talk about exactly?"

"You were attacked by a werewolf. Incidentally, a werewolf you were traveling with." Robin gestured to the simple grave under the tree.

"But what does that have to do with Peter?"

"Being a werewolf is hereditary. If the boy's brother was a werewolf then he is too." Robin's face was stone, he gave away none of his thoughts. "You might be one as well, but you didn't change during the full moon so maybe you're not. The curse doesn't always transfer. That makes you both dangerous."

"The possibility of me being a werewolf is not what makes me dangerous." Emma managed to pull the dagger free from the log this time. "Peter has never turned into a wolf. And neither had Nathan until a month ago."

Robin shrugged, "That doesn't mean he won't turn when he becomes of age. The other creature must have recently reached the age of maturity for his kind. That would be why he changed."

"He wasn't a creature. His name was Nathan and he was just a child."

Robin grimaced, "There is still his brother. You can't let yourself get emotionally attached to a creature Emma. I understand your reluctance, my son Roland is the same age. It's best if you just put him down now to prevent hurting him later."

Emma couldn't believe she was hearing this. Was Robin really telling her to put Peter down? Like an animal? He was a child for god sake. "I will do no such thing."

"I could do it for you," Robin offered nonchalantly. "Stopping the transformation into a wolf before it becomes one would be ideal. It would be far safer for everyone now living in this village anyway."

The blonde spit a generous portion of Kratom juice at Robin's feet and unsteadily lurched to her own. "If you go near Peter I will kill you." She pointed the dagger at Robin hoping she could bluff her way through this. Getting to her feet had hurt like hell, even with the plant helping to dull the pain.

A low growl rumbled through the clearing and Robin took a wary step back. Emma glanced to her left and was relieved to see Balto stalking forward, ears flat against his skull and teeth bared. Bless this wolfhound for continuously coming to her aide. Rescuing him was probably one of the smartest decisions she had made since arriving in the Enchanted Forest.

"That is supposed to be chained up so he doesn't hurt the children." Robin pointed to Balto looking unsure of himself. Emma almost hoped he would try something threatening. Then she would have the excuse to let Balto attack him.

"Balto won't hurt children. Though he might hurt you if you do something stupid."

"What's going on here?" Mulan entered the clearing looking slightly alarmed with her hand on her sword.

Emma turned to the warrior and offered her a disarming smile despite her pain. "Oh we were just having a nice talk as we waited for you to return."

Mulan's intense gaze examined Emma and paused on the dagger she still clutched in her fist before drifting to Robin. She hadn't expected him to come to the grave, although in hindsight she should have. Zelena would have told him if she ran into him while tending to Falicier's wounds. The Dream Walker was making achingly slow improvement compared to Emma.

"Let us return to the village then. Ariel is waiting with Aurora and Peter."

Emma nodded and accepted Mulan's support as she slowly turned herself around to walk back through the trees the way they had come. The women left Robin in the woods alone without another word. They walked back in silence, Emma too lost in her thoughts to notice. She had never considered that people would consider a werewolf to be less than human.

Briefly she wondered about Ruby, had the waitress been dealing with this kind of prejudice since the curse broke without Emma's noticing? That would certainly explain Granny's overprotective tendencies. Death threats were kind of a big thing, but Emma supposed that as long as there wasn't an angry mob it wouldn't have come to her attention. Perhaps the citizens of Storybrooke loved their morning coffee fix more than they wanted to hold onto prejudices born from fear.

When the pair finally made it back to the hut Emma was utterly exhausted, and was uncomfortably aware of the warm liquid soaking her borrowed shirt. However it was all forgotten as Emma caught sight of Ariel sitting across the table from Aurora engaged in quiet conversation.

"Emma!" Ariel noticed her first and relief washed across her face.

The blond offered a crooked smile as Mulan helped her ease into a sitting position on the cot that had been pushed into the main room. Balto followed them into the hut and made himself at home in front of the fire next to a sleeping Peter, nose pointed towards the door.

"I will be back, Emma is bleeding and Zelena should take a look at her injuries." Mulan swept from the room quickly.

"I can't believe it, you really are alive. I mean I thought Regina and Belle were a bit mad at first when they asked me to bring this pendant thing to you." Ariel gushed jumping up from her seat to sit next to Emma. "And then when I got here you were unconscious for so long because of a werewolf attack! I thought I was going to have to go back to Storybrooke and tell Regina that you were dead for real this time."

Emma winced at the thought of Ariel telling Regina that. The brunette might just calmly accept it, or she would try to fry the messenger. Really it was up in the air which way that conversation would have turned out.

"Everyone thinks I'm dead still?" Emma asked despite knowing the answer already.

The redhead nodded sobering up a little. "Yes the whole town. We had a memorial for you when we got back to Storybrooke. There is a headstone and everything in the graveyard. Your parents visit regularly."

Emma squirmed at the mention of her parents. She hadn't forgotten what Regina told her, Snow was pregnant. She was going to have a sibling when she made it back to Storybrooke. "What about Henry? Do you know how he is holding up?"

Ariel shook her head sadly, "I don't keep up with him. I'm sorry." She placed a comforting hand on Emma's arm. "But he has had his family with him and supporting him. I'm sure he is in good hands."

Regina's hands were most definitely good hands. "So do you have the pendant with you?"

"Oh! I almost forgot." Ariel pulled at a strip of leather tied around her neck until it revealed the pendant that was hidden beneath her shirt. She handed it to Emma with a brilliant smile. "Regina said that your magic would be able to activate it and it would create a portal to take you home."

Everything seemed to fade away as Emma as speechless, cradling the pendant in her hands. It was shaped like an arrow head, and looked like it had a Celtic or tribal design quality to it. Just touching it made her aware of her own magic in a way that she hadn't been before. She could almost feel it reacting to the pendant, like it wanted to get home as badly as she did. Hopefully this was a sign that it would be easy to get home.

"Thank you Ariel." Emma fought to keep her voice from cracking with emotion. The waves of relief and hope that washed over her threatened to overwhelm the blonde.

"What have you done to yourself?" Emma jumped and looked towards the door to see Zelena bustle in followed closely by Mulan. "Mulan says your back is bleeding?"

Reminded of her aching back Emma nodded. "Yeah, I can feel the blood dripping down my back."

"Why didn't you say anything Emma?" Aurora chided gently as she struggled to get to her own feet.

She waddled across the room as Mulan pulled Ariel outside to talk. The two women then helped Emma out of her shirt so that Zelena could get a good look at what Emma had managed to do to herself.

"You've torn some of my stitches Emma." Zelena sighed and began to rummage through her back. "I'm going to have to sew them back up."

Emma grimaced at the thought of being sewn together like Frankenstein's monster. She allowed herself to be maneuvered into a position laying on her stomach on the cot as Zelena assembled her supplies in an orderly manner. When she was ready she offered Emma a strip of leather.

"What's this for?" Emma asked confused but accepting the thick leather.

"To bite on." Zelena said simply. "Spit out that Kratom in your mouth and bit on that leather. This is not going to be pleasant."

The redhead hadn't exaggerated. As soon as the leather was between her teeth and she had nodded her consent Zelena had gone to work quickly. Scrubbing her back clean with what was sure to have been steel wool rather than a rag and picking out the broken stitches carefully. Emma groaned into the leather as she finally felt the needle pierce her skin. It felt like hours passed before Zelena covered her back in freezing cream once again.

"Do you want some more Kratom?" When she was finally finished Zelena offered Emma a new pinch of the shredded Kratom plant to keep in her mouth.

"God yes." Emma whined accepting the plant eagerly.

"I think you should wait a couple more days before trying to move around again." Zelena instructed as she collected her things again.

The blonde only grunted in reply closing her eyes as the plant began to work its magic and take away her pain. She dozed off again, exhausted from the pain. When she opened them again Zelena was gone and Mulan had reentered the cabin and was watching Aurora move about the kitchen carefully. Emma groaned when she realized she had drooled all over her pillow.

"That's gross."

Aurora turned to smile at her, "You're awake good. Now you can eat something." She brought Emma some broth and some dried meat that Emma didn't care to identify. As long as it tasted like chicken she wasn't going to ask.

"Are you going to be ok now?" Peter asked, drifting over from his place by the fire to sit beside her cot.

"Of course I am Tiger." Emma ruffled his blond locks affectionately. "I'm going to be just fine now."

"Are you going to talk to Gina tonight?"

"I was going to try to. Is my bag still here?"

Peter nodded quickly and ran off to fetch it before Emma could even ask. He brought it back to and helped Emma extract the red scarf from it. Emma slipped the pendant into the pack for fear of losing it otherwise and half-heartedly shoved the bag under the cot.

"Can I stay with you tonight?" The vulnerability in Peter's voice nearly broke her heart.

"Of course you can." Peter smiled widely and clambered up onto the cot with her.

Emma maneuvered on the cot so that she was laying on her stomach and giving Peter more room to curl up beside her. The poor boy was terrified she was going to fall asleep and not wake up again. He was out nearly as soon as he lay down next to her.

The blonde fingered Regina's now well worn scarf as she shifted into her final resting position. Sleeping on her stomach was uncomfortable but laying on her back or side was not an option. Emma hoped that the magic she could feel humming beneath her skin was enough for her to get to Regina tonight.

She closed her eyes and found it easy to begin to drift off despite her discomfort. It had become a nearly instinctual act for Emma to seek out the connection within herself that tied her to Regina. The connection was so weak now, whether from disuse or Falicier's own failing health, the blonde was sure that she wouldn't have been able to find it had it not become habit. She lost all sense of time as she allowed herself to be pulled forward, that was the trick. To let Regina pull her in rather than fighting it and trying to go her own way.

Emerald eyes brightened when she came across the familiar hazy barrier that separated her from Regina's dream. Already Emma decided that dreaming was the best, here she felt no pain. It was as if Nathan never turned into a wolf and shredded her back. Emma eagerly reached out to push against the last barrier separating her from the formal royal.

"What the hell?" A scowl etched across Emma's face as the barrier pushed back, refusing to allow her entry.

Emma pushed again only to achieve the same results, the barrier denied her entry into Regina's dreams. It felt like she was nearly back to square one all over again. She groaned in frustration and settled back on her heels to watch Regina move around in her dream.

The brunette was pacing around her foyer in a familiar grey dress and as usual a pair of sky high heels. Her hair was cut short, not even touching her shoulders. Emma hadn't realized that Regina had been letting her hair grow out well before Neverland until now. Momentarily she wondered if the brunette was still growing it out or if she had cut it short again.

Every so often Regina would pause at the small windows on either side of the door. It wasn't until Graham came down the stairs to tell the brunette that Henry had climbed out the window did Emma realize it wasn't so much as a dream as it was a memory. This was the night that they first met. Emma smiled to herself and reached out to touch the barrier again.

At the same time Regina flew past her and out the front door. Desperate to follow Emma shoved at the barrier and this time pushed her way through it.

 _"Regina!"_

Henry melted away as he ran past her. It was strange to see herself fade away from in front of herself and Regina. But it was something Emma would consider later. Right now she was too focused on the disbelief etched across the older woman's face as she turned in a slow circle to meet her gaze.

 _"Emma?"_

* * *

This is where I break your hearts and tell you that I almost put off posting this chapter even longer so I could include the dream but ended up deciding not to. As always let me know what you think!


	13. Chapter 13: Contact

Well the chapter you have been waiting for is finally here! Life got in the way a bit. I work 30 hours a week and go to community college full time so I don't sleep much. Speaking of school my semester is rapidly winding down and I have two more weeks of classes followed by exams. Chapter 14 will most likely not make an appearance until after all that. BUT I do plan on writing out more ficlets cause those don't take as long. Any requests for cannon ficlets? Or just more fun ones per the usual.

Mad thanks to Becky'sGirl for beta-ing this!

* * *

 _Regina was dreaming and she knew it. The brunette had become acquainted with the sensation of being aware of her own dreams now, not that she was ever able to control them. Not unless Emma was there._

 _But for the first time in roughly a month, the colors of Regina's dream had started to dim and bleed into grey. Excitement pumped through her veins momentarily before it faded away into disappointment. The colors had dulled, but not faded completely. Emma did not seem to be visiting her this night. Though at least she would get to see the woman as she remembered her._

 _Helpless to control her own dream, Regina paced in her own foyer until the now familiar headlights of a beat up Volkswagen Beetle pulled up in front of her house. At least Henry would be short and cute again, he was growing so fast now._

 _Her breath caught in her throat as Henry ran right past her, at the same time dream Emma walked awkwardly up the walk in that hideous red leather jacket. One that she knew was currently residing in her own basement. But the red of the jacket wasn't as vibrant as it should have been._

 _It fact the colors were fading into shades of grey._

 _It all happened quite quickly. In the span of a few seconds all the colors of her dream had been replaced with shades of grey and she felt in control of herself within the dream. It could only mean one thing._

 _"Regina!"_

 _Dream Emma faded away into nothing and Regina turned slowly on her heels. She was afraid that this was just part of her dream. That she had wanted it so badly that she was dreaming of it when it wasn't really happening._

 _"Emma?"_

 _The crooked grin of relief the blond offered matched the relief Regina felt inside. "Yeah."_

 _All the worry, and anxiety and stress that Emma's disappearance had caused melted away as the blonde took another step towards her._

 _Only to be replaced with anger and frustration._

 _"Where the hell have you been Miss Swan?" Regina demanded angrily. As she stood in front of Emma, the real Emma, she couldn't decide if she wanted to strangle or embrace the blonde._

 _She settled for smacking the blond on the shoulder, hard._

 _"Hey!"_

 _The blonde looked just the same as she always did, the same as she did when Regina last saw her in Neverland. In her dreams Emma never changed, but this time there was something in her eyes that unsettled Regina. A hauntedness that she didn't remember being there before._

 _"Look I know it's been awhile but there is no need to resort to violence."_

 _"Awhile?" Regina repeated incredulously, "Emma it's been a month! You turned thirty two days ago." You were supposed to have been back by now. Regina left the last bit unsaid but Emma understood without her saying it._

 _"Oh god I'm old now." Emma groaned trying to keep the discussion light hearted. She stepped into Regina's space and when the brunette neglected to push her away Emma wrapped her arms around her. "Lily was supposed to come by wasn't she? How'd that go?"_

 _Chocolate eyes rolled but Regina returned Emma's embrace. It felt good to have Emma's strong arms around her again. "Miss Page and Mr. Cassidy ended up brawling in Granny's like children in front of Henry and they were both arrested."_

 _"Oh god." Emma groaned, she could only imagine how that went down. "Lily started it didn't she?"_

 _"According to Henry, she did throw the first punch."_

 _Emma shook her head, "That doesn't surprise me. Lily is- well she's more hot headed then I am. She has never liked Neal and he ended our relationship the dislike turned into loathing."_

 _Regina refrained from asking Emma more about how Neal ended the relationship. She was curious to know what happened from the blonde's point of view but something in Emma's eyes told her now was not the time to push. There would be time for that later._

 _Instead Regina changed topics, "What happened?"_

 _She didn't need to elaborate, Emma knew what she was talking about. "We were attacked by a werewolf."_

 _Regina pulled back enough to stare at the blond incredulously. "You were attacked by a werewolf? Were you injured badly? Is that why you haven't come to me in so long?"_

 _"Tis but a scratch your majesty." The smile Emma offered with her attempt at humor didn't reach her eyes. There was a sadness that resonated deeply within the blonde._

 _"Emma-." the brunette started, ready to pull the information she wanted out of the blond._

 _"Nathan died." Regina softened and let herself be pulled close to the blond again. Emma hid her face in her shoulder hiding the tears Regina could already feel soaking her shirt. The blonde tightened her grip on the shorter woman as though she was afraid she would lose her too._

 _"Falicier hasn't regained consciousness yet. He got torn up really bad." That would explain why it had taken Emma so long to reach out to her, assuming the connection was reliant upon Falicier to keep it forged. Emma might be using it at will but she wasn't the one who made it._

 _Regina ran one hand in soothing circles over the expanse of Emma's back. "What about Peter?" She knew both of the children had become important to the blonde._

 _"I sent Peter to safety as soon as I could. He's physically unharmed, but I don't know how much he saw. He is struggling I think." Emma's voice was rough as she spoke. Despite her relaxing in Regina's arms her grip on the brunette remained iron tight. "Balto took on the wolf while I tried to drag Falicier to safety. Mulan returned with the Merry Men in time to kill it and save us all."_

 _The brunette surprised herself when she realized she was content to hold Emma and offer comfort until the blonde gathered control of herself. "And now we are camping with the Merry Men and Robin Hood and I already don't like_ _Robin_ _."_

 _"You don't have to like them Emma. Just tolerate them until you can come home." Regina could feel the muscles of Emma's back tense under her fingers and she realized what she had said. Home. Regina couldn't recall a time when Emma referred to Storybrooke as home before. Or anyplace for that matter._

 _The brunette wiggled in Emma's grip until the blond straightened and would meet her eye. "You are still planning to come home aren't you?"_

 _Something passed through emerald orbs that Regina didn't recognize. Home was simply where her family was, wasn't it? Henry and the Charmings, and maybe Regina could even count herself. Regina cupped Emma's cheek and brushed away a stray tear with her thumb. Had Emma ever had a place that she could call home before?_

 _"Of course. I'm coming home to you, and Henry."_

 _Snow and Charming were missing from that statement, but Regina let it slide. Content to know that Emma hadn't changed her mind about making the journey back to Storybrooke._

 _"I have the pendant you sent with Ariel. I'm going to start trying to activate it or whatever tomorrow."_

 _Regina couldn't do a thing to stop the genuine smile that spread across her face. Emma was so close to being home now. "I was beginning to wonder if that fish had gotten lost."_

 _There was so much to do now. Emma didn't know it but she no longer had a room with her parents. All her belongings were being kept in the brunette's basement._ _All of her things had been moved out in preparation for the arrival of her new sibling. Emma was planning on returning to Storybrooke with a young child in tow and they would need a place to stay._

 _"Emma, your parents-."_

 _"Regina please, not now." Emma begged closing her eyes and resting her forehead against the brunettes. "Whatever they have done, can I deal with it when I get back?"_

 _"Nothing good ever comes from putting things off Miss Swan." Regina reprimanded gently, but did not push the issue. Emma would be welcome in her home. There would be plenty of room, for her and Peter. Henry at least would be overjoyed to have his blond mother living with them, even if it turned out to be a temporary thing._

 _"I know, but after everything that happened in Neverland- I guess I'm just bitter."_

 _It occurred to Regina then that Emma was doing what she did best when emotions threatened to overwhelm her. Emma was running from her parents. Neverland had been an emotional roller coaster for them all. But the blonde's parents had dealt several emotional blows to the woman who was already strung thin between anxiety for Henry and Neal turning up alive._

 _Not to mention the confusing shift in their relationship. Regina had found that she very much liked the side of the blonde she uncovered in Neverland. But when Emma made it back to Storybrooke, did Regina want to pursue it? Did she want to explore something more?_

 _Did Emma want to?_

 _What if Emma only saw what was going on between them as friendship?_

 _Was she even ready for that?_

 _"_ _Hey." Emma's soft voice pulled Regina from her racing thoughts. "Where did you go?"_

 _"_ _How could I go anywhere when you are still hugging me Miss Swan?"_

 _Green eyes rolled but Emma didn't let go of the brunette. Nor did Regina try to extricate herself from the blonde. Instead she just idly twisted Emma's hair between her fingers._

 _Did she really want to talk about what was on her mind?_

 _The last thing she wanted to do was chase the blond away._

 _But Emma hadn't run before when Regina needed to talk. The blonde had surprised her in Neverland and listened without judgement and offered comfort. She hadn't run when things got emotional._

 _"_ _Regina?"_

 _However, this was different, this wasn't a situation where Emma could just listen and give support. This would require more from the emotionally drained blonde._

"Regina?"

Chocolate eyes snapped to meet bright green.

"Yes."

Snow's face split into a smile and she turned to the rest of the council at large. Regina cursed herself for having been daydreaming in the middle of the day again. She should have known better, Emma had gotten her eyes from her mother but they were darker. More captivating than Snow's brighter shade. What had she just agreed to?

"So we agree that we should expand the council at this time. Next time we meet everyone should have names to nominate for at least one of the four new seats."

Regina avoided Belle's questioning gaze, she didn't want to admit that she hadn't been focused. Clearly Emma was a bad influence even from another realm. If this continued she was going to be as spacey as a toddler.

"Before we wrap up for the day I want to know how Lily keeps getting to Storybrooke." David asked as he crossed his arms over his chest in an attempt to look authoritative.

The brunette rolled her eyes, suspecting that David's posturing was because his new deputies were all in attendance today. Save for Tinkerbelle who was on patrol. The shepherd had successfully hired Sean Herman and alongside him had also hired all three Fisi siblings who, unfortunately, were already in Gold's back pocket before their employment. Now he had half of the Sheriff's department backing him up as he collected rent or struck other deals with the townsfolk desperate enough to turn to him.

"I would assume she drove here on that motorcycle of hers." Regina offered intentionally unhelpful. "After all that's what she drove down Main Street this morning."

"That's not what he meant." Neal grouched from his seat on the other side of Belle.

"How did you get Tamara to Storybrooke Neal? Or how did Gregory Mendel get here?" Ruby asked sitting straighter in her chair now that the topic had become interesting.

"Tamara drove, I gave her directions."

"Then why would it be any different for Emma to have given Lily directions to come to Storybrooke?" Belle asked rhetorically. "Lily obviously already had Emma's address. She sent Henry a birthday gift."

The oldest of the Fisi siblings spoke up, her voice dripping with glee. "Why don't we just get rid of her? By the time anyone who would miss her notices her absence, we would have disposed of her body."

"You're talking about murder." Regina scowled, this is exactly why she had told David that she didn't want them on the police force.

"That's something you should be familiar with isn't it your majesty?" The deputy asked with an eyebrow raised challengingly.

"We are not going to murder the woman just because she is proving to be inconvenient to us." Regina snarled, eyes flashing dangerously.

"Why not?"

Regina spared Neal a loathing glance before sweeping her gaze across the room, disgusted to find that Blue and David looked like they were considering this option. Neal's response hadn't surprised her. He was still bitter about the night he spent at the sheriff's station and still blamed Lily for it.

"Because she is Emma's best friend."

"But Emma is dead." Snow offered softly, hand over her swollen belly. "Lily poses a danger to us all."

Regina hadn't wanted to rip out Snow's heart and crush it to dust in her hand quite so badly in such a long time. "Do you really care so little for your daughter Snow? Is that why you shoved her through a portal not even an hour after she was born?"

"I didn't want to do that! I sent her away because of you!" Snow jumped to her feet now, tears beginning to spill. "I will do anything to protect my children."

"Then why don't you send that one off too?" Regina gestured to Snow's belly with a sneer. "That solution has worked so well for you in the past hasn't it?"

Belle placed a hand on Regina's arm, "That's enough Regina, sit down. Snow you sit as well. No one is murdering anyone. We are not monsters here."

"How much of a threat does Lily actually pose anyway?" Granny asked with a tired huff as everyone slowly sat in their chairs again. Hostility radiated from Regina. "She's a normal woman in a magical town. Are you really telling me that between Regina and Blue that she is truly a threat?"

God bless that cankerous old woman. Regina finally settled back in her seat and silently prayed that this whole session would be over with shortly.

"Where is Lily anyway?" Neal asked, concern washing over his face suddenly.

"She and Henry are watching whatever videos Miss Swan left on her video camera." Or they were still deeply immersed in a heated argument over who would win in a fight, Batman or Spider Man. But video watching had been the original plan.

Neal's face darkened, but Belle spoke before he could say anything more.

"We've covered everything that needed to be covered today right? Let's all just go home and get some sleep. It's been a long day."

The rest of the room grumbled in assent and slowly they began to disperse. Regina collected her things and nearly made it to the door before Neal caught up with her.

"Regina wait."

The brunette closed her eyes and counted backwards from ten, looking for the last of her patience of the day. "What is it Mr. Cassidy?"

"Are you crazy? You're letting Henry spend time with Lily?"

"I do not have to explain my actions to you." As far as Regina was concerned he had given up any legal right to Henry as soon as he left Emma and his unborn child in jail. "But yes, I am allowing the two to bond over Emma. I have found it better to allow Henry to see people under supervision rather than simply forbidding it. He has proven to find a way around the rules before."

Not to mention Henry's overall mood has been better for the first time in months. If letting him spend time with Lily and learn about Emma from her old friend was what it took then Regina was happy to let it happen. She suspected that guitar lessons were next but Henry hadn't asked for them yet.

"Why won't you let me see him?" Neal demanded, fists clenching in anger. "We both fought in Granny's. It isn't fair that you let her see him and not me. He is my son."

"No Mr. Cassidy, Henry is my son." Regina stepped into Neal's personal space, anger palpable. Surely Emma wouldn't mind if Regina killed her ex-boyfriend. "I will not force him to see you if he doesn't want to."

"What are you talking about?"

"You aren't seeing Henry because he doesn't want to see you." Regina offered Neal an insincere smile. "Though I can't say that I currently disapprove of his current choice of role model. An Army Veteran is far superior to an ex con who still has daddy issues."

"Don't bring my father into this." Neal's face twisted in anger.

"Are we talking about Rumpelstiltskin? He could fix our Lily problem."

"Oh now see that's a man with power. Just saying his name gives me the shivers."

"Rumpelstiltskin."

"Brrrrrrrrr." The deputies dissolved into fits of laughter as Neal's face purpled with fury.

Neal rounded on the deputies snarling at them to leave as Regina rolled her eyes. She was surrounded by idiots. The Fisi siblings walked away cackling and leering at Neal. Regina couldn't wait until she could fire David and convince Emma to fire those three. Surely there were better candidates for deputies.

"Is there anything else you needed Mr. Cassidy?" Regina asked impatiently, she just wanted to go home, see her son and go to bed. With any luck Emma would visit tonight as well.

Evidently Emma was struggling to activate the pendant. The result being wasting her magic until she was exhausted, if she could get it to respond at all.

Neal turned his head and narrowed his eyes. "Yes actually." Regina followed his gaze and was unsurprised to see Belle and Ruby across the room sitting close together still talking. "What is going on between Belle and Red?"

"That is none of my concern. Nor is it any of yours." Regina was personally happy for the librarian. She and Gold seemed to have finally reached their breaking point. Last week Belle packed up and moved into the apartment above the library.

Rumpelstiltskin had never seemed to recover from Neverland. She didn't know exactly what happened between Rumpelstiltskin and Peter Pan but it seemed to have left its mark on the Dark One. His behavior had become more erratic in the months following Regina's initial visit to ask about Dream Walkers.

His violence when conducting business had also escalated once David finally hired his new deputies. Gold's personal enforcement team was now armed with badges and police issued firearms.

At least Belle managed to get away from all that.

Chocolate eyes lingered on Belle and Ruby for a moment longer, glad that Belle had found another friend whom she could trust. The brunette swept from the room quickly, eager to get home without any more interruptions.

The drive home was thankfully quick and as Regina pulled into her driveway she made note of the motorcycle that was still parked to the side of the driveway. Lily was still inside with Henry.

Regina didn't really know what to expect when she entered her home but she was sure it wasn't what she found. Henry and Lily were sitting side by side on her couch, the floor in front of the TV an absolute mess of hopelessly tangled cords. It seemed the pair had struggled to find the right cords to hook the camera up to the TV, but eventually had found the right set.

On screen, was Emma Swan herself.

Lily talked over the garbled sounds of music that were filtering out of the sound system. "So this video I shot when we were in Kansas just after our third big score. Your mom is twenty two here and has finally decided that bounty hunting was better than working as a contractor."

Emma had pulled her hair back into a high ponytail and was bouncing up and down on a stage with her guitar. Regina recognized it as the very same one that was sitting in her basement.

"She just bought that Stratocaster and was she was so excited that we had to go find a bar that was running an open mike night."

The blonde had come up to the microphone now and was singing as she played. Her body never stopped moving, going from a bounce to a sway so she could stay in front of the microphone. Regina couldn't tear her eyes away from this absolutely carefree version of Emma.

"I don't know if you've ever heard your mom really sing kid, but she's got a great voice when she doesn't try to sing the vocals, the backup, and the instruments all in the same song." The video didn't backup Lily's statement, the sound quality was too bad.

"Ma sang in the car sometimes. But it was hard to hear her over the radio." Henry admitted just as unable to tear his eyes away from the screen as Regina.

"You know, I can't help but wonder what about this town had Emma so busy that she couldn't play her guitar. I've seen her walk around doing nothing but play and sing for a whole day."

"I am sure Miss Swan found the time to play her guitar while she was skiving off work." Regina put in her two cents finally letting the other two brunettes in the room know she was home.

"Mom!" Henry beamed at her as she kissed his cheek in hello. "Aunt Lily was showing me videos of her and Emma. We watched the one of Emma getting her tattoo!"

Regina raised an eyebrow, Aunt Lily? That was new. "Oh really?"

"Yeah. Emma wanted to get a tattoo on her wrist to match Lily's birthmark." Henry pointed to the star shaped mark on Lily's wrist. "But she got it on the wrong hand."

"We were too excited to really pay attention to that detail." Lily shrugged and began to gather up her belongings. "Thanks for letting me see him Regina."

"Well Henry certainly seems to enjoy your company." Regina watched her son bolt to the bathroom.

"He's a great kid." Lily turned off the TV at last and turned to Regina running a hand through her hair. "I'm hoping that you'll continue to let me see him when I move up here."

Alarm flashed through Regina, "You're planning on moving to Maine?"

"Yeah. Either here in Storybrooke or in a town fairly close by. In another life Henry might've been my godson. And as of right now he's all of Emma I've got left." Lily tossed her bag over her shoulder. "I just wanna look out for him at least until I can find Emma."

"Miss Page, do you really think she is lost in Canada somewhere?"

"Not lost. Maybe she's got amnesia." Lily paused as a thought seemed to come to her. "Hey, was Emma seeing someone?"

Regina blinked slowly, "Not to my knowledge."

"Nah you'd know if Emma was seeing somebody. She's affectionate." Lily shook her head. "Are you sure she wasn't seeing that waitress at Granny's? Ruby?"

"I'm sure."

"What about you?" Lily asked a smile spreading across her face. "You're most definitely her type. Plus you two already share a son. Did you two hook up?"

Regina nearly swallowed her tongue in shock. "That's a personal question Miss Page."

Lily just grinned and shrugged, "Just wondering. Emma talked about you a lot. In the beginning it was mostly about angry fighting and arguing over Henry. But before life got in the way it was starting to sound like she was forming a crush on you."

Emma talked about her? Regina would never admit it, but she was pleased that Emma had been talking about her. And better yet, that she may have been attracted to her even before Neverland.

"Or maybe she was in some poly relationship."

"A what?"

"A polyamorous relationship. Not monogamous. You know a relationship between more than two people." Regina raised an eyebrow as the other brunette continued. "It's just something that works for some people."

"And you think Miss Swan was in a polyamorous relationship?"

"Nah. But she was living with a woman who is pregnant. And her baby daddy is married to another woman but he still has moved into the same apartment with the two of them. That's weird as fuck."

It's weirder than you think Regina thought to herself. How could she possibly explain that Emma's roommates were actually her parents? Parents who looked like they were the same age as their daughter. Although a thirty year old still living with her parents and sometimes her twelve year old son was weird too.

"Are you talking about Mary Margaret and David?" Henry asked as he bounded into the room.

"Yeah. Emma has a weird taste in roommates." Lily ruffled his hair and made her way to the door. "I'll see you next time, Henry."

Regina watched Henry see Lily out like a proper host would and silently prayed that Emma would make it home soon.

She had to.

* * *

As always I want to know what you think and hope that you found it worth the wait.  
If you have a ficlet idea/request drop me a line! Already have a request lined up where Emma saves Balto, any others?


	14. Chapter 14: Tears

Hello all, funny how 2 weeks turned into 3 months right? Sorry about that. Life and the fickle bitch that is the muse got in the way. Not beta-ed because I was so excited to have finally finished this chapter I couldn't wait to post it. Enjoy!

* * *

 **6 Months and 3 Weeks after Neverland**

"Magic is powered by emotion. Focus Swan."

Emma tightened her grip on the arrow head shaped pendant until her knuckles turned white. Regina has been trying to coach her on how to use magic from Storybrooke but it wasn't enough to activate the pendant and create a portal home. Regina used anger to power her magic, that was an emotion Emma certainly had a lot of. It always seemed so easy for Regina to wield her magic with anger. But maybe that was from years of practice; from where Emma was standing, just summoning it was hard no matter how much anger she had.

The blond swore under her breath as she felt her focus and magic slip out of her grasp. Anger and frustration bubbled anew in her chest, it had been three weeks now since Ariel had given her the pendant that was supposed to get her home. Emma could feel her magic reacting with it, the pendant worked. It was Emma who was doing something wrong.

"Okay Swan, lets get angry."

Emerald eyes slipped shut as Emma pushed thoughts of Regina and home out of her mind. Instead choosing to focus on angry thoughts. People who hurt her. The family that gave her back when she was only three years old. Neal for setting her up and leaving her to do time for his crime in prison while she was pregnant. The many neglectful and abusive foster families she had to endure until she ran away. Her parents.

Her real parents.

" _I wanna have another baby_."

Emma could feel her magic surge in response to hurt that the memory of Snow's confession in Echo Cave ignited. She channeled the pain of not being good enough into white hot anger. The blond certainly no longer cared if Snow didn't think she made good daughter material. Not anymore. She had tried to adjust the best she could, but going from friend and roommate to mom and roommate was awkward.

How was Emma supposed to react to suddenly having a mother? She never had one before.

And now her parents were having another child. This one they were going to be able to raise themselves.

The blond was vaguely aware of the wind picking up around her. The pendant was humming in her hand now, responding to her magic and anger.

She couldn't stop now. She dug deeper into older memories. Fury with the foster father who touched the younger girls at night behind locked doors. Anger at the social workers who didn't care, those who accepted bribes and let children stay in bad homes.

Emma could practically feel the magic in the air now, it was so thick.

She couldn't fail now, three weeks worth of frustration caused by failed attempts bubbled in her belly.

"Emma!"

Emerald eyes snapped open at the sound of her name. For a split second she could have sworn she saw an translucent yellow oval not ten feet in front of her. But it faded as quickly as the wind stopped and the magic slowly faded out of the air.

"Fuck!" Emma swore and without thinking, chucked the pendant clear across the clearing. Damn thing was working but not at the same time.

"Oh I ruined it didn't I? Sorry."

Emma literally bit her tongue to keep from snapping at Ariel. The red head truly did look remorseful as she entered the clearing and began searching for the pendant Emma had thrown. The mermaid hadn't meant to make her lose her focus during her best attempt yet at getting home. But she had and it was incredibly frustrating.

"What is it?" Emma really didn't want to deal with Ariel's overwhelming optimism right now. Attempting to activate a portal with the pendant always left her exhausted and slightly nauseated. On top of that her back ached even with the kratom plant, and if the liquid warmth seeping into the back of her pants was any indication she was bleeding as well. Lovely.

Ariel plucked the pendant from the ground and turned to smile at Emma victoriously, "Mulan is back. She is with Aurora and Peter in Falicier's cabin. He was mumbling in his sleep. We think he might wake up soon."

The blonde grunted in acknowledgement as she allowed Ariel to drape the pendant over her head to hang around her neck once more. "Let's go see him then." The mermaid didn't take Emma's terseness personally, the blonde was always grumpy after trying to activate the pendant.

Ariel offered Emma her arm for balance as they began to make their way through the forest towards camp. The pair made the journey in silence. Emma trying to shake off her anger and general bad mood before confronted with an energetic five year old. Peter's normal hyper personality was starting to reappear, but it only happened when he was alone with her or Mulan and Aurora. In any other company the smaller blond was shy and silent.

Emma pushed open the door harder than intended, but too tired from the trek and magic usage to care. It banged off the wall and brought everyone's attention to her arrival. Emma had the sense to look regretful as she entered the room. "Sorry."

Peter jumped to his feet from his seated position on the floor next to Aurora's legs. He raced across the room and barreled into Emma's legs. The blonde managed to catch herself with her forearm against the wall before her back collided with the solid wood.

"Hey there Tiger, were you good for Aurora today?"

The smaller blond nodded his head and wrapped his arms securely around Emma's leg. Pressing his small body between her own and the wall.

"Peter was absolutely wonderful as always." Aurora beamed from her seat by the fireplace.

Green eyes scanned the room as Aurora spoke and landed on Zelena securing a bandage around Robin's arm. No wonder Peter was trying to use her as a human shield. Robin's obvious displeasure for the boy who might be a werewolf was poorly disguised. Peter wasn't oblivious to the hostility Robin exuded around him. Fortunately for Emma she hadn't been prompted to follow through on her threats of killing the man for hurting Peter.

Yet.

Emma turned her attention from the odd couple to Falicier as she ran her fingers through Peter's hair. "So whats going on here? Ariel said the Doc was coming around."

"We thought he was. But he's settled again." Zelena looked up to peer at Emma as Mulan took the blonde's arm and guided her to a chair by Falicier's bed. "What in the world have you done to yourself Emma?"

"The usual probably." The blond's wounds continued to refuse to close or make any significant improvement. Emma's pain tolerance was improving however, she found herself able to move around with minimal assistance although she moved at the pace of a snail. Emma still needed shredded Kratom plant Zelena had given her when she first arrived, though she tried to go without it. The menthol flavor, while comforting at first, only made her ache for the cigarettes she knew she left in her nightstand in her room back in Storybrooke.

Emma ran her fingers mindlessly through Peter's hair as she waited for Zelena to finish with Robin. Her mind wandered to thoughts of Henry and Regina in Storybrooke. Had Regina told Henry that she was alive yet? Would the brunette be happy to see Emma if she managed to find the energy to visit her?

How had their relationship changed in the time they were apart?

The blonde had to admit that since she had been talking to Regina in her dreams they had definitely become more accustomed to physical touch and comfort. It had grown to a level Emma thought that they had been developing in Neverland.

But it wasn't real in their dreams.

Was it?

What was it going to be like when she physically stood in front of Regina again. Would the brunette allow Emma to touch her? Where was the lines in their relationship anymore.

When had it become a relationship?

"You know, staring at him isn't going to make him wake up Emma."

Emma snorted in amusement as Zelena finally pushed her amorous lover out the door to focus on her next patient. "If only."

"I'm going to lift your shirt now and take a look at how badly you ripped your stitches this time." Zelena warned before beginning the peel the shirt off of Emma. Taking care not to aggravate the weeping wounds anymore than she had too. "Oh Emma."

"What?" The blond didn't like that tone of voice Zelena was using.

"You've got an infection setting in." Zelena rolled up her sleeves and Peter ducked under the bed to join Balto. "Cleaning this is going to hurt."

"Fuck!" Emma bit back a scream but not from Zelena setting to work on her back. Instead one of Falicier's hands shot up from the bed and encircled her wrist in a bruising grip.

"It hurts." Falicier moaned thrashing on his cot.

"What hurts?" Zelena moved from behind Emma to stand on the other side of Falicier's cot. Gentle hands peeling back his blankets to look at his injuries.

"Did you find her?"

Emma frowned unable to keep up with Falicier's mind. "Who?"

"Fire for hair!" black eyes swept over the room, looking but not seeing. "Find her! Before you go back. Find her and take her with you."

"I found her." Emma assured him the best she could, trying to release her wrist from his grip.

"Good. Tell the shadow I did my part."

"The shadow?"

"Yes! Our deal, it will give me back my soul."

Stunned emerald eyes locked onto beady black ones that shone with a crazed lack of awareness that made Emma's stomach churn.

"Falicier, do you know where you are?" Emma pressed trying to gauge how lucid Falicier really was.

"Ogres! They are coming!"

"Emma he needs to calm down before he does more damage to himself." Zelena's gaze was fixed on Falicier's bandages. Fresh red stains on the bandages growing larger by the second.

"Hey Doc, you gotta calm down."

"Storybrooke! Take us there."

Mulan crossed the room quickly to push Falicier back down onto the cot by the shoulder. "Emma is working on it."

"It hurts!"

"I'm going to knock him out. He's not making any sense." Zelena abandoned Falicier's left side and was replaced by Ariel who tried to help hold the squirming man still.

"Falicier, we need you to calm down." Emma attempted to reason with the man finally pulling her wrist free from his grasp.

Falicier's gaze finally shifted from Emma to his left as Zelena came up behind Ariel with poppy dust in hand. A wide smile split across his face as Zelena blew the dust into his face. "Fire…."

Emma let out a sigh of relief when Falicier's body relaxed as he slipped into unconsciousness. "I take back everything I said about wanting him to wake up."

"It's too late now." Zelena snarked as she began to catalog the damage Falicier did to himself. "Emma I need to take care of some of this now, it really can't wait."

The blonde shrugged, trying to keep the grimace off her face as she did so. "Alright, Peter and I will go find some dinner to eat in the meantime."

Peter stuck his head out from under the bed and smiled at the mention of food. "Can we sit at the big fire?"

The big fire was the main fire where the core of the Merry Men and their families sat around for dinner. Robin was assuredly going to be there, but that also meant Rolan was as well. And despite the thief's attempts the two boys had become friendly. Emma strongly suspected that it was because they had no one else their age to spend time with however.

"Sure."

"Before we go anywhere I am going to wrap your back up again Emma." Aurora announced as she used Mulan's arm to pull herself up out of her chair. The brunette's belly so swollen now that she was incapable of managing the feat without help. Emma was sure that she was due anytime now.

"Fine." Emma jammed some Kratom plant into her mouth despite their intentions to go eat soon. Peter could eat her share.

As Aurora wrapped her back Emma lost herself in her thoughts. Falicier was a crazy son of a bitch but he had never been wrong about Ogres before. For Emma his crazed outburst only confirmed what she and Mulan had been suspecting for awhile now.

Ogre's were moving through the area, likely headed their way, and were the reason fresh meat was becoming scarce. Emma hadn't thought about it before but Robin had come back from the last hunting trip wounded. Either they had run into trouble or there had been an accident.

Emerald eyes fixed on Mulan who was too focused on her very pregnant love interest. The warrior looked haggard, but there were no injuries that Emma could tell. Maybe they didn't run into trouble after all. But then Mulan was good at what she did, She was likely to get into trouble and walk away without injury.

"We should go before all the food's gone." Peter pouted by the door as he waited impatiently for Emma to get to her feet and lean on Ariel for support.

"There will be no shortage of food tonight." Mulan assured the boy as she lead the way out of the cabin with Aurora."We were fortunate in our hunt. There will be plenty for you to eat."

"Good. Then both you and Emma will eat full portions tonight." Aurora informed the pair in a tone that brooked no argument as Peter simply grinned in response.

Emma paused to spit Kratom juice but made no comment. She would give half of her food to Peter anyway just as she knew Mulan would do for Aurora. Growing boys and pregnant women needed the nutrients far more.

"Emma!"

Emerald eyes brightened when they landed on the giant of a man that went by Little John. He had proven to be the near opposite of Robin and Emma liked him very much. She was also grateful for his part in burying Nathan while she was unconscious. He offered a warm smile and offered her his seat on a log by the fire. "Good to see that you are still with us. I had thought that you might've keeled over while we were away."

"I'm too stubborn for that." Emma sank gracelessly onto the stump.

"That you are." John chuckled and turned to Peter, "Come on lad, I'm sure you're hungry."

Emma tracked Peter with her eyes as she half listened to the men sharing stories. Once John plated up rations for two and Peter returned to her side did Emma allow herself to relax a little.

"So Emma. Tell us about this Storybrooke that was created out of the Queen's curse." John spoke loudly garnering the attention of those who were close by.

The blonde smiled and pushed some of her food onto Peter's plate, "What do you wish to know this time?"

So Emma found herself telling the Merrymen everything about Storybrooke. The best parts of the land without magic included indoor plumbing, schools, hospitals, grocery stores, central heating, electricity and so on. The blonde described Granny's diner being the best place to get a burger, the community center being a safe place for kids to hang out after school.

While Emma was talking Zelena had joined the group around the fire and took a place next to Robin and Rolan. "Storybrooke sounds like a wonderful place to raise a family Emma. But what of Queen Regina? Does she rule there?"

"I do not think it matters if her Majesty rules over this Storybrooke." John waved off Zelena's concern. "She was a great Queen. This land prospered under her rule, I'm sure Storybrooke also prospers."

"Snow White was the rightful Queen of this land!"

Emma raised an eyebrow and exchanged a look with Mulan. The merrymen rarely talked about the state the Enchanted Forest had been in before the curse ravaged the land. It was a topic that divided them nearly down the middle. Half of them supported Regina and the other half supported Snow.

It was during these rare arguments that Emma learned just how Snow was run out of her kingdom by Regina. Who had taken over the throne after her husband, Leopold, died. Such a thing while not necessarily supported was not uncommon either. The line of succession to the throne was clear, once Snow White found a husband she and said husband would take over the throne from Regina who only held it as Queen regent due to her marriage to Leopold until Snow came of age. There was no one else from the Royal family who could have taken the throne even temporarily.

Regina turned out to be a fantastic queen. The Land prospered under her rule, outlandish and ridiculous taxes were repealed. Wolves were declared protected which was odd but whatever. Because of Regina the war with King Midas had come to a halt and a cease fire ordered however tentative. There was relative peace in the land. Regina's hunt for Snow White was one that was personal and for the most part did not effect the greater part of the Kingdom. Many did feel that Snow was the rightful ruler but coups did happen from time to time.

"Rightful Queen of this land. But she didn't rule this land. She married a fake Prince and led those people into a war they had nothing to do with." Robin was one of a few who didn't like either Queen. Their personal war had directly led to the death of his wife Marion.

It wasn't until Snow and David took over King George's kingdom that a real war started brewing. Snow was determined to win back her father's throne. Even if she had to use soldiers that belonged to an army she technically had no right to command. It was David's twin brother James who was raised by George not David. But the people followed the familiar face and his new bride.

Robin Hood and Little John used to be soldiers under King George. They had heard the rumors that their Prince was dead and after having the privilege to work with James had noticed the difference when David took over. The pair Deserted King George's army, no sense in fighting for an imposter, not that they were happy under George anyway. They struck out on their own and were left largely unaffected by the war waged between Regina and Snow White. Until Marion.

John rolled his eyes at Robin and turned to face Emma directly. "I will gladly be the first to go through your portal Emma. I do not care who rules Storybrooke."

"Technically, Storybrooke is a democracy. Regina is only Mayor. She has to be elected into office by the citizens." Emma corrected running her fingers through Balto's fur. The wolfhound sat between herself and Robin who appeared to be growing more agitated as the conversation wore on.

Robin turned to Emma, hand resting casually on the dagger at his hip. "People really voted to have the Evil Queen lead them?"

"Not exactly." But no one was chomping at the bit to take Regina's job either. Maybe there were more people on Regina's side than she realized. "Look Regina has changed. She is not the Evil Queen anymore."

Balto growled warningly as Zelena put her hand on Robin's arm to keep him from drawing the dagger. "I think you have had a long day Robin and that you should take Rolan and get some well deserved rest."

"Zelena!"

"Go." Zelena ignored Robin's protest and kissed his cheek. "I will be along soon." Robin scowled but scooped up his son and stalked away towards the hut he had claimed as his own.

Zelena moved to sit next to Emma as conversation slowly resumed among those who were still awake. The redhead placed a hand over Emma's own, the one that was fingering the pendant that was supposed to be there way to Storybrooke.

"I do not know much about magic Emma. But I do know that your pendant was glowing earlier today while you were sitting with Falicier. And again tonight when we talked of your parents and the Queen." Zelena paused to make sure Emma was paying attention to her. "I think that whatever you were thinking about. Whatever you were feeling, that is what you need to tap into to get this pendant of yours to work."

"Are you sure it glowed?" Emma asked, unable to stop the confused frown spread across her face.

"Yes."

Emerald eyes inspected the pendant confused. "I must admit I have not used magic for very long. Regina was trying to teach me before we got… separated. She says that magic is fueled by emotion. She uses anger to power her magic."

"She must be a very angry person then."

"Well she can certainly be cranky." Emma chuckled, "But I wouldn't say she's an angry person. She just feels things deeply I suppose."

"It's starting to glow." excitement creeped into Zelena's voice. "Whatever emotion you're feeling. That is what activates your magic Emma."

Emma bit her lip. She did not know what she was feeling. Not really, she was too exhausted by the day's events and the pain in her back to begin to analyze it. However she did know that her magic always worked more or less in the way she intended it to when she was with Regina. But the brunette didn't count as an emotion.

"I will take care of your back in the morning Emma. For now get some rest, I know you have not slept much while Mulan has been away." Zelena got to her feet and helped Emma get to her own.

"Someone had to keep watch."

Zelena rolled her eyes, "I do not know why you cannot trust a camp full of people who do not wish you harm."

The blonde managed to keep Robin's name from spilling forth. Zelena and Robin were together, and Zelena was currently the only person who was willing to treat both herself and Falicier. Not to mention she was the only one who was remotely qualified to help Aurora give birth if Emma couldn't get herself together soon.

"I do not trust easily." Emma offered as she began to slowly make her way back to the cabin she shared with Mulan, Aurora and Peter. "Goodnight Zelena."

Mulan and Aurora had already taken Peter back to the cabin for the night earlier when conversation had turned into a debate over who was the rightful ruler of this part of Enchanted Forest before the curse had ripped through the land. Getting to the cabin was painfully slow going but Emma managed without assistance.

Mulan lifted her head from her own position next to a sleeping Aurora and nodded to Emma when she entered the cabin. Emma smiled as the warrior settled back down next to Aurora. It was reassuring to know that there was once again someone else in the cabin besides Balto who could fight off an attacker.

Emma quietly praised Balto when he settled himself on the floor facing the door. Ears alert for any sounds beyond the door. She curled around Peter on the cot, smiling when he burrowed further into her for warmth.

Tonight she would just sleep. Really sleep and try to reach out to Regina tomorrow. To talk to her about what Zelena had said about her magic. Emma pressed a kiss to the top of Peter's head and drifted off into fitful slumber.

Her dreams were better described as troubled nightmares, one rolling into the next without stopping. The end only coming with the realization of her worst nightmare.

 _Emma dropped to her knees as she read the names etched onto the tombstones in front of her. Their very existence in the stone mocked her._

" _Emma!"_

 _With trembling fingers Emma traced over the letters disbelievingly. Forcing herself to remember that this was a dream._

" _Miss Swan!"_

 _Emma blinked her tears away, realizing for the first time that everything had turned into shades of grey. She scrambled to her feet, emerald eyes searching for the source of that familiar husky voice._

" _Regina?"_

 _And then the brunette was there. Really there in front of her. Emma reached out to her, Regina had never been the one to initiate contact before. The blond didn't even know that Regina was able to do such a thing._

" _Regina what are you doing here?"_

 _The brunette opened her mouth to speak but instead dissolved into tears. Falling into the comfort of Emma's arms without explanation._

 _Emma gaped at her as she held her close._

 _What the hell was going on?_

* * *

Fun fact: I actually did forget about this story for awhile but random kudos appeared in my inbox and helped me get my fingers back on the keyboard!  
Let me know what you think!


	15. Chapter 15: Storms

Woo only a month this time! Getting back into the swing of things! Loved all of the wonderful feedback I got last time, and I look forward to more. If only I could actually finish a ficlet that I've started (and the oneshot I owe someone) I would have something to drop in everyone's inbox!

Mad thanks to Becky'sGirl for sticking with me and continuing to beta this story!

* * *

 **6 Months and 3 Weeks after Neverland**

 _"You know, I used to think that if I died there would be no one to miss me."_

It was a statement that Emma had made out of the blue on one of those long nights in Neverland that Regina found herself thinking back on more often. Mostly because of how wrong it sounded coming from Storybrooke's beloved Savior. Regina could still recall the faraway look in Emma's eyes when she started talking. The way her emerald eyes glazed over as she stared blankly in the direction of their camp.

 _"The last thing I said to Neal before he fell through the portal in Storybrooke was that I loved him. When we thought Neal was dead I mourned him."_

Death wasn't a stranger to Regina Mills. She was a woman who had buried most of the people whom she loved. The first to die was her fiancé Daniel. He died at the hands of her own mother when Snow White told Cora of their secret relationship.

Then in turn, Regina had her mother killed, believing that she was casting off weakness before casting the Dark Curse that would bring her the happiness she so desperately sought.

 _"And now I just wish he had stayed dead." Emma hesitated a moment before continuing, "Does that make me a bad person?"_

Regina ran her fingers over her father's casket. A man she had killed with her own hands because he was the person she loved most. Her love for him hadn't been enough to prevent his death. Another loved one lost in her quest to be happy.

 _"It simply makes you human."_

As the fates would have it seeing her beloved mother dead wasn't enough. Regina had to bury her mother for a second time, this time in Storybrooke. It seemed like the brunette was doomed to constantly bury the ones she loved.

 _"It is normal to mourn the passing of someone who had a great impact on your life."_

Perhaps it had been Regina's imagination, but that night she could have sworn the koala grip Emma had on her had been tighter than normal. At the time she hadn't minded; Emma was a warm barrier that separated her from the confused gaze of one Neal Cassidy. It was likely that, given where the blonde's thoughts had been, she was grateful that they hadn't had to bury anyone else that trip with how unfruitful it had been so far.

 _"You said that you used to think that no one would mourn you. Does that mean you think differently now?"_

Ironic as less than a fortnight later they believed Emma to be the one who was dead. The one being mourned.

 _"Yeah. There's at least two."_

A small smile tugged at the corner of Regina's lips. There were definitely more than two mourners. From the doorway to the Mills mausoleum, chocolate eyes tracked Henry and Lily as they trekked from Lily's car towards Emma's grave, passing David and Mary Margaret. It was official, Lily had bought an old farmhouse and a sizable chunk of land outside of Storybrooke proper. Emma's childhood friend was here to stay.

"What are we going to do about her now?"

Regina's smile dropped into a scowl, "There is no _we_ Sidney." She eyed Sidney's hopeful face with disgust. He'd been trying so hard to get himself back into her good graces for weeks now, ever since he suggested that killing Lily was the best way to take care of her.

"Isn't there?"

"No. There never has been." Regina turned her back on the man in clear dismissal and started towards Henry and Lily. There were more important things that needed her attention today.

"I know about Miss Swan." Regina froze and Sidney continued. "I know she's alive and that you have been keeping it a secret."

The brunette spun on her heel and fixed the reporter with a withering glare. "You don't know anything."

"What's the plan my Queen? Are you going to rescue her so that everyone believes you are a 'hero'? It was a brilliant idea to let everyone think she was dead. I would have helped you if only you'd asked."

"There is no grand plan Sidney." Regina snarled so viciously that the man recoiled. "All I want is for Emma to come home, and for you to leave well enough alone."

"But-"

"But nothing." Regina cut him off, tamping down on the urge to seal him into another mirror. "If you want to continue to have a life here in Storybrooke you will forget everything you think you know about Emma."

"When did she become Emma?"

"That, is none of your business." Regina turned her back on Sidney firmly and made her way to Henry and Lily who were still standing by Emma's gravestone. There were more important things for Regina consider than when the blonde became Emma in her mind.

Like how to best tell Lily that magic was real.

"Mom!"

Regina couldn't help but return Henry's megawatt smile with a small one of her own. "Henry, did you enjoy your morning with Miss Page?"

"Yeah, she took me to see her new place. She's got a really cool barn and cellar out there."

"Is that so?" Regina raised an eyebrow at Lily, she had pegged the tall brunette as more of a city girl than a country one.

Lily shrugged, "I'm planning to convert the barn into a garage. I found a trade as a mechanic with the army that relaxed me. Figure the barn would be a great space to pursue that." She slung an arm around Henry's shoulders. "Besides it's far enough away from town that I can come and go as I please without it being all the gossip."

"I don't know about that. Storybrooke is a small place."

"Well for a small space it's certainly dizzying. I mean you have farmland and forest on the outskirts. An actual town with its own electrical and water stations. And! And you have docks and a shipping set up so you can actually function in the semi modern age." Lily listed off bewildered. "I've been all over and I've never seen a place like it."

"None of those are even what makes Storybrooke the most unique place you'll have ever lived." Regina paused and glanced to Henry who nodded encouragingly. He had been completely supportive of the idea of telling Lily about magic and was more than excited about getting to be a part of telling her it was real.

"Yeah? Then tell me Madam Mayor, what makes Storybrooke so special?"

"There is magic in Storybrooke."

Chocolate eyes watched Lily's face closely. The playful glimmer faded slowly along with Lily's smile as it began to sink in that neither Regina nor Henry were joking around.

"You two have got to be shitting me." Lily let go of Henry and backed up a few steps so that she could see both Henry and Regina clearly.

"Miss Page, I believe I have already spoken with you on the use of such crass language around Henry." Regina crossed her arms and scowled disapprovingly.

"That's what you're worried about here!"

Regina rolled her eyes and held out her hand towards Lily, "Watch closely." Once she was sure that she had Lily's full attention, she lit a fireball in her hand.

"Holy shit." Lily muttered, eyes growing wide. She stretched out a tentative hand to touch the flame and swore when she drew back burned fingers. "Fucking hell that's real!"

"What did I just say about your language?" Regina closed her fist extinguishing the flame as Lily stuck her fingers in her mouth. "Do you need another demonstration?"

The lanky brunette scowled around the fingers in her mouth and grunted a negative.

Henry beamed at Lily and presented her with his Storybrooke. "Storybrooke is full of fairy tale characters. Like from the Disney movies but Disney got most of the stories wrong. David and Mary Margaret are Prince Charming and Snow White. Leroy is Grumpy. Belle the Librarian is Belle from beauty and the beast. Mr. Gold is actually Rumpelstiltskin and the crocodile from Peter Pan. Who is actually Rumpelstiltskin's father-."

"Woah kid, calm down." Lily took the book that was being eagerly thrust into her hands. She opened it and flipped through some of the pages before turning to Regina. "So, who in this book are you Regina?"

"Why, I was the Evil Queen of course."

Lily blinked and gave the declaration some thought. "That actually kind of makes sense. So what was your 'thing'? What made you so evil? Raising taxes? Kicking puppies?"

"Actually my 'thing' was taking people's hearts."

"What, with a spoon?"

"No Dear, with my bare hand."

"Bullshit." Lily crossed her arms over her chest. "From what I've seen the evilest thing you've done is force the sheriffs to wear uniforms and actually behave like law enforcement."

Regina blinked, unsure if that was a good or a bad thing. Had she really gone that soft? "Would you like a demonstration?"

"Nah, I think the fire was enough for today."

"Why would she take hearts with a spoon?" Henry interrupted, head tilted to the side, doing his best impression of a confused puppy.

"Because it's dull." Lily offered, attention moving back to the book in her hands.

Henry frowned and Regina smiled; his expression reminded her of Emma trying to figure out what to say next. "I don't get it. Why would you use a dull implement to carve out hearts?"

"Because it hurts more." Lily grinned as Henry's frown deepened. "Don't worry about it Kid. It's from a movie before your time."

Emma's hideous yellow bug caught Regina's eye as it pulled up behind Lily's sedan. For a moment she let herself fantasize it was Emma behind the wheel. That the blonde was going to step out of the car to join them with a smile and a bad joke. Instead it was Neal who opened the door and waved to Henry from the driver's side of the bug.

"Henry, you don't have to spend time with him if you don't want to." Regina told her son as he waved back but was not making any further attempt to join Neal in the bug. "You don't owe him anything."

"I know. But I want to talk to him." Henry glanced to Lily. "You'll let me know when you come back from Boston right?"

Lily nodded and gave Henry a one armed hug, "Of course kid. I think I've got some things of your mom's in the storage unit anyway. There might be something interesting in there."

Henry beamed and hugged Regina before shouldering his backpack, "I'll be home for dinner mom!" With that he took off across the cemetery and clambered into the bug with Neal.

Lily tucked Henry's book under her arm and glanced to Regina, "Am I going to like what I read in this book?"

"In that book you will learn that Emma is the child of Snow White and Prince Charming. You know them as Mary-Margaret Blanchard and David Nolan. They gave up Emma as a newborn because I cast a Dark Curse to take away everyone's happiness." Regina crossed her arms and stared down Lily as the information sank in.

"You're the reason Emma is an orphan."

Guilt tinged in Regina's chest for a second, "I am."

Lily swore and kicked the ground violently. She turned to Emma's gravestone and swore some more. "That little shit found her parents and didn't say a damn thing to me." Furious eyes fixed on Regina. "Do you regret doing that to her? After you got to know her?"

"No."

"And why the hell not?" Lily was nearly screaming at Regina now, working to control her anger.

Regina stood firm in the wake of Lily's rage. Now that Lily knew about magic there was nothing to stop Regina from using it to defend herself if she needed to. "Because my choices led me to my son."

"Using the kid as an excuse isn't fair." Lily grouched, kicking the ground again. A mother who actually cares for and fights for her child was something Lily respected. It was something she wished she had in any one of her guardians growing up. Regina's obvious devotion to Henry was the only thing that was keeping Lily from decking the mayor.

The former queen lifted her chin when Lily's angry gaze changed. She did not like feeling analyzed. "What else aren't you telling me?"

"Emma is alive."

All the anger and tension drained out of Lily as she gaped at Regina. "You know this? For sure?"

"Yes." Regina recounted a quick summary of the events leading up to Emma's "death". She explained that Gregory Mendell did in fact kidnap Henry; but instead of taking him into the forest, he took him to Neverland. Emma was part of the rescue party that set out to save Henry. The brunette found herself fighting to control herself as she recounted splitting up with Emma to get Henry to the boat.

And then watching Emma fall through the air as she realized that the blonde wasn't going to make it.

From there Regina wasn't sure of all the details. It was difficult to understand how a portal worked much less explain to another that Emma could fall through it and end up somewhere other than Storybrooke. The skeptical look on Lily's face when Regina told her of Emma contacting her in her dreams was priceless.

"And so you sent a magical pendant to Emma in this other realm via the Little Mermaid and she is trying to use it to get back here."

"Correct."

"And Henry doesn't know that Emma is still alive?" Lily ran her fingers through her hair trying to keep all the information Regina just gave her straight.

"I did not want to give Henry false hope." Regina was adamant in standing by her decision to keep her son in the dark until Emma set foot back into Storybrooke. No one was going to change her mind.

"You know what. I really want to punch you in the face right now." Lily announced jamming her fist into her hip instead. "But I won't because I need to think over all this shit you've dumped on me and because I still want to see the kid."

Regina pursed her lips as Lily turned her back on her and began her own trek to her car. "Miss Page wait."

"What is it? Are you about to tell me that Wonderland is real too?"

Regina shook her head, "That wasn't my intention, but Wonderland is real." She couldn't stop the smirk that played across her face as Lily gaped in response. "No. I wanted to know why you were taking this so well. Magic, fairy tales, Emma being alive, everything."

"Because unlike our favorite blonde idiot, I know how to take a leap of faith."

This time when Lily turned away Regina let her go. The former monarch cast one more glance at Emma's headstone. Soon Emma would be home and they could finally get rid of that wretched thing. Everything would finally be as it should be and Regina could finally see the blonde with her own eyes. Reassure herself that this entire thing hasn't been one long nightmare.

Regina allowed a small smile to tug at her lips as she felt magic begin to hum in the air. It was faint but it was Emma; she was sure of it. Emma was trying to open a portal to come home. Still facing Emma's grave Regina closed her eyes and called upon her own magic. When she reopened her eyes she was standing in Town Hall.

"Regina."

Chocolate eyes snapped to Belle who was standing with Ruby by the door to the council chamber smiling at her. "Miss French. Miss Lucas." Regina greeted the pair, "Did I interrupt something?"

"Not really." Ruby smiled and glanced at Belle. "We were just talking about what it's going to be like with the new council members tonight."

"There are too many council members. Nothing will ever be decided." remarked Regina as she led the way into the chamber.

"Are you saying we should have a dictatorship?" Ruby teased, sharing a smile with Belle.

"Whatever works dear."

Regina took her seat and made herself comfortable as she watched the rest of the council members trail in. The newest members who were invited during the last meeting trailed in first. Spencer was the first to march in as though he owned the room. Regina couldn't fathom why David had put forward his name initially, or how he earned enough votes to earn a seat on the council once again.

He was followed in by Moe French, Midas and, Cinderella's father-in-law, Mitchell Herman. All former monarchs. None of whom were particularly friendly with her in the Enchanted Forest and the animosity had not lessened since coming to Storybrooke.

Once everyone had arrived David got to his feet and welcomed everyone with a smile before getting down to business. "I suppose one of the first things that must be addressed is Lily Page moving to Storybrooke and what to do about it."

"I do not understand, what is there to do about it? She has already purchased a residence from Gold." Mitchell glanced around the room looking to Belle for confirmation.

The librarian nodded, "She has. Lily bought a farmhouse and several acres of land outside of Storybrooke proper."

"Why would Gold sell to her?" Snow asked, bewildered.

"All Rumple would say was that she belonged here." Belle admitted frowning. "I must admit I do not know what is going on in his head anymore."

"Perhaps the Dark One has finally cracked. This Lily isn't from our world, she knows nothing about magic." Spencer glowered darkly at Belle. "The answer is obvious. We either run her out of town or we get rid of her."

"Or we tell her about magic." Ruby cut in loudly, "Who knows, maybe she'll be cool about it."

"Or becomes a threat and tries to get rid of magic like Gregory Mendell." Grumpy scowled, "I don't want to go through something like that again."

"And how did that affect you directly Grumpy?" Granny turned on the surly dwarf. "If I remember correctly all you did during that excursion was complain and drink in my diner."

"Miss Page moving to Storybrooke is not something to worry about." Regina rolled her eyes as all heads in the room swiveled towards her. "As it turns out, Henry and I have already told Miss Page about the existence of magic. And about the Enchanted Forest. I imagine that by the time she returns to Storybrooke she will have read Henry's storybook and know all about us."

The brunette scoffed as the room erupted into angry shouts for an explanation. "What makes you think that you can just make that kind of decision on your own?"

"Miss Page mostly interacts with Henry. What concerns Henry is my business. He felt that if she was moving to Storybrooke she should know about magic." Regina fixed Spencer with a glare. "He would have told her whether or not he was allowed to."

"He is only a boy." Moe French scoffed. "He should do as his elders say. Besides he does not know what is best for Storybrooke."

Chocolate eyes rolled, "He is stubborn."

"Just like his mother." David got to his feet not wanting to listen to another thing against his grandson. "Henry has made the right decision before, he went after Emma and brought her back to Storybrooke so she could break the curse."

Another argument breaks out and Regina settles back in her chair disgusted. There were too many people on the council for it to operate effectively. There was nothing to do now but watch Granny pull out her knitting as she too was forced to wait until the foolishness finally stopped.

"Wait!" Blue shot up from her chair so suddenly everyone in the room quieted. With the room silent for the first time in an hour everyone could finally hear the storm that had picked up outside. The fairy turned to Regina. "Do you feel that?"

"Yes."

Regina could more than feel the magic Blue was referring to. Emma's magic that had begun hum in the graveyard had intensified. The brunette could practically taste it on her tongue it was so thick in the air.

Despite the professional mask Regina kept on her face, chocolate betrayed the excitement that bubbled within her. This had to be Emma's best attempt at a portal yet. It might even be enough for the blonde to cross over. The magic pulsed one more time before fading out completely. Regina's heart sank as the magic faded.

Emma hadn't been able to make a portal.

"What is going on?" Snow asked looking between Regina and Blue for some kind of answer. Both magic users deflated as the storm outside settled suddenly. "Blue?"

"There was so much magic in the air, I'm surprised you didn't feel it Snow." Blue frowned as a thought occurred to her. "Over the past three weeks or so these sudden storms have begun brewing in Storybrooke."

"You think this magic that you and Regina can feel is connected to these storms." Belle filled in the blanks blue eyes riveting to Regina.

Regina nodded in answer to the silent question Belle was asking her. There was no doubt in Regina's mind that Emma was inadvertently causing the storms as she tried to use the pendant to create a portal to get back home. "It appears that way."

"So what does that mean?" Grumpy asked, "Are we under attack or something?"

At that moment Regina's phone went off. The brunette scowled and ignored the call without even looking at the screen. "Not every unknown source of magic is a threat dwarf."

"So what is causing the storms?" Midas pressed looking genuinely curious.

Puffing herself up with importance Blue took control of the conversation, "There are several things that could cause storms like the ones we are experiencing. For all we know it could be a new magic user coming into his or her powers and is doing all of this by accident."

"We haven't had a storm that strong before." Granny remarked, "Do you really think it's some kid playing with his new powers doing this by accident?"

"Could there be another reason Blue?" Snow asked, completely ignoring Regina and any expertise regarding magic she might have shared on the topic.

The brunette's phone went off again, this time earning her dark looks from many of her fellow council members around the room. "Sorry." Regina muttered as she ignored the call again. It wasn't a number she recognized therefore it must not be important.

"Why don't you turn it off Regina." Spencer sneered from across the table.

Resisting the urge to turn the man into a toad Regina took a deep breath before answering. "It's on in case Henry needs to reach me. He is out with Mr. Cassidy today. If there is anything wrong he knows to call me."

"Anyway," Blue brought the attention of the room back to what she was saying. "The only other thing that could cause these storms that I can think of would be someone trying to open a portal to Storybrooke from another realm."

Regina was able to silently count to three before Grumpy started to holler and the room erupted as everyone tried to talk at once.

"Enough!"

The room fell silent as Regina's magically enhanced voice washed over them. "We are not children here. We are perfectly capable of having a calm discussion about this."

"I don't think that's going to happen with this lot." Granny snorted earning a smile from Ruby and Belle.

"Could we be dealing with another Pan trying to take over Storybrooke?" David wondered aloud, hand settling on the gun Regina wished he didn't insist on carrying everywhere.

If only they knew that it was really Emma on the other side of the almost portal. The conversation would be entirely different then.

"Whatever it is, we'll handle it when it comes." Snow placed her hand over David's, gently pulled his hand away from the firearm. "Let's move onto something we can actually deal with. Grumpy? How are those apartments coming in the converted warehouse?"

"Well sister, they are just great. Finished actually." Grumpy and Doc looked more than pleased with themselves. The dwarfs had been put in charge of the construction as Marco had turned down the work. "But what I would like to know is why the Mayor over there blocked off two floors as unavailable for rent."

Regina was saved from having to answer to the surly dwarf as her phone went off for a third time.

"Oh just answer it child, maybe they'll leave you in peace if you do." Granny waved for the brunette to just get the call over with already.

Regina pulled out her phone and glanced at the unknown number before answering it sharply. "This is a bad time."

 _"_ _Am I speaking to Mayor Mills?"_

"Yes." Regina scowled into the phone and turned away from the room.

 _"_ _My name is Doctor Allison Cameron at Storybrooke Hospital. It's about Henry."_

* * *

Ya'll can tell I have a sadistic love for cliff hangers can't you?


	16. Chapter 16: Tomorrow

**I am the absolute worst at this. For those of you still with me, ya'll are the best. For those of you who are new, well don't expect speedy updates.**

* * *

" _My name is Doctor Allison Cameron at Storybrooke Hospital. It's about Henry."_

Since Regina had received the call from Dr. Cameron hours earlier it had echoed like a skipping record in her head. Everything from that moment on had become a blur of activity and borderline panic. The brunette had excused herself from the council meeting and left before anyone could say two words.

The brunette was curled as comfortably as she could be in the chair next to Henry's hospital bed. He had finally returned from surgery to put his leg back together an hour or so ago. Time was something Regina was only loosely keeping track of at this point. Nothing else mattered but her little prince.

There was a brief knock on the door before it opened to reveal Lily, "How's he doing?"

"Dr. Cameron says that until he wakes up they won't know if he has a concussion or any other brain injury they cannot see on his scans. Other than that he is doing well considering he was in such an awful accident." Chocolate eyes fixed on the bandages around Henry's head. The result of his head colliding with and breaking the driver's side window of the horrendous yellow bug.

The driver's side.

Neal had been teaching her twelve year old son how to drive the death trap Emma called a car when the storm hit. Henry being an inexperienced driver lost control of the car and it spun off the road and down an embankment, stopping only when the car collided with the trees at the bottom.

"The kid is strong, just like his mothers." Lily pulled up a chair on the other side of Henry and sank gracelessly into it.

Lily had been the first person to call her while Regina was at the council meeting. The lanky brunette had been on her way out of town behind the bug when the storm hit. When she saw the bug go off the road, she had been the first on the scene and called both Regina and 911. Regina was grateful that Lily had needed to stop at the store for road snacks before setting out.

The second call had also been from Lily when the paramedics arrived and took over caring for Henry and Neal.

"He's going to get through this Regina." Lily reassured the visibly distressed mother on the other side of the bed.

"This never should have happened." Regina responded hoarsely. "I never should have let Henry get into that rolling death trap of a car."

"Well you won't have to worry about that anymore." Regina tore her gaze away from Henry to focus on Lily. "I'm about eighty percent sure that the bug is a total goner."

The bug being totaled was just one more thing for her to add to the growing list of things that would upset Emma when she returned. Regina turned her gaze back to Henry, heart clenching painfully in her chest.

How was she supposed to tell Emma their son was in the hospital?

The wayward blonde should be there with her. Emma should be the one who was sitting in the dark hospital room telling her that Henry was going to be fine, not Lily. If Regina hadn't missed Emma's warmth and strength before, she certainly did now.

Dark eyes traced over Regina's form from across the room. The mayor looked exhausted and uncomfortable. "You know, I could swing by your place and grab you something more comfortable to wear." Lily was sure that she wasn't going to be able to talk the woman into going home and changing into something more comfortable to sit in a hospital room in.

Regina glanced down at what she was wearing. She had completely forgotten about pantsuit and heels that might be appropriate work attire, but they did not fit the bill for spending hours in an uncomfortable chair.

"No need."

"What-."

The brunette called upon her magic, and in a plume of purple smoke changed into something that she normally wouldn't be caught out of the house in. But she needed the comfort the clothes offered and these were extenuating circumstances.

"Oh, right, magic." Lily studied Regina's new outfit a moment. "Isn't that Emma's?"

"It is."

Regina met Lily's amused gaze head on, daring the other woman to say something. So what if she was now dressed in her own yoga pants and Emma's Bon Jovi sweatshirt. It was comfortable and perfectly acceptable to sit at Henry's bedside in.

Besides, the sweatshirt still smelled faintly of Emma and if Regina closed her eyes she could pretend that the blonde was sitting with her.

"I do not believe I have thanked you yet for everything you did today, Miss Page." Regina settled more comfortably in her chair as Lily got to her feet.

The bounty hunter shrugged it off, "Even if it wasn't Henry in the car, I would have done the same thing."

"But it was Henry." Regina didn't know how to properly express the gratitude she felt for Lily pulling her son from the wreckage and calling 911 so promptly. It probably saved Henry from any lasting brain damage. "Thank you."

"Don't mention it. Seriously don't." Lily opened the door to return to her own bed for the night. "I'll be back tomorrow to check on him."

Then Regina was left alone with Henry and her thoughts. She couldn't wait for Emma to come to her in her dreams. This was too important to wait. The blonde deserved to know what happened to her son.

Since Emma's birthday, Regina had been delving deeper into the lore of Dream Walkers. The connection they forged was fascinating. It was one that she was sure could only be maintained by the dream walker himself. If this Falicier were to die, then she would lose all communication with Emma. But while he was alive Regina was relatively sure that it worked both ways, that she would be able to reach out to and visit Emma in her dreams.

If there was ever a time to try, this would be it.

Just as Regina found that intangible piece* in her mind she was sure linked her to Emma there was a light rapping at the door that broke her concentration.

"Miss Page, did you forget some-" Regina cut herself short as Neal stepped into the room instead of Lily.

"I thought Henry might want some tunes." Neal held up Emma's battered iPod and laid it on the side table.

White hot anger flared to life chasing away the worry within Regina. "Leave."

"Come on Regina, he's my son too. I deserve to know how he's doing." Neal spoke calmly, hands up in surrender.

Regina glanced at the cast on his arm and sneered. It wasn't fair that Neal only had a broken arm, bruised ribs and a mild concussion while Henry was still lying in a hospital bed. It was Neal's fault that her son had yet to wake up even once since the accident.

"You deserve nothing," Regina spat, mouth twisting into a cruel snarl. "You are nothing but a sperm donor and a reckless imbecile. How could you let Henry behind the wheel of a car! He's twelve!"

"He wouldn't talk to me otherwise!"

Chocolate eyes flared violet, betraying the depth of Regina's wrath. Henry had been bribed into spending time with Neal with the promise of driving lessons long before he was ready. This was a new level of low that Neal was displaying that put even Rumpelstiltskin to shame. Not even he would have endangered his son in such a way just to speak with him.4

"Get out."

"Regina-."

"Get out before I turn you into something easily squashable." Regina cut him off not wanting to look at the man for a moment longer. "You no longer have any kind of visitation privileges regarding Henry. If I see you anywhere near him I will destroy you. Do you understand?"

What was left of Neal's sense of preservation kept him from trying to talk Regina out of her decision. That was something that could be left until later when the brunette had a chance to calm down. Hopefully after Henry had woken up and proved that he was going to be fine. Until then Neal was going to have to settle for getting information from Snow and David. The pair were worried sick over their grandson and would likely take his side.

"Look Regina, I'm sorry. I never meant for any of this to happen." Neal pleaded even as he backed up slowly towards the door. "I just wanted to spend time with Henry."

"But did happen. All because you allowed your stupidity to override your sense of good judgement." Regina was no longer looking at the man, her gaze had returned to Henry. "Do not make me tell you to get out again."

"I'm sorry." Neal apologized one last time before slipping from the room.

Regina until she heart the door close before she closed her eyes again. Mind shifting gears as she tried to work out just how to reach Emma through their connection. Unlike the blonde she didn't have an expert telling her how to navigate dreams. She was going on loose theory.

The brunette failed to realize she was nodding off as she thought of Emma and let herself get dragged along into Emma's dreams. If Belle asked Regina later how to describe just how Regina got to Emma's dreams, the older woman wouldn't be able to put it into words. One moment she was staring at the inside of her eyelids in Henry's hospital room. In the next she was being dragged helplessly through a thick fog.

Gradually the fog thinned until there was only a haze separating Regina from the scene unfolding before her. A child with wild blonde curls ran past her and through a door that just stood in open space. Right behind her was an angry drunk. The man hollered obscenities and pounded on the door furiously.

" _Stop it you imbecile." Regina snarled waving her hand with the intention of blasting the man away from the door with magic._

 _Nothing happened. In fact the man seemed not to hear her as he straightened and his face changed. The man was no longer a drunk but just as furious, screaming at the door to be opened. This time it did open, a preteen version of the blond child stood in the doorway. Emerald eyes flashing definitely._

 _Regina inhaled sharply realizing that it was a far younger version of Emma standing in the doorway. The man wasn't happy with the defiance in Emma's eyes and backhanded her hard across the face. Emma lost her balance and crashed hard into the door frame before sliding to the floor, holding the side of her face that the man struck._

" _That's enough!" Regina tried to march forward to intervene on Emma's behalf but was repelled by an invisible barrier._

 _Chocolate eyes narrowed, it seemed she had to figure out how to get through this last barrier in order to enter Emma's dreams. Otherwise she was just a spectator who couldn't do anything but watch as preteen Emma curled into a ball as the man above her began to kick her over and over._

 _As the man kicking her began to fade a dog crate materialized around Emma's curled form. Regina's lips formed a snarl as it dawned on her that these dreams Emma was having might be memories from her childhood. Who put a child in a dog crate? Perhaps the dreams were exaggerated, a result of a childhood fear Emma hadn't quite shook. She pushed harder at the barrier trying to force her way through so she could let Emma out. So she could end this for the blonde._

 _A young boy appeared kneeling before the crate. He shook it a bit to wake an Emma who appeared perhaps a few years older than Henry. He fiddled with the cage until he opened it, freeing the blond. When she crawled out of the cage and got to her face, she stood to face the boy. As she straightened the side of the boy's face caved in, his head whipping to the side as though struck with great force. He crumpled to the ground as Emma screamed._

 _Before Regina could even process what she had just seen a gangly teenage girl ran up beside the screaming blonde and caught her hand pulling her along. As the pair ran without going anywhere Emma aged further. Finally Regina recognized Lily as the girl who had pulled Emma away._

 _The pair finally stopped running and settled on a bench. Emma produced cigarettes from a coat pocket and offered them to Lily. Soon the teens were smiling and shoving the other playfully as they smoked. Regina could only watch as a brute of a man came up behind the girls and seized a fistfull of Lily's hair in one hand and snatched her cigarette with the other. Emma jumped to her friends aid but was shoved to the ground with ease. The man proceeded to use his grip on Lily's hair to yank her head back and expose her throat. Only to put out her lit cigarette on the tender flesh of her neck._

 _As Lily shrieked in pain Emma rolled to her feet pulling out a pocket knife as she did so. Before the man could turn to deal with the blonde, she had jumped onto his back. She clung to him like a monkey and plunged the knife into the man's neck. Lily and the bench disappeared as the man fell to the ground in slow motion. Emma managing to land on her feet, hands stained red with blood._

 _Regina sneered frustration as the barrier refused to yield. She was forced to remain a spectator as the man's body dissolved into grass. Emma aged rapidly now, as she did so gravestones grew up out of the ground around her._

" _Emma!" Regina summoned her magic and pushed against the barrier trying to get to the blonde._

 _The gravestones in front of Emma caught her attention. The blonde fell to her knees as she read the names carved forever into the stone. Even from the other side of the barrier Regina could read the names etched into the stone as Emma traced them with trembling fingers._

 _Regina Mills._

 _Henry Mills._

 _Seeing Henry's name on the gravestone reminded Regina why she had come in the first place. She was so close now that she couldn't give up here._

" _Miss Swan!" Regina shoved harder against the barrier as Emma straightened up._

" _Regina?"_

 _The barrier finally gave way and Regina entered fully into Emma's dream. Emerald eyes were finally focused on her, really looking at her._

" _Regina what are you doing here?"_

 _The brunette struggled to find the words now that Emma was standing in front of her. Telling Emma that their son was in the hospital suddenly seemed impossible. Her emotions finally bubbled out of her control and she reached for Emma as tears finally burst free._

 _The blonde's strong arms wrapped securely around her and Regina allowed herself to let go. She hid her face in Emma's neck and cried shamelessly. There was no judgement from Emma, and that was what made it so easy. She cried for their son, whose fate she still did not know. And he cried for Emma who was still trapped in the Enchanted Forest. With every tear that fell the burden of her secrets and worries lessened._

 _As her tears dried Regina became aware of Emma's hand rubbing soothing circles into her back as she hummed a tune the brunette failed to recognize._

" _You must come home Emma, Henry needs you."_

 _Regina could feel Emma stiffen for an instant before relaxing again and continuing to rub circles into her back. "Has something happened?"_

" _There was an accident. Henry-." Regina choked on her words and Emma's grip tightened almost painfully._

" _He's not- I mean-." Emma fumbled for the right words even as she hoped that they weren't true._

 _Emma's dream came to mind, and Regina tightened her grip on Emma as she realized where the blonde's mind must be going. The gravestones were within sight, Henry's name mocking them. The need to reassure Emma pushed the words Regina needed to say out of her throat._

" _Henry is alive but he is in the hospital. He and Neal were in a car accident. Neal was teaching Henry how to drive your car when a storm hit." Regina couldn't bring herself to tell Emma that the accident was caused by the storm that resulted from Emma's attempts at creating portals. "He lost control of the car and they ran off the road. Miss Page was the first on the scene."_

 _The blonde listened to what Regina was saying and barely processing it. Henry was in the hospital because she was in the Enchanted Forest instead of in Storybrooke. If she had been in Storybrooke Henry would never have been behind the wheel of her car. He never would have been driving. He never would have been injured. Regina's recounting of his injuries rattled around in her brain._

 _Her son was hospitalized and there was nothing she could do. Just like Nathan, Emma was powerless when she should be able to do something. Anything to help him. If Henry died… Emerald eyes squeezed shut, she couldn't think about that. Unlike with Nathan, Emma still had a chance to get to him. To support him no matter what the outcome._

 _Regina trembled in her arms and_ _Emma turned her head to press a kiss to Regina's temple without thinking too much about it. It felt natural to comfort the brunette like this. For now she could be Regina's rock as she sat at their son's bedside. Renewed determination to get home filled her._

 _She pulled away from Regina's koala grip enough to cup her face and meet teary chocolate eyes with a determined gaze. "Everything is going to be ok Regina. Henry is a strong kid, he'll get through this and in a month or so it'll be like the accident never happened."_

" _You cannot possibly know that."_

" _I'm taking a page out of Henry's book and just believing for once." Emma offered Regina a crooked smile and used her thumb to wipe away her tears. "Besides I'll be back soon and I'll be right there with you. Together we can get through anything."_

 _Emerald eyes riveted to plump lips curved upwards in a small smile and wondered, not for the first time, what it they would taste like. God even when she cried Regina was beautiful. A pang shot through her gut as Regina settled against her shoulder again. Face tucked into the side of her neck._

" _I've rescinded Mr. Cassidy's visitation privileges."_

" _That's it?" Emma raised an eyebrow as she considered how she would have reacted to Neal teaching Henry to drive and it resulting in an accident. "I probably would have punched him in the face." Another pang hit her hard, this time from her back._

" _He already has a head injury dear." Regina murmured content to soak in the comfort Emma freely offered._

" _Your point?" Emma questioned light heartedly. "He-." Her words caught in her throat as the pain sharpened in her back._

" _Emma?"_

The blonde groaned in both pain and disappointment her green eyes snapped open as pain exploded across her back. Peter thrashed against her side, small fists and feet striking her belly and side. Whimpers pulled from his throat as he fought the enemies in his dreams. His battle had forced a sleeping Emma onto her back which in turn woke her from sleep.

Emma turned back onto her side, ignoring her own agony to collect the thrashing child into her arms and holding him close. He woke and began crying as she ran her hand over his back in soothing circles.

"Shhh, Peter it was just a dream." The blonde whispers in attempt to be somewhat mindful of the other people in the room. However she is sure Mulan is already awake and ready to get up if she needs help. "Do you want to talk about it?"

"Ogres." Is the only intelligible answer Peter was able to provide as an explanation.

"You're safe here Peter. There are no Ogres tonight." Back aching Emma settles in for a long night and begins to hum her favorite rock songs as a lullaby of sorts in order to soothe the young boy in her arms back to sleep. After her conversation with Regina she knew that there was no way she was going to go back to sleep tonight.

"Emma?"

"Hmm?"

"We are going to make it to Storybrooke aren't we?"

"Of course we are." There was no other option. If Falicier was right, then Peter's nightmares might come true and Ogres might actually be bearing down upon them.

And she needed to be there for her son and his mother.

"When?"

In the darkness of the cabin the pendant, that still hung around Emma's neck, began to glow softly, drawing the attention of both blondes. Peter reached out to play with it between his fingers as he waited for an answer.

Emma exhaled slowly. The answer she wanted to give was right now, but that wasn't possible. She felt helpless. Henry was in the hospital and there was nothing she could do. Regina was undoubtedly by his side, but who was looking after her as she looked after Henry? The stubborn queen was likely to forgo taking care of herself when Henry needed her more.

The pendant glowed brighter and Emma figured it didn't matter what emotion exactly was the key to triggering her magic. The pendant seemed to be responding to her now desperate need to get home.

To her family.

"Tomorrow."

The way Emma saw it, she was out of time. There were no other options but to go to Storybrooke. So she could get some real medicine for her back. So Peter would no longer have to worry about Ogres coming in the middle of the night. So Aurora could have her baby in a hospital and receive real healthcare.

So Emma could sit with Henry and Regina and work through this latest crisis as a family.

"We go tomorrow."


	17. Chapter 17: Portals

Happy New Year! Thank you all for your wonderful reviews. Actually had to split this chapter and the next because it was getting so long. So I will see you next week with the second half!

* * *

Going back to sleep had been impossible for the rest of the night. Even after Peter had drifted off, Emma remained awake and staring at the wall. Absentmindedly running her fingers through his hair, she continued to hum song after song.

It wouldn't take long to gather their belongings. Emma figured that they could be ready in an hour, maybe less. The hang up was going to be Falicier, getting him ready for transport was going to be another story altogether. Hopefully Zelena could help prepare him for the next journey. All he really had to do was hold on until he made it to Storybrooke General Hospital. There Whale would be able to do something.

But Mulan had asked her to bring as many people over who wanted to escape the forest. Getting that many people together was going to take far longer than an hour. Could she really just leave them all behind so that she could be with Henry?

A small part of her said yes.

However Emma knew that she wouldn't be able to look Henry in the eye and tell him that she abandoned so many people just to sit and worry at his bedside.

A cold wet nose pressed insistently at Emma's hand. The blonde couldn't help but smile at Balto as the wolfhound pushed his head under her hand. "Jealous I wasn't petting you too?" The dog huffed as Emma began to scratch behind his ears.

"Awake already Emma?" Aurora waddled over to the blonde's cot and smiled.

Mulan appeared at the pregnant woman's side and examined Emma with a more critical eye, "I heard you talking to Peter last night. What happened?"

"Regina came to my dreams instead of the other way around. She told me that our son, Henry, is in the hospital." Emma let go of Peter and struggled into a sitting position. "He is hurt because I am here and not there where I should be."

"Oh Emma."

"We are going back today." Determination laced Emma's voice as the pendant hanging from her neck began to glow anew.

Aurora and Mulan glanced at each other. A silent conversation passed between them as Emma forced herself onto unsteady feet. Finally Mulan nodded as they came to an agreement. "I will go tell Little John and the rest of the Merry Men who wish to go to Storybrooke, to start packing up immediately. " There had been a desperation in the blonde's eyes that kept the two women from trying to put Emma off for a day or two.

Mulan paused to indulge in the newfound intimacy that had blossomed between herself and Aurora by dropping a chaste kiss on the Princess's cheek. The warrior deliberately ignored Emma's raised eyebrow and turned on her heel to retreat out of the cabin.

"Mulan, when we get to Storybrooke, will you stay with me and help me raise the baby?"

Never had Mulan thought that Aurora would be the one to provide the ice breaker that she needed to tell her how much she cared for her. Well not in so many words but she was confident that the brunette got the gist of what she was trying to say.

"I'll stay with you for as long as you'll have me."

Of course kissing the back the hand of a hormonal pregnant woman was a rather clear way to send a message too.

"You cannot be serious about going to Storybrooke Zelena."

Mulan approached the main campfire she found Robin and Zelena already in a heated discussion. She scanned the area looking for John. Surely the large man would be up and having breakfast by now.

"I am going Robin. I would love it if you and Rolan came with me; it truly does sound like a wonderful place to raise a family. We can be a family there." Zelena cupped the outlaw's cheek fondly. "Maybe someone will recognize me there."

"We can do that here!"

Mulan stepped around the bickering couple, having spotted Rolan and Little John romping with the dogs and other children on the other side of the fire.

"Mulan!" John spotted her first and waved with his good natured greeting.

"John." The warrior returned his greeting, allowing a small smile to tug at her lips as he was tripped by a overzealous puppy underfoot.

The smile John sported didn't waver as he clambered back to his feet. "What brings you by so early? Normally you and Aurora have breakfast in your cabin."

"If you are serious about going to Storybrooke go pack your things. Emma means to take all those who wish to go back today." Mulan saw no reason to engage in a drawn out conversation. What she really wanted was to return to Aurora's side and have breakfast before chasing down their friend and making sure the blonde didn't injure herself further.

John's smile turned into a broad grin at the news. "Excellent! I shall let the men and families know who wanted to leave this realm. We will be ready by noon."

Mulan nodded and turned on her heel back to return to Aurora and hopefully a quiet breakfast. However knowing both Emma and Aurora that was not likely to be the case. The warrior slipped into the cabin and claimed a seat next to the brunette who was nibbling on an apple.

"Emma I think you should sit down." Blue eyes tracked the pale blonde shuffling around the cottage. To Aurora, Emma looked paler than normal yet more driven then she had ever been.

Fingers dug into Balto's fur, looking for purchase as Emma used the wolfhound as a crutch for balance. "No time." It didn't matter that it was getting harder to walk with every step. She knew what she had to do now to get the pendant to work and make it home. "Peter is everything in your bag?"

"Yeah." The younger blonde was perched on the edge of their cot fiddling with a pendant he had liberated from Falicier when he packed the Dream Walker's belongings earlier that morning.

Emerald eyes surveyed the room. Aurora sat calmly at the table, leaning against Mulan who had just slipped in. The pair still had to pack their belongings. Not that anyone had a lot to pack, but after a few months in one place belongings had a way of spreading out. Emma eyed the very pregnant woman and decided that pushing her to pack could wait until she and Mulan were done eating.

"What did Regina say about Henry?"

Aurora was many things, but a fool was not one of them. Emma's pendant had glowed all night and through the morning. Something changed for the blonde, she finally figured out what emotion made her magic and the pendant work.

"He hit his head and is in a coma." Emma allowed herself to sink down onto the cot with Peter. "The doctors do not know what kind of damage might have been done yet. He hasn't woken up."

Aurora placed a hand over her swollen belly as her heart broke for the blonde. She leaned into Mulan's comforting touch as it landed on her lower back.

"How is Regina holding up?"

Emma grimaced as she shrugged, "I need to be there for her, and Henry. To be there for my family no matter the outcome."

Aurora couldn't help but smile as the pendant glowed brighter. It was obvious to her that Emma felt great love for her son and even something for Regina. Not that the blonde was ready to acknowledge that to herself yet.

"Come on then, help me pack. The sooner we get packed the sooner we can get to Storybrooke and see Henry and Regina ourselves."

The pregnant woman accepted Mulan's help in getting to her feet and the pair began to move around the cabin collecting the last of their belongings. Emma ruffled Peter's hair and stood as well.

"Let's go see if Little John is ready yet."

The pair of blondes shuffled out of the cabin, Emma using Balto as a crutch to make her way through the once abandoned village. They waved to Zelena and Rolan who were eating breakfast by the main fire. Peter shied away from a group of children who ran past earning a raised eyebrow from Emma.

"Do you not like the other children Peter?"

"Some of them think I'm a monster like Nathan."

Emma groaned as dropped to her knees so that she could get on eye level with the young boy. She placed her hands on his shoulders and turned him to look her in the eye.

"Nathan was not a monster, and neither are you." Emerald eyes bore into green searching for some level of understanding and belief. "Your brother was a werewolf. Not a monster. He was a person. He had dreams and ambition just like everyone else. He loved and laughed and felt sad just like everyone else. Anyone who thinks that he was a monster, just because he could turn into a wolf, is wrong."

Peter flung his arms around Emma's neck in a tight hug. Emma held him as close as she could, as though it would protect him from all of the closed minded people of the world.

"Am I going to turn into a wolf too?"

"I don't know. But I do know that I will be there for you no matter what."

"If I do, I don't want to die like Nathan."

The admission was a sucker punch to Emma's gut. Peter had seen far too much that night Nathan turned into a wolf. "I might not have given birth to you Peter, but I still think of you as my son. And I will not abandon you, I will defend you until I die."

The young boy shook like a leaf in her arms but did not cry. The pair held each other until Balto stuck his wet nose in between them to lick Peter's face.

Emma rolled her eyes and scratched behind Balto's ears as Peter let out peels of laughter. It was the first time in a long time since she had heard that joyous sound. She leaned heavily on Balto as she struggled to her feet and rested her hand on Peter's head as they continued to John's cabin. Only to find the door open and Robin already inside berating his friend.

Listening to the former outlaws bicker, Emma leaned heavily against door frame to the cottage Little John and several other single Merry Men had claimed for themselves. She dug her fingers into Balto's warm fur and did her best to ignore the pain searing up and down her back. The kratom plant Zelena had provided didn't seem to be providing much relief however she continued to find the menthol flavor was comforting.

"John, you cannot be seriously thinking of going through with this."

The giant man shrugged and continued to pack a bag with everything that he deemed valuable enough to take with him to an unknown realm. "I do not understand why you have such an aversion to this Storybrooke place Robin."

"You mean other than it being full the monarchs whom we robbed repeatedly and the Evil Queen is in charge?" Robin threw his hands up in the air exasperated as his longtime friend continued to pack undeterred by his very valid points.

"Storybrooke is a place for second chances and happy endings." Emma cut in, feeling Peter press against the back of her legs as he tried to make himself as small as possible in Robin's presence. "You are just going to have to trust me when I say that Regina has changed. She is not the Evil Queen anymore. She hasn't been for a long time."

"And what could have possibly changed her?"

Zelena and Rolan chose that moment to join the group, Rolan running to his father with an enormous smile upon his face.

"The love of a child."

Robin faltered as he scooped Rolan up in his arms. He stared at his son as though realizing how much Rolan had changed him since he was born. He was happier as a father, even after Marian died, it had been Rolan who kept Robin from sinking so deeply into the bottle that he wouldn't be able to function.

John clapped a heavy hand on the outlaw's shoulder, bag slung over his shoulder. "Perhaps it will finally allow you to find some closure Robin. To see Regina and perhaps confront her. I am not saying you should seek revenge, but maybe let her know how her actions affected you and your family. And then, perhaps you can move forward with the people in your life now."

Zelena shifted next to Emma uncomfortably as Robin's clouded gaze moved from Rolan to herself. No one spoke for a long moment until Robin finally conceded. "Perhaps you're right."

The smile that broke across Zelena's face told Emma far more about their relationship then Emma had ever wanted to know. Clearly Zelena still battled against Marian's memory in Robin's heart. Deciding that the conversation had ventured far enough into uncomfortable territory Emma changed the subject.

"So John, you ready to go?"

"Oh yes. Some of the others are ready and waiting as well. Make me a portal Swan, I'm ready for the next adventure." He offered Emma his arm to help support her as they made their way to the clearing just past the breakfast fires where he and Rolan had been playing that morning.

There stood a group of six or so outlaws with a bag or two each. All of them bore excited looks on their faces as they drew near. Emma nodded to John who left Emma's side to join the group who wanted to be the first through the portal.

"Whenever you're ready blondie."

The pendant grew warm in Emma's fist as she felt for her magic and began pumping it into the smooth metal. Instead of reaching for memories to fuel her anger, she searched for ones that inspired happiness and love.

Henry's mischievous smile.

That smirk Regina wore when she was secretly amused by Emma's antics.

That feeling of warmth that spread through her chest when Regina trusted her enough to share her worries.

Henry's hugs and operations.

The literal spark that occurred when she and Regina used magic together.

Intentionally riling Regina up because the fire that burned in her eyes when she was angry was hot.

Regina's soft smile.

The feeling that felt dangerously close to being home when Emma had wrapped Regina and Henry up in a three way hug in Neverland.

And then in her mind's eye, Emma could see a family dinner back at Storybrooke. Peter and Henry at the table, Regina swatting away Balto's nose when it got to close to her lasagna.

That looked like home.

"Emma, you did it!"

Emerald eyes popped open to see a swirling yellow oval roughly fifteen feet in front of her. Magic was thick in the air as the wind picked up around them. The center of the oval flickered and an image of the Storybrooke library appeared.

She finally managed to open a portal to Storybrooke.

"Alright boys! Let's go!' John roared happily as he waved to the watchers who had gathered to see the portal open. He lead the first group through the portal without once hesitating or looking back.

As soon as the last man was through Emma let go of the pendant and stopped feeding it her magic. The blonde collapsed in a heap on the ground, it felt as though all her energy had been sucked out of her.

"Emma!"

Emma didn't hear a word of what Zelena was saying to her as she struggled to sit up. Her mind was flying at a thousand miles an hour as she stared at the pendant nestled between her breasts.

From what Emma understood of magic, dark magic was powered by 'darker' emotions. Hate, anger, jealousy and so on. But what had made the pendant finally work properly hadn't been dark magic. It had been magic spurned from feelings of happiness and love. Light magic. That had been what Regina meant when she said her magic would be able to activate the pendant. Her light magic in contrast to Regina's dark.

The kicker was, the strongest burst had come when she imagined the family dinner with the boys and Regina. That image had burned itself into her mind so clearly that Emma didn't have to close her eyes to picture it.

And even though it wasn't real, nothing had ever felt more like home.

Perhaps Aurora was right, she wanted to date Regina. Honestly that didn't sound like such a bad idea. At least then she had a chance of making the imaginary dinner a reality.

But first she had to make it to Storybrooke.

She could finally make it home.

Because her portal worked.

"How long do you think it will take to get Falicier ready to travel to Storybrooke?" Emma groaned as she forced her aching body into a sitting position, her eyes seeking out Zelena as she moved.

Blue eyes raked over Emma's form critically as Zelena helped Emma get to her feet, "Maybe an hour or more. He needs to be stabilized and I need to get all of my supplies together." The blonde was far to pale for the healer's liking. Zelena figured the amount of energy the blonde must have expended with the singular portal was significant, and not at all something she should be doing with her injuries. "You, however need to rest."

"The portal works. We are all going today." Despite her pale and worn appearance Emma's voice was firm. There would be no arguing with the blonde on this issue.

The rest of the day was flurry of activity that wasn't fast enough for Emma. During her forced breaks between portals she took Peter to Nathan's grave to say goodbye. Mulan and Aurora helped Zelena get Falicier ready for transport. However after the fourth group to go through a portal left the Emma with a bloody nose and swaying on her feet just barely conscious she took the pendant away from the stubborn blonde.

"Enough Emma. You can start again tomorrow. For now you need to rest. You can barely sit up as it is." The warrior had been firm and unyielding in her decision to force the blonde into taking a break.

Despite her protests Emma fell asleep as soon as her head hit the pillow.


	18. Chapter 18: Home At Last

The chapter you all have been waiting for is finally here. Guess I shouldn't keep you and let you get on with it hmmm?

* * *

Emma's sleep was dreamless. She had no extra energy to waste on dreaming or visiting Regina. It had all been spent on creating portals the day before. She woke exhausted but refused to waste any more time.

"Emma, Mulan isn't going to give you back your pendant until you have at least eaten breakfast." Aurora fussed, sounding more like a mother than Emma had heard her sound yet.

"Do we have any apples?" Peter asked, rubbing bleary eyes as he clambered into a chair at the table.

Aurora smiled indulgently at the small boy and pushed an apple in front of him. Emma huffed and sat next to the smaller blonde, giving into Aurora's demand for breakfast first and taking an apple for herself.

"How many people are left?" Emma asked tiredly, she wanted to be done with this whole affair. If Mulan hadn't convinced her to take everyone who wanted to go to Storybrooke with her then she could have been back by now. Maybe even sleeping in her own bed again.

"Perhaps two or three more groups? There are a few families left. Robin, Zelena and Rolan will travel through with Falicier. And then Ariel, Mulan and I will go through with you and Peter." The frizzy haired brunette grimaced and laid a hand on her stomach. "You are going home today. Do not worry."

"What if we get separated going through the portal?" Mulan asked, eyes on Aurora as she waddled around the table to drop the dried chimera that no one liked in front of Balto.

Emma blinked, she hadn't considered that option. "Then we meet at the hospital. You and Aurora should go there anyway. They can make sure the baby is healthy. And perhaps they can do something for my back."

"I know it doesn't feel like it, but you have improved Emma." Zelena called as she and Ariel slipped into the cabin, kratom plant in hand. "Although your wounds will not close and I fear they may be infected because you will not sit still long enough for me to clean them. You are more mobile than I would have expected. That is a good sign."

The blonde scoffed and accepted the medicine from Zelena without another word on the subject. Instead she turned to Peter, "If you get separated from me. Then you find Regina. Everyone in town knows who she is, they will be able to find her. Do you understand?"

Peter nodded and swallowed his mouthful of apple. "But we won't get separated right?"

"Not if I can help it."

Ariel slipped the watch Regina had given her off of her wrist and held it out to Peter. "Here Peter, this is a very special watch. Do you know what makes it so special?"

The blonde took the watch from Ariel and examined it curiously, "No."

"This watch was enchanted by a very powerful woman. It doesn't tell the time." Ariel pointed to the hands on the watch and continued to move her finger until she was pointing at Emma. "The hands will always point to Emma. It doesn't matter how far away you are, you will be able to find her."

"Really?" Green eyes sparkled in wonder as Peter took in the information.

"Yes. Move around, see for yourself."

Emma's heart warmed to see Peter so excited. He ran around the cabin enthralled by the moving hands on the watch face. She met Ariel's eyes, silently thanking her as Peter exclaimed that it really worked.

"Are you sure you are up to opening portals today?" Emma looked awfully pale already to Zelena. Her condition was likely to get worse as the day wore on.

The look Emma shot Zelena left no room for argument. Zelena sighed exasperated, "Alright then. The first group is ready to go if you are."

Emma nodded and ruffled Peter's hair as she stood. "Alright I'll go send them off."

"Can I come?" Peter asked following Emma out the door. When she nodded he pressed, "Can we go see Nathan after?"

"Of course we can." Emma waited until Balto and Peter had left the cabin before closing the door behind them.

"She is stubborn isn't she?" Ariel asked as soon as the door closed.

"And you like to state the obvious." Zelena snarked,

Aurora groaned and slumped into a chair, waving Mulan off as the warrior scrambled to her side. "Mulan it's fine. It has passed already."

Zelena frowned, "Is this the first time you have felt pain?"

"No. It started in the night, after I wet myself." Aurora admitted, covering Mulan's hand with her own where it rested on her belly. "Do you think something is wrong?"

Zelena shook her head, "Nothing like that, I think you're in labor."

"We need to go after Emma, you need to be in the first group that goes through the portal." Mulan started towards the door only to find Aurora's grasp on her arm holding her back.

"What do you think going through the portal will do while I'm in labor?" Aurora looked to Zelena for answers, "Do you think it will hurt the baby?"

"I don't know." Zelena worried at her lip, "I know you wanted to give birth in Storybrooke. But perhaps it might be best to do it here and then go."

The brunette nodded and shifted in her seat so that she was closer to Mulan. "Zelena, can I ask you a question?"

Aurora pointedly ignored Mulan's tightening grip on her hip as the red head took Emma's abandoned chair.

"Well of course."

"Why is it you want to go to Storybrooke?" Aurora pressed, ignoring the way Mulan's eyes bored into the side of her head. She knew the warrior was regretting telling her what little she overheard of Robin and Zelena's argument. "Robin doesn't seem pleased to be going, wouldn't you have rathered stayed here with him?"

When Zelena failed to respond for a long moment Aurora was afraid that she had overstepped.

"I owe Robin everything. When the curse broke I didn't know where I was, or even who I was." Zelena paused for a breath to collect herself before continuing. "Robin and Rolan found me in the forest. They gave me a home, they were patient with me as things started to come back to me. Things like my name, and knowing how to heal others. Falling into a relationship with Robin, that was easy. Just like staying here with him would be easy.

"But I want to know who I am." Zelena's voice grew in strength with her conviction, "And I think that if there is even a small chance that someone might recognize me in Storybrooke. If anyone might be able to tell me who I am; then isn't that worth the risk of going?"

"As long as you are willing to take that risk with the consequences. Finding yourself is a noble cause." Mulan glanced worriedly at Aurora as the brunette squeezed her hand in pain.

The warrior jumped to her feet as the door slammed open and Robin appeared in the doorway, another outlaw right behind him.

"We need to go. Now!" Robin entered the cabin nearly gasping for breath. "Ogres are attacking the next town. Where is Emma? She needs to make us a portal."

Panic seeped into Mulan then, "She and Peter went to visit Nathan's grave and say a last goodbye."

"I will get them." Ariel raced back out the door.

"Mulan, Robin will you help me get Falicier onto the stretcher? We need to get everyone together. It will be easier for Emma if we can all get through the portal as soon as possible."

Zelena threw two bags over her shoulders and motioned for the outlaws to do the same. Mulan threw her own over her shoulder and helped Aurora to her feet and guided her out of the cabin. Mulan sat Aurora and their bags down next to Rolan by a fire pit.

The redhead doubled back for her own bags and Rolan's. Robin dropped the rest of their bags in the growing pile and the warrior and outlaw ran to the cabin to collect Falicier. Together Mulan and Robin moved him from the cot to the stretcher, then each took and end and carried the unconscious man out of the cabin as fast as they dared.

Aurora was still sitting where Mulan had left her much to the warriors relief. "Mulan-" Mulan cupped her cheek and kissed her gently, her confidence spurned fear that they might not have the chance to share their first kiss.

"Oh for goodness sake." Robin sighed and scooped up his son. "Ladies please. Get your things, you can kiss later."

Aurora hooked her fingers into the collar of Mulan's armor preventing her from pulling to far away. Blue eyes searched brown, looking for an answer. "Mulan?"

"Just in case." Mulan let herself be pulled forward into another kiss, happy despite the danger that was far too close for comfort.

"Seriously!"

Reluctantly Mulan pulled away from Aurora's lips, "You can look elsewhere."

"How much longer do you think it will take Emma-."

Aurora cut herself off as the trees shook. Wide terrified eyes met Mulan's as the warrior drew her sword and Robin put down his son. He picked up his bow instead and notched an arrow, eyes fixed on the tree line.

Balto was the first to burst from the forest, Peter right behind him. Mulan met Peter halfway and scooped him up into her arms and turned back to carry him to the group. When she turned back around she could finally see Emma and Ariel picking their way through the forest as quickly as they could. Adrenaline was clearly fueling the blonde and enabling to push past her limits.

Behind them however was an ogre.

Robin swore and took aim with his bow, drawing it back to its fullest draw.

"You are only going to get one shot. If you miss and irritate it, it could lash out and kill them."

"You are not helping." Robin muttered, forcing himself to calm and take even breaths. All he had to do was wait for it to clear the trees and then he had an open shot.

Mulan trusted Robin to take care of the ogre that they could see and instead searched the trees behind it looking for more. If they were lucky it hadn't actually seen Emma and Ariel and had just happened to be wandering in their direction.

The twang of Robin's bow filled the oppressive silence that had settled over the group.

His aim proved true and the arrow buried itself in the ogre's eye. It fell to the ground dead, taking an outhouse with it.

"Good shot." Mulan nodded to Robin, she could appreciate a master at a weapon when she saw one.

"Thanks." Emma gasped out of breath and dangerously pale. "We saw them from Nathan's grave."

"Them? There are more?" Robin asked at the same time an inhuman wail cut through the air.

"Yeah." The blonde turned to Aurora who had laid a hand protectively on her stomach. "Remember, you need to go straight to the hospital Aurora."

"Of course. I'll be right there with Facilier." The brunette smiled thinly through another wave of pain.

"Falicier goes first." Robin motioned for the other outlaw to grab the other end of the stretcher. "Will, could you get his feet?" Will nodded and did as he was asked. "Does everyone have everything?"

"We are ready." Zelena shouldered her pack and Rolan's taking a firm hold of the boy's hand. Ariel and Mulan stood on either side of Aurora supporting her as another contraction hit. Peter grabbed the blonde's hand and squeezed as hard as he could.

Deeming Zelena right, Emma closed her eyes and took a deep breath. She reached for her magic and filled her mind with memories that would fuel it.

Hot chocolate with cinnamon at Granny's with Henry.

Riding across the country with Lily by motorcycle.

Sitting with Regina on a cliff overlooking the ocean in Neverland.

Peter and Nathan playing with Balto, for a moment behaving like the children they were.

Regina huffing "Miss Swan" in that tone.

Letting Henry beat her at Mario Cart.

Holding Regina in her arms at night before they slept in Neverland.

"It's open! Let's go!" Robin hollered motioning for Zelena and Rolan to go first.

Emma swayed dangerously on her feet as the pair disappeared through the portal. Next was Robin and Will, Falicier unconscious between them.

Mulan, Aurora, and Ariel were next. But as they approached an ogre's cry echoed through the forest and the portal it winked out.

"Emma!"

Mulan left Aurora's side to get to the blonde's. The blonde was as white as a sheet, blood dripping from her nose.

"I'm fine. I just lost my focus." Emma wiped her nose on the back of her free hand and grimaced seeing the crimson fluid. "Just give me a moment. I'll make another."

"Alright. Give me your pack." Mulan took the blonde's pack without waiting for her to give it up and secured it over her shoulder. "Are you sure you can do this Emma?"

Determination flashed in emerald eyes, "I'm going home. Today."

The warrior nodded in approval and took her place at Aurora's side. The brunette leaned heavily against her and stole a kiss.

"Guys, please. I'm right here." Ariel muttered from Aurora's other side.

"Not sorry in the slightest." Aurora smiled, loving the newfound affection.

Mulan paled as the ground shook almost rhythmically. She recognized those tremors.

Ogres.

A lot of them.

"Emma." Ariel called warningly, she could see the trees shaking.

"I know." the blonde grunted, the pendant glowing in her fist. "I'm trying."

Mulan glanced at the blonde as the portal began to reform right in front of her. Blood was starting to drip from her ears now. "You will be right behind us correct?"

"Yeah." It came out as a pained groan, "Me and Peter will be right there. We'll see you at the hospital."

Stepping through the portal was like stepping into a raging thunderstorm. Mulan tightened her grip around Aurora's waist and pressed forward against the wind. It only lasted for a moment, but it was one of the longest of the warrior's life.

"We made it!" Ariel cheered once they stepped all the way through.

Mulan looked up at the clock tower and smiled. She allowed Aurora to pull her into another kiss until the pregnant woman gasped in pain as a contraction raced through her abdomen.

"Mulan?"

The warrior's head whipped around as if on a swivel. "Neal." She watched the former thief climb out of a metal contraption on wheels.

"How did you get here?" Neal approached the trio quickly. "Ariel? Did you guys come from the Enchanted Forest? Is she ok?"

"Do you know how to get to the hospital?" Mulan cut off the man's rambling questions.

"Yeah-."

"Good. Take us there. Now." Mulan gave the man a shove back towards his metal box.

Neal opened the passenger door and helped Aurora inside. Ariel and Mulan clambered into the backseat. As soon as all the women were inside Neal sped off. He didn't know how far along Aurora was, but he really didn't want her to give birth in his back seat.

He ignored the cruiser lights that flipped on behind him. Neal figured it would be easier to deal with whoever was on patrol that day from the hospital than to have Mulan threaten him with a dagger for stopping.

"We're here. Go ahead inside. I'll deal with the cop behind us."

Mulan nodded once not really listening beyond 'We're here'. She scrambled out of the car and freed Aurora from it as fast as she could. Ariel ran in ahead of the pair as Mulan panicked hearing Aurora cry out in pain from another contraction. She scooped the pregnant woman up in her arms and carried her through the doors.

What followed was blur of activity that left Mulan floundering. She was so far out of her element that she couldn't begin to keep up. Ariel encouraged her to listen when the doctors told her to wait in a large room with lots of seating she did. And now she was alone and lost wandering the hospital after having gone in search of Ariel who was taking too long to return with snacks from a 'vending machine'.

"Mulan? What are you doing here?"

The warrior looked up and smiled in relief at seeing a familiar face, "Snow."

"How did you get here?"

"I don't know exactly. I took a wrong turn somewhere. Are all buildings a maze on the inside?" Mulan asked looking back behind her as if that would give her the answer.

"I mean-."

"Snow if you want to visit my son then do it. If not, socialize elsewhere."

The warrior turned to the woman who spoke in surprise. She stood in a doorway arms crossed with a angry scowl on her lips.

Despite the fierceness of the woman's tone Snow simply rolled her eyes, "Regina we've been over this. Henry is also my grandson-"

"You're Regina?" Mulan cut in, surprised that this was the Evil Queen. This was the woman who Emma trusted their lives to, even from another realm.

Chocolate eyes focused on the warrior with rapt attention. Suddenly Mulan felt as though she was being silently examined. "Who are you?"

"My name is Fa Mulan, I was traveling with-."

"Emma." Regina breathed recognition sweeping through her. Emma had said that she was traveling with the warrior and more. "Where is Emma?"

"She said she was going to be right behind us when we came through the portal."

The mayor didn't hear anything else the warrior might have said. An sudden emptiness settled into her chest that was startling. She hadn't realized it was there until it was gone and the sinking pit in her stomach told her what it was.

The connection between herself and Emma was broken.

"Did you see her come through?"

The warrior shook her head, have the sense to look slightly ashamed of herself. "No. Ariel and I got Aurora through and brought her straight here. We are supposed to meet here. Aurora is in labor and Emma needs medical treatment so it made sense."

Regina's breath caught in her throat.

If Emma was in need of medical attention when she went through the portal. After expending all the magic to get it open. There was a very real chance she didn't survive. And that was why the connection was broken.

"Hang on back up. Why would Emma need medical treatment? She's dead." Snow's voice cracked with emotion as she struggled to follow the conversation going on.

The warrior shook her head, "No. Emma is alive. She is still recovering from Nathan's attack. She can barely walk and her wounds were infected. Opening so many portals has taken a serious toll on her."

Portals. Plural. As in more than one.

"How many portals?"

"Seven, eight?"

Not for the first time since meeting the infuriating blonde did Regina curse her for being such an idiot. Clearly Emma should not be practicing magic. Opening one portal was draining, but eight of them? Emma had surely exhausted all of her magic and that had its own dangers.

If she managed to survive the trip to Storybrooke, Regina decided that she just might have to kill the blonde for her stupidity herself.

"Regina what is going on?"

Chocolate eyes refocused on Snow. Frankly Regina had forgotten the woman was even in the hall. She was saved having to respond however as her phone rang. She glanced at the screen, it was the sheriff's office. As much as she wanted to ignore it she couldn't.

"What?" Regina snapped, turning her back on Snow and Mulan in the hall.

" _Regina, look I am really sorry. I know you're with Henry but this is important."_

Hearing David's voice on the other end did nothing to help Regina's patience. She needed to find out more about Emma. "Get to the point Shepperd."

" _People started showing up in town yesterday after all those storm bursts."_

Regina frowned, no one had told her that people were appearing in town. She had felt Emma's magic in the air, but she hadn't realized that the portals were actually fully activated and people were actually coming through them.

" _I didn't call you sooner because it didn't seem like it was that big a deal. Not compared to Henry."_

"Then why are you calling me now?"

" _Because now Emma is collapsed in the middle of main street in front of the library-"_ The Mayor didn't bother to listen to the rest of what David had to say. Once he blurted out Emma's location she reached for her magic to teleport herself across town in a puff of purple smoke.

Heart threatening to burst out of her chest Regina finally laid eyes on the blonde who had been visiting her dreams for months now.

Emma was struggling to her feet, emerald eyes unfocused and non responsive as David tried to approach. He however was forced to retreat as a massive wolfhound snarled and snapped threateningly at him whenever he got to close. A child clung to Emma's leg, hindering her attempts to get to her feet.

"Call an ambulance David." Regina ordered as David made another attempt at getting to his daughter while keeping all of his limbs.

Impatient Regina used her magic to put the wolfhound to sleep with a wave of her hand. The brunette completely ignored David as she brushed past him to get to the blonde woman in front of her.

"Emma." Relief washed through her as Emma finally made it to her feet and green eyes flickered in recognition.

"Regina?"

"It's me." Worried Regina took in Emma's appearance. She looked beyond thin and pale. Her nose was bloody and the blonde was swaying dangerously.

A shaky hand landed on Regina's cheek. "Not a dream?" It didn't feel like a dream but she had to make sure.

"No Miss Swan, this is not a dream."

Emma smiled and pitched forward, eyes rolling into the back of her head. Regina struggled to support the suddenness of the younger woman's weight but managed to keep them both upright.

Horror spread through Regina like wildfire when she touched Emma's back. It was drenched in the Savior's own blood and felt as though it had been shredded.

The ambulance wailed in the background and Regina whispered in the blonde's ear. "Don't you dare die on me Miss Swan. Not when we just got you back."

Emma Swan had made it home.

And as Regina allowed the paramedics to take the injured blonde and load her into the ambulance she wondered.

What was the cost?

* * *

So if you don't count the four days I spent at a music and gaming convention/festival I get this out within a week so that counts right?  
As always let me know what you think!


	19. Chapter 19: Answers

**You guys have no idea how close I was to just waiting until the mid season premier to update since it had already taken me so long to pump this out. But in the end I decided I had tortured you enough so here it is!**

* * *

 _"Emma is alive."_

Mulan's comment echoed in Snow's brain over and over. She stared at Mulan and Regina uncomprehending as they continued to speak. Surely there had to be some kind of mistake. A misunderstanding.

No. No, Emma is dead. She died because she made the effort to save as many lost boys as she could on the island. She died because because she went back for her parents. Snow choked on the words of denial that lodged in her throat as she watched Regina and Mulan interact.

 _"Emma is alive."_

Green eyes focused on her former stepmother. Regina didn't seem at all shocked by what Mulan was saying. There was no hesitation in the former queen as she pointedly interrogated Mulan. Maybe she was dreaming and that's why this ludicrous conversation was taking place. Because her daughter was dead. She buried her for god sake. She has spent nearly seven months mourning her.

"Regina what is going on?"

Frustration welled up within Snow as Regina turned her back on her. Choosing to answer her phone instead of answering her question. If Emma was truly alive, a big if, then Snow should have been the first to know. She was her mother after all.

"Regina!" Snow's outburst was only heard by Mulan as Regina used her magic to disappear in a puff of smoke. The pregnant woman turned to the only other person who seemed to know what was going on.

"Mulan, tell me what happened to my daughter!" She had to know if it was true.

Eyes wide Mulan held her hands up in a surrender gesture, eyes flicking to Snow's swollen stomach for a second. "I don't know. She was alive when I left the forest with Aurora and Ariel-."

"She was in the forest?"

The warrior nodded, unsure of how much Snow knew, or how much she should tell her. Emma hadn't been particularly forthcoming about any information regarding her parents. Instead the blonde tended to clam up and go silent whenever they were mentioned.

"From my understanding she fell through a portal and instead of landing here, arrived in the Enchanted Forest."

 _The impact of landing on the deck didn't deter Snow from screaming at the pirate captain who could get them all out of this hell. "Throw the bean Hook! We need to get underway!"_

 _The princess turned her focus to her husband who had collapsed next to her. Their final rush to escape had proven to be too much. She didn't even think that Emma would be anywhere but behind them until Regina appeared on deck and screamed._

 _"Emma!"_

Snow had spent so long blaming herself for Emma's death. If she had just waited for another second Emma would have landed on the deck of the ship with her family. She would have come back to Storybrooke ages ago.

Lost in her thoughts Snow failed to notice Mulan slip away to find Aurora. It wasn't until her phone rang until she came out of her stupor.

"David?"

 _"Snow, it's Emma. Our baby girl is alive."_

"David are you sure?" If David had seen her then it must be true. He would never lie about this.

 _"Yes. She appeared in the middle of Main Street with a dog and a little boy."_ Snow nearly sobbed in relief. _"But she's hurt Snow. She's on the way to the hospital now in an ambulance. It didn't look good."_

"Oh my god."

 _"Regina is right behind the ambulance with the boy."_ David tried assured his wife the best he could. _"I will be right there and we will get through this."_

"We always do." Snow laid a hand absentmindedly on her stomach as she felt the baby kick. "With Emma back we can complete our family."

 _"I will be there as soon as I drop this dog off at the station."_

"I love you."

 _"I love you too."_

Snow hung up on her husband and scurried through the hospital heading straight for the emergency room. Determined to see for herself the extent of Emma's injuries. Some small part of her hoped that David was exaggerating. That the wounds he had seen weren't as bad as they looked.

On the way she ran into Neal and roped him into coming with her. He had given Mulan and Aurora a ride to the hospital and had been hanging around to see how the delivery went. And hopefully get to see Henry as well provided Regina recanted her decision to ban him from the boy's room and foreseeable future.

By the time they had reached the ER it was already bustling with activity. Whale barking orders at nurses as he followed a gurney off a ambulance and through the hospital. Snow gasped as she got finally got a look at who was on the gurney.

Despite being face down, her hair and face were unmistakeable. Emma was alive and home. Snow grabbed Neal's hand and squeezed it as her throat shut. Green eyes trailing down her daughter's thin form.

Emma's back was a bloody mess. Nurses had already ripped open the back of her shirt and attempted to clean her up so that they could see what they were dealing with. Snow could clearly see the trailing wounds from Emma's shoulder to hip. Her lower back was simply a pool of blood. It looked as though her daughter had been shredded by a whip.

"Snow."

Neal tugged on Snow's hand to draw her attention away from Emma for a moment. She followed his gaze to see Regina enter the emergency room. Carrying a small blonde boy whose green eyes tracked Emma from across the room. "Snow who is that?"

"David said that Emma appeared in the middle of the street with a little boy. That must be him."

Deciding that the little boy who was with Emma was in good hands with Regina, Snow turned her focus back to her daughter and tried to followed her as far as she could before a nurse stopped her and gently but firmly told her that she had to wait outside for now.

David joined the pair not long after and settled into a chair next to his wife and grasped her hand. "Is there any news yet?"

"No." Snow shook her head, worry lacing her tone. "They haven't told me anything yet."

"She'll pull through. She is strong just like her mother." David kissed the back of his wife's hand as a comforting gesture. "Have you seen Peter?"

"Who?"

"The boy who appeared with Emma. His name is Peter." David looked from Neal to Snow. "Regina was bringing him in. She was the only one he would speak to. She seemed to know him."

"Regina has been in communication with Emma for months." Neal admitted slowly, as though it pained him. "Em probably told Peter about her."

A painfully thick blanket of silence over the group for a time before a thought struck Snow like a sledge hammer.

"Do you think that Peter is Emma's son?"

Both Neal and David turned their heads so fast to face her that Snow could have sworn she heard their necks crack. "What?"

"I saw how Peter watched Emma even as Regina carried him in the opposite direction. In the forest I saw many children stare after their dying parents as they were carried away to be seen by doctors." Snow's voice trembled as she pushed away thoughts of the war between herself and Regina. "It's the same look. How do we know that time didn't move differently for Emma in the forest? He could be her son, our grandson David."

Neal looked stricken by the thought, "That kid is what? Four or five? It's only been seven months Snow."

"For us. But it could have been longer for her." Snow turned pleading eyes to her husband. "David, he looks like her."

"A lot of people have blond hair and green eyes Snow." David said gently, although his own mind was spinning at the idea of having another grandson; he was ready to wait for confirmation before thinking of Peter as such.

Lily bounded into the waiting room and made a beeline for Neal and the Charmings. Mary Margaret and David being Emma's parents was still a truth she was struggling to wrap her mind around. However right now that didn't matter, not when they might have information about Emma.

"How is she?"

"We don't know yet." Neal grunted, face hardening as Lily drew closer. Animosity was not lost between the two. However Emma was the only force right now that kept the pair from going at it.

"We might soon." David jumped to his feet as he caught sight of Whale approaching them. "Whale please tell us you have news."

The doctor nodded tiredly, Emma had come in towards the end of a ten hour shift. "Miss Swan presented malnourished, dehydrated, feverish, with badly infected wounds covering her back. We have done our best to clean out the infected wounds and in some cases, cut away the dead flesh. We have her on an IV drip for the dehydration and the malnourishment. Her wounds look like an animal attack and stretch from her shoulder to hip and cover her lower back. He have cleaned them to the best of our ability and stitched them shut.

"Right now all we can do is wait and see if she will pull through. I fear that she does not have the energy to fight the infection even with antibiotics and modern medicine."

"Can we go see her?" Lily pressed, eager to see her childhood friend after so long.

Whale nodded and lead the group to Emma's room in the intensive care unit. Until the blonde woke up or showed significant improvement she needed to be carefully monitored around the clock.

Seeing her daughter face down on the bed and covered in bandages brought Snow to tears. She couldn't believe that her daughter had come back to them. But were they going to lose her again so soon?

"David, will you call Blue? Maybe she can heal Emma, or do something." she pleaded with her husband. He nodded and stepped out of the room to make the call. Hoping beyond hope that their most trusted ally would be able to do something.

Lily fell to her knees at her friend's bedside, not bothering to pull up a chair. She ignored the rest of the people in the room as she grasped Emma's still hand in her own. "What the hell happened to you Swan?"

"I can answer that question." Regina announced as she swept into the room with Peter half asleep in her arms and Belle following behind her. As soon as the boy spotted Emma on the bed however he struggled in her arms until she put him down.

In a flash the child was up on the bed with Emma before anyone could stop him. Regina was about to catch him and tell him to be careful but Peter proved to already know how to settle on the bed next to Emma without aggravating her injuries. Her heart ached for the little boy who curled up over the backs of Emma's thighs and clung to the unconscious woman.

While Peter was being looked at by a doctor Regina had sat down with Ariel to not only thank her for what she had done. But to also pry the information out of the fish. Mulan's earlier mention of Nathan's attack and Emma's encounter with a werewolf had turned out to be one and the same. She knew Emma had been injured but this, this was almost too much. One of the boys Emma had intended to adopt upon her return to Storybrooke had attacked her and left her in such a state.

 _"Tis but a scratch your majesty."_

If Emma didn't already look to be on death's door, Regina would be inflicting more pain upon her. This is what the blonde called a scratch? This would be the last time Emma ever hid the depth of an injury from her.

Twice in the span of a few days Regina caught herself wishing desperately that she knew how to heal people with magic.

"Almost two months ago Emma was attacked by a werewolf. Her wounds have not healed because her wounds are caused by a magical creature." Regina crossed her arms and fought to keep from rushing to Emma's side.

Regina wanted nothing more in that moment than for the blonde to wake up and offer her that adorable crooked smile and tell her that everything was going to be alright. Emma wasn't supposed to come home like this.

Snow looked at Regina in horror, "But if it was two months ago she should have shifted by now. That would have healed her. I've seen Ruby shift to heal herself countless times. Why hasn't she been healed?"

"Emma's natural magic is fighting the curse, preventing her from shifting."

"Does that mean she's a werewolf now?" Lily asked curiously, trying to wrap her mind around all of the information that was being thrown at her at once. Emma had magic? "She's going to wolf out on us once a month if she pulls through?"

"Actually no." Belle cut off Regina softly as she laid a hand on the former queen's arm to offer silent support. "Werewolves aren't made by just being bitten as popular lore suggests. Werewolves who shift into a wolf are normally only born."

"So Emma isn't going to be a werewolf?" David asked as he wrapped his wife up in his arms, offering a steady comfort.

"She is going to be a carrier of the werewolf trait." Provided she survived this that is. At their blank looks Belle continued. "Think of being a werewolf as having a genetic trait that you can pass down onto your children. In order for a werewolf to actually turn into a wolf at least one of their parents must also be a werewolf. Werewolves who can turn into a wolf do so for the first time at their age of maturity, around eleven to thirteen years old. Ruby for example experienced her first shift at twelve. Both her mother and her granny were werewolves."

That explained why Emma didn't already know Nathan was a werewolf, the boy had never shifted before. One of his parents must have been a werewolf.

"Now this werewolf trait can lie dormant in a child. Not everyone who has a werewolf parent shifts at maturity and exhibits werewolf symptoms. They are just like everyone else, completely normal. These people are considered carriers. However if a carrier is bitten after the age of maturity they will not gain the ability to shift however they will develop werewolf characteristics the same as a person who is bitten after puberty."

Lily held her hand up to stop Belle's explanation for a moment. "So real fast, just to make sure I'm following, "carriers" with werewolf parents are like Squibs in Harry Potter?"

"Exactly!" Belle beamed glad that she was being understood as Regina rolled her eyes.

"So what happens to a person who is bitten before maturity but isn't a carrier?" Neal asked curiosity getting the better of him.

"For a person who isn't already a carrier the age of maturity doesn't matter. Puberty does. If a person is bitten before the age of eighteen or so, when a person stops developing, they could become a werewolf who shifts and carries the mutation, able to pass it onto their children."

"And someone like Emma who is past puberty?" Snow asked, eyes locked on her daughter.

"That person simply becomes a carrier. She cannot shift into a wolf however she will develop some werewolf characteristics. Like enhanced strength, stamina and her senses will be well above normal although perhaps not as fine as Ruby's. And she would most certainly be restless during a full moon like any other werewolf."

"So why do people think that werewolves are made by being bitten?"

Belle offered a sad smile, "Because the shift is what saves their lives. Most people do not survive a werewolf attack."

As Neal and Snow continue to pepper Belle with questions Regina takes in Emma's prone form in silence. The blonde was so thin that the brunette was sure that, had Emma's torso not been covered in bandages, she would have been able to see her ribs. To count the individual vertebrae that made up her spine.

Chocolate eyes took in the sunkenness of the cheeks hiding behind the oxygen mask. It was clear Emma had been close to starving, but Peter hadn't been. Emma had taken care of Peter the best she could, even when it came to the expense of herself.

That's who Emma was at her core. A savior, a protector, a hero. That's why Emma ended up in this situation in the first place. Her need to save everyone sent her back into the forest for her parents. Snow waddled to her daughter's side, reminding Regina that she hadn't told Emma exactly everything yet. The blonde had kept putting of the discussion regarding her mother's pregnancy and, well anything that had to do with David and Snow White.

Hopefully Emma's need to protect was stronger than her need to run when she woke up.

"Oh my."

Regina tore her gaze away from Emma to take in the newcomer. Blue stared at Emma in open mouthed shock and slowly approached the bed.

"Blue, we were hoping you could heal her."

A flash of anger shot through the former queen before she could tamp it down. Snow hadn't made such a request for Henry. Her own grandson.

"Oh Snow." Blue could feel the press of death in the air.

"She was the one causing the portals Blue. She's the one who brought all those people from the Enchanted Forest. She saved them." Snow plead with watery green eyes. "Now you can save her right?"

The fairy looked at Snow with something akin to pity in her eyes. To this day the woman put an extraordinary amount of faith in fairy magic. Doubtful but willing to try, Blue drew her wand and waved it over the unconscious woman and frowned.

On top of severe and life threatening injuries Emma was now a carrier of the wolf's curse. And the blonde had foolishly exhausted all her magic and magical reserves. There was nothing stopping the curse from running rampant through her system. If Emma made it to the full moon she would survive, the curse would see to it. The physical wounds however were resisting even the touch of her magic.

"Emma is a werewolf carrier." Blue stated, eyes hardening.

"She was attacked by a werewolf. That's how she was injured in the first place." Snow explained, grasping the fairy's arm. "Can you heal her?"

"No." Blue admitted.

Snow dissolved into tears, falling into David's embrace.

Neal clenched his fists and stared hard at the wall, not wanting to believe what he was being told.

Lily clutched Emma's hand tighter, not quite understanding what was going on.

Belle fought back her own tears, she had become more than a little invested in getting Emma home alive.

Regina lost her temper.

"Useless fairies." The brunette snapped, the wounds themselves were simple. "What about her injuries is so complicated that you cannot heal them? Are you that incompetent?"

"She is too close to death Regina." Blue's face reddened as her own anger rose. "If I was to just heal her it would cost an innocent person their life. All magic comes with a price and this level of magic? There would need to be balance if I was to just bring her back from the brink. I am not willing to take an innocent life."

Despite her attempts at redemption, Regina knew that she was more that willing to take an innocent life if it meant Emma got to live.

"I am. Teach me how to save her."

"No."

To her credit Blue held Regina's steely gaze for a long moment before averting her eyes. "I will not allow you to kill an innocent." With that Blue swept from the room in full retreat.

Regina wanted nothing more to scream in frustration. Emma was home but there was nothing she could do to save the blonde. Nothing but sitting and waiting, hoping Emma would pull through.

"She will pull through."

Lily's calm sure voice broke through the heavy silence that settled over the group.

"How can you be so sure?" Neal asked for the sake of argument.

"Because if Emma is anything, she is a fighter. She might run a lot. But she's strong and she will fight." Lily's confidence in her childhood friend was unwavering. "I know I am new to this fairy tail shit but if Emma is willing to cross realms to get back to her family, she isn't going to let a werewolf stop her."

Stormy blue eyes locked on chocolate as she spoke. Silently reassuring Regina that the blonde was going to pull through this. For Henry, and Regina.

Regina glanced at the clock and let out a long breath. It was late. Her focus shifted to Peter who at some point had fallen asleep still clinging to Emma's legs. A long sigh passed through full lips as she scooped the boy up. Little arms encircled her as Peter nuzzled into her neck. The movement enough to wake him, but the boy chose to remain silent. His silence concerned Regina. Emma had described a lively child, but the one she had brought back hadn't spoken a word since she brought him to the hospital.

"Where are you going?"

"I am going to take Peter home. He needs dinner and a bath." Regina narrowed her eyes at Snow's protective tone. "He is coming with me Snow, he cannot sleep on Emma's legs all night."

"What about Henry?" Snow asked, ignoring the look her husband was giving her. "You cannot take care of both Henry and Peter."

Eyes closing in search for patience Regina took a deep breath making a decision she'd rather not have to make. "Obviously I cannot be in two places at once. Right now Peter needs me more." And Lily didn't look like she was about to leave Emma's side any time soon. "Mr. Cassidy, if you would be so kind as to sit with Henry tonight-."

"I would love to." Neal straightened, jumping at the chance to see his son.

"I trust that you will call me right away if Henry's condition changes?"

Neal readily agreed to the simple condition that Regina placed on him. "Of course!"

"Regina if you are taking Peter, could you also take the wolf that Emma brought with her?" David asked scowling at the messages his deputies had left on his phone. "Sean is the only one keeping Benny from putting a bullet in the beast. Apparently it is howling and ramming into the bars of the cell."

"Please remind me why I allowed you to hire Mr. Fisi as a deputy." Regina snarled, she really didn't want to take the wolfhound to her house. But Balto had been a constant and loyal companion of Emma's for most of her journey.

"Because deputies do not actually need the approval of the Mayor's office to be hired."

Ah so the Shepherd did have some bark to him. A snarky come back died on her lips when Peter finally spoke.

"Please don't let them hurt Balto."

"I won't." Regina tuned out the word as her focus shifted to Peter. "Are you ready to go to my house?" He shook his head trying to push out of her grasp to return to Emma's bed. Regina refused to let him go however.

"Peter look at me." The tiny blond frowned but did as he was told. Green eyes hardening with determination. "Tomorrow we will come back and see Emma. We can even see Mulan and Aurora if you want. But for tonight you need to eat dinner and sleep."

For a long moment green eyes held chocolate in an unwavering stare down. Regina almost felt like she was having a battle of wills with a mini Emma. Peter finally acquiesced and tucked his face back against her neck.

With a nod to the occupants of Emma's hospital room, and one last glance at the blonde on the bed Regina poofed herself and Peter to her back patio. Peter blinked curiously looking around, traveling by teleportation was loads easier than by portal. With another wave of her hand Balto appeared in the yard in a cloud of purple smoke.

Peter scrambled down out of her arms and raced towards the wolfhound and launched his little body into Balto's furry one. Regina shook her head as the wolf nosed Peter, if she didn't know any better, she would say that Balto was checking him over for injuries.

Deciding to let Peter and Balto tumble in the yard Regina turned back into the house. It was going to be a long night, she could feel it.

But at least Emma was home.

* * *

 **Questions, comments, threats upon my life for making you wait so long? Let me hear it, leave a review!**


	20. Chapter 20: Henry

**And we are back, several days later and many dollars shorter than the deadline I had set for myself. Ah well.**

 **It's been another 10 chapters since my last disclaimer: Remember I own nothing and I make no money from this, I just want to borrow and play with these characters for awhile because its amusing to play god over my own version of this universe. All mistakes are my own.**

* * *

Neal shifted in the uncomfortable hospital chair in Henry's room. The recliner looked comfortable, but it wasn't. He didn't know how Regina managed to sleep in it two nights in a row and still be functional. Magic probably. Then again Regina didn't have bruised ribs.

While Neal was exceptionally smug that Snow and Charming had kicked Lily out of Emma's room and he had her removed from Henry's because she wasn't family. He was finding that spending all night in a hospital room next to an unconscious person wasn't all that entertaining. Not to mention all the noise the machines in the room could wake the dead.

Emma had arrived in Storybrooke, wounded and unconscious. Henry had yet to awaken after that terrible car accident. Finally Neal had them both back. Emma would be able to explain everything that happened between them to Henry. And then they could be a family.

"Mom?"

Neal jumped out of his chair at the sound of Henry's croak. "Hey bud."

Hazel eyes blinked blearily, slowly focusing on the form of his father hovering over the bed. "Neal?"

"Yeah." Neal smiled at his son and sat on the edge of the bed as Henry touched the bandages on his head tenderly. "Do you remember what happened?"

"There was a storm." Henry said slowly, the memories slow to come to him. "You were teaching me how to drive. I- I lost control of the bug." Panicked eyes turned to Neal. "I'm sorry!"

"It's okay." Neal hesitated a moment considering Henry. He knew he should be calling Regina, but he wanted to spend some time with his son first. "Henry, there is something I need to tell you."

"Can I see my mom first?"

"Actually it's about your mom. Both of them."

Across town Regina was realizing that, in the span of a few days, her entire world has changed once again. It was honestly quite dizzying if she tried to sit down to think about it. Three days ago Henry was hospitalized after a horrific car accident he has yet to wake up from. Yesterday months of secrecy went out the window when Emma returned from the Enchanted Forest in serious condition and now was under constant supervision in the ICU of Storybrooke General Hospital.

As she packed Emma a bag in the basement, the sound of howling reminded Regina of another sudden change in her life. She was suddenly looking after a five year old boy and his wolfhound.

" _Are you Regina?"_

 _Brown eyes flickered down to meet frightened green. Regina crouched to meet this small boy at eye level. "Yes I am. Who might you be?"_

" _I'm Peter. Emma said if we got separated I needed to find you."_

Now Regina had no problem looking after a quiet little boy. She still had all of Henry's clothes from when he was younger tucked in the basement. She had located several boxes after dinner and sent them up to the guest room where Peter was sleeping. After a warm meal and a bath the five year old was asleep as soon as his head hit the pillow.

A trip to the hospital following the ambulance gave the brunette a moment to get herself together. Peter was checked out by a doctor and given a relatively clean bill of health. He was underweight, dehydrated and had a case of head lice. The insects were promptly taken care of with Regina's magic. Honestly Regina was surprised he was in such good health given the state Emma had arrived in.

" _Oh my god I don't know what I look forward to more. A proper shower? A cheeseburger? No wait a real honest bed! And maybe more comfortable clothing. Oh I know, my glasses. It would be great to see everything again._ "

A sad smile tugged at full lips as Regina carefully packed Emma's glasses into the bag. For now a shower and a cheeseburger were out of Emma's reach. But comfortable clothing and glasses were something that she could have ready for the blonde when she woke up.

Regina heaved a sigh as the sound of the back door opening caught her attention. It appears that Peter was just as stubborn as Emma. Even though he fell asleep upstairs when he woke it seemed he was determined to follow through on his wish to sleep with Balto. The former queen zipped up the duffel she had been packing for Emma and brought it with her as she climbed the stairs to chase the blonde back to bed.

The brunette slipped out onto the porch, eyes scanning the yard for the boy and his dog. It was November and far to cold to be sleeping outside despite what Peter thought. Balto picked his head up and barked at her from his position in the bushes.

"And just what do you think you are doing in my rhododendrons?" Regina eyed the wolfhound who she swore offered her a doggie grin in response to her question.

Chocolate eyes jumped to the back door as Peter slipped through it dragging a blanket with him. "Are we all sleeping outside now?"

"No Peter." Regina scooped up the little boy. "What were you doing inside?"

"I had to pee. I used your inside outhouse just like you told me to." The small blonde smiled sleepily at her clearly proud of himself. "I even washed."

Regina obligingly sniffed the damp hands that were thrust under her nose. They smelled faintly of apples and she offered Peter a warm smile. "Good job."

"Can I sleep outside now?"

"No."

"Can Balto sleep inside?"

Not even Henry at his cutest had been able to get her to allow a dog into the house, and she wasn't going to give in now. "Why is it so important that you sleep with Balto?"

"Because Emma said he would keep me safe. He can wake me when the ogres or bandits come so I have time to hide." Fear crept into green eyes as he spoke. His small arms tightened around her neck.

Regina carried him upstairs rubbing his back comfortingly. "There are no ogres or bandits in Storybrooke. You are perfectly safe here."

Peter clung to her tighter as she opened the door to the guest room, refusing to let her go as she approached the bed. "I want to sleep with Balto."

The brunette smiled as a thought came to her. She waved her hand and summoned a stuffed wolf from a box of Henry's old toys in the basement. Henry had gone through a phase where his favorite movie was the one about the sled dog Balto. Now that Regina thought about it, it was probably the same movie that inspired Emma to name the wolf hound in the back yard Balto. Regina presented the toy to Peter who reluctantly released her neck so that he could take the toy.

"It's too cold outside for you to sleep with Balto sweetheart. You can sleep with this wolf instead." Regina flipped back the covers and tried to lay Peter down on the bed. "You will get to see Balto in the morning. Before we go see Emma. But first you have to go to sleep. I will protect you here."

Peter fully let go of Regina and allowed her to tuck him into bed. "Balto should sleep with Emma then. She needs more protection then I do."

"Emma is safe in the hospital. She has people there with her that will protect her." Regina seriously doubted that Snow or David left the hospital even for a shower and change of clothes yet. Lily was probably still by the blonde's side as well.

"Are you sure?"

"Very sure." Regina smoothed out wild blonde locks. "I will be next door if you need me. Goodnight Peter."

"Goodnight." Was Peter's mumbled response as he cuddled the wolf close to his chest.

Regina retired to her own room, knowing that she wouldn't be able to sleep herself. At least if she settled in her own bed with a book she would be able to listen for either a call from Neal or Peter attempting to sneak out again. Not thirty minutes later she could hear the sound of the guest room door opening and closing again. She put her book on the night stand, preparing to chase after the tiny feet in the hallway. But instead of hearing their decent down the stairs; her door opened and a tiny blonde head poked inside.

"Can I sleep with you?"

"Of course." It has been years since Henry was young enough to want to sleep with her. She welcomed the small boy into her arms and settled into a more comfortable position.

Hours later the sound of her phone going off dragged Regina from sleep. A warm weight shifted on her chest, blonde hair tickling her nose. She blindly reached for her phone with one hand, the other kept Peter in place, trying not to jostle him into wakefulness.

"Hello?" Regina rasped still not fully awake.

Lily's urgent voice floated into her ears. " _Henry woke up last night."_

Now Regina was wide awake. "When!"

" _Henry woke up early in the morning. Neal talked to him long before he called the nurses to let them know he had woken. The kid is pretty angry over whatever Neal told him."_

"Mister Cassidy is a dead man." Regina hissed easing Peter off of her chest and onto the bed as she sat up.

" _Henry is still out of his room getting his head scanned or something. The doc is running tests to make sure everything is a-ok in his noggin. I'll take care of feeding you and the mini-Emma as long as the pair of you get over here before he comes back."_

"I will be there shortly." Regina insisted just before Lily hung up the phone.

"Are we gonna see Emma?"

The brunette couldn't help the soft smile that spread across her face at the sight of bleary green eyes blinking up at her. It was easy to imagine that Peter was really as much as Emma's son as Henry was. "Yes we are. Why don't you go back to your room and pick out some clothes to wear? They are in the boxes by the dresser. We will put them away later tonight."

Peter nodded and rushed out of the room with an excitement that could only be found in young children. Regina had just finished getting ready herself when Peter came bounding back into the room. She chuckled as she took in his appearance.

The blond had done his best to dress himself. Peter managed to put his shoes on the wrong feet and his shirt inside out and backwards. In one hand he clutched a little denim jacket and in the other his wolf. Regina fixed his shirt and helped him switch his shoes to the proper feet, glad that they were velcro ties.

"Can we bring Balto?" Hopeful green eyes looked up at Regina as she helped him into his jacket.

"Balto isn't allowed in the hospital. He has to stay here." The brunette had forgotten about the wolfhound. One more thing to take care of before going to the hospital.

"Can we bring Kodi?"

"Kodi?" Regina paused on the stairs to see Peter presenting the stuffed wolf to her and smiled. It appeared that he already named his new buddy.

"Yes you can bring Kodi." The brunette stepped to the side as Peter gleefully shot past her on the stairs. "Slow down, you could slip and fall."

Headless of her warning Peter made it down the stairs at top speed and was out the back door by the time Regina finished her decent. When she reached the back door Peter was already chasing Balto around the yard. Despite her rush to get to Henry's side Regina allowed Peter a moment with the wolf hound. She waved two large bowls into existence on the porch. One containing water, the other venison. Regina doubted that Balto would eat dog food from Storybrooke just yet.

Once boy and dog began to slow down Regina called Peter to her and scooped him up once more. Since her car was still at the hospital from the day before she used magic to teleport them from Mifflin Street to the ICU outside of Emma's room.

It was thought a switch had flipped inside the boy in Regina's arms. The bright boy that had appeared when they were alone at her home disappeared. In his place was the shy boy who tightened his grip on Regina as though afraid she would leave him alone in a new land.

"Peter!"

Regina tightened her grip on Peter as he jerked in her arms, head swiveling towards the sound of the familiar voice.

Mulan and Aurora rounded the corner, Mulan pushing Aurora in a wheelchair as she clutched her newborn. The brunette grinned broadly at the young blond. "I want you to meet someone."

Nothing short of lashing Peter to her body could have stopped him from escaping Regina's grasp. She followed the boy as she scrambled to the side of Aurora's chair to peer at the bundle in her arms. "His name is Phillip, after his papa."

Chocolate eyes riveted to the quiet warrior standing behind the princess. She knew their story, of how Aurora had lost her true love to the ogres. And how Mulan had gone back for the couple out of concern. Emma had told her once of Mulan's obvious love for the princess, but when Regina studied her there wasn't a trace of jealousy in the warrior's gaze. Only loving devotion. She was surprised to see those feelings echoed in Aurora's gaze as she twisted to smile at Mulan.

Perhaps there was something for those who had lost True Love after all.

"We can watch Peter for you if you'd like." Mulan's soft sure voice brought Regina out of her stupor. "It won't be any trouble. We ran into a woman, Lily, who told us that you are taking care of Peter even though your son is also a patient here."

Regina pursed her lips and turned to examine Peter who had all but climbed into the wheelchair with Aurora. "Peter, would you like to stay with Mulan and Aurora for a bit?"

"Yes." the blond nodded unable to tear curious eyes away from the tiny human in front of him.

Nodding Regina turned back to Mulan, "I will be back for him later, after I've seen to Henry. Miss Page will surely be around with breakfast for him. He hasn't eaten yet this morning."

With that Regina turned on her heels and left Peter in the care of two people he trusted. She didn't know when she started to bend to the wills of young children but Regina was sure that it was somehow Emma's fault.

The purposeful clicks of her heels on the stone floor was Neal's only warning of her arrival before she flung the door open and fixed him with a look that could kill.

"Mr. Cassidy, I believe you were given implicit directions to call me the second Henry's condition had changed."

Neal jumped to his feet, alone waiting for Henry to return from his tests. "Regina! I wanted some time with my son. You cannot deny me that."

"Actually I can, I am Henry's mother. As far as I and the law are concerned he does not have a father. You have no rights to _my_ son." Regina sneered, Neal needed to disappear back to New York city where he belonged.

Face reddening Neal unwisely encroached on Regina's personal space, "I never would have let Emma put him up for adoption had I known she was pregnant. Your closed adoption shouldn't shut me out."

"But it does. I do not know what you told Henry when he woke up but if you hurt him in an attempt to turn him against me I will ruin you." Regina offered him an insincere smiled. "This is your last warning Mr. Cassidy-"

"I'm not going to let you take any more of my family away from me Regina!" Neal cocked back his fist ready to physically harm the woman standing before him.

Instinctively Regina called upon her magic to defend herself. With a flick of the wrist Regina teleported Neal out of the hospital and into the harbor. A swim to help him cool his head before he did something he regretted.

She settled herself in what had become her chair at Henry's empty bedside. There was nothing left to do now but wait for her son to return. Fortunately she did not have to wait very long before the door opened.

"Mom?"

"Henry!" Regina breathed, relieved to see her baby boy awake and communicating. His eyes looked clear and vibrant, he clearly understood what was going on around him.

"Henry is a very lucky young man Mayor Mills." Dr. Cameron smiled at her young patient as he was rolled to sit next to his mother. "All his cognitive tests came back excellent, his memory of the accident is intact, and all his scans are clean. All young mister Mills needs to worry about his not scratching the stitches in his scalp." the doctor gave Henry a pointed look as his hand wandered towards his injury.

Henry jerked the offending hand back into his lap with a sheepish smile, "They itch."

"We'll monitor him for a few more days. If everything is fine then we will be able to send him home. Tomorrow we can get him some crutches and work on mobility. We can talk about the finer details later." Cameron smiled and backed out of the room. Sure that mother and son were eager to talk for the first time in days.

Regina smoothed out Henry's unruly hair, careful to avoid his stitches. "I believe it is time for a haircut dear."

"How long have you been lying to me about Emma?"

"Henry-"

"She's alive! She's been alive and you knew it! Neal told me! Why didn't you tell me!"

"Henry Daniel Mills, you are understandably upset but you do not get to talk to me in that tone of voice." Regina frowned at her son, valiantly keeping the hurt out of her voice. At least he hadn't accused her of being evil.

Her son stubbornly set his jaw even as he ground out an insincere, "Sorry."

Mother and son fell into oppressive silence, neither willing to back down in their unintentional staredown. Several long moments passed before Henry gave in and averted his gaze.

"What did Mr. Cassidy tell you?"

"That Emma is alive, she fell through the portal when we came back from Neverland. But she survived, she just didn't end up here with us. She's been in the Enchanted Forest for a long time." Henry paused for a breath before continuing. "He said that you've known he was alive for a long time and still continued to let me believe that she was dead. You've been lying to me mom. Again."

"As your mother I will always do what I think is best for you Henry." Regina started in a firm voice. "I chose to let you believe that Emma was dead because I did not want to give you false hope that she would be able to return to us."

"But she's back now. Neal said so."

"And you helped with that." Regina smiled at her son and touched his hand. Ecstatic that he did not pull away from her.

Henry frowned in confusion, "I did?"

"Do you remember the night I woke you on the couch late and sent you to your room?" He nodded, recalling that his mom had been unusually forgiving of his falling asleep on the couch rather than in his bed. "That night you fell asleep reading. When I marked your page I skimmed it. You fell asleep reading about the very tool I needed to get Emma home."

"You were trying to bring her home?"

"As soon as I had proof that she was really alive I worked with Belle to figure out a way home."

Chocolate eyes widened as Henry nearly lunged out of his wheelchair in order to wrap his arms around his mother in a fierce hug. "Henry!"

"You tried to save her mom." Henry's voice was thick with tears as he clung to his mother. Suddenly afraid that he was going to lose her to. "Neal just said that she came back but she might not survive the trip."

Neal was most definitely lucky that Henry would be upset if Regina killed him. Otherwise she wouldn't think twice and just kill him for the pain he has put Henry through. Magically taking his tongue and making him a mute wouldn't physically painful. Perhaps Henry wouldn't protest so much as long as his father wasn't in pain.

"He also said that Emma brought home another son. That she has replaced me."

Neal was going to suffer an excruciating death after all.

"Oh Henry that's not true." Regina clutched Henry close, her heart shattering into millions of pieces at the pain in her son's voice. "You are irreplaceable."

"But if Emma had another son after she gave me up-."

"Henry, Emma has only been gone six and a half months. That is not enough time to conceive and bear a child." Regina interrupted gently. "Emma brought home a little boy named Peter, he was made an orphan during my war with Snow before the curse."

"So she's going to find him a family? Like the lost boys?" Henry's voice was almost hopeful at the prospect.

It killed Regina to tell him otherwise. "No. Emma wants to adopt him."

"Then she is replacing me with a kid she chose."

"Henry, Emma is not replacing you. She loves you more than anything. When she told me she was planning to adopt Peter she was so scared you would feel this way. She hoped that you might like to have a younger sibling." Regina whipped the tears that slipped silently down Henry's cheeks. "I believe that she only wanted to add to our family."

If this conversation had taken place even a year ago it might have gone very differently. Then Regina might have encouraged Henry's feelings of replacement despite the pain it so obviously caused him. Because it would have served as the perfect wedge that could be driven between Emma and Henry.

Henry was silent for a long time, and Regina contented herself with holding him close. Overjoyed that her little prince was likely to make a full recovery.

"Can we go see Emma?"

"Of course."

Regina helped Henry settle back into his chair and rolled him out of the door smoothly. The journey was quiet. Henry eager to see for his own eyes his blonde mother. To confirm what his mother and Neal had already told him. Just in case this had all been some horrifying dream. As soon as he was in reach of the door to Emma's room in the ICU he ripped it open wide so that his mother could push him inside with ease.

Instead of moving forward Regina froze as she took in the scene before her.

"What the hell is going on here?"


	21. Chapter 21: The Cost

Frankly I'm tired of playing with this chapter so here we go. Let's get it out here and move on.

Disclaimer? I don't own "The Voyage of the Dawn Treader" by C.S. Lewis but Henry does read a couple of lines from it in this chapter.

* * *

When Henry opened the door to Emma's room, Regina had fully expected to see Snow and David at Emma's bedside. She wouldn't have been shocked to find Lily trying to engage Peter and attempting getting to know the boy. Mulan and Aurora would be there with their newborn of course, having promised to look after Peter while she was with Henry.

Emma of course would be in much the same position she had been in last night. Facedown on the hospital bed, perhaps her wounds would be exposed to that they could breathe. Or they would be covered with fresh bandages, sparing Henry from having to see the true extent of his mother's injuries.

What she saw however was completely different.

Instead of a room full of Emma's loved ones Rumpelstiltskin stood with his hands over Emma's injuries. Magic thick in the air as it was being pumped into the wounds. Healing them.

"What the hell is going on here?"

"Henry you're awake!" Snow ignored Regina's demand and moved her focus from her daughter to her grandson. "We were so worried about you."

"What are you doing imp." Regina snarled pushing Henry into the room and leaving him at his grandmother's mercy so that she could examine Emma for herself.

Rumpelstiltskin chuckled merrily in the face of her anger, "Just what it appears dearie. I am saving the Savior at the request of her lovely parents."

"The blue gnat said that her wounds could not be healed without costing another person their life." Regina stated casting a glance at the pair of heros who should have balked at such a price.

"We know that Blue has an unfortunate aversion to werewolves." David admitted meeting Regina's hard gaze. "She has refused to heal Red once or twice in the past. So I called Gold to see if there was anything that could be done for Emma." David looked to his wife. "We hoped that maybe he knew a different way around it."

Regina scowled darkly, "And what was your price Rumpel?"

"To heal someone as close to death as Miss Swan the price was quite high." Rumpelstiltskin giggled clearly pleased with himself.

"Rumpel-"

"Emma's magic."

Regina froze as David's admission cut through the air like a knife. The room went frostily silent as the brunette turned slowly eyes cold and hard.

"Excuse me?"

"Gold is going to take away Emma's magic in exchange for healing her and saving her life. Not even he could do anything about the werewolf curse-"

"You imbeciles!" Regina cut Snow's explanation off with her own angry outburst. "Do you understand what you have done?"

"We made a deal to save our daughter's life "

"You made a deal and Emma is going to have to pay for it." Regina snarled, looking more like the Evil Queen she had been than the softened Mayor who ran the town. "Magic is apart of who Emma is, taking it away from her is like cutting off an arm."

"I think you're exaggerating." Snow scoffed, undeterred by Regina's anger. She was confident the other brunette wouldn't hurt her. Especially not in front of Henry. "Emma survived twenty eight years without magic. She will be fine."

"She also survived twenty eight years without you. Are you trying to make it more?" Regina snarled, it took every ounce of self control that she had to keep from setting Snow on fire.

"That was your fault!-"

"That is not the point here." David cut off his wife's angry shriek. "Emma will be fine. Gold is healing her and she will deal without magic. She is strong, I believe in her. Magic got her into this mess anyway, maybe we would all be better off without it."

"Mom." Henry willed his mother to stop fighting and rolled himself to Emma's bedside. He took her hand and pulled her to look at his other mother.

Regina's gaze softened as it landed first on Henry's watery eyes and then on Emma's naked back. Rumpelstiltskin stepped back now that he had finished what he had come to do leaving chocolate eyes an unhindered chance to drink in the sight before her.

What had been open wounds covering pale flesh was now ropy pink scars that trailed across her back from shoulder to hip. Her lower back once so covered in blood that Regina couldn't see the wounds clearly was now clean. And covered in more scars. It almost looked as though the blonde had been whipped, if not for the regular spacing between the scars even as they crossed over one another.

Her eyes flickered to the monitors by Emma's bedside. The numbers on them meant nothing to Regina, except that they were green and the blonde's heart seemed to be thumping along strong and steady.

"She's really alive." Henry sobbed openly now clutching his mother's hand in his own tightly.

"She is."

"She came home."

Regina wrapped an arm around Henry's shoulders to comfort him. "Emma came home for you Henry. She loves you more than anything."

The door slid open breaking the tender moment.

"I'm sorry." the redheaded woman apologized as she opened the door a crack to peer inside. "I didn't mean to interrupt. I just wanted to check on Emma."

"Who are you?" Snow asked sharply still riled up from her argument with Regina.

"My name is Zelena." The redhead slipped inside the room, standing tall as the blonde's family scrutinized her. "I'm a healer. I was treating Emma and Falicier in the forest. They were both torn up in the wolf attack."

Falicier was the name of the Dream Walker Emma had struck a deal with. Regina turned to finally focus her attention on the healer. She had been so absorbed in the return of Emma with Peter and a dog. Not to mention Henry's awakening, that she hadn't spared a thought to what might have become of the very person who made it all happen in the first place.

"How is Falicier faring?" It made sense that the man would also be in the hospital if he too was recovering from Nathan's attack.

"He is dead." Zelena smiled sadly, "He did not survive the trip through the portal. Honestly I am surprised that he survived as long as he did. Unlike Emma he only woke once and that was for a few moments at most."

Regina couldn't help the relief that flooded through her system at the news. Falicier's death was the reason her connection to Emma had broken. Not because Emma had been skirting death herself.

"I cannot express how happy I am to see you in Storybrooke Zelena."

Rumpelstiltskin drew the attention of the room to himself. His eyes were sparkling like a child whose Christmas had come early.

The healer's head whipped around to focus on the imp. "How do you know my name? Did you know me before the curse?"

"I know a great many things." a mischievous smile stretched widely across Rumpelstiltskin's face now.

"Did you know me?" Zelena pressed, hoping beyond hope that this strange man would be able to tell her about who she used to be.

"Once upon a time."

"Will you tell me who I am?"

Rumpelstiltskin shook his head and gathered his cane making his way out of the door. "Perhaps one day, but not today. I am a busy many and have much to do."

"Wait!"

Regina turned her attention back to Emma as the blue eyed woman chased the imp out of the room. She couldn't focus her concern on anyone that wasn't her family. Without consulting Snow and David she reached around Henry to punch the call button for the nurse.

"Regina what are you doing?" Snow demanded a frown deeply etched onto her face.

Ignoring her Regina ran her fingers through Henry's hair until a nurse entered the room. "Yes?"

"Could you please call Doctor Whale? Emma has been healed but I would like him to check her back anyway." Regina gestured to Emma's new scars as she spoke.

Wide eyed the nurse nodded and ran out of the room. A moment later she was back with Whale in tow. "Regina if you were going to just heal my patients you should do it before they get here. It would save us all a lot of trouble." Whale muttered as he checked the monitors by her bed.

"It wasn't me Victor." Regina defended herself and reluctantly stepped back to give the doctor room to work.

"Well everything looks good. Her numbers are fantastic, everything looks normal. The amount of scarring she has is more than what I would expect from magical healing but less than what she would have had if she healed normally." Whale jotted some information down on the chart that was kept at the foot of Emma's bed. "If you all wouldn't mind giving us the room we can settle Emma on her back and get her more comfortably situated."

"We'll be right outside." David conceded for the group before Regina could refuse. He took the handles of Henry's wheelchair and rolled his grandson out of the door ignoring Henry's protests.

Regina eyed the nurses but silently acquiesced to Whale's request and turn on her heel to follow Henry and David. "Come along Snow."

"I want to stay and watch over my daughter." Snow insisted stubbornly.

"Whale won't dare to hurt her." Regina stated evenly, leveling Whale with a gaze that reminded him just who she used to be. She griped Snow's elbow and lead her from the room.

"Hurting people is what you do." Whale sneered as the two women joined the men in the hallway.

"Mom, Emma is going to be ok now right?" Henry asked, picking at the arm of his chair distractedly.

"Of course sweetie. You mother is nothing if not stubborn. She is going to be fine." Regina kissed the top of her son's head and gave his shoulder a reassuring squeeze.

"What's going on? Why is everyone outside?"

"Aunt Lily!"

Regina turned to see Lily approaching them with a to go container in her hand. "Hey kid, glad to see you up and rolling around. What's going on with Swan?"

Regina accepted the container that Lily handed her and stepped back from Henry so Lily could wrap an arm around his shoulders and rub her knuckles into his scalp. Peeking inside she found an omelet and a plastic fork.

"Grandpa Gold healed Ma." Henry smiled up at Lily, glad that his family was all where they belonged.

Lily frowned, "I thought she couldn't be healed." Cobalt eyes seeking out chocolate, silently asking who had died so Emma could be healed.

"I believe Rumpelstiltskin accelerated her natural healing." That was why he could do it without the cost of another life. Her body healed before it gave out.

"Why are we all out here then?"

"Whale and the nurses are flipping her over, we are giving them room." David supplied gruffly, as Lily cracked the doors open to peer inside. "And giving her some privacy."

"Nothing I haven't seen before." Lily supplied absentmindedly as she ignored David's hint to leave the doorway. "I think they are almost done."

"What does that mean?" Snow demanded hotly, "Did you and Emma-"

"That is none of your business." Lily cut her off, voice cold and hard. A tone Regina had never heard from the brunette before. "You obviously don't know anything about her, so piss off. I won't tell you shit if she won't."

"Language Miss Page." Regina snapped warningly.

Blue eyes rolled, "Sorry mom." Lily piped in imitation of Henry.

Lily stepped to the side as the doors opened to let the nurses out of the room. Whale stopped in the doorway and addressed Snow and David. "We'll move her to a different room tonight. We'll keep her on an IV until she wakes up."

"And when will that be?" Snow asked, tucking herself into her husband's side.

"Right now it's just a waiting game. Emma will wake up when she is ready to." Whale shrugged and moved out of the doorway to let the family cram into the room.

Regina slipped into the room behind Lily and Henry, giving Snow and David a warning look. While she was there Lily was also going to be welcome in Emma's room. She didn't know what the couple had against Lily, but she wasn't going to allow them to shut out the woman Emma considered family.

"She looks like she could just wake up at any moment." Henry whispered softly rolling up next to his mother, taking the hand that Lily hadn't claimed on the other side of the bed.

"And she will." Lily whispered, just as softly.

The door banged open with the force of a tiny blonde's excitement. Peter raced into the room ahead of Mulan and Aurora. He ignored the room's occupants, except for his target on the bed. He clambered onto the bed, Kodi left on the floor in his hurry to see Emma. A confused frown marred his young face as green eyes took in the woman who was supposed to become his mother.

"Hello everyone." Aurora greeted the room with a large smile, happy to see Emma surrounded by her friends and family.

Chocolate eyes stayed focused on the bed as both Henry and Lily turned to observe the newcomer. Lily having met Peter before turning her focus back to her best friend. Henry however took in Peter with his own frown. As Snow flocked to the newborn in Aurora's arms, Regina moved to the bed and put a hand on Peter's back.

"Peter, Emma has been healed. She is going to be ok." Bright green eyes swiveled to her, disbelief shining brightly those orbs.

"Your world has some magic of its own." Mulan commented, joining Regina by the bed to inspect Emma for herself. "Zelena worked hard for months trying to help Emma heal. And your doctors heal her in hours."

"Actually it was magic. Gold healed Emma." Snow corrected eyes trained on the sleeping bundle in her arms. Excited that she would have one of her own soon.

Lily's head whipped around so violently that Regina heard her neck crack. "What do you mean Gold healed Emma? I've not been here long but even I know you aren't supposed to make deals with that man. What were the terms?"

"Emma's magic in exchange for saving her life."

"What the hell kind of deal is that? Emma isn't even awake to say if she's ok with that!" Lily got to her feet, outraged on behalf of her friend. "If she's got to pay for it shouldn't she have a say?"

"We are her parents, we know what's best for her." David stated firmly, tone leaving no room for argument.

"The hell you are!" Lily's voice went up a pitch, "You may be responsible for giving birth to her but you aren't her parents. You gave that up when you chucked her into a wardrobe!"

"You don't know what you are talking about." Snow handed Phillip back to his mother and fixed Lily with a hard stare.

"I read Henry's book. There are lots of pieces missing, like Regina's side of the story." Lily got into Snow's face. "But everyone has a choice. And you chose to throw your infant into a wardrobe knowing she was going to end up in another realm. You are damn lucky that Emma was found, otherwise she would have either frozen or starved as an newborn on the side of the fucking road."

Snow opened her mouth to retort but Regina beat her to it. "Miss Page I think that is enough for today." She put a hand on her arm and gently lead her out of the room. "You have had a long couple of days. Take a break, go home and get some sleep. I will let you know if Emma's condition changes."

Lily clenched her jaw and looked from Regina's hard eyes to Henry over her shoulder. He was biting his lip and looking at his grandparents as though he was seeing them for the first time.

"I'll be back in a few hours." She conceded and stormed out of the hospital.

"So…" David fumbled for something to say as an uncomfortable silence filled the room. "Mulan, Aurora, do you have a place to stay yet? I know several of the people who came before you have set up a camp in the woods."

"No we don't have a place yet. We have been a little preoccupied." Aurora admitted offering Mulan a chance to hold Phillip so she could give her arms a break. "Mulan was going to track down Little John tomorrow to see what he had set up."

"Nonsense. The forest is no place for a newborn when there is other housing available." Regina scowled, appalled at the very idea of living in the wilderness with an infant.

"What are you talking about? There isn't enough houses vacant right now for all the families that came through the portal." David crossed his arms, a frown marring his face.

"The warehouse the dwarves turned into apartments. Two floors of apartments are available specifically for the people who Emma brought from the Enchanted Forest." Regina settled into the chair by Emma's bedside. "I had them blocked off when Emma told me she was planning to bring anyone who wanted to go to Storybrooke with her."

"The same ones Grumpy is angry over? You know he wanted one of those." Snow protested on behalf of her friend. "He worked hard on those apartments especially."

"I am sure that the families with young children will appreciate all his hard work."

"We really will Snow." Aurora promised, offering the woman a grateful smile. "And thank you Regina for your thoughtfulness and generosity."

Mulan handed Phillip back to Aurora. The look of loathing Snow was shooting Regina could only be a warning to an oncoming fight. "We will be back tomorrow to see Emma. I am glad that Emma chose to put her faith in you Regina, you seem to have thought of everything." With that the warrior retreated.

If war had taught Mulan anything, it was how to pick your battles.

That was one lesson Snow never seemed to have learned.

The door had barely closed before the pregnant woman rounded on her former step mother. "You know Regina. There is something I just haven't been able to wrap my mind around since Emma has come back."

"I am sure there are many things that elude you." Regina sniffed, stroking Henry's hair affectionately. It hadn't escaped her notice that he had yet to stop staring at Peter. "How can I enlighten you?"

"Why did Emma go to you for help and not us? Not her family?"

Regina bristled, what did Snow actually think she would have been able to do? "I cannot help that Miss Swan chooses to look to me for help rather than you."

"And you helped her but we could have helped too!" Snow threw her arms up in exasperation and then remembered what Neal had told her in the waiting room the day before. "You've known that Emma is alive for months."

A perfectly sculpted eyebrow rose, "Yes dear. Is there a question there?"

"How can you have kept our daughter a secret from us!" Snow exploded, oblivious to the way that Peter recoiled to the far side of the bed in fear. Pressing himself against the unconscious blonde trying to appear as small as possible. "She's our daughter you had no right."

"Until she came back she might has well have stayed dead." Regina's eyes were sharp and cold.

"Regina!"

"Grams." Henry cut in, still not removing his eyes from Peter. "Mom was trying to protect us by not giving us hope. So we could heal in case Ma never made it back."

Snow opened her mouth to continue shrieking but silenced herself as David's arm encircled her waist and pulled her against him. "Is he her son?"

"As much as Henry is mine." Regina reached out and plucked Kodi from the floor and offered the wolf to Peter. "You look exhausted. We will watch over Emma tonight, go home and get some rest.

A strangled croak escaped Snow as she took in Peter with new eyes. David nodded gratefully, processing the information the best he could. "Thank you Regina. We will be back in the morning."

He lead his stunned wife out of the room before anymore shouting could be done.

Regina settled into the less than comfortable armchair by Emma's bed when she was finally alone in the room with the boys and the sleeping blonde. She was exhausted, so much had happened that she could barely keep up anymore.

"So you're Peter."

Chocolate eyes riveted from Emma's face to Henry as he offered Peter a tight forced smile. Regina's heart hammered in her chest, hopefully Henry wasn't going to lash out like he normally did when he was upset. It was doubtful that he'd had enough time to process what their discussion earlier.

"Peter, this is Henry. He is my son, and he is also Emma's son." Regina explained softly when green eyes swung to her in confusion.

"You can't replace Nathan." Peter clutched Kodi close to him and stared at Henry defiantly. The boy who romped with an oversized wolf hound was starting to emerge.

Henry frowned, "Who is Nathan?"

"My brother! My real brother!" Peter began to shake like a leaf as he bravely fought off tears. "Emma told me about you, said that you would be my brother! But you can't be!"

Regina's heart broke. While Henry was terrified he was being replaced, Peter apparently was afraid of Nathan being replaced. Henry gaped at him and turned wide eyes to his mother, unsure of what to do or say now that the five year old had tears running down his cheeks.

The brunette scooped the young blonde into her arms and held him close, unsure of what she could say that would comfort the boy. "Peter listen to me." She waited until vibrant green eyes met her own. "Henry isn't going to replace Nathan. No one can replace him, and we know that."

Silence stretched for a long moment before Peter finally asked, "Is Henry a Swan?"

"No sweetie, he's a Mills like me." Regina said softly, letting the young boy crawl back on Emma's bed.

"Emma said Nathan and I could be Swans if we wanted. Like her." Peter settled on the bed by Emma's hip. "But if you're a Mills…"

Henry seemed to catch on to Peter's thought process faster than Regina. "Then I can't be replacing Nathan."

Pride swelled within Regina as Henry offered Peter a genuine smile this time. Minutes bled into hours and Peter and Henry seemed to get along. Henry animatedly explaining tv to the five years old who was quickly enraptured by cartoons.

Lily returned to the hospital with dinner just as Whale was having Emma moved out of the ICU. With more than a little strong arming, Regina had Whale move Emma into a double room with Henry.

Days passed slowly, Emma's condition remaining unchanged. Henry moving from his wheelchair to a set of crutches, his head injury proved to be only superficial and it wasn't long before he was discharged. He was excited to find that they had taken in Balto, if only temporarily. The little family formed a sort of routine. Peter would either sit with Lily at Emma's bedside or spend time with Balto in the yard while Regina worked and Henry returned to school.

When Henry returned from school and Regina from work. Neal had enough sense to stay away from Regina and the boys while they were visiting Emma in the hospital. And their visit ended when Snow and Charming arrived shortly after dinner time. Aside from dark looks being thrown between Snow and Regina the days that ebbed by after Emma's return were thankfully uneventful.

Until the fifth day as they approached the hospital a car horn screaming caught Regina's attention. Her head swiveled to the source of the sound and her stopped at the sight.

In the middle of the road stood a little boy frozen in fright as he stared down an oncoming truck.

"Henry take Peter inside." Regina barked giving the small blonde a shove towards Henry and the hospital doors. She gave him no time to react before disappearing in a cloud of purple smoke.

She reappeared in the middle of the road and scooped the boy up into her arms.

The horn blared again and tires squealed loudly in their attempt to come to a stop.

When chocolate eyes focused on the truck it was three feet from her.

There was no time to magically teleport out of the way.

Instinctually Regina flung magic at the car and crushed the little boy closer to her chest.

A grunt escaped her as she hit the pavement after impact.

"Rolan!"

Chocolate eyes blinked open as the boy in her arms scrambled free and ran towards the man Regina assumed was his father. She got to her feet and glanced at the frozen truck.

A second later and she could have been a smear on the pavement.

"What did I tell you, don't run off without me." Rolan's father was checking him over thoroughly, looking for any sign of injury with worried eyes. Once he was satisfied that his son was ok he turned to the woman saved him. "Thank you. Thank you so much."

Regina waved him off and turned her focus to the truck, a snarl forming on her face as she identified the driver. Walter Dunham, aka Sleepy.

"Is everyone ok?" The dwarf slipped from the truck, looking more awake than she had ever seen him. "I must have nodded off for a second. When I looked up there was the kid and then you-"

"Consider your license revoked effective immediately." Regina snarled furious that he had been behind the wheel of a vehicle at all.

"I'm sorry, it was an accident."

"Your apology is irrelevant. Your irresponsibility nearly cost a child his life. Do you understand that you narcoleptic neanderthal?" Regina hissed venomously, "You will apologize to that man and his son. And then you will wait right here for Mister Nolan to come collect you."

Regina could already hear the police sirens coming down the street. Someone must have already called the sheriff's office. Deciding that she herself was unharmed, she had only been bumped and knocked over. While Sleepy was talking to the boy and his father Regina slipped away.

Soreness set in as Regina settled into what had become her chair at Emma's bedside. Henry and Peter had already made themselves comfortable, oblivious to what had happened outside.

Henry was more than glad to share his passion for books with Peter. It turned out Peter was fascinated with books and reading. Apparently learning to read was something that Nathan had wanted to do. Emma had started to teach him before he died.

Chocolate eyes took in Emma's sleeping form as Henry cracked open his book and began to read. If Regina truly didn't know any better she would say that Emma was just taking a nap. But the blonde was too still, just a shade too pale.

"No one will blame Eustace if at this moment he shed tears."

The brunette took Emma's unresponsive hand in her own and clenched it firmly. God she wished Emma was awake to see the boys huddled together like they had been doing this for years.

"He was surprised at the size of his own tears as he saw them splashing onto the treasure in front of him."

Henry's voice filled the room as he took them on an epic adventure where a boy turns into a dragon. It felt as though it was too soon before they were gathering their things so Regina could drive them back home for dinner. The boys said their goodbyes, Peter needing convincing to leave Emma's side before they slipped from the room.

Regina lingered by Emma's side for a moment longer before she stooped and pressed her lips to the blonde's forehead.

"Don't be so stubborn Miss Swan, it's time to wake up."


	22. Chapter 22: Headstones

I know it's short but there is so much angst I needed to keep it short. Next one will be longer, I promise. Honestly not a lot happens but every now and then we just have to have one of those chapters that just move things along right?

* * *

It was incredibly dark. So dark that Emma wasn't sure if her eyes were open or closed. It didn't matter anyway, she didn't have the energy to move a muscle. It was strange, being just aware enough to realize the lack of control she had over her own body.

The awareness didn't last long. Soon Emma was pulled back into slumber.

 _Green. Faded and chipping paint. Solid and plain. Simple dark bronze door knob._

 _This door belonged to the last foster home Emma ever entered._

 _The last home in a long string that didn't want her. Funny how closely it resembled the door to Mary-Margaret's loft._

 _Next to it was a pristine white door. Adorned with a simple knocker in the center about head level. Warm light flooded through the sidelights that flanked the door. Even without the glittering gold numbers, Emma knew who owned this door._

 _This was Regina's door._

 _And it was standing open to her, the sound of Henry and Regina talking drew the blonde inside._

"When is she going to wake up?"

The blonde was aware of a warm hand encasing her own. It squeezed firmly before another voice answered. "When she is ready to."

No amount of will power allowed Emma to open her eyes, or even squeeze the hand holding her own. It was as though she was disconnected from her body.

"Wake up Emma."

 _Emerald eyes fluttered open, taking in the naked back of her best friend as she got ready for the day._

" _It's disgusting how much of an early bird you are." The blonde groused and rolled over, burying her head in the pillows._

" _Well look at that a full coherent sentence before seven in the morning. I'm impressed." Laughter filled the room in response to Emma's barely audible grunt. "Get moving lazy bones. We got a scum bag to catch and you're the bait."_

" _Why am I the bait?"_

" _Cause she has a thing for blondes and you're the blonde one."_

Awareness settled over Emma again, she could hear music. Something rythmic and soothing. If there were words she couldn't make them out.

There was a warm weight settled against her sides and over her stomach. Like she was being sandwiched between two bodies.

God she itched all over, but couldn't scratch. She couldn't move.

Panic began to seep in.

 _There was blood everywhere._

" _Lily god damnit, why did you do that?"_

 _Emerald eyes swept over the rapidly paling face of her friend. Hands held firmly against the blood soaked rag pressed firmly to the bullet hole in her friend's shoulder._

" _No one told you to jump in front of a god damned bullet." Emma swore and checked her watch, she could hear the ambulance down the street. But Lily had already been bleeding out for several minutes now._

" _Someone had to save your stubborn ass." Lily coughed weakly._

"Don't be so stubborn Miss Swan, it's time to wake up."

 _Emerald eyes snapped to meet chocolate. Now it was Regina who was bleeding from a shoulder wound._

 _Sirens roared in Emma's ears as the brunette continued to pale._

" _Regina!"_

 _Chocolate eyes began to look glassy._

" _No- no- no- no- no- no- Regina stay with me!" Emma pled jerking away from the hands pulling at her shoulders. Trying to pull her away from the bleeding woman._

" _Get her out of here!"_

 _A hoarse scream ripped from the Saviors throat as she was dragged from Regina's side._

 _Paramedics blocked her view of the queen._

Emma sat bolt upright in bed, eyes wide and unfocused. She flinched as the thunderous beat of the heart monitor assaulted her ears. It was hot, way to hot. Emma flung the blankets off of herself and tore at the IV in her arm.

Recognition started to settle in as Emma stood barefoot in her hospital gown. She squinted around the room trying to figure out why she was there. She felt fine, aside from the insane desire to run. To stretch her legs and run through the trees under the moonlight. Emma chalked it up to whatever had been in the IV stuck in her arm when she caught sight of a figure in the chair by the bed.

Snow White was still sleeping despite the racket the monitors were making on the far side of the bed. Emerald eyes were riveted to her stomach.

A very pregnant Snow White was sitting at her bed side.

The room began to spin as emotions Emma wasn't prepared to deal with assaulted her one after another.

Pain. Anger. Disappointment. Loss. Resentment.

Emma backed out of the room as quickly as she could and took off. She couldn't handle this, she wasn't even sure why she was in the damn hospital in the first place. Nothing hurt so she couldn't have been injured.

She took off down the hall and turned the corner just as nurses made it into the other end of th hallway, rushing to check on the Savior who had apparently flat lined.

"Emma?"

A rough hand grabbed her arm and yanked her to the side of the hallway. Emma caught herself on the wall, unprepared for the move.

"Neal?" A frown tugged at her lips, what was Neal doing here? Why would he feel like he needed to be at the hospital? Who could he possibly- Henry.

Henry was in the hospital because of a car accident. "Oh god. Henry, is he here? Is he ok?"

"He's fine, he's gone home with Regina." Neal waved off her worry and fixed her with an accusing stare. "Where the hell have you been Emma? You haven't said a word to anyone but Regina. Don't you think that Henry would have liked to have known that you were alive? That your parents might have?"

"Of course I wanted Henry to know!"

"You've missed out on so much! Most of your mother's pregnancy." Emma flinched, the image of her mother sleeping the hospital chair flashing before her eyes. "Henry's birthday. Halloween, nearly missed Thanksgiving-."

"I came back for Henry!" Emma protested, unsure where any of this was coming from. Hell she wasn't even sure that she wasn't still dreaming.

"Were you planning to run away again? Is that why it took you so long?" Neal demanded, face reddening as he worked himself up. "If that's what you were planning on doing then you should have just stayed dead. You should have kept playing house with your new son and left Henry out of this."

"I'm his mother!" Emma snarled and shoved Neal away from her. He lost his balance and landed in a heap on the floor. "And you are nothing!"

The man scrambled to his feet and put himself in front of the blonde as she tried to push past him and escape out the hospital doors. "I'm his father!"

"You are an idiot!" Details started to come back to her. "Henry was here because of you! Because you let him drive the bug! He's not old enough to drive!"

"It should have been you!" Neal roared holding his bruised ribs. "You should have been the one in the accident not me and Henry!"

A hoarse scream of pain ripped from Neal as Emma's fist made solid contact with his already injured ribs. He could have sworn he felt one break as he collapsed against the wall and slid down it.

This all had to be some kind of nightmare.

That was the only explanation that made sense as Emma left Neal on the floor of the hospital. All she had to do was make it back to the apartment and everything would be just they way she left it. Maybe all of it was some kind of twisted dream. At any moment she was going to wake up cuddled up to Regina and have to listen to the queen grouch half heartedly at her over it.

Neal would still be dead and they would be one day closer to rescuing Henry.

Hell maybe Neverland was a dream too. She would wake up tomorrow, in her own bed, surrounded by her own things and everything would be back the way it was.

Running barefoot through Storybrooke in nothing but a hospital gown should have made Emma stop and think twice. But just running felt too damn good. Like it was something she had been missing out on her whole life.

The sound of a wolf howling gave Emma pause, a glance to the night sky revealed that the full moon was shining brightly. Ruby was also out running in the moonlight it seemed. When the werewolf howled again Emma felt the insane urge to answer the howl with one of her own. However she was breathing too hard outside of Mary-Margaret's apartment building to try.

She let herself in and jogged up the stairs, eager to get this all over with.

The door was locked so Emma kicked it in, paying no mind to the ferocity of the splintered door jam she left in her wake. Everything looked the same. Dishes in the sink, laundry in a basket just outside the kitchen, light clutter everywhere giving the place a lived in but not dirty look.

Satisfied with her findings the blonde trudged up the stairs to her room. She flicked on the light ready to locate some pants and collapse into bed.

This wasn't her room.

Emerald eyes took in the new furnishings slowly. Henry's cot replaced by a dresser and diaper changing station. In the corner was a rocking chair. Where her own dresser had stood was a bookshelf, packed full of children's stories.

" _She's all grown up. And as much as I want to pretend I'm okay with that, I'm not. We missed it David. What we have with her is unique, but it's not what I wanted."_

This was a nursery.

" _Her first step, her first word, her first smile. We missed it all."_

Her double bed had been replaced by a crib. Hanging off the edge of the crib was a simple white crocheted blanket with a purple ribbon woven in around the border.

" _When we get off this island and when we get back to Storybrooke I wanna have another go at it."_

Three long strides to the closet revealed that it was empty, save for a box of baby wipes. The start of a collection. Emma took in the room again, looking for anything that was hers. She found nothing.

" _I wanna have another baby."_

She had been utterly replaced while she was gone.

Emma took a deep breath. And then another before launching herself across the room and prying open one of the floorboards under the window. A pack of menthols and a lighter were hidden there. Apparently the last thing in the apartment that was hers. Left only because it was kept under the floor.

Then she was flying back down the stairs, retreating from her discovery. This dream was rapidly turning into a nightmare. Maybe it was all a nightmare. One elaborate nightmare. She paused at the foot of the stairs and made her way to the kitchen. David still left his bottle of Jack Daniels in the same place. Emma grabbed it and took a long swig eying the basket of laundry. Deciding that her _parents_ wouldn't mind if she borrowed a pair of pants and a shirt, Emma shucked the hospital gown quickly. She redressed in one of David's button ups and a pair of sweats.

Menthols tucked away in a pocket and liquor in hand Emma fled the apartment. She let her feet lead as she nursed the bottle in her hands and tried to remember just how long she had been away. No how long she had been dead.

Emma stopped walking when she realized where she was. The cemetery. Regina said that she had a headstone here near her mausoleum. Squinting into the dark Emma picked her way through the rows of cold marble and granite. Trying not to step on anyone or walk into a headstone.

She stopped when she found the one her parents had picked out for her.

 _Emma Swan  
Beloved Mother and Savior_

This time Emma tipped her head back and screamed her pain into the night. She didn't want to be defined as the savior. An empty title that was given to her by Rumpelstiltskin signifying that she would be the one to break the Dark Curse. A curse that he manipulated Regina into casting just so he could find his runaway son. A son who landed her in prison so she could follow her destiny or some other drivel. _Savior._ That was the last thing she wanted put on her own headstone. Fury welled up inside of her as she lit a cigarette.

Emma wasn't even sure she could call herself _mother_ either. Sure she had given birth to Henry but that was about it. Regina had taken care of the rest. She's the one who changed every diaper, soothed every fever and endured every tantrum. What did Emma do? Allow Henry to drag her to Storybrooke and turn everyone's lives upside down. Lay claim to a son she had given up and take him from his real mother.

The headstone was a lie Emma couldn't sell to herself. She wanted to destroy this headstone. To turn the physical reminder that everyone thinks she is dead into dust. Emma reached for her magic, intent on blasting it away, only to come up with nothing. The blonde frowned and looked at her hands. This nightmare kept getting better and better.

A quick jog to the groundskeeper's shed and another kicked in door yielded more positive results. If she couldn't use magic in this hellhole then a sledgehammer would have to do. She took another swig of whiskey and lifted the hammer high.

Somewhere in the back of her mind Emma registered that the hammer wasn't nearly as heavy as she thought it was going to be. The first swing whistled through the air before it smacked into the simple headstone and knocked it over.

The cracked stone stared up at her from the ground and Emma snarled as though it mocked her. She lifted the hammer and swung again. And again. And again. Until the words that mocked her, Beloved Mother and Savior, were no longer recognizable.

"That's some temper you have there dearie."

Emma spun around and stumbled a bit to regain her balance. Rumpelstiltskin was smiling at her from his perch on another headstone.

"This is definitely a nightmare." Emma groaned and dropped the sledge hammer in favor of lighting another cigarette.

"You aren't so lucky." Rumpelstiltskin crooned gleefully. "This is very much reality. And you Miss Swan are back in Storybrooke."

The burn of the whiskey felt good sliding down her throat. "If this is really Storybrooke then you aren't just here to say hello. What do you want?"

"I'm almost insulted that you assume I want something from you." the Imp's eyes gleamed playfully in the dark. Assessing the blonde who was treading the line of a fragile mental state.

"We aren't friends. Why else would you be here?"

"Well you caught me." He shrugged it off, her knowing he wanted something wouldn't change the outcome. "I want to offer you a deal Miss Swan."

A harsh bark of laughter escaped Emma, "I learned not to take deals from you after the last one Gold."

"But you are going to want to take this one." Rumpelstiltskin assured her, smug smile still in place.

"What are you offering Gold?" Emma sighed, sitting herself down on the ground and getting comfortable.

His smile only widened. "A house. Since your loving parents have no doubt turned your room into a nursery you no longer have a place to live. And you wouldn't want that little boy of yours living on the streets now would you?"

Emerald eyes widened almost comically. Peter. How could she have forgotten about Peter. Gods, Peter and Balto were going to need a place to stay in Storybrooke with her. There wouldn't have been enough room at the apartment anyway. But it would have sufficed till she found a place to live.

A house was a huge commitment. It meant settling down for sure. It meant that she wasn't going to be able to just up and leave Storybrooke like she had every other placed she had lived in the past decade.

"A whole house?"

"Fully furnished even." Rumpelstiltskin fingered his cane, waiting for her to agree.

"What's the catch?" Emma lit another cigarette and eyed the bottle of whiskey trying to gauge how much of it she had already consumed.

A pleased giggle escaped Rumpelstiltskin, "It's simple really. I want you to do two things for me Miss Swan. The first thing is to walk away when I ask you one time. No matter what I might be doing, on which side of the law. You walk away."

Emma wrinkled her nose in displeasure but as far as terms went that wasn't so bad. As long as he wasn't killing an innocent when he asked her to walk away she would be able to manage that. "And the other?"

"Soon we are going to play a game Miss Swan. It is a game you have to participate in."

She hadn't had nearly enough alcohol to endure this, dream or not. "What kind of game?"

"Hide and seek. You will know when the time comes."

Emma ran her fingers through her hair mulling over the terms of the deal. Frankly knowing what he wanted from her was far better than owing him a favor. And really she owed it to Peter and Balto, hell she owed it to Henry to settle down in Storybrooke and do the best she could for them.

What the hell, the terms weren't terrible and it was all a dream anyway. And if it wasn't, well she had a place to live now.

"Deal."

A gleeful giggle escaped Rumpelstiltskin as she handed the blonde a folded piece of paper. "Here's the address dearie. The deed will be inside on the kitchen table waiting for you when you arrive. I must warn you though the place is in a little rough shape."

"How rough?" Emma's question went unanswered as the imp teleported away as soon as she took the slip of paper from him. She swore and shoved it into her pocket.

Time began to slip by as Emma sat in silence trying to process everything that had just happened. Just as she convinced herself that she was most definitely dreaming, after all her back didn't hurt, her beloved red leather jacket appeared before her hovering in the air. It hung there for a moment before falling into her lap.

"This is not where I imagined I would find you on your first night back in Storybrooke."

Emma shivered as that husky voice slithered up her spine. She knew that voice anywhere. She launched unsteadily to her feet and spun around.

Emerald eyes met chocolate and Emma's heart soared. Regina was here, she was really in the cemetery in full Mayoral regalia. Regina would be able to tell her if this was all a dream. Regina she knew she could trust, Rumpelstiltskin less so.

"Is this real?"

A perfectly sculpted eyebrow rose, concern flashing in those dark pools as they took in the blonde and her appearance. "Is what real?"

"You, this, everything." Emma approached Regina slowly as though she was a wild animal. Really she didn't know what to expect anymore. If she was honest with herself she was still spinning from the newly discovered nursery. "Am I back? Is this another dream?"

"This is real Emma. You made it home."

Emma didn't say anything, she just stepped into the brunette's personal space like she belonged there and wrapped her arms around her middle. Hauling the shorter woman against her in a fierce hug. When Regina returned the embrace and held Emma just as tight, the blonde allowed a distinct realization to wash over her.

This was what home felt like.

* * *

Look I was nice and didn't leave you with a god awful cliff hanger. This makes who chapters in a row.


	23. Chapter 23: Fury

I know, I know another chapter so soon? You must be seeing things. Frankly I'm surprised too but what can I say? Evidently the words start pouring out of me when I have the Vikings soundtrack playing in the background.

Anywho I haven't done this before but with the feedback I'm getting I feel like I need to. A lot of people don't like that Emma is paying the price for the deal Snowing made with Gold. I get it. But it's not totally unheard of. Regina after all asked Emma to save Robin's life and then Robin was the one attacked by the fury, his life was supposed to be payment for the magic that Regina asked for. So same concept, just different situation. Aside from that, trust me, I know what I'm doing. There is a plan. I promise.

* * *

Someone said somewhere that nothing good happens after two am. And late night phone calls from panicked pregnant women certainly made that list.

" _Regina? Emma is missing!"_

"Miss Swan is going to be the death of me." Regina put down the phone as she crawled out of the bed. Choosing to get dressed rather than listen to Snow's panicked voice over the phone.

" _Regina are you listening to me? You have to find her!"_

"Tell me Snow, how is it she managed to sneak out of her hospital room while you were with her." Regina snipped peeking into Henry's room to make sure he was still sleeping. He was sprawled out on his back, broken leg hanging off the edge of the bed.

" _I fell asleep okay?"_ Regina closed his door and padded across the hall to Peter's room. " _The nurses running into the room woke me up."_ Peter was not in his room.

"Have you checked your apartment? If Emma woke up confused she might have tried to go there first." Regina descended the stairs quickly, it seemed that there were two missing blondes in Storybrooke that night.

" _David checked, the door had been kicked in and all the lights were on."_

Regina rolled her eyes as her own back door stood ajar. "And Emma wasn't there?" She slipped onto her back porch and was unsurprised to find Peter curled into a ball snuggled up with Balto and a blanket.

" _David found her hospital gown in the apartment. She had been there but then she left."_

The brunette frowned, "You said all the lights were on. What about the nursery." The nursery that used to be Emma's room.

" _Those lights were on too."_

Regina cursed Snow and Charming to Wonderland and back. It seemed that Emma went back to the apartment and discovered the nursery. While Emma knew that Snow was pregnant she hadn't known just how far along she had been. Regina hadn't had the chance to warn her. It seemed that Emma didn't react well to the discovery.

" _David has organized a search party but they haven't been able to find her. Red is out running tonight so she can't sniff Emma out either."_

Even though it went against every rule Regina had laid down about dogs she waved her hand and teleported Peter and Balto back upstairs to his bedroom. She left them sleeping on the floor, refusing to let the dog on the bed.

"I will find her." Regina hung up on Snow then and dialed Lily as she descended the stairs into her basement to pilfer through Emma's belongings. A quick conversation with Lily ended with her agreeing to come over and watch Henry and Peter should they wake before she returned.

Red leather was uncovered from the wardrobe box containing Emma's collection of leather coats. Regina waited impatiently in the kitchen with a locator potion she summoned from her vault. Why Charming didn't go to her first she didn't understand.

"Hey." Lily announced herself as she let herself into the mansion. If Regina had a problem with it then she could deal. "I'm here. How are you going to find Emma."

"It is polite to knock before entering someone else's home Miss Page." Regina snipped, however glad that the bounty hunter had arrived.

"Yeah yeah." Lily waved her off with a yawn. "Better I let myself in than wake the boys. So you gonna do some magic to find Swanny?"

"Yes." Regina poured the locator potion over the leather jacket and smiled as the garment began to glow and hover in the air. "This is a locator potion and it will lead me to her."

"Damn if I had that on the road." Lily muttered watching the jacket begin to move across the room towards the door. "I'd be able to retire already after all the douchebags I would bring in."

"I'll call you after I find her." Regina tossed over her shoulder as she followed the flying jacket out the door. Heels suddenly became a choice she regretted as she was forced into a light jog to keep up with the jacket.

She was surprised to find the the jacket was taking her into town. More surprised when it lead her to the cemetery. Why in the word would Emma have come here?

The brunette paused even as the coat continued to make its way towards its rightful owner. She took in Emma from behind trying to gauge where her mind might be. The blonde was sitting at her own gravestone. Or rather where it should have been. Instead there was a pile of rubble and a sledgehammer thrown across it.

Several cigarette butts littered the ground around Emma. The rest of the pack and lighter sat next to the bottle of Jack on what was left of the base of her headstone. It appears Emma wasn't reacting too well to the discovery of her parent's nursery.

"This is not where I imagined I would find you on your first night back in Storybrooke."

Regina's heart clenched as Emma launched unsteadily to her feet and spun around. How much had she drank? How long had she been sitting here?

"Is this real?"

A perfectly sculpted eyebrow rose, concern flashing through her as she took in Emma. The blonde was barefoot in the cold and wearing what must have been her father's clothes from the way they hung on her slim frame. "Is what real?"

"You, this, everything." Emma approached Regina slowly and the brunette forced herself to stay still, to let Emma call the shots here. "Am I back? Is this another dream?"

"This is real Emma. You made it home."

Regina sighed when strong arms encircled her and pulled her tight against the blonde. She returned the embrace whole heartedly. The hug felt so much warmer in reality. Neither woman moved for several long moments, too busy taking in the comfort the other willingly offered.

"Are you alright? You haven't hurt yourself have you?" Regina pressed, running her hands over the parts of Emma she could reach looking for any sign of injury. When she found none her hold returned to the blonde's neck and shoulders. Fingers playing in blonde hair.

"I'm fine Regina."

" _You should have been the one in the accident not me and Henry!"_

"How is Henry? And Peter, has he been staying with you? Did he find you ok? I told him that if we got separated he should stay with you." Emma burst into a flurry of questions before she could help herself. "How have you been holding up? I'm sorry I threw so much at you. I was supposed to support you, not add more to your plate. Did Aurora have her baby? Is it healthy? What about everyone who went through the portals before me? Are they ok? What about behind me? There were ogres, one didn't follow me through-"

"Emma." Regina released her hold around the blonde's neck in order to cup her face with both hands and stop the questions. "Stop. One thing at a time alright?"

The blonde blinked but kept silent nodding her head. There was a vulnerability there that spoke volumes of the unease Emma must be feeling.

"First we are going to get you back to the hospital. It is far too cold for you to be standing out here barefoot." Regina announced before teleporting the pair back to Emma's hospital room.

Thankfully Snow had vacated the room in Emma's absence and a nurse had turned off all the monitors. Regina settled Emma into bed and took up what had become her chair at Emma's bedside.

"Why did we have to come back here?" the blonde frowned, the feeling of being trapped creeping up on her.

"You have been in a coma for several days. We have all been worried about you, and we want to make sure that you are fine before you go home." Regina took Emma's warmer hand in her own. Glad that for the first time the blonde could squeeze her hand.

Emma's face dropped at the mention of home. "How long have I been gone?"

"Seven months now I believe." Chocolate eyes examined Emma's face closely, trying to figure out where Emma's mind was.

"And how far along is Snow?"

"Six months."

Emma's face remained impassive but Regina could practically hear the gears turning in her head as she did the math. It certainly didn't look good in any light for Snow to be so far along in her pregnancy. If Snow hadn't already mentioned that her apartment had been broken into, Emma's face confirmed that she had already been home and seen the nursery.

"Henry." Emerald eyes turned to Regina then, begging for answers.

"Henry is going to be fine, you were right. He woke up the night of the same day that you came back. His leg is broken but he is getting around a little too well on crutches. It's almost as though his leg isn't broken at all." Regina's heart lifted as Emma smiled at this. "Peter is staying with me, along with that mutt of yours."

"Balto." Emma supplied helpfully.

Chocolate eyes rolled, "The mutt stays in the yard. Peter insists on trying to sleep outside with him. They are both at home right now. Lily is watching them since I came to find you."

"Are they getting along?" Although the hand she had grasped in her own maintained a firm grip the other was fisted in the sheets. Knuckles white.

Regina reached over Emma and took that hand in her own as well. "They are. There was some miscommunication at first, but I truly think that they are beginning to like each other. Both of them are going to be ecstatic that you are awake."

"Can I see them?"

"I will bring them tomorrow. But for now you should rest." Regina stood and covered Emma with the blankets ignoring her protests. She could practically feel emerald eyes examining her closely, looking for any sign that she wasn't one hundred percent.

"What about you? Regina wait." Emma held the brunette's hand tightly, refusing to let go. "Have you been taking care of yourself with all this going on?"

The brunette pursed her lips, Emma was the first person to ask her how she was doing since Henry's accident. "It's been… hard." Regina finally admitted settling on the edge of Emma's bed. "Between getting you back and Henry's accident there were a few times I thought I was going to lose my mind."

Or kill Neal Cassidy. Whichever came first.

"I know I missed the bulk of it, but I'm here now." Emma's voice softened as she pulled Regina onto the bed and into her arms. "You can share the load."

"Emma the boys don't know I've left and Miss Page is waiting for me to return." Regina protested half heartedly as Emma easily maneuvered her on the bed so that her back was plastered against the blonde's front. One strong arm was tucked snugly around her waist and the other under their heads.

"Lily can watch them for a couple of hours." Emma murmured closing her eyes. "Stay with me."

The mayor sighed in resignation, not really upset that Emma had pulled her into the bed. She knew she could wait it out until Emma fell asleep. Laying next to someone she trusted, it was comforting in a way that Regina hadn't felt in years. Decades even. Not until Neverland when sharing a bedroll had become a nightly practice. When she closed her eyes Regina could almost imagine that none of the last seven months had even happened. Emma smelled too much like smoke, but her warmth and strength were the same.

"Just until you fall asleep."

She still needed to call Lily, and Snow. Tell them she found Emma. She needed to find the nurses and let them know that Emma has returned to her room until Whale discharges her. Then the boys would be up in a few hours and they would be eager to have breakfast before coming to visit Emma.

Emma smiled against Regina's hair as she felt the brunette relax slowly in her hold. She looked so tired and yet she had still come out to the cemetery to find her. Someday, soon, Emma vowed to tell Regina how thankful she was to have the brunette in her life. And attempt to express what she meant to her.

The blonde couldn't remember falling asleep, but when she woke up she knew it had been the best sleep she'd had in a long time. Emerald eyes stayed shut against the sunlight and she simply listened to the conversation happening around her.

"Look here kid. Jason Todd is the best Robin period. He had the guts to steal the rims off the Batmobile!"

"No way. Dick Grayson is the best. He becomes Nightwing and he even takes up the cowl and becomes Batman for a time." Henry insisted shifting as he spoke so that Emma could feel him on her left side.

Lily scoffed, "And Jason becomes the Red Hood who can totally kick Nightwing's ass."

"Look Aunt Lily, the comics have already proven who is better. Nightwing totally beat Red Hood in Battle for the Cowl." Henry stressed slapping what sounded like a comic book. He sounded so much like Regina trying to explain something very simple to someone very stupid.

"You are both wrong." Emma finally decided to let them know she was awake. Emerald eyes sparkling with mirth as the two brunettes twisted around to look at her disbelief on their faces. "Damian Wayne is the best Robin. End of debate."

"Emma!"

Henry launched himself at his mother, wrapping his arms around her the best he could as Lily groaned despite the smile on her face.

"Swan you obviously don't know your Robins."

Emma ignored her friend in favor of wrapping her arms around her son. Despite being twelve years old he had just about crawled into her lap to get his arms around her. Her smile couldn't have gotten any wider. Even when Lily huffed and joined Henry on the bed for a group hug.

"Lily get off your heavy!" Emma laughed shoving at her friend playfully. She couldn't deny that it was good to see her after so damn long.

The brunette face, "Are you calling me fat Swan. Because I'll have you know," Lily got off the bed and gestured to herself, "that this is all muscle and you look like you've been slacking at the gym. I could probably kick your ass with one hand tied behind my back."

"Miss Page what have I told you about using such language around Henry?"

"Emma!"

A second excited squeal tore through the room as Peter rushed around Regina's legs and clambered onto the bed to join in the hugfest. Emma extended an arm and hauled the little boy into her lap as Henry shifted so he was next to his mother and not on top of her.

"Hey there Tiger." Emma kept an arm around both her boys and even though she addressed Peter her eyes were trained on Regina. "I've missed you." She turned to look at Henry, "Both of you, so very much." She used her grip on Henry to drag him close enough to plant a kiss on the side of his head.

"I'll give ya'll some time as a family." Lily smiled warmly at her friend, glad to finally see her awake. "I'll be back in a few hours. I need a nap."

"Lily wait, you are family." Emma frowned as the woman made her way towards the door.

"Oh I know, but this," Lily gestured to the boys and Regina, "this has been a long overdue homecoming. We will drink and catch up later." With that she fled the room leaving Emma along with the boys and Regina.

Neither Henry or Peter were prepared to move anytime soon so Regina set a duffel bag at the end of the bed and took out a pair of glasses. Emma grinned as Regina tenderly slid them onto her nose, heart exploding with happiness that the brunette remembered such a little detail. The mayor slid into her chair, a smile playing across her lips.

"Thank you."

Emerald eyes took her in greedily now that everything was in focus. Despite their early morning jaunt Regina looked more rested than she had the night before. Regina plucked invisible lint from her slacks and settled more comfortably in her chair with her coffee. There was simply a lighter air about her all together, like there wasn't quite so much pressing down on her.

"Be careful you don't hurt her boys." Regina reminded them as she resisted the temptation to snap a picture with her phone.

"We won't." Henry chirped shifting so he was more comfortable on the bed. Content to stay where he was for the time being.

"Isn't your back healed?" Peter addressed Emma, confusion sparkling in bright green eyes.

Emma frowned, in all the excitement last night she hadn't even noticed that her back didn't hurt her anymore. Panic seeped in for a moment as the thought occurred to her that maybe it was all a dream after all. She sat up jostling Henry and let go of Peter so she could feel her shoulder and lower back.

Roughened fingers traced over new scars confused. They were a little tender to the touch but didn't bother her at all. She hadn't even noticed them until now.

"Did you heal me?" Emma looked to Regina for answers, magic was the only thing that made sense. Her wounds had just refused to truly get better on their own.

The brunette shook her head as Emma settled back against the pillows. "No. I do not know how to heal." her gaze flit to Henry's leg and back to Emma. That explained why Henry was in a cast. "Your parents cut a deal with Rumpel to heal you. Your wounds were resistant to magic because of their nature so Rumpel accelerated your bodies' natural healing."

Emerald eyes narrowed, "Why were my wounds resistant to magic? Is it because they were from a werewolf." Peter pressed his little body tighter into her hold at the mention of werewolves. Mindlessly Emma rubbed his back in soothing circles as he pressed his face into her neck.

"Yes." Regina nodded pleased that Emma had enough grasp on magic to deduce that much. "Normally they would have healed by the next full moon but your magic was fighting the curse."

"What curse?" God why couldn't Regina just speak plainly.

"The werewolf curse!" Henry chimed in as though saying 'duh'. "Your magic was trying to protect you from it but it was also keeping you from getting better. But now you are better and you are like a werewolf without all the cool bits."

"The cool bits?" Emma raised an eyebrow at her son. What kind of books had he been reading recently?

"The whole turning into a wolf thing." Henry smiled brightly and looked to Regina for confirmation.

Ok, that was going to have to be a conversation for later. Preferably with Regina's cider. "Alright then. So Gold accelerating my healing is how he got around the whole magic fighting the curse thing?"

"I don't know." Regina admitted her back straightening as she shifted uncomfortably in her chair.

Emma narrowed her eyes, something was off. "What aren't you telling me."

"All magic comes with a price Emma." Regina reminded the blonde gently. Emma had paid her own price for all the portals, a coma lasting for days keeping her from the family she had been trying to get home too. "The price for healing your back was your magic."

There was a long pause.

"My magic?" Emma frowned, "Snow and David traded away my magic so Gold would heal me."

"Yes."

Henry shifted uncomfortably on the bed. He could feel the tension radiating from his blonde mother in waves as she absorbed this information. He sat up out of her hold and twisted so that he could move down the bed and still be facing her. Regina took the now free hand in her own and held it tightly.

Gold taking her magic would explain why she wasn't able to summon a sledgehammer last night. Hell it explained why she couldn't feel it anymore. Emma had become so accustomed to it thrumming under her skin after nearly a month of constant use that she hadn't paid attention to it anymore. But now that she was searching for it. She found nothing.

It was disconcerting.

Now that she was aware of the loss she could feel it keenly. But that wasn't what was upsetting her. No. It was the very idea that Snow and Charming, the people who are supposed to be her parents, traded away her magic in exchange for a deal _they_ struck.

She wasn't a child for god's sake. She was a grown woman. That was not a decision they should have made without consulting her.

"Emma?"

The quietness of the blonde was actually very concerning to Regina. She could practically feel the anger rolling off of Emma in waves. But she wasn't getting loud or shouting or running off to do something rashly like she normally did. This new quiet fury was perhaps more terrifying than an angry Emma getting in her face and expressing that anger.

"Did you know about the deal?"

"Not until it was already struck." Regina rubbed circles into the back of Emma's hand with her thumb and was grateful Henry and Peter were letting her work through this in silence.

"Emma!" Regina made no attempt to hide her scowl as Snow and David finally joined them.

Snow's eyes were full of tears as she took in her daughter holding her youngest grandson and Henry sitting on the bed as well. It was so great to see a family reunited.

"Emma we have been so worried about you sweetie."

Emerald eyes tracked Snow carefully as she waddled into the room and claimed a second chair, her husband following her closely so he could help if she needed it. What had Regina said? She was six months pregnant?

"We can't wait until you can come home. There is so much to catch up on."

"Like you trading away my magic?" Emma snapped, moving Peter to her other side closer to Regina as if to protect him from Snow and Charming.

"Honey we did that to heal you. You are better off without it anyway-"

"According to who?" Emma demanded hotly eyes trained so intently on Snow that she missed the worried look Henry sent his other mother. "If it wasn't for my magic I never would have gotten back!"

"And now that you are back you don't need it. You've only just realized you had it, surely you won't miss it." David laid a hand on his wife's shoulder standing with her in a united front against Emma's fury.

"I am a fucking adult. You don't get to make those kind of decisions for me."

Snow chewed on her lip worriedly, "We can talk about this some more when you come home."

"I am not going back to your apartment." Emma snarled viciously unaware of Peter climbing into Regina's lap and keeping scared eyes on Emma.

"Emma-"

"No. You've made it quite clear that you have replaced me. It didn't take very long either it seems." Emma pointed glare at Snow's belly made her point clearly. "What did you do, start trying for a child as soon as you made it back to Storybrooke? Or where you trying on the journey back."

"That's uncalled for!" David shouted back flinching when Emma's eyes began to turn yellow. A reminder that she wasn't quite human anymore. He knew Red experienced uncontrollable rage during the full moon. Perhaps it was the same for Emma, it was just the wolf talking. She didn't really mean what she was saying.

Snow gripped her husband's hand tightly her mind reeling from the sheer anger her daughter was throwing her way. "Where will you stay if you don't come back with us?"

Regina laid her hand gently on Emma's back and was preparing to say 'With me.' But Emma beat her to it with her own declaration.

"I've got a house in Storybrooke. Courtesy of a deal I made with Gold that didn't involve fobbing the price off onto someone else." Emma spat, "And seeing as how you've already moved me out of the apartment I don't see why I have to see you two again. Get out."

Tears were pouring down Snow's face now, "Emma-"

"Out!" Emma roared, tired of even looking at Snow and Charming.

The pair retreated for now, fleeing the hospital room before more painful vitriol was thrown their way. Surely Emma would change her mind when she had the chance to calm down.

When the door closed behind them Emma finally turned to face Regina and the boys. Henry flinched when he saw the yellow of her eyes. It was fading but startling nonetheless.

"Henry, why don't you take Peter to the cafeteria and get something to eat." Regina tore her gaze away from Emma who had buried her face in her hands as she struggled to get control of herself.

He nodded quickly and reached for his crutches, "Come on Peter. I think they have chocolate pudding today."

"I want to stay with Emma." Peter whimpered clearly torn between wanting to stay with Emma now that she was finally awake and fear caused by all the shouting. Threats normally came with angry shouting like that.

"Go on Peter." Emma forced a smile and felt guilty for losing her temper when she saw the fear in his eyes. "I'll be right here when you get back."

With her encouragement Peter slowly followed Henry out the door. Dragging Kodi along with him and asking Henry how much pudding they were allowed to have.

When the boys were gone Regina shifted from her chair to the edge of the bed and gently pulled Emma's hands away from her face. She cupped her chin and forced Emma to meet her eyes. Relief flooded through her as the yellow finished fading out leaving being the beautiful emerald she had grown accustomed to.

"I'm sorry. I shouldn't have lost my temper like that."

"I have done far worse than yelling when I lost my temper Emma." Regina assured the blonde. "You have nothing to be sorry for. It is a lot to take in. Your anger is understandable. Justified even."

"But I shouldn't have shouted like that in front of Henry or Peter." Emma bit her lip and glanced at the door where the boys had just left. "I think I scared them."

"They will be fine." Regina insisted taking Emma's hands in her own now that the blonde wasn't trying to hide her eyes. A beat passed before she pressed on. "When did you make a deal with Rumpel?"

"Last night. At the cemetery, before you showed up." Emma admitted, "He was there and he said he would give me this house if I played a game of hide and seek with him sometime and if I walked away when he asked me one time. I had just come from the apartment. Regina there is nothing left of me there. They've moved on already. Replaced me down to the baby blanket."

Regina's heart broke even as it filled with rage. To be fair those idiots thought she was dead but to go that far? There was no excuse.

"Your things are in my basement." Regina informed the wounded blonde softly. "Henry insisted when Snow started to turn your room into a nursery. When you proved to be alive, well I figured that you could just stay with me."

"But what about Peter and Balto?" Emma frowned, heart beating furiously in her chest at the idea of nearly everyone she called family under one roof.

"Peter is wonderful, he will always be welcome in my home. Balto would have stayed too if you insisted on keeping the mutt." Regina teased gently trying to pull Emma out of her funk.

The blonde sighed and rested her forehead against Regina's, her thumbs running over the brunette knuckles as she took in yet more revelations.

"I've fucked up haven't I? I never should have taken that deal with Gold."

"That remains to be seen. It certainly would have been wiser to wait before accepting any deals with the imp. He never makes them without some form of alternative motive." Regina sighed, nothing was ever simple in Storybrooke.

"But we'll figure it out together right?" Emma asked hopefully, praying Regina didn't leave her alone in the mess she's surely gotten herself into.

"Of course." Regina smiled brilliantly then, hiding it behind silken locks.

Emma's heart skipped a beat then, and she offered her own crooked smile in return. They had a lot of change heading their way. And perhaps a plotting imp. But there was no one else Emma wanted by her side to get through it all more than Regina.

"So have you heard anything about Aurora's baby? Did she make it to the hospital in time?"

* * *

Fun fact when I originally planned out this portion of the story I thought it was going to be happening by like chapter 8... you see where we are now. To be fair I hadn't originally planned for Emma in the Enchanted Forest chapters at all. Those happened on a whim and honestly, I'm glad they did.


	24. Chapter 24: Singer Ln

I really am sorry for the wait folks. I'm going back to school and got into my first choice University. Unfortunately that means finding off campus housing and roommates and figuring out how to pay for it all and general getting my shit together while living five hours away and working full time. I've been more than a little stressed about moving in with someone I've never met and tentatively agreeing to sign a lease for a place I hadn't set foot in.

But enough about me and my excuses, y'all have been waiting ages for this so here it is! I'm done grumping over it, time to post it and move on.

* * *

 **7 Months and 3 Days after Neverland**

As it turned out Emma Swan was an awful patient. Even with Henry and Peter keeping her preoccupied and getting her up to date on things in town and their own lives the blonde was fidgety. The boys were more than happy to bring her real food from the cafeteria. Excitement turned into panic when Emma choked after cramming too much of a dry burger into her mouth. Her enthusiasm over real food getting the best of her.

When Whale told her that he was going to keep her for one more night, she nearly threw a fit. Insisting that she was fine and the best thing for her was to leave. It was Regina who got Emma to reluctantly agree to not discharge herself against Whale's recommendation. The brunette had snapped and told the blonde that in no uncertain terms that she was going to spend one more night in the hospital or she would personally ensure Emma never saw another burger again.

By the next morning the nurses and Whale were over the moon to see Emma leave. The Savior was given a clean bill of health and there was nothing to suggest that she was going to need any form of medication or physical therapy to deal with the scars on her back. Dressed in her own sweats and a band shirt that Regina had packed her for comfort the blonde strode from the hospital with a huge smile on her face.

"Freedom!"

Regina rolled her eyes as the blonde darted out of the hospital doors with her arms in the air. Henry snickered and followed after his blonde mother as fast as he could, Peter trailing right behind them. His snickers turned into full blown laughter as Emma was knocked over by nearly ninety pounds of excited wolfhound.

"I've heard you do better William Wallace impressions before." Lily grinned from ear to ear looking down at the blonde getting covered in doggy kisses.

"Whatever." Emma playfully swatted at her friend as she shoved the dog off her chest. "I missed you too Balto."

"I suggest you take your mutt to the shelter soon and get him his vaccinations." Regina scratched Balto behind his ears affectionately despite her indifferent tone. "Dr. Thatcher is likely to be the only vet who will see him."

"Can we go see Ma's new place first?" Henry put in as Peter happily took over dog petting duties.

Chocolate eyes took in Emma as she used Lily's offered hand to get to her feet. "If Emma feels up to it."

The blonde shrugged under the weight of Regina's concerned gaze. "I'm good to go." She offered the brunette a crooked smile. "Let's all go. It'll be fun."

"Alright it's settled. Henry and Mini Swan you can ride with me and the beast." Lily opened the back door to her sedan to encourage the boys to climb in. "Em you get Mayor Sassy Pants all to your lucky self. I'll follow her."

"Excuse me?" Regina raised an eyebrow and fixed Lily with an unimpressed glare. Mayor Sassy Pants, really?

Lily offered Regina a wicked grin as she helped Henry settle into the passenger seat. "I call it like it is. You are one of the snarkiest people I have ever met woman."

"She's got a point." Emma mused as she gently took Regina's arm and began to lead her to the waiting Mercedes after handing Lily her new address. "You've been redefining sass and snark since I met you."

Chocolate eyes rolled as Regina climbed into her car and gestured for Emma to do the same on the other side. She hid a smile as she started the car, pulling out of the hospital lot only to nearly be t-boned by the sheriff's cruiser tearing down the street.

"What the hell?" Emma watched the cruiser disappear down the street. "Was that Ed Fisi driving the cruiser?"

"I believe it was." Regina scowled at the back of the cruiser momentarily before turning her attention back to the road. "Which way Emma?"

"Singer Lane. Towards the forest and the fields." Emma answered absentmindedly. "Since when was Fisi a deputy in the Sheriff's department? He and his siblings are all in Gold's back pocket."

"A few months now. It was your father's doing. All three of them have been hired actually." The way Emma stiffened uncomfortably in the passenger seat was not lost on Regina. "It is not something that you cannot undo Emma. When you are ready to take over as Sheriff again."

"I don't think I want to be sheriff again."

Chocolate eyes snapped to examine the blonde. Emma sat stiff to Regina's right, her chin resting on a tight fist, her gaze firmly fixed out the window on the passing trees.

"Excuse me?"

Silence stretched nearly unbearable in the car as Regina drove, patiently waiting for an answer. Surely she heard Emma wrong? The brunette couldn't imagine Emma as anything other than the Sheriff of this sleepy little town.

A cool hand slipped into Emma's warmer one. Fingers tangling together naturally as the blonde gathered her thoughts. A long sigh escaped her as Regina squeezed her hand, waiting for an answer with uncharacteristic patience.

"I don't want to be sheriff anymore." Emma said slowly, more surely than the first time. "It's not that being sheriff is particularly hard. The hardest part of being sheriff of Storybrooke was chasing down Pongo and dealing with the utter bullshit that came through the station. Being sheriff reinforces this idea that I am the Savior of this town. I don't want to be the Savior anymore. It isn't something I have ever wanted. I am done playing the roles that others have assigned to me.

"It's not like I do a whole lot of saving anyway. Henry did most of the work when it came to breaking your curse. And then I practically Neal and Tamara to Storybrooke, which then led to Henry getting kidnapped to another fucking realm!" Regina bit her lip as Emma began to tighten her grip on her hand. It was uncomfortable but not painful. "And what good was I there?

"You and Rumpelstiltskin did all the hard work. I just traipsed about the forest with two idiots following me and my parents. I was honestly just a magical battery for you, and then!" Emma's voice cracked and Regina pulled over unexpectedly. Letting Lily and the boys pass her so she could give Emma her full attention. "And then I couldn't even catch the ship to make it home.

"I couldn't get home. Hell I wouldn't have lived very long in the Forest if it wasn't for Falicier and the boys. And now Falicier is dead, and I couldn't stop Nathan from dying. I couldn't keep Henry safe. Peter is terrified of other people. What good am I-"

"Emma stop! Look at me!" Regina reached for the blonde, heart aching more and more as words tumbled out of the blonde's mouth. Her free hand cupped Emma's cheek and turned her head so she could see her face.

"You broke the Dark Curse. It doesn't matter how little work you think you put into it. It was your love for Henry that ultimately broke it." Chocolate eyes met emerald, silently begging for Emma to understand. "Henry getting abducted wasn't your fault. If I recall correctly you saved my life mere hours before we set sail for Neverland. It was you who pulled us all together to save our son.

"It was your strength and unwavering belief in our ability to save Henry that got us off that god forsaken island. And so what if you missed the ride home? You still made it Emma. You just took a detour." Regina pulled Emma to her as she leaned forward. The center console of the car preventing her from properly embracing the blonde.

When their foreheads met Regina spoke again, voice sure and leaving Emma no room to doubt her words. "You haven't been forthcoming with everything that happened to you in the Enchanted Forest but I do know that you fought every day to live. You fought for yourself and Falicer and the boys. What happened to Nathan was not your fault. Neither is what happened to Henry. Both situations were out of your control, and there was nothing you could have done. You cannot carry around all of this guilt that isn't yours to bare."

"I should have-"

"No Emma. You did the best you could with the hand that was dealt to you. And now you are moving forward. " Regina insisted, pleading that the blonde would cease to dwell on the past. "You still have Henry and Peter. You have Miss Page and that mutt of yours. You have me. If you no longer desire to be sheriff then so be it. We love you for who you are, as Emma. Not as the savior."

Regina feared for a moment that she had said too much for a moment before Emma offered her a watery smile. "Thank you Regina."

Having no words, the brunette simply returned the smile and gave Emma another moment to get herself together before moving into a more comfortable sitting position and putting the car back in gear. She never let go of Emma's hand even as she pulled back onto the road.

"If you do not want to be Sheriff then what do you intend to do for work?" Regina asked trying to ignore the way Emma mindlessly stroked her hand with her thumb.

"I could always go back to being a bounty hunter. I'm sure Lily wouldn't say no if I asked if she would like a partner again." Emma mused out loud, gaze focused once more on the passing scenery. "But that would take me out of town often and for long periods of time. I'm sure I could teach guitar or piano or something at the rec center or even at the school."

"You can play the piano?" Regina couldn't help but be surprised at this information. She never pegged Emma as the type, the blonde never ceased to surprise her.

"I can." Finally Emma smiled, her gaze returning to Regina's face. "I taught myself actually. Lily is absolute shit at anything music related and we were going after a guy who had a thing for girls who could play the piano. So I taught myself to play so we could lure him in. I ended up liking it enough to take some actual lessons and kept up with it for a time."

"How often did you make yourself the bait in these scenarios?"

"More often than not." Emma shrugged it off like potentially risking her life if things went sideways was no big deal. "Whenever I could to keep Lily from having to do it. We did try to trap our marks without having to use each other as bait. Or anyone else for that matter."

Regina desperately fought the urge to roll her eyes. As much as Emma fought against the moniker of being a Savior, she certainly acted like one. The woman was really too humble for her own good. Despite Emma's insistence that she no longer wanted to be Sheriff, Regina was going to leave it open for her. The blonde was likely to find herself back in office by just being her stupid hero self.

"Well aside from your hidden knowledge of musical instruments, is there anything else you are capable of that I don't know about?" Regina asked finally spotting Lily's car sitting in a driveway.

"You have no idea."

The brunette didn't have to look to know that Emma was offering her a crooked smile with her response. This time Regina did roll her eyes and parked the Mercedes behind Lily's sedan and took in the house in front of them.

Emma took in the home with eager eyes, sliding out of the car and scooping Peter up into her arms when he ran towards her. She settled him on her hip and moved to stand next to Lily and Henry in the driveway.

"Emma this cannot be the correct address."

The blonde rechecked the slip of paper Gold had handed her in the graveyard. 221 Singer Ln. "Yup this is the place."

"I can see why he gave it to you for free Swanny." Lily swung an arm around her friend's shoulders. "The place looks like shit."

"Maybe you should have just stayed with us Ma." Henry took in the house his mother would be living in with a grimace. "Or those new apartments where Mulan and Aurora are going to be living."

"Is this even habitable?" Regina made no attempt to hide her distaste as she took in the house in front of her.

On the outside the craftsman style home was falling apart, coupled with an overgrown yard. Moss was growing on the roof, Emma suspected that the whole roof would have to be replaced, immediately. The siding needed a new coat of paint and from what Emma could tell the front porch needed some work. The front window was broken but the door looked to be solid.

"Well we won't know until we go inside." Emma shrugged off Regina's comment. It had four walls and a roof, that was all she needed.

Henry hung back with Regina to watch Emma test the stairs of the front porch before making her way up them, Lily hot on her heels.

"How big do you think the house is gonna be on the inside?" Henry mused out loud as he watched his mom carry Peter inside. Emma's new home was considerably smaller than the mansion on Mifflin street.

Hopefully there was a bedroom for him. As much as he loved Emma, sharing a room with her when he stayed at his grandparent's loft was a bit of a squeeze. Admittedly he had gotten used to having one room again at his mom's, and frankly he liked it that way.

But if having two rooms between his mom's meant he got to have them both, well he could adjust to it again.

"I'm sure it's big enough." Regina pursed her lips as she took in the large yard and modest home. "There certainly seems to be enough room for her mutt to run around."

"Can we get a dog too?" Henry asked hopefully, eyes bright.

"No."

Henry rolled his eyes, he wasn't hurt by his mother's blunt answer. Frankly it didn't shock him, Regina had a very firm no pet rule for as long as he could remember. If anyone could get her to bend it however, he was sure it was Emma. After all they had Balto for a week because of her.

"I'm sure you will get plenty of time with Balto while he is Emma." Regina assured her son as she began to make her way up the front stairs.

As she waited for Henry to make his way slowly up the stairs Regina took in the humble home. The front door lead straight into the family room, sparsely furnished with an old couch, leather recliner and coffee table. Along the far wall was an entertainment center housing a collection of movies and a broken television.

Sounds of movement upstairs alerted Regina to Emma's location and she continued past the stairs to the kitchen. It was small but functional. And in desperate need of a remodel. Half the cabinet doors were missing and there was a lingering odor that was quite unpleasant.

"There is a built in desk, that's kind of cool." Henry announced as he made his way towards the table in the breakfast area. He rummaged through the drawers as Emma made her way back down stairs.

"So there are three rooms upstairs." Emma announced cheerfully as she sat Peter down on the island and peered out the back window to watch Balto run in circles around the yard. "Two bedrooms and the master. So you get your own room Henry. You gotta share a bathroom though. There is also an unfinished space that sits over the garage. I can use that as storage or finish it and turn it into a rec room."

"It will be a project for you that's for sure." Lily mused as she opened doors on a whim. "I found the basement. She looked down the stairs and made a face. "I don't know that those stairs are safe. You can figure that one out."

"Gee thanks." Emma muttered, sarcasm dripping from each word. "The house looks good structurally. No cracks in the walls or ceilings. No signs that I've seen of foundation issues, though I should still check the basement. Just cosmetic damage."

"But there is plenty of holes in the walls and peeling wall paper." Lily added cheerfully from the laundry room before moving onto the garage. "Hey there is a truck in here. Is that yours too?"

"I dunno."

"Emma, are you sure you want to stay here?" Regina asked looking over the documents that Henry had pulled from the desk. "The imp has put everything in your name. Including the car and land that the house is sitting on. You could sell everything and find another place."

The blonde ran her hand over the worn butcher block of the island countertop. "This house, it's rough on the outside, and damaged on the inside. But it can be fixed. Just as long as someone is willing to put in the work." Emma offered Regina a crooked smile then, "I'm going to keep it. At the very least I can turn this house into a home."

"If you're keeping it then you should come check out this truck." Lily snorted from the door to the garage.

"What's a truck?" Peter asked curiosity getting the better of him. "Can I see?"

"Of course you can mini Swan!" Lily grinned widely and beckoned the small blonde closer. "Honestly the bug probably ran better than this hunk of junk but it should get you from A to B."

Regina turned to Emma as Lily and Peter disappeared into the garage. "Well since you are staying, where would you like me to put your things?"

Confused emerald eyes swung from the garage to Regina, "What, is it all hiding in your trunk?"

"I intend to use magic to transport it from my basement to here Miss Swan." Regina rolled her eyes as Emma offered her a sheepish smile for not realizing what she meant.

"Oh, I suppose the living room is fine. I'll figure out where it all goes later." Emma paused and reached out to Henry, throwing an arm around his shoulders. "You can have first dibs on which room you want kid. We can do it up however you like."

"Seriously?" Henry asked, a grin pulling across his face slowly.

"Within reason." Emma answered his grin with one of her own. "Can you make it upstairs to pick your room?"

"Of course I can!" Henry snorted and took off towards the stairs.

A hand caught Emma's arm as she moved to follow her son up the stairs. Regina held Emma back, waiting for the sound of Henry clumping up the stairs before speaking. "Emma, are you sure this is what you want? To stay here?"

"Yeah, it is." Emma took Regina's hand in her own. "I'm ready to settle down in Storybrooke. For real." For you and Henry and Peter. "I'm not going to run."

There she was. Reigna couldn't have stopped the smile that spread across her face at Emma's words. In front of her was the woman she had gotten to know in Neverland. This version of Emma was surprisingly dependable, a woman who didn't run when things got rough. Despite her previous history of doing so.

"Hey Ma, can I have the room on the right?" Henry bellowed from the second floor.

"Sure kid." Emma shouted right back, her eyes never leaving Regina.

"Do you really think you can fix this house up?" Regina asked, letting Emma draw her into her side and taking the living room in again. Trying to see what Emma saw in the place.

"Oh yeah." Emma shrugged, "It might take some time. The kitchen being the worst room that I've seen. But I can get it done. Hopefully there are some power tools in the garage, otherwise I don't think I have half the tools I'll need. Definitely going to have to make a trip back to Boston to clear out my storage unit."

The blonde was content to hold Regina close to her. While in the forest Emma had agonized over how her relationship with Regina would stand after being apart for so long. It had been a pleasant discovery to find that the Mayor didn't shun her touch, instead she seemed to welcome it.

"Hey, there are impressionable children here."

Emma groaned as Lily entered the room, Peter in tow. "It appears there are two of them."

"Is this gonna be our home now Emma?" Peter asked, bright green eyes peering up at the older blonde curiously. "No more moving or ogres?"

"Yeah Tiger. This is gonna be home." Emma smiled widely at the boy and scooped him up. "No more moving and definitely no more ogres. You're gonna have your own room that you can decorate however you like and Balto is gonna stay with us too. How does that sound?"

Peter cocked his head to the side considering the information, "Can Balto sleep with me in my room?"

Regina shot Lily an unamused glare as she snorted, trying to cover up her laughter. Lily knew Balto wasn't supposed to be allowed in Regina's home and Peter had resorted to sneaking out at night to be with the wolfhound.

"Sure he can." Emma agreed readily, unaware of Peter's antics at Regina's home.

"Good. It's really cold outside, especially at night."

Emerald eyes blinked confusedly as they sought out Regina looking for clarification. "It's way too cold to be sleeping outside in November in Maine."

"He kept sneaking out the back door to be with Balto even when Mom told him not to. And it's December." Henry inserted himself in the conversation he heard the tail end of as he made his way down the stairs. "You slept through Thanksgiving Ma."

"I did not." Emma looked to Regina who only confirmed what Henry said with a nod of her head. "Well shit."

"Language Miss Swan." Regina huffed crossing her arms over her chest. "You are just as bad as Miss Page."

"Well she is a bad influence." Emma grinned at the brunette in question.

Lily snorted, "Don't believe her. She's the bad influence on me. I was innocent before we met."

"Didn't you say that when you two met you had to teach ma how to steal credit cards?" Henry asked with his best innocent puppy face.

"That, that is not important here." Lily bounced on the balls of her feet as the heavy weight of Regina's displeased stare fell on her. "What is important is that Emma here missed Thanksgiving and we should all go to Granny's and have a big family feast to make up for it."

Emma's stomach rumbled at the suggestion making the decision clear for the room. Henry grinned and followed his mothers out of the house and settling into the Mercades as Emma rounded up Balto and sent him inside. He grimaced as Balto started howling as soon as the door shut. He waved to the furry head that appeared in the front window watching the family split into two cars and drive off.

"Mom, should I invite Grams and Gramps? If it's a family dinner to make up for Thanksgiving they should be there." Henry asked fiddling with his phone.

He didn't miss the way his mother's fingers tightened on the steering wheel when she answered him, "I don't think that is the best idea Henry."

"But we missed Thanksgiving with them."

"Emma is still very upset with them for making their deal with Rumpelstiltskin. I do not think that she will be very happy if they appear at the diner." Regina offered her son a sad smile. "Emma won't say anything if you want to invite them. But I think it would make her very uncomfortable if you did."

Henry bit his lip, sure his grandparents hadn't asked for Emma's permission before they traded away her magic. But it wall worked out in the end. His mother was alive and out of the hospital. She was here in Storybrooke where she belonged. They had just wanted what was best for Emma.

"Are you sure?"

"Positive." Regina pulled into a spot in front of Granny's and waved Emma and Lily into the diner. She helped Henry out of the car and hugged him close. "You have such a big heart and capacity for forgiveness, that it amazes me. But Emma still needs time to heal and forgive. Can you give her that?"

Henry nodded in affirmation and maneuvered into a more comfortable position on his crutched before leading his mom towards the front of Granny's.

"Excuse me."

Regina turned as a hand landed gently on her arm. Chocolate eyes took in the man attached to the hand on her arm. He was well built and bore a few days worth of stubble in a scruffy but almost charming way. The look suited him.

The former queen tore her gaze away from curious blue eyes to address her son, "Go on in Henry, I'll follow you in a moment."

Henry eyed the man suspiciously, his narrowed eyes reminding Regina strongly of Emma before giving into her and making his way into the family diner.

"I'm sorry to interrupt you, I just wanted to say thank you." The man offered Regina a easy smile that clearly was meant to put her at ease. When her confusion became apparent he elaborated. "You saved my son, Rolan, not even a fortnight ago from being run down by one of your cars."

Understanding flooded Regina then, "I remember. It was nothing to thank me for. Anyone would have done it."

"But you did, and I don't even know your name to thank you properly."

"Are you asking me for my name without telling me yours first?" Regina asked, eyes darting to the window of the diner to see Henry peering at her, waving her inside.

"I'm sorry. My name is Robin Hood, Emma brought me from the Enchanted Forest with her." Robin offered her a smile and a hand to shake properly.

"Regina Mills." Regina didn't miss the way Robin's eyes flashed in recognition of her name. "I see you know my name."

"Yes you are the Evil Queen."

"Was." Regina bit out sharply, crossing her arms tightly preparing to retreat away from the conversation and to join her family in the diner. "I am no longer that woman."

"Of course not- I'm sorry." Robin said quickly, trying to backtrack quickly. "The Evil Queen never would have put herself in danger to save my son. I'm sorry, I just got caught off guard."

Regina pursed her lips and refrained from making a snappy comment that would ruin the apparently good impression she was making on one of Storybrooke's newest residents.

"Would you do me the honor of joining me for lunch sometime? I would like to say thank you properly and apologize if I have offended you."

The earnest look he was giving her was too much, "I suppose."

"Mom!" Henry hollered from the entrance to the diner. "Come on, I think Ma and Aunt Lily are going to die of hunger waiting for you."

Chocolate eyes rolled, "I'll be right there Henry." She turned back to Robin to bid him farewell. "I will get back to you on that lunch?"

"Of course." That charming smile was back again. "I won't keep you from your family any longer. It was a pleasure to meet you Regina."

Regina offered a weak smile and turned her back on the man. The former queen managed avoid getting knocked over by sidestepping a redhead who rushed out of the diner as she entered.

"Gina!" Peter waved to her happily from the booth towards the back of the diner, one of two that was actually large enough to house the five of them.

Henry offered his mother a smile as she slid into the booth next to Emma and Peter but across from him and Lily. Regina returned his smile and tried to catch up on the conversation that was taking place between childhood friends.

"Emma!" Excited blue eyes took in her blonde companion excitedly. "Emma who was that woman?"

"Umm you mean Zelena?"

"Is that her name?" Lily nudged her friend with her boot under the table. "God damn, why didn't you tell me such an exquisite creature was hiding in Storybrooke?"

"What-" Emma cut herself as she tried to keep up with her friend. "Is this because she is a redhead?" The blonde leaned into Reinga a little as she sat down, glad that the older woman had finally joined them in the diner. She made a mental note to later ask Regina what had kept her.

"And that damn English accent." Lily grinned like a fool as she pictured the slim woman in her head. "It doesn't hurt that she is smoking hot too. How do you know her?"

"I met her in the Enchanted Forest. She tried her best to heal me actually." Emma focused back on Lily, catching that familiar glint in her eye. "No. No, no, no, no- Don't even think about it."

"So Emma, is she single?"

Regina just exchanged smiles with Henry as Emma groaned dramatically and slouched in the booth. This felt right, to be out with the people she cared for. Everyone whole and healthy.

* * *

Don't forget to tell me what you think! I don't bite, unless you want me to.


	25. Chapter 25: Boston

Although you lovely lovely people might not believe me I do apologize for the wait. I had hoped to get this out like a month ago. But alas life, moving, and starting Uni all got in the way. Speaking of Uni I really should be writing a paper right now... oh well. I do believe this is the longest chapter yet and breaks 100k words. Holy shitzle. Let's celebrate since the 250th reviewer never answered my offer of a one shot. Instead I'll offer a one shot to the first reviewer who can guess which TV show loosely I pulled Peter and Nathan from. (Hint: They are neither blonde nor children in this show.)

I am only human (regrettably) and all mistakes are my own. Enjoy!

* * *

"Oh my god how long is this going to take?"

Emma rolled her eyes and continued to examine the bulletin board in Storybrooke's Animal Shelter's waiting room. The shelter just happened to have the only vet in Storybrooke who would go near Balto without the intention of putting him down. The other two would only consider putting him down. Too much wolf in him.

"It's going to take as long as it does." Emma shrugged and plucked a help wanted flyer off the board.

"I can't believe that Regina is making you get him shots before she agrees to watch him again." Lily huffed, "We could be halfway to Boston by now."

Emma rolled her eyes and pocketed the flyer as Lily whined about wasted time. Really she was worse than Peter who was discovering the joys of coloring books from the comfort of a waiting room chair. The blonde knew her friend wasn't all that upset about staying in Storybrooke for a little longer. The longer she stayed, the more likely she was to run into the willowy woman that had captured her attention very quickly. In the past week and a half Lily had gripped about Zelena being taken by "that damned tree hugger who won't move out of his tent" and tried to talk to the redhead every chance she got.

"Yes, yes. Robin is an ass. I know." Emma elbowed her friend, it had become a daily rant now. "I'm the one who told you he was an ass."

"They are fighting you know."

Emma sighed but amused Lily by asking, "What?"

"Robin and Zelena." Lily spoke slowly as though to an infant, "They are not so quietly fighting, arguing in the middle of Granny's isn't exactly a way to keep your problems a secret. Anyway, he won't even try to live in an apartment and she doesn't want to live in a tent anymore. Is it wrong of me to hope they break up over it?"

"No." Emma said thoughtfully, "It's not wrong to hope. But you shouldn't try to sway her into breaking up with him. If it goes sideways then you might get the blame for them breaking up. And then you might not get your chance with her."

"But she's too damn good for him!" Lily whined, very nearly stomping her foot like a child. "God Em, I really like her."

"Do you even know her?" Emma shook her head and glanced at the picture Peter was coloring. Of all the Disney characters he found, he had declared Snow White was the worst, and so completely ignored all of her cartoon renditions. Emma was sure Regina had encouraged him to draw little x's where Snow's eyes should be in an image of her lying in her glass coffin.

"Not as well as I would like." Lily bemoaned, "Once we get past all the cultural differences and shit, I think we really connect."

"Then just be her friend, get to know her."

"She's snarky, and funny, and curious, and doesn't seem to mind a little blood." Lily smiled to herself, as she remembered the collected calmness Zelena exuded when she wrapped the bounty hunter's latest scrape. Really Lily counted herself lucky that she had been spared Emma's first aid skills on the side of the road while trying to fix the blonde's turck.

"And you have no idea how important that is. Coming home injured to your significant other after a job that didn't go so well sometimes scares them off."

"That's because you go home instead of to the hospital after you've been sliced open or shot."

"Details." the brunette waved off the specifics. "Point being she is absolutely-"

"Taken."

"-wicked."

Emma groaned and collapsed into the seat next to Peter. Very much done with Lily and her unrequited love for one day.

"Are you ready to go to Regina's?" The blonde turned her attention to Peter, doing her best to ignore Lily and her pining.

Bright green eyes remained focused on the coloring book. "No."

"Why not?" Emma frowned, they had packed his bag last night. Not to mention Regina still had some of Henry's old clothes that fit Peter at her house. "Do you not want to stay at Regina's?"

Peter shrugged noncommittally continuing his coloring without looking at her.

"What's going on? I thought you liked Regina."

"I do!" Peter insisted finally looking up at her with big green eyes.

"Then what's wrong?"

"You're leaving."

So that was it. Emma wrapped an arm around his small shoulders and pulled him into her side. "Peter we talked about this. It is only going to be for a few days. I am going to come back."

"But what about bandits? Or ogres?" Peter insisted snuggling into her side. "They might get you and then you'll leave like father and Nathan."

"There are no bandits or ogres in this realm Tiger." Emma rubbed his back in soothing circles. "Besides, I'm not going alone. I'm going with Lily and she is great back up, we'll keep each other safe. She's like the human version of Balto."

"Oi! I heard that!"

Emma grinned crookedly at her friend as the boy against her side broke out in giggles at Lily's reaction.

"My point right there. I will be fine, trust me." Emma pressed a kiss to the top of his head.

"Ok."

"Miss Swan?" Emma sat up straight to face the door where Dr. Thatcher was opening to allow Balto back into the waiting room. "Balto has gotten all his shots and we drew blood for testing just to make sure he is healthy. I'll call you in a week or so with his results."

"Excellent. Thanks Doc." Emma shook the man's hand and turned around to find Peter trying to climb on Balto's back like a horse and Lily zipping up the boy's bag ready to go.

"Alright let's get this show on the road!" Lily cheered leading the way out of the shelter. Emma snagged Peter before he could properly clamber onto the wolfhound and carried him to the car, trusting Balto to follow without command.

"Are we all set?" Lily asked twisting around in the driver's seat to watch Peter buckle up.

"No." came the simple reply.

"Why not?" Lily demanded in confusion. "Didn't you sort out everything with Emma? I'm not going to let her get hurt kid."

"My bag is on my bed at home." Peter answered simply before turning his attention to the wolfhound who laid his head in the boy's lap.

Lily groaned dramatically as she spun around, knowing they were going to have to double back for the bag and waste more time. "This is your fault you know."

Emma blinked, "How in the world is it my fault. Go left here, it will be faster."

"Forgetting to bring the packed bag is totally something you would do. It's why you are late to everything, always doubling back for things." Lily grumbled as she steered the car down the road Emma directed.

"Fair enough." Emma shrugged, there was no denying the truth of the statement. The blonde ignored Lily's grumbling as she played with the radio, trying to find a decent radio station for the journey before pulling out her phone to send Regina a quick text to give her an update.

"What the hell is he doing here?" Lily growled as she pulled into Emma's driveway.

Emma looked up from her phone to see Neal sitting on her front steps. His broken arm was cradling his ribs as he scrolled through his phone with his free hand. He was obviously waiting for her to return home.

"Hell if I know, Peter stay in the car with Lily. I'll grab Kodi for you." The blonde exited the car, shooting Lily a look silently telling her to stay in the car.

Neal looked up at the sound of the car door closing. A smile crossed his lips as he lurched to his feet to meet Emma halfway. "Em."

"What are you doing here Neal?" Emma crossed her arms and stopped a few feet from the brunette. The distance just enough to convey her continued displeasure with the man.

He frowned at her chilly manner, but if he was honest with himself he should have expected it. She had been avoiding him ever since she woke up in the hospital.

"I wanted to apologize for the things I said in the hospital." Neal ducked his head sheepishly. Even after so long he knew how to read Emma Swan, and he was most definitely angry with him. "I didn't mean what I said."

" _You should have been the one in the accident not me and Henry!"_

Emerald eyes narrowed, "Which part. You said a lot of things Neal."

"When I said you should have been the one in the accident." Neal rubbed the back of his neck, "I don't know why I said that. It was totally my fault, I shouldn't have tried to teach my son-."

"My son." Emma cut him off, uninterested in his apology. "Henry is my son, mine and Regina's."

"Emma, of course is your son. But he is also my son too. Henry is ours. We are a family." Neal took half a step closer, and when Emma didn't move he took another. "You don't have to run anymore."

 _"Were you planning to run away again? Is that why it took you so long?" Neal demanded, face reddening as he worked himself up. "If that's what you were planning on doing then you should have just stayed dead. You should have kept playing house with your new son and left Henry out of this."_

Anger welled up inside of Emma, "Piss off Neal, you're not family." She shouldered past him roughly, trying to tamper down on the desire to throttle the man.

"Come on Em- you don't mean that." Neal grabbed her arm just before she moved out of reach.

"Yes I do!" Emma threw off Neal's hand and rounded on the man. "Family might not be something I have a lot of experience with, but I'm pretty damn sure that family, doesn't send each other to jail! Father's shouldn't be emotionally manipulating their sons just to spend time with them!"

Guilt washed over Neal's face clear as day. "Em-."

"No! I don't want to hear your excuses or your apologies Neal." Emma hissed, body trembling with the effort of restraining herself from beating him senseless. "Look at the car Neal." She pointed angrily at the car where Lily opened the door and stepped out ready to intervene. "Do you see Lily and that little boy? They are my family. Regina and Henry are my family. Those are the people who have stood by me. Not you."

"Everything ok?" Lily called from the car, blatantly eyeing Neal with distrust.

"Yeah we're fine here." Emma waved Lily down without looking at her.

"This is Regina's doing isn't it?" Neal's face reddened, either from pain or anger Emma didn't know. "She's tearing our family apart."

"We aren't a family to be torn apart." Emma spat, emerald eyes flickering yellow for a second. "You did that long before we could even be one. Now I'm going inside to get Peter's bag. If you are still on my lawn when I come back out I will redefine your definition of pain."

Emma spun back around and marched up the steps, nearly falling through an half rotten board that cracked ominously under the force. She snarled at it and kept going. Replacing the steps was going to have to wait until she came back from Boston.

Neal thankfully, had taken off by the time she had retrieved Peter's bag. The blonde took several deep breaths before climbing back into the car. She shared a frustrated look with Lily and settled in for the quiet car ride. The ride was thankfully long enough for her temper to dissipate and be replaced with an eagerness to see Henry and Regina before she left town.

"Alright I'll wait for you here. Don't take forever saying goodbye Swanny. We seriously need to get on the road." Lily warned as Emma opened her car door.

Peter undid his seatbelt and shoved his door open as Emma leaned back into the car for his bag. "The road isn't going anywhere."

The blonde straightened and caught sight of Peter and Balto tearing across Regina's lawn, "Peter! Shit, Lily don't you have child locks on your doors!"

"Why would I?"

"Gina!" Peter squealed excitedly as he let himself into the house, Balto close behind him.

Emma was hot on their heels calling after the boy, "Peter you can't barge into other people's homes!"

Regina appeared in the doorway of the kitchen just in time for Peter to barrel into her legs. Wrapping his arms around them in a fierce hug.

"Hello Peter." Regina smiled fondly at the child wrapped around her and straightened his hair affectionately. She eyed the wolfhound Emma was trying to herd outside. "You know Balto isn't allowed inside."

"Can we play in the backyard?"

"Of course you can sweetie." Regina returned Peter's grin with a smile of her own as he took off towards the backyard, Balto following behind him.

"I'm sorry about that, they escaped the second I had my back turned." said the blonde as she joined Regina by the window to watch Peter race around the backyard with Balto loping behind him.

"It's quite alright. That pair have quite a lot of energy."

"Are you sure you're ok with watching them? I can still take them with me." Emma offered Regina an out, knowing that her life was going to be considerably more hectic with an extra child and a dog.

Regina just smiled at Emma, "I am more than ok with watching them Emma. Peter is a gem and Balto is surprisingly well behaved." They had discussed this at length already, it was probably too much for Peter to travel outside of Storybrooke just yet. The boy was still getting used to the new realm, and taking him to a place where magic simply didn't exist was bound to be overwhelming.

"Thank you Regina." Emma shifted her weight on her feet almost nervously.

"Emma it's nothing-."

"I don't just mean for babysitting." Emma cut her off, unsure of how to express her gratitude for everything that the brunette has done. "I want to thank you for well everything. Everything you have done for me, and Henry, and Peter and Balto. You are the most caring person I have ever met."

"Have you forgotten who you are talking to dear?" Regina scoffed, "I am the Evil Queen."

"No. You're not." Emma insisted dropping Peter's bag so she could pull the brunette into a hug. "You aren't that person anymore. The Evil Queen couldn't have raised Henry into the fine young man he is becoming. The Evil Queen wouldn't have sucked up a killing curse in a well saving Snow White. The Evil Queen wouldn't have been ready to lose her life to save the town and turn off a kill switch. The Evil Queen wouldn't have willingly gotten on a ship with her arch enemies and work with them to sail to Neverland and save Henry. Much less have saved them dozens of times in the process. The Evil Queen wouldn't have spent months trying to help me travel across realms. She certainly wouldn't have cared what happened to Peter and Balto while I was in the hospital. Those are all things Regina Mills would and has done. And I am so thankful to her for every bit of it."

Regina buried her face in Emma's neck as she fought not to cry. It was hard not to believe she was still the Evil Queen when she lived in a town full of people who saw her that way and kept reminding her of it, despite her attempts to prove everyone to the contrary. She certainly hadn't been thanked for hardly anything she had done since the curse had been broken.

Despite the warmth Emma's thanks brought her Regina felt compelled to remind the blonde of one irrefutable fact. "Emma I am still the reason you grew up without your parents. I made horrible decisions as the Evil Queen and that was one of them. You shouldn't be thanking me."

"You made mistakes that were fueled by grief and anger. But Regina, despite what everyone seems to think, I don't blame you for growing up an orphan." Regina reared back from the safety of Emma's neck to stare at the blonde as though she had lost her mind. Emma gently cupped her cheek to keep her from looking away. "Yes you chose to enact a Dark Curse that ripped people from their homes and took away their memories. But you didn't choose to separate me from Snow and David. That was their choice, and I don't hold you accountable."

" _But you want to court her."_

Aurora's words echoed in Emma's skull as she locked gazes with Regina. It was clear as day that the brunette needed to hear that, despite her struggle to believe it. It was becoming even clearer to Emma that she definitely wanted to court Regina. Hell she wanted to chase all of Regina's demons away and take care of her.

"What the hell is taking so long- oh shit."

Regina stepped out of Emma's embrace and wrapped turned her back on the pair. Arms wrapping around her middle as she tried to compose herself. Emma shot Lily a glare that could have rivaled one of Regina's. The bounty hunter had the grace to look sheepish and held her hands up in an "I surrender" gesture.

"I'll just go wait in the car then." Lily turned around and fled the house before Emma threw something at her.

"I suppose you had better get going Miss Swan, it appears Miss Page cannot wait to get on the road."

Emma eyed Regina's turned back, the brunette was watching Peter and Balto romp in the back yard. She knew Regina was just trying to process, she had done this in Neverland too. Except she could throw fireballs at wild children trying to kill them as a form of venting.

"I'll just go say bye to Henry real fast." Emma muttered, grabbing Peter's bag off the floor and darting up the stairs.

The blonde dropped Peter's bag on the bed of the guest room that had somehow become his second room. The sound of a guitar caught Emma's attention, she smiled as she approached Henry's room. He still had her old ipod, she hadn't asked for it back and he hadn't offered. Maybe she should pick up another one while in Boston.

She leaned against the doorway watching Henry whose attention was fixated on his computer. He hadn't noticed her yet, and that was ok it gave her a chance to watch him. In her absence he had grown another inch or so. He was truly on his way to becoming a gangly teenager. When she looked at him, Emma saw more Regina in him than herself. He sat up straight, and was truly focused on the task at hand. He even pursed his lips in the same way when he was thinking that the brunette downstairs did.

He had Neal's unruly hair, and his ears. Emma wasn't sure where Henry got his nose from, it certainly wasn't hers or even Snow and Charmings. He had her ears though, so that was something. At least he had her sense of humor. Emerald eyes watched Henry tap out the beat to the song with his uncasted foot under the desk. Maybe he had her musical talent too.

Henry was growing up so fast.

It hurt that Emma had missed so much of his life. And then she missed another seven months not counting the time lost in Neverland. Emma promised herself she wouldn't miss any more. As the song approached the end she began to sing along.

"My heart's always with you now  
I won't question why so many have died  
My prayers have made it through yeah  
'Cause with all these things we do  
It don't matter when I'm coming home to you"

"And with all that we've been through  
After all this time I'm coming home to you"

"Ma!" Henry's head whipped around and he grinned at her, waving her over so he could hug her.

Emma crossed the room and bent over to hug him, "Hey kid. Working on homework?"

"Yeah I got a book report due." Henry swung his chair around so he could face her as she sat on his bed. "You leaving with Aunt Lily soon?"

The blonde nodded, "She's in the car. We are gonna clear out our storage unit and I'm going to buy a new car. The truck isn't reliable enough. We'll be back in a few days tops."

"Ok. Balto and Peter are staying here then, aren't they?"

"Yup." Emma popped the 'p' and regarded Henry thoughtfully. "Henry, is there something you want to talk about?"

"It's stupid." Henry shrugged his shoulders, averting his eyes away from his mother's knowing ones.

"If it's bothering you then it's not stupid." Emma assured grabbing her son's hand and squeezing it gently. "I can make time to talk if you want to talk."

"Emma hurry up! You'll see the kid in a couple of days, we need to hit the road to avoid traffic!"

"Miss Page what have I said about shouting in my home!"

Emma groaned, "I swear I am going to kill Lily one of these days."

"Not if Mom kills her first." Henry grinned and squeezed her hand. "Ma, I want to talk. But not yet, I still need to sort out some things."

"Are you sure?" Emma searched Henry's face looking for any sign that she should tell Lily to piss off for a couple of hours. "I really can tell Lily to shove off for a couple of hours."

"It's fine, I'll see you when you come back." Henry turned around to face his computer again. Ending the conversation. Emerald eyes rolled as Henry dealt with his emotions the exact same way his mother did downstairs.

She huffed and pressed a kiss to his temple. "Alright I'll see you in a few days." She ruffled his hair and followed the sound of Regina lecturing Lily in the kitchen on house rules.

The pair were in the kitchen, Lily rolling her eyes and making a yapping motion with her hand while Regina's back was turned.

"Finally let's get this show on the road." Lily interrupted Regina and jumped to her feet as soon as she caught sight of the blonde in the doorway.

"Yeah, yeah I'll be right out." Emma waved her off, eyes focused on Regina.

"You better be." Lily grumbled, "I don't want to come back in here and have to hose the two of you down or anything."

"It's not like that!" Emma protested as Lily sauntered past.

"I know what I saw."

Emma shook her head and refocused on Regina who was collecting ingredients for dinner from her pantry. "Peter likes macaroni and cheese doesn't he?"

"Yeah. Loves the stuff."

"Good." Regina set a pot of water on the stove to boil. "Remember that you need to be back by Friday, there is a council meeting I need to attend and you agreed to watch them."

"I'll be back in time, I promise." Emma grabbed Regina's hand and pulled her gently away from the stove. She was unsurprised to see worry shining in those chocolate depths. "I will come home. I will call you and Henry and Peter every night if that will make you feel better."

"I will hold you to that."

Emma offered her a crooked smile, "Good. I will call when I get to Boston then." Emma gave Regina's hand a squeeze and on a whim pressed a kiss to Regina's cheek.

"Are you going now?"

Regina stared wide eyed at Emma, touching her cheek where the blonde had just kissed her as Emma scooped Peter up into her arms.

"Yup. I will see you in a few days Tiger. Don't you worry." Emma pressed a kiss to Peter's temple and swung around to face Regina. The brunette dropped her hand quickly and smiled at the pair. It was different to see Emma interact with a young child. The image made Regina wonder what Emma would have looked like with Henry in her arms when he was that age.

"Now you are going to behave for Regina, right?" Emma raised an eyebrow at the young boy. "That means no sneaking out trying to sleep with Balto in the backyard. You have Kodi upstairs in your room to sleep with instead."

Peter nodded solemnly and flung his little arms around Emma's neck, squeezing tightly. "You havta come back."

"Always." Emma promised meeting Regina's gaze. "Alright why don't you help Regina with dinner or play with Balto, I need to go before Lily comes barging in here for a third time."

Emma put Peter down and offered Regina one last smile, before heading for the door. Peter and the brunette trailing behind her. "Bye Emma!"

"Bye Peter, I'll call tonight ok? Before you go to bed."

"Stay out of trouble Emma." Regina scooped up Peter as he tried to follow Emma out the door.

"I'll do my best, but you know trouble always seems to find me." Emma offered one last wave to the pair in the doorway and slipped into the car with Lily.

Peter craned his neck to watch the pair drive off until it turned the corner and was out of sight. "She is gonna come back right?"

"Of course she is. Emma is too stubborn not to." Regina assured the little blonde and put him down. "Do you want to play in the backyard some more?"

Peter nodded enthusiastically, and took off before Regina could say anything else. Maybe this is what Emma was like as a child. She shook her head and made her way back to the kitchen, ready to finish dinner and keep an eye on Peter in the backyard.

Her thoughts wandered as she started the cheese sauce at poured the pasta into the pot. Did Emma's kiss mean anything? Or was it just a friendly kiss on the cheek and it didn't mean anything. They really needed to talk, sort out what kind of relationship they had now.

"So Ma is really gone again."

Regina was pulled from her thoughts as Henry shuffled into the kitchen and plopped onto a stool at the island.

"Yes she is." Regina pulled the pasta from the stove to drain it. "She won't be gone long. Don't worry."

Henry was silent for a long moment before speaking again, "Do you really think she is going to come back?"

" _Of course. I'm coming home to you, and Henry."_

"Of course Henry. Emma will always come home. She might take an unplanned detour." Regina reached out and cupped his chin, tilting his head so that he would look at her. "Your mother is not going to leave you Henry."

"Neal says Emma is a runner." Henry bit his lip as Regina's expression darkened. "You've said it too."

Regina sighed heavily, "Yes I did say that didn't I? But that was before I really got to know Emma. And Emma used to run because she had no place to call home. There was no one waiting for her to come home every night. She didn't have anyone she was responsible for. But now she has you Henry, and she will move heaven and earth to make sure you are happy and healthy. Do not doubt that."

"Neal doesn't really know Emma does he?"

"Not anymore. At one time he might have known her very well. But it has been a very long time." Regina agreed and moved back to the pasta and began stirring it into the cheese sauce. "People change over time, and it appears Mister Cassidy does not see that."

"I know. You changed." Henry smiled at his mother then, one that warmed Regina's heart.

"And I have you to thank for that." She pressed a kiss to his head as she passed him on the way to the refrigerator. "Will you fetch Peter and make sure he gets washed up? Dinner is almost ready."

"Alright." Henry slipped off the stool and left the kitchen to find call Peter in from the backyard like he was asked to.

By the time the boys had returned Regina had finished plating up the macaroni and cheese and thrown together a simple salad to balance out the carbs. She didn't know what kind of battle she was going to be in for to get Peter to eat the salad, but she hoped it wouldn't be as bad as trying to get Henry to eat greens when he was little.

"What about the lil' trees?"

Regina blinked once, and then twice as she struggled to process what Peter was asking her. "What are you talking about sweetie?"

"Emma puts lil' trees in my mac." Peter speared some of the cheesy noodles onto his fork despite the apparent lack of trees he was happy to eat the food in front of him. "And dogs. But she's sure that it's not real dogs. They're just called that."

Regina looked to Henry for help but the teen just shrugged and dug into his own plate. Dinner proved to be relatively uneventful. Peter only needing a little coaxing to eat his "rabbit food". A term for salad he had no doubt learned from Emma.

Emma's promised phone call came late that night. Well after Peter's bath and a half hearted attempt to sneak Balto upstairs into his room on the insistence that the wolfhound was cold.

" _You should just let Balto in the house Regina. He's gotten all his shots and stuff. Plus he figured out the pottying in the yard not in the house thing real fast."_

"I will not let a beast into my home just because a five year old wants it." Regina sniffed as she closed the door to Peter's room. The boy was quickly headed to dream land after talking to Emma.

" _What about Henry? He's been lobbying for a dog of his own now."_

Chocolate eyes rolled, "He's been lobbying for a dog for years. I am not about to give in now." Regina smiled and settled herself comfortably on her bed, phone still pressed to her ear.

" _If you say so."_ There was a pause before, " _Hey Regina?"_

"Yes dear?" Regina's brow furrowed, she could hear the nervousness in Emma's voice. "What is it?"

" _I think we should talk about us, when I get back I mean."_

"Is something wrong Emma?" Regina couldn't deny the small tinge of fear that seeped into her heart at the words 'we should talk'. It was irrational, she didn't even know why she was afraid.

" _No! No. I just. I've been thinking and spent the last four hours with Lily trying to sort things out."_

"Then what is it?"

" _Our friendship, relationship, thing."_

* * *

As always, don't be shy to tell me what you think!


	26. Chapter 26: The Talk

Here let me drop the longest chapter yet on you and duck for cover. There is so much going on I had to take extra time to make sure it was all straightened out. Please enjoy. Oh yeah all mistakes are mine.

* * *

Muttering to herself, Emma glanced at the clock on the dashboard of her new car. Well new to her, it was a used car, but it was affordable, and Lily had deemed it leagues better than the truck Rumpelstiltskin had given her with the house.

"Regina is going to kill me."

Thankfully whoever was supposed to be on patrol at the Sheriff's office either didn't bother to pull her or was on the other side of town as Emma navigated through Storybrooke at speeds that would have Regina demanding to have her license revoked. Despite Storybrooke's small size, it felt as though it took forever for the blonde to cross town when she was already late to meeting Regina, so she could relieve her of the children, so she could attend the council meeting.

Emma's phone rang from the floor of the passenger side of the car. It had fallen there from its position on the passenger seat during a tight turn that was taken far too fast. A quick glance at it revealed Regina's face. Her eyes turned back to the road, she was coming up on the turn to Mifflin street.

As the call went to voicemail Emma made the turn, maybe Regina would spare her if she groveled long enough. Or got either Henry or Peter to plead her case.

Emma swore violently as blue lights appeared in her rearview mirror. So much for the on-duty officer being on the other side of town. She couldn't make out who was driving but she hoped beyond reason that it wasn't David. After everything that has happened since her return to Storybrooke she still didn't think she was ready to face him.

The blonde pulled into Regina's driveway next to the Mercedes, and stepped out of the car as the cruiser pulled up behind her.

"Emma Swan. So, you are back."

Emma breathed a sigh of relief as Sean Herman stepped out of the cruiser. "Hi Sean."

"Gotta say I didn't believe your old man when he said you had come back from the dead. Yet here you are." Sean tucked his thumbs into his duty belt before giving the blonde a pointed look. "Though coming back from the dead doesn't excuse speeding like a maniac and running a stop sign. Do you have one that would stop me from giving you a ticket?"

"Would fear for my life count as a good excuse?"

Sean raised an eyebrow, "I didn't see anyone chasing-"

"Miss Swan, you are late enough without stopping to chat with law enforcement." Regina's frustrated voice rang out clear and sharp through the late afternoon chill.

"-Ah never mind." Sean chuckled a sly glint appearing in his gaze. "You know I think facing her wrath is more trouble than a speeding ticket." By the end of his statement he had raised his voice loud enough that Regina could have heard him.

"So, you're gonna let me off with a warning?" Emma glanced over her shoulder to see Regina stalking towards her. The intimidating effect of Regina stalking towards her in full mayoral mode was lessened by just how undeniably hot the brunette looked while angry.

"This once." Sean backed away towards the safety of his cruiser. "Come by the station some time Emma. Don't be a stranger." He ducked into the vehicle just as Regina came up beside the blonde.

"You got caught speeding?" Regina hissed rounding on Emma, covering any lingering worry she had for the other woman with anger. "That's why you didn't answer your phone?"

"Why hello Regina, travel was fine 'cept for a minor delay which is why I'm late. I'm sorry I didn't answer my phone, it is somewhere on the floor of my car." Emma gestured to the new vehicle in the driveway. "Nice to know you were worried about me though."

"At least it looks safer than the tin can you were driving before." Regina huffed, eyeing the vehicle with grudging approval. "And I wasn't worried."

Emma decided to let Regina's worry slide without comment. "The bug was perfectly safe." she protested instead, pressing a hand to Regina's lower back and gently leading her back into the house.

Chocolate eyes rolled, "Keep telling yourself that dear. But you will not be speeding in that thing with Henry and Peter in there with you."

"Of course, I'm not going to speed with the kids in the car." Emma protested, at least she wasn't going to speed like she had been with them in the car. But a few miles of the speed limit weren't going to hurt here and there.

"Good." Regina huffed leading the way into the house sidestepping Peter and Balto who rushed into the foyer to greet Emma. "I am surprised to see that you bought a car like your mother's."

"Hi Tiger." Emma scooped Peter up into her arms before he could bowl her over, and pressed a kiss to his cheek. "It's not like Snow's at all. She has a station wagon. I have an Outback, a small sports utility vehicle." She smiled widely seeing Henry in the living room. "Hey kid. What's up?"

"You got a mom car." Henry grunted from the living room sofa, eyes fixated on his handheld video game.

Emma's smile dropped, that wasn't exactly the greeting or response she had expected. Henry had stopped wanting to talk on her nightly phone calls without explanation a day into her trip. Eyeing the back of Henry's head, she decided not to pursue it for the moment. "Don't you start too. Lily has been calling it that since I got it. It's a totally respectable car with room for everyone and Balto. Not a mom car."

"As fascinating as this conversation is I am going to be late for the council meeting." Regina huffed and gathered her things quickly. "Don't burn the house down making dinner Emma, and don't let the mutt on the furniture. It's bad enough I've allowed him inside." She bent and pressed a kiss to the top of Henry's head as he mumbled a goodbye.

"Bye Gina." Peter chirped happily when the brunette kissed his head as well.

"I'll see you soon Peter." Regina smiled at him as Emma lowered him to the floor with instructions to go play with Balto for a bit.

The blonde followed Regina into the foyer and spoke lowly so that little ears in the other room couldn't hear, "Regina what's going on with Henry?"

"I'm not sure what has gotten into him." the brunette admitted as she slipped into her coat. "I caught him speaking with Mr. Cassidy outside of the library two days ago. He refuses to talk to me and has been in this mood ever since."

The blonde's jaw tightened almost painfully at the mention of Neal. He was turning out to be nothing but more of a pain the longer he stayed in Storybrooke. Honestly Emma was surprised he had stuck around this long already. "I am going to have a chat with Neal sometime soon." she ground out lowly.

"I will talk to him myself after the council meeting. He appears to need the reminder that he is not supposed to be anywhere near Henry." Regina laid a gentle hand on Emma's arm. "Please talk to Henry about what is bothering him tonight."

"Of course, I'll talk to him before we go to the diner." Emma offered Regina a cheeky smile, "That'll save your kitchen."

Regina just rolled her eyes and gave Emma's arm a squeeze and bid her goodbye before slipping out the front door. Emerald eyes tracked her until she slipped into her car before the blonde closed the door.

There were a lot of things Emma and Henry probably should have talked about before she left for Boston. But she had avoided it in the name of needing to process all the changes in her life and Henry hadn't been forthcoming of late. Now, in her absence, something has flipped the switch with Henry and he had settled on a conclusion of some kind on his own.

Emma considered the preteen from the entrance of the living room. He either didn't realize she was there or was doing a good job of ignoring her. Despite his mood now seemed like a good time to talk, whether he wanted to or not.

"Henry, what's wrong?"

"Who said anything was wrong?"

"Well your attitude tells me something is wrong." Emma spoke bluntly figuring she might as well cut to the chase. God, she wasn't prepared for this.

Henry shrugged and continued to play his game. "Don't you have to go keep an eye on Peter or something?"

Emerald eyes narrowed as the blonde moved to sit next to the son who had yet to look at her. "Not really. He's not likely to wander out of the back yard."

"Well good for him."

"Henry-."

"I don't want to talk. I just want to play my game." Henry cut her off, shifting on the couch so he could turn away from her a bit and still be comfortable.

"To bad. I do." Emma snapped as she snatched the game from his hands and hit pause before tossing it on the cushions behind her.

"Hey!" Henry finally looked at her then, there was anger burning behind those hazel eyes. And it was directed at her. "I was in the middle of a boss battle."

"It will still be there when we are done talking." Emma insisted firmly. "What is on your mind Henry? Something was bothering you before I went to Boston and you didn't want to talk then. Now I don't know what has happened, but I can't fix it if you don't talk to me."

He scowled at her, "Well you don't talk to me either. You make decisions that affect me without talking to me first, so what does it matter?"

"Henry, I am the adult here, not you. I do not have to explain everything to you." Emma paused for a moment trying to keep from letting her irritation feed Henry's own anger. "Why are you so angry?"

"Are you asking me if I'm angry because Mom suddenly changes her tune and allows a dog in the house because Peter keeps insisting that he's freezing? Because he is suddenly the center of attention all the time. Even Grams and Gramps and Neal all want to talk about him. Because you get to raise a kid almost from the start and this time you got to hand pick them. Peter wasn't an accident, you got to choose him, and it's so convenient that he already looks like you. Aunt Lily even calls him 'Mini Swan' like he really is your son. Like he is replacing me after you gave me up. But that wasn't my choice, that was yours!" Emma held Henry's angry and hurting glare as he finally snapped and let it all pour out.

"Mom says you just want to add to our family, but it feels like you are the one getting a do over here and I am just supposed to smile and be happy that I'm getting a little brother out of it." Henry took a deep breath and kept talking, unable to stop now that he started. "And now you are living clear on the other side of town with him, away from me and I'm going to have to bounce between your house and mine again. But none of my feelings here matter. Why would they?"

"Because you are my son and I love you."

"Do you?" Henry's voice was small with vulnerability. His insecurities had all been laid out and now he had to face them.

The blonde felt her heart tighten painfully in her chest. Her son was hurting because of her and she had no idea how to fix it. Emma took Henry's hand in her own and pressed his palm to her chest, right over her heart.

"I don't know how to show my love very well. I'm not like your Mom. But can you feel that Henry?" She asked in a low voice.

Henry met his mother's wide eyes, there was no way he couldn't feel the wild thumping of her heart beneath his palm. "Yeah. It's your heart."

"I can't touch it anymore, or help you touch it, but if you could, if you touched it, Henry you would feel all the love I have for you." Emma pressed his hand harder against her chest, as though he would still be able to reach inside and touch it without magic. "I don't know how to tell you or show you just how much I love you Henry. You are my son, and yes, I gave you up. But, I never stopped loving you. I've loved you since I realized that you were inside me. And I still love you even though you are angry with me. Nothing will make me stop loving you kid. Having Peter in our lives isn't going to make me love you any less.

"Nothing and no one can replace you Henry." Emma pleaded for Henry to understand, he had such a big heart and capacity for love. He hadn't been damaged by the world like she had, so maybe just maybe Emma would be able to get him to understand. "Adopting Peter has got nothing to do with wanting a chance to raise a little boy in a way that I didn't get to do with you. It's about giving Peter his best chance, like I gave you yours. And I don't regret it despite all the pain it caused both of us."

"Why though, why don't you regret it?" Hazel eyes squeezed shut as the question burst from him without his consent. In his head Henry understood the practical reasons for Emma giving him up, he understood that he really did get his best chance with Regina. But it still hurt so much to know that after giving him up Emma was going to take in another boy and raise him when she couldn't have just kept him in the first place.

"Because you have grown into such an amazing young man, and I had nothing to do with that Henry. That's all on your mom, on Regina." Emma reached out and cupped Henry's face in her palms, trying to clear the stream of tears with gentle thumbs. "Do you love Regina any less since I've come to Storybrooke?"

Henry's flew open and he looked at her horrified, "No of course not. I mean I was angry with her for a long time but she's still my mom. I love her, and you. You are both my moms."

"That's how love works Henry. It only grows." Emma offered her son a gentle smile. "When I entered your life, you ended up with two moms, and grandparents and soon an Uncle. But you don't love any of us less just because there are more people to love do you? I feel the same about you and Peter and your mom and even Lily. I don't love any of you less now that I have one more person to love. Do you understand that?"

"Yeah, I do."

"I am so sorry that I made you feel like I threw you away or didn't want you. That was never my intention Henry." Emma moved to sit on the couch with Henry and slung an arm over his shoulder to pull him snuggly into her side. "You will always be the most important person in my life kid. You are the one who found me and brought me to Storybrooke, to my family after all."

"That was a lot of work, you didn't want to believe in a happy ending." Henry felt a smile pulling the corners of his mouth upwards. "You are stubborn Ma."

"I get it from my kid." Emma teased squeezing his shoulders.

The preteen rolled his eyes, "I'm pretty sure it doesn't work that way."

"Nah I'm sure it does." Emma chuckled settling onto the sofa more comfortably. "On another topic that is sort of related I was wondering if you wanted to do something that was just us? When I was in Boston I thought it would be cool to have something that was ours you know? Since there is all this new stuff going on and all."

Henry flushed, suddenly embarrassed over his own feelings and actions recently. "That would be cool. Did you have something in mind?"

"Well do you want to learn how to play guitar?" Emma asked, suddenly unsure of herself.

"Are you serious?"

"Yeah- I mean you seemed to have really gotten into my music." Emma floundered, unsure if his reaction was a good or bad one. "And Lily told me that she gave you the guitar she brought on my birthday, and you had been really excited about it. So, I thought maybe you wanted to learn how to play?"

"That would be so awesome." Henry grinned at his mother excited. "When can we start?"

The blonde breathed a sigh of relief, "As soon as you want kid. I got you an acoustic guitar while in Boston in case you said yes. And some nylon strings so you don't start cutting open your fingers right away and getting me in trouble with your mom."

"Does tomorrow work?" Eager eyes stared at Emma brightly.

"Yeah kid. Whatever you want." Emma paused as Henry's stomach growled loudly. "I guess we've had enough talking for one night, right? Let's get you some food. I'll get Peter and you get your stuff together."

Henry nodded and caught his mother's hand before she could get to far. "Ma? I want you to know, that well I really am cool with going back and forth between your place and here. And I don't hate Peter, I just. I just didn't like the way he made me feel you know?"

"I understand. Your feelings are one hundred percent valid Henry. I won't hold them against you." Emma smiled softly and ruffled his hair.

By the time Peter had been corralled and proper cold weather clothing had been wrestled onto the boy it had begun snowing outside. Peter's excitement grew tenfold as he sprinted out into the front yard to experience his first snow. Once Balto was safely shut inside and the boys were strapped into the car the trio finally pulled onto Mifflin street and made their way into town singing along to the Disney track Emma had purchased in Boston for laughs.

The little family made their way into the diner lead by Peter. The smallest blonde immediately clambered into the booth closest to the window, so he could stare outside as the snow began to fall. Emma just smiled and let him do as he pleased, the unabashed wonderment on his face more than made up for any frustration chasing him into the diner had caused. Henry claimed his own seat at the window and leaned his crutches against the wall.

"Ma, Granny and Ruby are at the council meeting with Mom so you gotta order at the counter." Henry reminded his mother of the new system when she made to sit down at the table across from them.

"Oh right, I forgot." Emma laid her coat over the back of her chair and pulled the beanie from her head. "You want your usual kid?"

"Yeah." Henry nudged Peter to get him to turn around. "You need to take off your coat."

Emma grinned at the pair and made her way to the counter where Tiana was scribbling down orders for another family in front of her.

"Aren't you a sight for sore eyes."

The blonde jumped as Tinkerbell sidled up next to her in line. She returned the easy smile the former fairy offered her. "Hi Tink. It's been a while. How is Storybrooke treating you?"

"It's been more than a while, but I'll let it slide since travel difficulties got the best of you." Tink shoved her hands into her pockets, bringing Emma's attention to the deputy uniform the blonde was wearing. "Storybrooke has been just fine. I have a job, a life beyond hiding from preteens in the woods. Thank you for that."

"Don't mention it." Emma shrugged off her thanks, bringing Tink back from Neverland had been such an easy choice it wasn't much of one at all. Tink hadn't wanted to be there and they had the way to help her get away. It was the least they could do after she helped the mixed band of heroes and villains rescue Henry.

The savior fidgeted uncomfortably under Tinkerbell's contemplative gaze. "You know, you have done an amazing thing for Regina and I don't think you realize it."

"Huh?"

"Emma you next?" Emma turned her focus from Tinkerbell to Tiana to place her order quickly.

"Yeah, can I get three hot chocolates. Mine and Henry's usual's and a kids hot dog meal?" Emma thanked Tiana and waited for Tinkerbell to place her own order before moving to the side to continue their conversation.

"What have I done for Regina other than cause her headaches?" Emma pressed, if Regina had confided in the former fairy she wanted to know. She hadn't thought the pair had even talked much since Neverland, or at least the Mayor had never mentioned it.

"You brought her chance at happiness to Storybrooke." Tinkerbell smiled widely as an uncomfortable weight began to settle in the pit of Emma's stomach. "Her soul mate Emma. The one she ran away from years ago in the Enchanted Forest. The man with the lion tattoo."

 _"_ _So how do you know Tinkerbell?"_

 _There was a long pause before Regina answered, "She tried to help me once. She tried to help me find happiness by showing me who my soul mate was." There was another long pause as Emma absorbed this information, unsure of what to say._

"I- what?" Emma floundered, the weight in her stomach slowly turned into an ache in her chest as she mentally ran through a list of people with tattoos who she brought back with her from the forest.

"I'm talking about Robin Hood." The deputy's smile widened, oblivious to the way Emma's heart sank and her stomach threatened to revolt. "It must be destiny realigning itself you know?

 _"_ _I never met him, that man with the lion tattoo. I suppose I also ruined his life like so many others by never walking into that bar."_

And now Robin and Zelena were having problems with their relationship. Enough problems that Lily was optimistic on them breaking up to give her a shot at Zelena. If they broke up then not only would Zelena be for pursuit, but Robin would be free to pursue whoever he wanted as well. Destiny might just be a bigger bitch than fate.

"Guess so." Emma mumbled distractedly, thoughts racing as Tink excused herself to go talk to someone else in the diner.

Was Robin someone Emma could even compete with for Regina's affection? What did the term soulmates even meet anyway? Did it mean that he would be able to make Regina the happiest? Emma chewed on her lip and ignored her food when it arrived, her appetite suddenly gone.

Regina's happiness was what was important here anyway.

"Ma, eat up." Henry kicked her shin under the table to bring her back down to earth. "Mom's gonna flip if she learns you didn't eat dinner. She keeps saying that you are still too skinny since you came back from the Enchanted Forest."

"Your mom worries too much." Emma obligingly took a bite of her burger anyway, thoughts wandering again. Maybe she could win Regina over before Robin really became a player. There were no rules against that.

But, if Robin did win over Regina's heart. Could she be the bigger person and stand aside for the sake of Regina's happiness?

"Can I go to the bafroom?" Peter's question pulled Emma from her thoughts again.

"Of course." Before Emma could make the offer of help Peter pushed hard against the table to move his chair back. She yelped as her hot chocolate tipped and spilled into her lap from the force of the boy's shove.

"Sorry." Peter bit his lip guiltily, bouncing on the balls of his feet.

Emerald eyes took in the sticky mess all over her pants with resignation. "It's alright, I just have to wash them. Come on, let's go to the bathroom so you can do your thing and I can clean up."

As Emma followed Peter to the bathrooms, she hoped that Regina's night was shaping up better than her own.

Across town Regina took a deep breath before entering the council chambers with confidence. She was late, and she knew it, but that didn't stop her from striding in as though she owned everyone in the room.

"You're late." Neal sneered in greeting.

Regina shrugged her shoulders, uncaring of his greeting. "Thank you for informing us all of the obvious." Regina took her seat and acknowledged Ruby's smile with a nod of her head.

"I'm sure Regina has a good reason for being late." Ruby cut off Neal as he opened his mouth to continue berating the mother of his child. "Let's just get this show on the road, Tiana is running the diner shorthanded."

Chocolate eyes narrowed as George shared a look with Blue. The energy of the room shifted as the former King rose to his feet and began to speak.

"It is high time that we have done something about a very real and constant danger to Storybrooke." Regina frowned as George paused for dramatic build up. "We need to do something about Magic."

"We live in a magical town George. " Regina pressed, eyebrow raised. George had to have a specific goal if he was bringing up this topic with two of the town's most powerful magic users in the room.

"As proven by recent events magic is a dangerous force that should not go be allowed to go unchecked anymore." George's gaze turned malicious as he focused on Regina.

"Are you talking about my daughter?" Snow cut in, a frown marring her face. "She doesn't have her magic anymore. Rumpelstiltskin took it in exchange for healing her."

Blue pursed her lips but wisely did not say anything about the deal since she had refused to heal Emma herself. "Emma's magic, although untrained and undeniably light magic is, was, destructive. Magic in general is very dangerous and should not be left in the hands of those who are irresponsible." Dread began to trickle up Regina's spine as several council members turned in their seats to face her. "Nor should it be left in the hands of those who are untrustworthy.

"Therefore, I move forward the motion that the magic of Regina Mills be sealed for the safety of Storybrooke and its constituents."

"You cannot be serious." Regina hissed, indignation creeping into her tone.

"I second this motion." George talked over the former queen with the full authority of the King he used to be.

"Third!" Neal jumped in with is vote, forcing it onto the table for the council to consider.

Regina did a quick count of the present council members. The chamber was full; with the exception for Belle who shared her seat with Neal. It appeared she was too sick to attend, and Neal would have the full seat to himself tonight. Ruby would certainly be on her side, perhaps Granny as well but the old woman was fickle when it came to matters of magic. The Charming duo was a wild card, they might take her side, but then again, she and Snow have not been seeing eye to eye of late. But if they did, they might pull the dwarves and Granny and pull the majority vote.

Regina got to her feet and stared down Blue until the fairy took her seat. "I have done nothing to warrant such action taken against me. My magic should not be bound simply because you are scared like children."

"Oh please sister. It's your magic and your curse that got us here in the first place." Grumpy snorted, crossing his arms over his chest and leaning back in his chair.

"I have done nothing recently." Regina amended grudgingly. When would these people let the curse thing go? Surely the gift of penicillin and indoor plumbing was worth some forgiveness.

"Oh really?" Neal started, rising to his own feet to stare down Regina from across the table. His confidence bolstered by idea of Regina losing her magic. "When Emma was alive in the Enchanted Forest you were communicating with her magically. You sent her a pendant so she could open a portal with magic and come home."

"Those portals created storms that caused a lot of damage." Moe French spoke up, more vocal in the chamber with his daughter's absence. "Many residents are still dealing with property damage. I believe the elderly Miss Ginger narrowly avoided being crushed by a tree that had fallen in her yard."

"I did not create the portals nor know how they would affect Storybrooke. No other portal has created such damage before." Regina defended herself, taking in the faces of the council members. It was clear this had been a planned event. Blue and George had already talked to and gotten Midas, Moe and Mitchel Herman on their side if the look on their faces were any indication.

"She's got a point there." Ruby chimed in coming to Regina's aid. "The portals opened by beans never did the kind of damage that Emma's did. How was she supposed to know what would happen?"

"But you know it was coming." David spoke up now, turning to Regina as clarity began to dawn on his features. "You had to have known. You were talking to Emma. You gave her the pendant, and during the meeting before Emma returned Blue warned us that the storms could be the result of someone trying to open a portal. You knew it was Emma, and you said nothing."

"Your silence on the matter prevented any preparations we could have made." Neal's voice was accusatory.

Regina sneered at him, "Mister Cassidy, may I remind you that you also knew that Emma was alive. And yet you also failed to say anything."

"Look this whole thing is ridiculous." Ruby cut off Neal with a dark look, her eyes taking on a yellowish hue as her wolf began to rise to the surface with her own irritation. "Sure, Regina cast the curse, but for many of us that curse was a blessing in disguise. Not to mention she has saved us several times since the curse broke and magic was reintroduced to the town." The werewolf turned on Snow who had been oddly during the discussion. "Hell, Snow, Regina saved you from that killing curse on the well when you and Emma came back from the forest the first time."

"But if Regina hadn't activated the hat Emma and I wouldn't have ended up in the Enchanted Forest in the first place." Snow's voice was soft but firm, "She is also the reason that the killing curse was even on the well."

"That was Rumple's doing. Not mine." Regina hissed, how dare the woman stand there and conveniently forget that she absorbed the damn curse to save her life. That had hurt, a lot. "What are you going to do about his magic? Surely he poses more of a threat."

"My papa has not done anything of late." Neal shook his head, "Not like you. Besides when he and Belle broke up I took possession of his dagger. It is in a safe place and I will not allow him to hurt other people."

"That's all well and good, but what are we going to do about the other magic users in Storybrooke?" Granny held up her hand to silence her granddaughter. "There are many other beings in Storybrooke other than Regina, Rumpelstiltskin and yourself Blue. While they are not as talented as those in the room there are several pups who are just starting to come into their power. Would you also seal theirs before they get the chance to learn to use their gifts?"

"Of course not, those are innocents." Snow looked aghast and Regina realized that the Charmings had turned against her. "We should however have them register themselves and the young ones should learn to harness their abilities with an accomplished teacher."

Blue nodded in agreement, "We can open our doors at the convent for an after-school learning program of sorts for young ones who have magic. They will be taught under the eyes of my very best fairies."

"That sounds like an excellent plan." Mitchell Herman added with finality closing that line of discussion. "Now I propose we move forward and vote on whether or not we seal Regina's magic. All thirteen chairs are here today, there is no reason to delay."

"This is foolish. Sealing my magic will only hinder this town in the event that someone comes to destroy it." Regina snapped, wishing that Emma had chosen to return to her position as sheriff. She never would have allowed this to happen.

Neal grinned viciously at her and placed a leather cuff on the table before him. The same cuff that Gregory Mendel and Tamara had used to seal her magic when they tortured her. It was very clear that this was set up and planned for from the start.

"All those in favor of sealing the magic of the Evil Queen, Regina Mills, to protect Storybrooke raise their right hand." Snow called the vote and raised her own hand followed by her husband.

Regina watched as the hands of her fellow council members climbed into the air one by one. Some slower than the others but it wasn't long before Granny and Ruby were the only ones with their hands held firmly in their laps. The brunette's heart sunk as furry rose in her chest.

"The council votes ten to three. The vote is unanimous, Regina please step forward and allow us to place the cuff on your wrist." Snow beckoned Regina to her as Neal grabbed the cuff and began to make his way around the table eagerly.

Granny released a long-suffering sigh, "This is a damn mistake if I ever saw one."

"I don't think so sister." Grumpy launched himself to his feet with a level of agility Reinga hadn't expected from him and seized Regina's wrist as she began to back up.

The brunette snarled at the dwarf, fear beginning to creep into her veins. She remembered what it felt like to be powerless at the hands of her enemies. That was why she had turned to magic in the first place. The feeling wasn't one she wanted to return to.

Just as she summoned the magic to her fingertips to throw the dwarf off and escape the situation a second hand clamped down on her other wrist and slapped the leather cuff into place. The magic she was preparing to use faded out of reach instantly.

"How the tables have turned your majesty." Neal hissed very pleased with himself.

Regina scowled, covering her quickly growing fear with anger. "Let go of me peasant." She jerked on her arm, pulling it from Neal's grasp with difficulty. Without her magic she had very little in the way of protecting herself from someone who was physically superior.

"Back up Neal." A sigh of relief slipped past plump lips as Ruby put a hand on Neal's chest and pushed him back a few steps.

The feeling of emptiness came side by side with powerlessness and Regina needed to escape. In this room she was surrounded by enemies. Instincts honed by years on the throne screamed at her to flee the room and get somewhere safe before they pressed their newfound advantage.

Without a second thought Regina stepped around Ruby and Neal who had begun arguing and fled the room. If there was any other business to be conducted by the council that night they could do it without her. She less than gracefully climbed into her car and pealed out of the lot. She drove without a set destination, mind reeling as what just happened began to sink in.

She had walked right into a set up and lost her magic because of it.

Vulnerable was not a feeling that Regina handled well. Traditionally her defense mechanism in response to that emotion was to lash out, but what could she do in this world without magic?

Emma's new vehicle caught her eye. It was still parked outside of Granny's. The blonde and the boys should still be inside having dinner. There was safety with her family. Regina parked across the street and all but ran into the diner.

Henry beamed at her from his seat at the table by the window, obviously having seen her cross the street. Peter grinned and greeted her enthusiastically when he appeared from the back of the diner by the bathrooms, Emma close behind. Had Emma spilled hot chocolate all over herself again?

The smile that immediately lit up the blonde's face fell as she took in Regina's distraught appearance. The blonde crossed the diner with long strides, and guided Regina to their table. Whether it was intentional or not, Regina didn't know, but Emma directing her to the inside seat and placing herself between the brunette and the rest of the diner made her feel safer. Emma wouldn't let anything happen to her. She knew the blonde would make sure of it.

"Regina, how was the council meeting?" Emma asked, taking the brunette's hand under the table and lacing their fingers together.

Regina bit the inside of her cheek as Emma paused. The blonde had obviously felt the cuff when she took her hand, and emerald eyes dropped to their joined hands to examine what she felt. Wide eyes shot back up to meet distressed chocolate as understanding began to dawn.

"Is that-."

"Yes." It hurt to admit. A myriad of emotions was tearing through Regina as Emma gaped at her.

"What the hell?"

* * *

Can you tell I was trying to punch you in the feelings with this chapter? Let me know if I succeeded.


	27. Chapter 27: Fate

No Beta, no rights, no more patience to beat this chapter with. Enjoy it, and as always, I do apologize for the wait. And let me know what you think!

* * *

"Are you sure you want to do this Regina?"

Emma was almost amused by the stubborn look on the brunette's face as Emma arranged some empty cans on a fence post. Lily was kind enough to allow the pair to use her land for their lesson. They were not likely to be interrupted by anyone out this far.

"Yes, I don't have many other options now do I?"

 _"Regina, why the hell are you wearing that?" Emma hissed, gesturing disbelievingly to the recognizable leather cuff that was peeking out from the end of Regina's sleeves._

 _The two women had retreated to the study as soon as the boys were in bed. Emma agreeing to allow Peter to stay one more night so she could talk to Regina. She was worried about the other woman who had seemed withdrawn all through dinner._

 _The brunette covered the cuff with her other hand, walking further into the study towards the liquor cabinet._

 _"The council has decided to seal my magic."_

"We could try again." Emma mused, gauging the distance between Regina and the cans. It wasn't an ideal distance, but it would work. For a beginner. "To remove it I mean."

Despite making the suggestion Emma knew what Regina's terse response would be. "I hardly think that trying in daylight will make any difference Miss Swan."

Emma grimaced as she saw pain flash in chocolate eyes before they fixed on the cans away from her. "Couldn't we ask Blue? She took it off last time."

The instant straightening of Regina's spine and shoulders told Emma right away that was the wrong suggestion. Blue must have been one of the council members who voted to suppress Regina's magic.

"We could ask Gold."

"No Emma."

 _"You can't take it off Emma. You don't have magic." Regina followed the blonde's gaze to the leather she was mindlessly picking at._

 _The blonde gently pried Regina's free hand away from the cuff, the skin around the leather was turning an angry red. Emma held each of Regina's hands in her own and rubbed soothing circles into the back of her hands with her thumbs._

 _"I'm the product of true love right? So that makes me the embodiment of the most powerful magic out there." Emma reasoned, "No matter what Gold did, he can't take that from me. Let me try."_

"We could leave." Emma suggested, truly leaving might be the best option. "The cuff would become a simple piece of leather on the other side of the line wouldn't it?"

"Its magic will not cease on the other side of the line." Regina explained calmly, jumping when Emma took her hand and covered it with her own. Preventing her from scratching at the cuff. "It is like Gold's shawl, it's magic is inherent and will not stop working just because I cross the line."

"So we leave Storybrooke period, then it doesn't matter if you have magic or not."

Regina sighed heavily, the thought had occurred to her as she watched the sun rise that morning. "We cannot just leave Storybrooke."

The blonde frowned, "Why not?"

"Because Henry has friends and family here." Regina sighed, Henry would always come first.

"We are his family." Emma insisted, "We would be leaving with him. Together."

 _The snarl of frustration that escaped Emma's lips was more bestial than human. Short of cutting off Regina's hand the cuff wasn't going to come off. What good was being the child of true love without the magic?_

 _"It's not your fault, take a deep breath dear." Regina sighed, resigned to her new fate without magic._

 _"How can't you be angry about this!"_

 _"Oh I am furious." The fire flickering in chocolate eyes confirmed the statement._

 _"We are going to figure this out, I promise."_

It warmed Regina's heart that Emma automatically assumed that they would do this together. She doubted that Emma had even considered that they would handle this situation any other way.

"Emma despite your determination to ignore your parents, Henry isn't ignoring his grandparents. He won't want to leave them, nor Miss Page." Regina explained patiently, resigning herself to her fate. "There is also Peter who doesn't know anything about the world outside of Storybrooke. He barely understands our little town as it is."

"Peter will learn, and Lily would come with us." Emma muttered, ignoring Regina's comments about her parents.

"And leave this red head she is raving about?" Regina raised an eyebrow curiously.

Emma sighed, "Her name is Zelena and she should. Zelena is currently seeing a turd, thus not interested in Lily at all. Not that anyone knows if Zelena even likes women that way."

"It wouldn't surprise me if she was. We weren't as prudish and insistent upon labels in the Enchanted Forest as people in this realm seem to be. If a woman loved a woman then that was that. There was nothing particularly special about it." Regina smiled slowly as emerald eyes widened. "What about you Em-ma?"

Emma couldn't stop the flush that was creeping up her neck no matter how hard she tried. Not when Regina was looking at her like that. "I- I'm sorry?"

"Do you like women that way?" Regina already knew the answer to that question, Lily had given it away when she was digging for information about Emma trying to find out what happened in Henry's made up scenario. But Emma's discomfort settled her, needling Emma was a familiar blanket that made her momentarily forget that she no longer had her magic.

"Uh- yeah I do." Regina's grin widened as Emma suddenly found the country side the most interesting thing to look at. "Is- is that a problem?"

"No dear, not at all." Regina soothed, "I'll let you in on a secret." She waited until Emma finally looked at her before continuing. "I prefer women myself."

The former queen chuckled as Emma gaped like a fish, unsure of how to respond.

"Now dear, let's get on with our lesson."

 _"You can't wander around Storybrooke without your magic Regina." Emma sighed, forcing herself to calm down and try to consider their options._

 _Regina clenched her jaw defiantly, "I am not helpless. You have no idea what I am capable of Miss Swan."_

 _Emma couldn't help the chuckle that escaped her, "Oh I know how mean of a right hook you have Madam Mayor. But you unfortunately appear to have many enemies in Storybrooke." Emma pulled the reluctant Mayor into her arms and settled back onto the couch._

 _"It appears so. I will figure something out." Regina muttered, curling into Emma's warm embrace._

 _"Lily and I could teach you some self-defense. You know beyond punching people in the face." Emma mused, it would be great fun to watch Regina try grappling._

 _"I'd rather someone didn't get that close to me for me to need such techniques."_

 _"I could teach you how to shoot a gun."_

"Right- yeah- ok." Emma floundered trying to get her bearings. "So, Lily had a great handgun to start you out with. It's a semi-automatic so after you pull back the slide the first time and chamber the round, each time you fire it's gonna load the next bullet for you."

The blonde forced herself to focus on teaching Regina the basics of how to operate the pistol and basic shooter safety. Because thinking of Regina preferring other woman was definitely not appropriate right now. Nope not the time. Even if it was a confirmation that bolstered Emma's confidence that she had a real chance at winning over the brunette before Robin became an actual threat.

"This specific pistol is small and has a heavier slide then one would normally expect making it great for conceal carry," Emma rambled as she released the magazine and pulled back the slide to show Regina that it was empty. "The heavier slide is going to lessen the recoil and make it more comfortable for you to shoot."

The former queen looked rather uncomfortable as Emma handed her the empty gun. "I'd rather not have to shoot it at all."

"You and me both." Emma guided Regina's hands into proper holding position. "This is just a precaution. A last resort. Keep your finger off the trigger until you are ready to shoot, even when it's empty. It's a good habit to get into starting now."

"Like this?" Regina asked, resting her index finger just below the slide.

"Yeah." Emma slid behind Regina and guided her left hand to cup her right. "Use both hands to support the gun and lean into it. I normally stand with my left foot forward a bit, yeah like that. Keep your feet shoulder width apart."

Being this close to Regina was beyond distracting now that she knew the brunette was interested in women as well. Emma pressed her chest into Regina's back and guided her hands and the gun up to the brunette's eye level. She was supposed to be teaching her how to shoot a gun, definitely not getting distracted by how perfect Regina seemed to fit in her arms.

"Alright so look at the sights, there are three dots, if you line them up then you are shooting straight. If the center dot it higher or lower than the other two then you are shooting too high or too low. If you are shooting an attacker accuracy isn't quite so important, you are just going to aim for center of mass and pull the trigger ok?" Emma pointed to the sights as she spoke, and Regina hummed in acknowledgement. "If you are forced to use a gun to defend yourself you are just trying to stop your attacker from hurting you. Don't worry about trying to get a kill shot like Henry does when he's playing Call of Duty."

"That game is much too violent for him. I cannot believe Mister Cassidy allowed him to play it." Regina muttered staring down the sights lining them up on a can Emma had placed on the fence.

Emma snorted, "Neal is an idiot and unfortunately a bunch of Henry's classmates also seem to play so he is encouraged to play at school too. Now I've got a single bullet in the magazine here. Why don't you load it like I showed you and take your first shot?"

Regina settled her ear protection on her head and took the magazine that Emma offered her. Copying the blonde's earlier movements, she loaded the magazine and pulled the slide back to chamber the round. Emma's comforting warmth was still at her back even though they were no longer touching. Oddly Regina found holding a loaded weapon nerve wracking. It was a vastly different experience from handling fireballs.

The former queen took a deep breath and lined up her shot. When she was confident that she would hit her target, she squeezed the trigger. The resulting jerk of the gun as it went off startled her so bad that she jumped.

Emma wrapped her arms around Regina in an instant, her hands covering Regina's forearms and pushing them down. Forcing the gun to face the ground even thought it was empty.

"Are you alright?" Emma asked, tone low enough that Regina could make out what she was saying despite the shooters muffs still covering her ears.

"Of course." Regina scowled as she took in the cans on the fence. They were all still standing, she had missed. "It just took me by surprise that's all."

"And that's why I only gave you one bullet." Emma offered Regina the spare magazine. "Do you want to try again now that you know how it feels?"

Regina nodded determinedly and took the magazine from Emma. The blonde smiled and took a step back to load the empty one that was handed to her and watch Regina try again. Watching Regina learn how to shoot was quickly becoming one of the sexiest things Emma had ever had the opportunity to witness. Two more magazines later Regina was far more comfortable with the weapon in her hands and was even starting to hit the cans despite her growing frustration.

"You rigged them to stay, up didn't you?" Regina huffed, eyeing the last four cans with immense displeasure.

"Nope." Emma grinned at her and offered the brunette another magazine with just enough bullets to knock over the last cans. "This is the last of the ammo. I'll bring more next time."

"Next time?" Regina waved off the offered rounds, she was quite done for the day.

"Yeah, Lily says you can keep that pistol until we can get the cuff off. If you are going to use it for self-defense its super important that you get comfortable with it." Emma gently took the pistol from Regina and loaded the magazine herself. "We'll order you a purse with a compartment for conceal carry weapon. And we'll practice drawing and firing from it. While you won't be able to shoot like me or Lily, I'll breathe easier knowing you can stop whatever asshole is hiding in this town who thinks he can take advantage of you when you don't have your magic."

Assholes like Neal Cassidy.

Regina refrained from mentioning Neal to Emma as the blonde slid back the slide on the pistol and raised it with a confidence born of hours upon hours of practice at the range. Emma barely seemed to aim before she was squeezing off four rounds in quick succession. All four cans flew off the fence to join the others on the ground.

Mister Cassidy and done nothing to endear himself to either Emma or herself since arriving in Storybrooke. And frankly, Regina wasn't sure that Emma would be able to control her temper and refrain from attacking the man if she knew he had nearly struck her in the hospital after causing Henry's accident in the first place. Not to mention he had provided the cuff that bound her magic in the first place. Honestly it wouldn't surprise the brunette if it had been Neal's idea all along.

"We'll get proper silhouette targets for you next time, those won't be as hard to hit as cans on a fence." Emma flicked the safety on and slid the empty gun into a holster on her belt. "Why don't we pick up Peter from day camp and get some lunch?"

"That sounds like a plan." Regina slid her arm through Emma's offered one as though it was the most natural thing in the world as they headed for the car. Emma would clean up the cans and brass later.

Peter had been enrolled in a day camp at the recreation center. Emma was trying to ease him into the idea of going to kindergarten and being around other kids again. He needed to socialize with kids his own age and not just adults closest to him and Henry.

Emerald eyes slid from the road over to Regina as they sat in comfortable silence as she drove them back into town. Her mind racing over the possibilities now that Regina had confirmed that she was interested in women. After seeing a few of Regina's Evil Queen outfits in Henry's book Emma had been suspicious that Regina might like the fairer sex, but never had confirmation of it before. The blonde's confidence was boosted now that she had it. She could do this, she could ask Regina out on a date, but how?

Where would they even go? There wasn't any dining in Storybrooke that really seemed to be to Regina's tastes. Emma chewed on her lip as she considered her options, doing a family thing would probably go over well, but would it still count as a date? They already did things like dinners together now with the boys and those certainly weren't dates. Would Henry even be ok with the two of them seeing each other?

 _"Moms?"_

 _"Hen?" Emma mumbled sleepily as the sound of Henry's voice roused her from sleep._

 _Emerald eyes blinked open slowly as they struggled to focus on the twelve-year-old standing in front of her with a knowing smile. "You know, Mom has a perfectly fine bed upstairs. The two of you could have just slept up there instead of the couch."_

"Emma are you going to get out of the car?"

The blonde blinked and focused on Regina. She had already stepped out of the car and was peering at her curiously through the open driver's side door.

"Yeah, I just got lost in thought there for a moment." Emma offered the brunette a reassuring smile and clambered out of the car.

"Don't think too hard dear, smoke might come out of your ears." Regina teased leading the way up to the center.

The blonde just grinned and followed her. Emma still wanted to talk about their relationship, but maybe she could use the talk as a chance to ask the former Queen on a date. Emma went to grab the door and open it for Regina with exaggerated chivalry only to have someone on the other side open it first. She groaned as it crashed into her shoulder.

"Emma!"

"I'm sorry."

Emma recoiled from the door rubbing her shoulder, "I'm fine. I just wasn't expecting the door."

"I do apologize, I did not see you on the other side of the door."

Emma frowned recognizing the English lit in the speaker's voice without having to face them. Robin it seems was making an appearance before Emma had a chance to talk to Regina.

"What are you doing here?" Emma bit out in lieu of a proper greeting or accepting his apology.

Robin seemed to take her bad mood in stride. "I've just dropped off Rolan. Your sheriff David highly recommended this Recreation Center as a place that could keep an eye on my son while I job hunt. Apparently, I cannot barter in furs and animal meat for clothing in this realm."

"No, everyone uses money here." Emma bit out sourly.

"Well it is something I am still getting used to." Robin shrugged it off and smiled charmingly at Regina, his focus moving from the blonde to the brunette. "Ah, hello Regina."

"Mister Hood." Regina nodded curtly, finally tearing her eyes away from Emma to take in the man before her.

"I have been hoping to run into you again."

Emma whipped her head around so fast to examine Robin that her neck cracked. Again? When had they run into each other the first time.

"Perhaps I could take you to that lunch I promised now? If it's a good time of course."

The blonde's gut twisted painfully at Robin's words. He had already beaten her to the punch somehow. Perhaps Tinkerbell was right, fate had a way of sorting itself out in the end.

"Actually, I already had lunch plans with Emma." Regina waved off Robin's suggestion. "Perhaps another time."

"It's alright if you want to go to lunch with him Regina." The words escaped Emma before she could stop them. The churning in her gut twisted into a painful ache in her chest.

"Miss Swan?"

Oh, they were back to Miss Swan again. That meant Emma was in trouble. Emma turned her back on Robin and lowered her voice so that her words were for Regina only.

"He is the one with the lion tattoo Regina." Emma didn't know how the words were passing through her throat into the open. It felt so tight, just like the ache in her chest. Emerald eyes searched Regina's face for any kind of reaction. While Regina's face was carefully blank her eyes flashed with hope? Curiosity? Emma wasn't sure what she saw there. There was definitely a flash of anger, that was certainly something Emma recognized. "I swear I didn't know. Tinkerbelle only told me last night. And with everything that happened I forgot to tell you. Please don't be mad."

"Why on earth would I be mad?"

 _"Have you ever thought what your life might have been like had you walked into that bar?"_

 _"Of course, I wondered." Regina paused for a long time before continuing. "But if I had walked into that bar I probably wouldn't have Henry. And he is worth every chance at love I may have destroyed."_

Why indeed? Regina is meeting Robin now, later in her life when she already has Henry. Now Regina could get that second chance with her soul mate. Robin seems to have changed his tune about Regina now that he has met her, Emma supposed that was because they were fated. Was that something she could even fight?

Robin was supposed to be who made Regina happy.

"Peter and I can take care of ourselves for the afternoon." Emma couldn't stop the words that were coming out of her mouth now.

"We can do lunch another time." Robin offered graciously.

Her happiness is what really mattered.

"Go with him." Emma encouraged unconvincingly as she tore her gaze away from Regina's face, and instead focused on her car that had been left behind earlier that morning when she dropped off Peter. "I'll see you for dinner tomorrow after Henry's guitar lesson, yeah?"

"If you insist." Emerald eyes closed against Regina's snappish tone. "Let us go Robin. Tell me how is young Rolan since I last saw him?"

Every shred of hope that had built up within Emma this morning was crashing down around her with every step that Regina took away from her with Robin. The day had started off so well, the discomfort of Regina's couch had been easily outweighed but the rightness of having Regina in her arms. With a shaky breath Emma fought to control herself and entered the rec center to retrieve Peter.

The tiny blonde collided with her legs the instant he had seen her. Rolan's arrival had back tracked any progress he might have made with his peers and caused Peter to retreat into himself. Emma's heart broke for him as she wondered how many other children were already carrying their parent's prejudices and fear.

Instead of going to Granny's as their original plan, Emma took Peter to Pizza Planet instead. Less chance of running into Regina and Robin that way. There was no way Regina would allow the forest hobo to take her to a pizza joint. With the younger blonde happily munching away on one of his newest favorite foods Emma drove them to Mulan and Aurora's apartment. She hadn't seen the pair that had traveled with her in the Enchanted Forest since their arrival in Storybrooke.

"Emma it's good to see you up and walking around with my own eyes." Aurora smiled and waved the pair into the new apartment with her free hand. "Would you like to hold PJ?"

"Ah, no." Emma offered a weak apologetic smile, "I would probably drop him or something. Let's not tempt fate while he is still so young."

"Where is Mulan?" Peter asked as he wrapped his arms around Aurora's legs in greeting.

"Here." The stoic warrior entered the living room looking far softer than Emma could ever remember wearing sweatpants and a tee shirt instead of her usual armor. "Hello Peter, have you been watching out for Emma like you promised?"

Emma rolled her eyes and took a seat next to Aurora on the couch as Peter answered, "Yes, except Emma makes it really hard sometimes."

"Oh?" Mulan glanced at Emma amused, "And what has she been up to that makes it so hard?"

"She leaves town sometimes and doesn't take me with her." Peter shot Emma a pouting look. Henry had shown Peter the discovery channel and now the five-year-old wanted to see all the places in the realm that weren't the forest. Not that she could blame him. "But I get to stay with Gina and she is letting Balto inside now, so it's not so bad."

"You mean Regina?" Aurora perked up, a knowing smile spreading across her face as Emma's chest ached with fresh pain. "And how are you doing on that front Emma?"

"I apparently brought her soul mate to Storybrooke with us." Emma groused, sounding much like Lily complaining about the thief. "The two of them are, or were, having lunch."

"Oh Emma." the brunette shot Mulan a look and passed the warrior their infant son.

"Come on Peter, let's go play in the nursery." Mulan shooed Peter out of the room to give the two women some privacy. She certainly didn't want to get in the middle of Aurora's attempt at matchmaking.

"Did you try to court her?"

"I- no." Emma fixed her gaze on the floor. She didn't really want to talk about this, but she knew Aurora was unlikely to let up until she got what she wanted. "I was going to talk to her tonight or tomorrow. But so much has happened and he got to her first."

"Emma, I saw the way she looked at you in the hospital when you were injured." Aurora placed a hand over Emma's and gave it a comforting squeeze. "Whatever this soulmate has said or done. You still have a chance. It's obvious to anyone with eyes she feels something for you. I cannot believe she would just choose this unknown man over you."

A red flush began creeping up Emma's neck and onto her face. "I wouldn't say she chose exactly."

"What do you mean?" The royal upbringing was creeping into Aurora's voice now. The tone left no room for anything but answers. "What have you done?"

"Look I can't fight a soulmate, now can I?" Emma bit back, "He was there when we were picking up Peter and he asked her to lunch. I- I encouraged her to go alright? Pixie dust proved them to be meant for each other or some other shit a long time ago. And now, here they are. In Storybrooke with nothing in their way."

"Stop acting like a coward Emma Swan."

Flinching away from Aurora and her truth, Emma got to her feet and moved to stand by the window.

"Are you even going to fight for her? Will this man fight for her and protect her like you can?" Aurora pressed, "Do you think he deserves her?" There was a long pause before she asked, "Do you really think you should just take away her choices like this?"

"Excuse me?" Emma turned to Aurora then, confused as she tried to wrap her mind around how she was taking away Regina's choice. "I would never take away Regina's choice in dates or courtship or whatever you call it."

"Well you certainly seem to act like a suitor when you talk about her, and I'm sure you behave similarly when you are with her. But as soon as another comes along you just step aside without letting Regina know you are an option? That sounds like you are taking away her choices to me." the Princess folded her hands neatly in her lap. "At the very least you are confusing her."

"But what if she chooses her soulmate?" Emma's voice was small as she asked the question. The small child inside of her was screaming in fear of being unwanted in favor of someone else. She didn't think she could handle that, not from Regina. "What if Tinkerbelle is right and this is fate sorting itself out."

"Fuck fate."

Emma gaped at Aurora who waved off the blonde's concern as thought it was nothing. For a moment the blonde wondered if she was talking to the same soft-spoken princess she had known in the forest.

"Make your own fate Emma. Like Mulan did when she joined the army to serve her country rather than live as a house wife." Aurora took Emma's hands again. "Regina made her own fate when she chose to stop being the Evil Queen and be Henry's mother instead. You yourself said she has changed, she isn't the same person she was when the pixie dust was first used now is she?"

 _"Regina, you didn't ruin your chance at love. There is always another chance. You are a different person now then you were then. There is someone out there who accepts you for who you are now and forgives you for what you have done as the Evil Queen."_

Gods Emma felt so stupid. She had gotten so hung up on the whole lion tattoo and soulmate and fate thing that she had forgotten what she herself had told Regina in Neverland. It still applied, it was still true. Hell, Robin was definitely all wrong for her based on what she had seen of the man in the Enchanted Forest. Whatever epiphany he had since coming to Storybrooke wasn't going to be enough to change who he was that fast.

Emma still had a chance, assuming she hadn't completely fucked it up.

"I have to go- Peter! Come on we are leaving!" Emma left Aurora in the living room to find the youngster sitting on the floor with the infant in his lap, all under Mulan's watchful gaze.

"Where are we going?" Peter questioned as he was lifted into the air as soon as Mulan relieved him of PJ.

"We are going to see Regina." Emma bade Aurora and Mulan a quick goodbye and was out the door in a flash. She needed to see her son's mother before she lost her nerve. "I might have made a big mistake, and I need to fix it."

"Will Gina help you?"

"I dunno Tiger." Emma admitted as she buckled Peter into the car before starting it and nearly gunning it out of her parking space.

A breeze by Granny's proved that Regina's car wasn't at the diner. Next stop was Mifflin Street. Anxiety coiled like an angry serpent in Emma's belly. The Mercedes was in its usual spot in the driveway. Emma was forced to park behind it as Regina had chosen to park in the middle of the driveway leaving no room on either side for the blonde's car; something she had not done since Emma had returned.

Steeling her resolve Emma let Peter out of the car and lead the way up to the house. Peter picking up on her anxiety and trailing along behind her silently. Emma, relieved the door was unlocked, let herself into the house.

"Peter go find Henry and play with him for a bit ok?"

The five-year-old nodded and tore up the stairs noisily without complaint. Instantly the sound of heels clicking on hardwood rang out as Regina sought out the source of the noise.

"Henry, you had better not be running-." The brunette cut herself off as she came to a stop in the foyer, surprised to see Emma standing there. "Miss Swan, what in the world do you think you are doing in my home?"

"I'm sorry about earlier." Words exploded out of Emma without her control once again. "I didn't mean to take away your choices and give you mixed messages. You have options- choices. Me I mean. It's just that Robin is supposedly your soulmate and I just want you to be happy."

"What on earth are you talking about Emma?" Regina took in the anxious blonde worriedly. She had been angry that Emma had passed her off to Robin without asking for her choice in the matter. But for now, that anger had been pushed aside in the wake of Emma's distressed state.

"I'm going to fight for you." Emma stated firmly.

Regina frowned, "Do you mean the cuff? You have already made your feelings on that matter clear."

"No! I mean yes- that. But-." Emma growled in frustration, words failing her. Impulsively she reached for Regina and stepped into her space. "Fuck fate."

"Excuse-."

Regina's protest was silenced as Emma captured her lips with her own. The blonde cradled Regina's face in her palms, holding her gently despite her agitated state. Emma felt Regina tense then relax in her hold, surprising her by grabbing handfuls of the blonde's jacket and holding her close as she returned the kiss. Reluctantly Emma broke the kiss and rested her forehead against Regina's content to stay where they were so long as Regina was.

"Robin is not your only option. I know he is supposed to be your soulmate but that was then. This is now and both of you have changed. Maybe he's not right for you anymore. Maybe someone else is." Emma spoke softly, her anxiety settling the longer Regina stayed in her grasp. "I will fight for you, because I want the chance to be that person for you.

"I don't know what to make of our relationship anymore, but I know where I want it to go." Emma paused searching Regina's face for any kind of hint that she was getting the green light for this. "So, Regina Mills, would you go on a date with me?"


End file.
